Villainous Heroes
by JuliaSora
Summary: Karin Komei's dream is to be the #1 pro hero and joining U.A High is step one to achieving her goal. Little did she know that there are many others with that very similar dream and one happens to be a hot headed blonde with no filter. Slow burn
1. Character Info Please read!

**Thanks for clicking on this story! I do NOT own anything My Hero Academia only my OCs. This is a brief description of my character.**

**Rated T for teen**

**There is foul language b/c you know... Bakugou...**

**Also the picture for the cover was NOT done by me, I just found a picture on google that I think looks the most similar to my oc. Credits to whoever drew this picture.**

* * *

**Name: **Karin Komei

**Birthday:** October 26

**Age:** 15 (at the beginning of the series)

**Height:** 5'4

**Quirk: ****Thunder Strike-** Can manipulate thunder and lightning to her advantage. Her quirk is a strong one. It is one that can definitely make her a pro one day but controlling it is the key

It's an awfully strong quirk and if it gets out of hand could endanger others, which has happened before

**Weakness:** Using too much of her quirk causes fatigue but once she's able to control it that won't be much of a problem

**Hair Style: **Wavy long blush rose colored hair. Not hot pink like Natsu (Fairy Tail), or light pink like Sakura (Naruto) Usually has hair down and braids pulling back her bangs ending them with two messy space buns (Idk how to describe it)

If it's not like that, sometimes she has her hair up in a high ponytail or she just leaves it out

**Hair Color: **Blush Pink, Rose, Rose gold?

**Eye Color:** Maroon

**Personality:** She is very stubborn and hotheaded similar to Bakugou. Many of the other students in their class are quick to notice their similar temperament. As he strives for #1 Hero, so does she which causes rivalry between the two.

**Breast size:** Flat chested (She's still a teenage girl growing)

**Costume:** Black tank-top and black high waisted frilled out skirt pulled together with a burnt yellow belt with some gadget's attached to the belt. Across Karin's chest is an X (like Bakugou's design) which is also burnt yellow.

On her back she has two golden thunderbolt boomerangs that cross each other forming an X. From the front of Karin you can see them. They go out passing her shoulders.

The boomerangs are weapons, she can take them off and let her electric current flow within them and throw them at her opponent

She has two black rings that wrap around her biceps

She wears black gloves and chunky black knee high boots. On her boots she has a flow of electricity running up and down the sides of her boots and as for her gloves it's the same. The current of electricity flows around her wrists.

On the sides of her temples she has two golden thunderbolt clips that follow the direction of her braids (Or whatever hairstyle she's pulling off that day)

I'm trying to make her costume as badass as possible so if you have and suggestions let me know!

(The outfit is also mentioned in the first chapter)

**Friends:** She is close with everyone in class 1-A, like Midoriya and Uraraka, but specifically I guess she's closer to Kaminari (With them having the same element), Kirishima and Bakugou

**Characteristics:** Has a lighting bolt scar going down the left side of her face

**Backstory:** When Karin was young her parents got into a fatal accident involving a certain villain and the two lost their lives. They were just innocent bystanders in the wrong place at the wrong time. At a young age she was forced to move in with her aunt and uncle who took guardianship of her. Karin's mother and father had a lot of siblings which at some point all of them got married and had children

What I'm trying to say is that she has a HUGE family. The house was always crowded everyday with her cousins always snooping through her things (Mostly the younger ones) and plus they kinda all live near each other, so it's inevitable. All the Komei's of the same age went to the same junior high and was in school where almost NO ONE had a quirk except her.

Here, I'll break it down

**Father's side**

Shiro- (Brother) Has three children. Alexis (Age 16), Rin (Age 8), Haru (Age 5)

Daisuke- (Brother) Also has three children. Hibiki (Age 17), Yuki (Age 20), Riku (Age 15-girl)

Renji- (Brother) Has 1 child. Rosa (Age 10)

**Mother's side**

Rima- (Sister) has four children. Rin (Age 16), Tsubasa (Age 12) Tsubaki (Age 12) They are twins and Kana (Age 7)

Anna- (Sister) has two children. Niko (Age 17), Sarah (Age 10)

Minato- (Brother) has three children. Hikaru (Age 15), Mia (Age 13), Ami (Age 6)

(See big family, just imagine the family during the holidays... xD btw I came up with the names and stuff on the spot so if some of the names look familiar then... that's how much anime I watch)

Ever since her parents passed, they always treated her differently. As the years went by, she felt more and more like an outcast. When Karin got her quirk it turned into something worse.

They just didn't like to accept that she has a quirk

She thought she was outcasted before, try now. She came from a quirkiness family and one might think gaining a quirk is the coolest thing, but not in the Komei family.

Her cousins teased her, called her names (Mostly the older ones)

Now her family does admire heroes who do have quirks, they don't hate people who have quirks but in Karin case they are just not accepting towards her.

Uncle Renji and Aunt Asuka (The ones that took her in) were the only two people that treated her normal and their daughter Rosa, but they worked so hard during the week the only down time she had with her aunt and uncle were on the weekends but still, since they had a big family so they always had to take care of something else

Rosa was much younger then Karin it's not like she would understand what the pinkette was going through but they did have some family moments between the four of them sometimes

Her aunts and uncles (Besides Renji and Asuka) tried to pretend she didn't have a quirk and went on to there day to day lives, if they ever see one strike of electricity they would scream at her

Sometimes she couldn't help it and the girl would always get confused especially when she was younger

"What did I do now?"

"I get in trouble for being myself?"

I guess that's where she gets her anger and aggressiveness from

All those years of being quiet and trying her best to be polite to her very own family. What's the point anymore? She was fed up

When she got a bit older (into her teenage years) she wasn't going to take the crap anymore

Many members of her family thought she was just going through a 'phase', but that wasn't true at all.

They kept repeating "This isn't you Karin-"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Your never like this-"

...and that just made the pinkette even more aggravated

They just didn't know the true Karin Komei

At times like this she missed her parents. They understood her. Her father loved heroes. In particular the #1 hero, All Might.

Her mother would watch the father daughter duo with a smile plastered on her face watching them play heroes.

She missed them

Karin made a vow

To be the greatest hero! So they can sit on the side lines and acknowledge her for who she is one day.

For her mother, for her father, she will be the greatest hero who ever lived

U.A High is a prestigious school for students to become pro hero's one day. That is her goal and nothing will stop her from achieving her dreams.


	2. Welcome to UA High!

**Thanks so much for clicking on this story!**

**Disclaimer: There will be foul language as mentioned before because of Bakugou and my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow, so this is U.A high school" A pink haired girl gasped at the size of the gigantic building

"This place is huge" She thought out loud as she ran up the stairs opening the front doors to the school

_**Karin Komei - Quirk: Thunder Strike- She can manipulate thunder and lightning to her advantage**_

Her quirk is strong, but she's not the only one in U.A high that is striving for number one.

The entrance exam was interesting for pinkette, she's been studying the tactics for the physical exams all throughout junior high, but the written part of the exam is what got her.

They were not her forte, now matter how hard she studied, the girl could barely hit a B. She preferred hand on hand combat.

But to get into U.A, she worked her butt off.

During the entrance exam she met many other students that were trying to get into U.A as well and was blown away by their talents.

She never had friends that had quirks before, so to see so many students with different abilities was amazing for the girl to watch.

Finally, a place where she can fit in.

She came in second with 70 points, if it wasn't for that blonde headed psycho maniac stealing all of her robots then maybe she could've made it to number one.

How annoying.

"Class 1-A... Class 1-A" The pinkette whispered to herself walking down the hallway following the signs

"Here it is!" The girl approached the classroom

She walked up slowly noticing a shy, timid messy green haired boy standing in front of the room.

"This thing is huge, are there giants in this school?" He questioned intimidated by the size of the door

"I wouldn't be surprised-" The girl replied as he turned to face her

"Hi there, my name is Karin Komei" The pinkette introduced herself

"Oh, right!-h-hi! My name is Izuku Midoriya! N-nice to meet you!" The boy stuttered flustered

She smiled, he was adorable.

"Come on Midoriya! Let's go in" She grabbed the handle of the door as he gulped in nervousness

"I wonder who's in our class anyway" She slid the door wide open making the door slam into the wall making Izuku flinch

_'Man this girl is wicked strong'_ He thought

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" A boy with glasses shouted

"Huuhhh?" The blonde teased

"It's the first day and your already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property" The raven haired boy proclaimed

"Your kidding me right? Did your old school put a stick up your ass?" The blonde snarled

"Allow me to start over, my name is Tenya Iida from the Soma private academy"

"The HELL?" Komei shouted grabbing the attention of the two boys as she trudged up to the blonde

"Your the one who stole all my points at the entrance exam!" She shouted

"Who the fuck are you?" He looked up to the pinkette not remotely recognizing anyone from the exam

"Are you sure your in the right class pinky?" The boy sized up the girl

"This is the hero course" He laughed

"Yeah. I'm in the damn right class-" Komei's demeanor changed

_'She was so nice to me a minute ago!'_ Izuku jumped

"What? Do you think your better than me?" Bakugou sat up with his devilish expression plastered on his face

_'She got some guts to be picking a fight with Kacchan...'_ Izuku sweat dropped

"Oh, I KNOW I'm better than you blondie" She pushed matching expressions with him as her arm sparked up

_'Someone's gotta do something!'_ Izuku spazzed

"You kidding me?!-we got two nut cases in this class?" A red haired boy questioned

"Woahh, scaryy" a brunette headed girl commented standing next to Midoriya

"...Insolent little brats..."

Strands of cloth wrapped up Bakugou and Komei pulling the two hot headed teens away from each other as they were held up in the air

"The hell is this crap?" Bakugou shuffled trying to break through

"I can't move-" Komei struggled

Their eyes then both moved to the connected strand that lead to the mysterious man that just walked into the classroom.

It was connected to his scarf.

The man sighed lazily standing in front of the class podium.

_'So much yelling... it's way too early for this...'_

The man eyed the two hot headed students and dropped them like flies making a 'thump' sound as they hit the ground.

"Time is precious, professional students would understand that" the man stated bluntly

"Welcome to U.A's hero course, I am Shota Aizawa. Your teacher-" He stated

During this time Bakugou and Komei scurried to their seats.

_'Long black hair, pale face, monotoned- what the hell's wrong with this guy, looks like he's going to pass out'_ Komei thought

"Alright- let's get to it... put these on and head outside" He raised on the P.E uniform he took out of a bag

"What?! A quirk assessment test?!" All the students shouted

"But orientation- were going to miss it..." Uraraka spoke up

"If you really want to make the big leagues you shouldn't waste time on pointless ceremonies" Mr. Aizawa said

"Here at U.A were not tethered to traditions... that means I get to run my class however I see fit" He turned around while all the teens gasped

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but have never used your quirks in physical exams before... the country is still trying to pretend were all created equal by not letting the most powerful excel" He began

"It's not rational, one day the ministry of education will learn" The man finished shifting over to the blonde headed boy

"Bakugou, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance thrown at soft ball in junior high?" He asked

"67 meters I think" The boy responded

"Right. Try doing it with your quirk" Aizawa stated as Bakugou stepped up

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle"

"Alright man you asked for it" The hot headed teen said while stretching his arm

**"DIE!"** Bakugou screamed as his ball looked like a flaming meteor soaking across the sky

"You need to know your maximum capability- it's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero" He lifted up the cell phone showing Bakugou's score

"Woah! 705 meters?! You kidding me?" Kaminari said

_'705? How am I supposed to beat that?'_ Komei thought

"I wanna go! It looks like fun!" Mina jumped

"You think this is fun huh? You have three years to be a hero, you think it's all going to be games and play time?" Aizawa questioned calmly

"Today you'll complete eight physical tests to gage your potential... Whoever comes in last will be expelled immediately" He smirked

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs understand? If that's a problem then you can head home right now"

One by one each student showed their skills during the tests

It was now down to the last one with Izuku Midoriya.

He went to throw the ball but it barely went up in the air.

"46 Meters"

"What?!" Izuku spazzed

_'I was definitely trying to use it right now, what happened?'_ The boy thought

"Just now I erased your quirk" Aizawa said eyes bloodshot red with his hair raised

"You erased my quirk?" Izuku repeated

"Those goggles, I see! You can erase other people's quirks with your own quirk just by looking at them- The Erasure Hero, EraserHead!" He shouted coming to realization

"Never heard of him" Komei commented crossing her arms

"I've heard of him. He's an underground hero. He doesn't like media attention because he says it hinders his work" Iida spoke up

"From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?" Aizawa said

"Th-That's not my intention" Izuku stuttered

"-Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend" Mr. Aizawa continued

"Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Midoriya Izuku" He glared at the boy

"With your power, i'm sorry Midoriya but there's no way you can become a hero. I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with"

"That's wicked harsh..." Kirishima said

"Deku..." Uraraka watched the boy as he stared at the ground

_'Mr. Aizawa was right about what he said! If I can't control my quirk there is no way I can become a hero!'_ Izuku thought as he threw the ball only letting his pointer finger push the ball at max power

"Holy crap!" Komei jerked forward

All the other students jaws dropped seeing Midoriya's power up close.

Komei had to admit, she didn't see him destroy that huge robot in the entrance exam like everyone else had, but now she totally believes it now after seeing that.

"... you see Mr. Aizawa- I'm still standing" Midoriya said clutching his hand showing his broken finger

"This kid..." Aizawa had a big smile plastered on his face

"He threw it over 700 meters!" Iida shouted

"Wait a go Deku!" Uraraka hurrayed

Bakugou started to shake as some explosions popped on his palms.

Komei standing next to the blonde shifted her head to the right noticing the faint orange glow coming from the boys hands and as soon as she did, he was already bolting.

**"DEKU YOU BASTARD TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOUR DEAD!"** Bakugou shouted as Midoriya shrieked

Mr. Aizawa to the rescue.

"How the hell... is your d-damn scarf- so s-strong?" Bakugou struggled against Aizawa's scarf that pull the boy back

"They're weapons for capture, made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy-" Aizawa responded

"You'd be wise to stop making me use my quirk so much- it gives me serious dry eye" He proclaimed as he let go of Bakugou

"Your wasting my time now, whoever up next can go" Aizawa waved off as he turned around leaving a trembling Bakugou

_'Just an annoying bug... THAT I CAN SMASH INTO THE GROUND!'_

"Alright time to give you guys your results. I ranked you guys best to worst, you probably have a good idea of where your standing already" Aizawa flicked a button on his phone pulling up the overall list on the large Tv screen

"...and I was just lying no ones going home-"

All the students were shell-shocked.

"It was just a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks" The long haired man smiled

"WHATTTT?!" Komei, Uraraka and Midoriya freaked out

"I'm surprised the rest of you guys didn't figure it out" Momo said

"That's it, we're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus before you leave" Aizawa proceeded to walk away

.

.

.

_'Man today was rough'_ Komei swung her backpack over her shoulders walking out the front doors of the school

She saw Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida walking home together but they were too far away in the distance to catch up with them.

When Karin uses her quirk way too much it makes her extremely exhausted. I guess you can say it's a weakness but she was always annoyed by it.

Today was the first time in a while she used her quirk at full power because her family forbade her from using it.

Knowing Karin's quirk is strong and potentially dangerous, they were scared and didn't want to repeat what happened last time.

She would go off in the woods and practice as hard as she can without anyone knowing but that damn exhaustion, it just never went away

When she uses her quirk normally, she doesn't get tired or anything. Only when she pushes it.

How the hell is she going to be the best if she couldn't use her quirk at maximum strength?

If she wanted to be the best, she couldn't get tired every time she'd use her quirk.

Komei applied to U.A because she wanted to be a pro, but the pinkette really did want help on controlling her quirk.

No, she NEEDED help... and it frustrated the girl that much more.

Walking down the steps of the school slower than usual, she began walking home.

Halfway to her destination, she decided to take a breather.

It's not like she lived far away from U.A, but it was a bit of a walk.

She took off her backpack off, leaning her hands into her knees as she took some deep breaths staring at her shoes.

_'Damn it! It's only the first day! A-and I feel like a ton of bricks!'_ She screamed to herself

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it!'_ The girl shouted angrily at the ground

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE?!"

Snapping out of her thoughts startled, the girl can already picture the boys face that lines up perfectly with that voice.

Bakugou. Just Great.

Not in the mood to fight with him she just replied

"I live this way jackass" she pointed at the sign

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Bakugou spazzed

"Oh, just get over yourself" The pinkette rolled her eyes

They began walking together, Bakugou slightly walking in front of her.

_'Holy shit this girl is so fucking slow'_ The blonde thought

She looked a lot more pale than earlier and her eyes were slightly puffy.

"What the hell is wrong with you pinky?" He turned to face her with a scowl on his face catching the girl by surprise

"I-I um- I-it's..." The girl began stuttering

"Come on, out with it!" He screamed

"It's my quirk-" She said looking down at the ground as he eyed her

She never told this to anybody.

"Yeah it's strong and all, but if I use it too much I become frail and usually pass out most of the time" She said

"I want to be able to control it so bad-" She clutched her hand into a fist as she began to tremble in anger

"But right now-" she dropped to her knees

"I can't even move my body..." Her long hair shagged over her face as she vented to the blonde

Bakugou stared at the girl skeptically with a sour expression before he waltzed over to the girl looking down at her.

A wave of vulnerability surged through the pinkette's core.

_'Damn it'_ Bakugou rolled his eyes

"Idiot. Get up" He stood over the girl offering her a hand which surprised the girl even more

He threw the pinkette on his back (Piggyback) and grabbed her school bag.

"B-Bakugou!" The girls face matched the color of her hair

"You shouldn't let stupid things like that drag you down" The blonde said as his eyes were locked straight forward as they continued onward

The girls eyes widened.

She slowly broke into a tightlipped smile.

"T-thank you" the pinkette whispered as she leaned her head near his right shoulder

The blonde sneered.

"Take notes, I'm going to be the number one hero someday" He spoke up

"Really, Number one?" Komei raised her eyebrows

"That's going to be tough because that's my spot-" The pinkette said hitting a spark within the blonde

Bakugou dropped her.

"O-Ouwch" Komei rubbed her bottom

"What the hell... **DID YOU SAY?"** Bakugou screamed

_'Holy shit he really is the devil-'_ Komei thought but he didn't scare her

"I'M GOING FOR THE BIG LEAGUES BLONDIE, YOU GOTTA PROBLEM?" komei got up in his face

"NUMBER ONE IS MY SPOT" He growled

"NUMBER TWO WOULD TOTALLY FIT YOU PERFECTLY-" The girl shouted

_'Who the fuck does she think she is?'_ Bakugou glared at her intensely

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE HOW WEAK I GET, I'M GOING TO FRY YOU" She screamed

"OH YOU THINK SO PINKY? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO"

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

A bolt of lighting boomed from the sky.

Next was a giant explosion.

and that kept going on until the two hot headed teens arrived at their homes.


	3. Battles: Heroes vs Villains

The curriculum of U.A. High's hero course. Regular required classes, like English, were in the morning.

"Which of these English sentences is wrong?" Present Mic questioned the students

"So boring-" Mina, Kaminari and Komei said with disinterest

Lunch is at the main cafeteria, where students can buy gourmet food for reasonable prices and then, in the afternoon, finally Hero Basic Training!

"I AM HERE!"

"It's All Might!" Kaminari shouted

"Wow, he really is a teacher! This year's going to be totally awesome!" Kirishima stood up

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Asui questioned

_'Wow, I can't believe it. Dad, All Might is actually standing in front of me'_ Komei thought with her eyes glistening

If her parents we're alive they would be in awe, especially her father.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A high. I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero" All Might began

"Today's lesson, you'll pull no punches! Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today, combat training!" All Might proclaimed as all the students cheered

"Oh yeah!" Komei smiled

The girl might not be able to use her quirk a lot, but she was strong.

"And the key to being a hero- is looking good!" All Might pointed at the wall as boxes slowly came out automatically

"Costumes made based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started"

"Costumes!" They all shouted

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!" All Might commanded with a giant smile

"Yes, sir!" All the students cheered

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware from now on you are heroes!" All Might shouted

All the students came out wearing their hero costumes.

Komei's costume consisted of a black tank-top and black high waisted frilled out skirt pulled together with a burnt yellow belt with some gadget's attached to the belt. Across Karin's chest is an X which is also burnt yellow.

On her back she has two golden thunderbolt boomerangs that cross each other forming an X. From the front of Karin you can see them. They go out passing her shoulders.

The boomerangs are weapons, she can take them off and let her electric current flow within them and throw them at her opponent.

She has two black rings that wrap around her biceps and wears black gloves paired with chunky black knee high boots.

On her boots she has a flow of electricity running up and down the sides of her boots and as for her gloves it's the same. The current of electricity flows around her wrists.

Lastly on the sides of her temples she has two golden thunderbolt clips that follow the direction of her braids or whatever hairstyle she is pulling off that day (It's like an accessory or hair clips)

"Wow! Komei your costume looks so cool!" Uraraka said to the pinkette

"You think so?" The girl said looking at down at herself before doing a twirl and ending it with a peace sign

She thought she looked cool too...

Bakugou clicked his tongue turning the opposite way.

All the students started to converse about how excited they were.

"Now, it's time to get started- you bunch of newbies!" All Might shouted

"Teacher!" Iida rose his hand up

"This is like the battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" He asked

"No, Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, back rooms. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows!" All Might replied

"For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles"

"Without basic training?" Asui asked

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot. You'll be dealing with actual people this time"

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Yaoyorozu asked

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugou questioned

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with ?" Uraraka asked worriedly

"How shall we be split up?" Iida rose his hand up

"Isn't this cape crazy? Aoyama sparkled

"I-I wasn't finished talking!" All Might spazzed

"Now listen up!" He pulled out a small notebook

"A script?" Midoriya and Komei muttered

"The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes"

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

"Let's do this quickly!"

Team A: Midoriya and Uraraka

Team B: Todoroki and Shoji

Team C: Yaoyorozu and Mineta

Team D: Iida and Bakugou

Team E: Ashido and Aoyama

Team F: Kota and Sato

Team G: Kaminari and Komei

Team H: Tokoyami and Asui

Team I: Hagakure and Ojiro

Team J: Kirashima and Jiro

"Hm, Looks like we have an odd number of students-" All Might said looking at his clipboard

"Last one picked... it's like gym class all over again..." Sero sighed in defeat as All Might sweat dropped

"Don't fret young Sero!" All Might put a hand on the boy's shoulder

"Young Asui, you will be Sero's partner as well- so you will participate twice" He proclaimed as he picked the closest person around

"Yes sir- ribbit" the girl saluted

"Let's do this partner!" Kaminari shouted running over to the pinkette as the two high fived

"Wow, it must be fate!" Uraraka shouted clasping her hands together facing Izuku

"I have to make a good impression on her!" The boy thought

"I declare the first teams for the fight will be..." All Might shuffled his hands in the Hero and Villain boxes

"These guys!" He pulled out the two balls containing the letters A and D on them

"Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains, everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch" All Might proclaimed as the rest of the students began to scatter

Many students walked past Midoriya, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the boy was really nervous.

He glanced at Bakugou who was giving him the evil eye and immediately averted his eyes down to the ground with a frown.

Komei felt bad for the boy.

_'Why is Bakugou so mean to him?'_

"Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle will start!" All Might said

"Yes, sir!" The four students said

"Young Iida, Young Bakugou, learn to think from the perspective of the villains"

"If things go too far I'll step in, got it?" All Might questioned

"Understood" Iida replied

.

.

.

"All Might sir, you got to do something!" Komei shouted

All Might had the microphone up to his mouth but was hesitant about stopping the fight.

Bakugou was attacking Midoriya relentlessly.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he's actually quite intelligent" Todoroki came forth talking about Bakugou

"He changed his trajectory in mid air by using a blast as a smoke screen, very clever-"

"A faint attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision. He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control of his quirk" Yaoyorozu pointed out

"Bakugou's uber talented... man" Kaminari shrugged

_'He's so strong...'_ Komei stared at the screen showing the raging blonde haired boy

"HERE IT COMES NERD! THE FAMOUS RIGHT HOOK YOUR ALWAYS WHINING ABOUT!" Bakugou screamed grabbing Midoriya by the back

"DON'T YOU EVER FORGET WHAT YOU ARE! A WEAKLING!" He flipped Midoriya over his shoulder slamming him into the ground

"This is hard to watch, all he has to do is wrap tape around him not kill him!" Hagakure shouted

"Bakugou is certainly acting like a villain-" Tokoyami commented

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing at the start of the fight, but he's completely out matched in terms of combat power. Not to mention Bakugou seems like a natural at all this stuff" Kaminari stated

_'I should end this...'_ All Might trembled with the mic in his hand

"He's running away!" Mina shouted

"Not very manly, but he doesn't have a choice he's out done unless he has some kind of plan" Kirishima said

"Why won't you use your damn quirk against me? You think you can stop me without it?" Bakugou waltzed over to Midoriya slowly

"No. That's not it" The green haired boy looked down

"You've been hiding your true power from me for years, what's the deal Deku!? Did you think you we're better than me this entire time!?" Bakugou screamed

"Is that what your think-" Midoriya trembled

"You idiot..." He looked back up to Bakugou with tears in his eyes

"You've always been stronger Kacchan, I know that your better then me!" Izuku proclaimed as Bakugou grunted

"Can't you see? THAT'S WHY I WANT TO BEAT YOU BECAUSE YOUR AMAZING!"

"...your even more of an idiot then I realized..." Bakugou flamed up his palm

"COME AT ME!" He shouted and the two began sprinting towards each other

"There going to kill each other!" Kirashima shouted

...

"Both of you stop!" All Might commanded

"Uraraka now!" Midoriya shouted

"Huh?"

"Right!" She grabbed onto a pillar and held tight

_'I can't beat you, not on a one on one fight like this but I can win!'_ Midoriya thought as he punch the air upward in front of him instead of hitting Bakugou

"What's happening?!" Iida spazzed as the ground below broke apart giving Uraraka the upper advantage

"Sorry Iida! Improvised special move! Comet Home Run!" She throw all the objects towards Iida

"This is it!" She shouted before she jumped in the air

"Release!"

"I got it!" Uraraka hugged the rocket

"No! The weapon!" Iida screamed

"Y-you we're playing me this entire time... you bastard!" Bakugou grunted his teeth in anger

"I wasn't...don't you see? I-t's because...I can't control it..."

Bakugou's expression slightly softened as he sweat dropped

"My body just can't handle the backlash of my power yet. Mr. Aizawa said I would be useless... but this was all I could think of- this is the only way I had any chance at winning..."

The smoke cleared and Midoriya's figure was shown.

Everyone was speechless. They didn't know what to say.

"He did it-" All Might was in awe as Midoriya dropped to the ground

"...The hero team... **WINS!**"

"What- What a weird way for this to end" Jiro said

"The losers are practically untouched and the winners are both on the ground"

"This class is intense" Asui commented while Komei stared at the screen that revealed a stunned Bakugou

.

.

.

The rest of the teams began their battles and now it was Komei's and Kaminari's turn.

"Okay let's go Kaminari" Komei said as the two entered the building

They were the heroes and Mineta and Yaoyorozu were the villains.

"There's no way we can lose this one, we got the gods of thunder on our side!" The dirty blonde said

"You got it" The girl smiled

**Denki Kaminari: Quirk- Electrification**

**Karin Komei: Quirk- Thunder Strike**

"Wow! They have the same element!" Mina shouted

All Might smirked.

"Is it a coincidence that their costumes seem to match?" Hagakure pointed out

It didn't take long before the two located Mineta and Yaoyorozu.

With the girls brute strength she knocked down the door easily that was guarded by Yaoyorozu's creations.

Next, she let Kaminari step in front of her and take the floor.

"HERO'S WIN!" All Might shouted

Bakugou's fists were trembling watching all of the other students take on their Hero/Villain battles.

"Now that's a wrap! Super work! You all really stepped up to the plate!" All Might began

"That's all for now folks! I should go check on young Midoriya's progress, now watch how a pro exits!" The hero ran off

"Okay, now THAT'S a hero!" Kaminari spazzed

* * *

"Hey it's Midoriya! Good to see your back super!"

"Man I don't know what you we're saying during that match but you we're all fired up huh?" The red haired boy said

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugou, that's super strong"

Many others began to gather around the boy.

"I'm Eijrou Kirishima" The boy pointed at himself

"Hi, I'm Hanta Sero" The other boy said as the rest of the class began introducing themselves making Midoriya blush

"So anyway, wanna grab a bite some time? What kind of stuff you like?" Kaminari and Uraraka walked into the classroom together holding a bunch of text books

"Anything sweet-" She thought as her eyes landed on a certain green haired boy

"Hey Deku!" She ran towards the boy

"Why didn't you heal your injuries?" She asked

"Oh, uh, it's because of how much stamina I'm using" The boy replied

"Stamina?" She repeated

"Hey Uraraka, where's kacchan?" Midoriya asked

"You just missed him actually... Komei tried to stop him from leaving, but that didn't go so well-" Uraraka said as their eyes shifted to the pinkette who was sitting down in her desk staring at her hands in melancholy

* * *

**10 minutes ago**

"Bakugou!" The pink headed girl shouted as she came around the corner revealing the blonde

She saw his expressions on the T.V monitors, he looked rough.

"Your leaving so early? I mean classes just finished, but everyone in class 1-A...we were all going to stick around and get to know each other" She said as he turned his head slowly around and glared at her

"Just leave me the hell alone..." he said

"But I-"

**"DAMN IT!"** He screamed as she flinched

"YOUR WORSE THAN DEKU! THAT STUPID BUG-" Bakugou snarled as his hand began to shake

"YOUR LIKE A PARASITE THAT I CAN'T SHAKE OFF!" He turned around and faced the girl

"JUST GO AWAY!" He screamed as he proceeded down the staircase

* * *

_'He thinks I'm a parasite...'_ Komei sank into her desk further

"I wouldn't let what Bakugou said get you down-"

Komei looked up to see Uraraka's big brown eyes.

"He's super mean, but I guess it's just a part of his character" Uraraka smiled

"Woah you guys! What's happening!" Kirishima shouted as everyone huddled in front of the nearby window

It was Midoriya and Bakugou.

"ENJOY THAT WIN DEKU, CAUSE YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER. I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!"

Now All Might was dashing towards the two.

"What's going on?" Komei said while her, Mina, Uraraka, and Asui had their hands up against the window

"A fated battle between rivals!" Uraraka said

"Whatever Midoriya was saying, it looked like Bakugou really wanted to punch him" Asui said

"Childhood friends turned enemies!" Uraraka stated

_'Ah, so this was all about Midoriya'_ Komei came to conclusion

_'But still, he didn't need to be so mean-'_ She puffed out her cheeks

_'Kaachan's fuse has been lit, there's a fire under him; but that doesn't change what I have to do... I'll keep chasing after him'_

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? Comment below! Question: Is it Bakugou or Bakugo? B/c in the Manga it's Bakugou but they still write Bakugo sometimes and in the anime it's still Bakugo. Idk I always spell it with a U, what do you guys think?**


	4. Infiltration!

"Good work on yesterday's combat training" Mr. Aizawa said standing in the front of the class

"I saw the video and results- Bakugou" He looked towards the blonde

"You're talented, so don't sulk like a child about your loss okay?"

"Yeah... whatever" The boy narrowed his eyes

"-and Midoriya. You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk" Aizawa said

"I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do"

"Now let's get down to homeroom business, you all need to decide on a class representative" Aizawa said just before he wrapped himself in a sleeping bag

"Pick me guys! I wanna be class rep!" Kirishima shouted

"I'll do it!" Kaminari suggested

"Yeah, your going to need me" Jiro rose her hand

"Ugh, Class Rep?- too much responsibility" Komei sighed

"Everyone please! The class representative's duty is to lead others, it's not something just anyone can do... you must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. The most logical decision to fill this situation is democratically!" Iida said

"We will hold an election!" He shouted as he held his hand up

"It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you!" Everyone shouted

**_Election Results_**

Izuku Midoriya - 3

Momo Yaoyorozu - 2

"How did I get three votes!?" Midoriya spazzed

"Okay you idiots! Who voted for him?!" Bakugou stood up

"You honestly think anyone was going to vote for you?" Sero replied

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" Bakugou screamed at Sero

_'Maybe I'll just keep my vote to myself'_ Uraraka whistled

"Someone voted for... me?" Komei looked up at the board surprised and noticed the number one next to her name

Bakugou stopped his ranting over hearing the pinkette and sat down as he trembled in anger

-and Iida was about to lose a gasket.

"No votes..." He mumbled

"But I can't argue with the system I chose..." He freaked out

"Alright, our class rep is Midoriya and the deputy is Yaoyorozu" Mr. Aizawa said

"Really? It's not a m-mistake?" Midoriya shaked

"That might not be so bad" Kirishima spoke up

"After all's said and done, Midoriya can be pretty fired up, anyway!" He shouted

"-And Yaoyorozu was so cool when we were going over the battle results!" Jiro jumped in

* * *

_**LunchRush's Eatery**_

"It's always so crowded in here" Uraraka said next to Komei as the four (them two, Midoriya and Iida) found a table

"That's because everyone in the hero course, support course, and management course meets in the same place for lunch" Iida stated

"The rice is so delicious!" Uraraka smiled as she chowed down

"Even though I've been chosen as class rep, I don't know if I'm qualified for it" Izuku sighed

"Sure you are" Uraraka said with no hesitation

"It'll be fine Izuku" Komei said putting chopsticks up to her mouth preparing to take a bite out of her lunch

"Your courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following, that is why I voted for you" Iida said

"It was you?" Izuku said surprised

"But didn't you want to be class rep too Iida?" Komei questioned the boy

"Wanting a job and being suited for it are different things- observing the Iida families hero agency has taught me that much" Iida picked up his glass of orange juice

"Agency?" The three repeated

"Hold on what does your family do?" Midoriya questioned the boy

"Oh-uh... nothing..." Iida stuttered

"You know I've been wondering about you... admit it Iida- your filthy rich!" Uraraka got in the boys face

"I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family..." Iida spoke up while Uraraka, Midoriya, and Komei were waiting for an answer

"You see, the Iida's have been pro hero's for generations. It runs in our blood"

"What!? That's awesome!" The three screamed

"Are you familiar with the Tubro Hero Ingenium?" Iida questioned

"I know all about him! He's a super popular pro with sixty-five sidekicks working alongside him!" Midoriya fanboyed

"Wait, don't tell me..." Midoriya began

Iida smirked with pride "He's my elder brother!"

"Your really famous!"

"No way!"

"I can't Believe it!"

"As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him" Iida stated

Midoriya, Komei, and Uraraka stared at the boy

"That's the first time I've seen you smile Tenya. You should do it more" Uraraka commented

"What are you talking about? I smile all the time" He looked at Uraraka

"That's a great goal to have Iida" Komei said

**BBBRRRIIINGNGGGGGGG**

_-Warning level three security breach. Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion- _

"What's a level three security breach?" Iida asked another student next to him

"It means someone trespassed the schools barriers, that's never happened in my three years here" the boy said before he ran off

The lunch room turned into havoc. Everyone was pushing and shoving.

'Don't they ever have drills for these kind of things?' The pinkette questioned as she got separated from the others getting squished up against a window

'This is ridiculous!' The girl thought as she was getting tossed around like a ping pong taking hits from many of the scared students until a certain pair of burgundy eyes matched her maroon ones.

The spiky blonde head boy was being tossed around here and there as well, but it wasn't enough for the boy to fall victim to the herd of students.

He got pushed in the direction of Komei and knocked into her.

"CRAP—NOT YOU AGAIN!" He screamed as he got pushed up right against the pinkette

"Ba...ku...gouuu!" She growled as she tried to push him away from her comically

_'Why is it that every time I'm always stuck with this jerk?'_ She questioned

The boy was directly behind her, his chest up against her back.

Well, this wasn't awkward at all.

At one point the pinkette felt his breath tickle the side her neck making chills run down her spine.

_'Just kill me now'_ The girl thought with the position the two were in

Thank god she was faced the other way otherwise Bakugou would see her beat red embarrassed face.

"Listen up! Everything is okay!"

Everyone's eyes shifted to the exit sign staring at the boy in the air

"It's just the media outside, there's absolutely nothing to worry about!" He shaked

"Oh it's Iida!" Komei shouted

"We're U.A students, we need to remain calm and prove were the best of the best!" He finished

"Look the police are here!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Geez- GET OFF OF ME PERVERT" Komei shouted agitated shaking away the Blonde from herself

"OI! WHAT THE HELL PINKY!?" He shouted at her

"Hmph" She turned away from him as he began to growl

* * *

Midoriya decided to step down as class rep and gave the position to Iida and now everyone was on the bus on the way to rescue training!

"Hello everyone I've been waiting for you!"

'It's the Space Hero Thirteen! The chivalrous hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!' Midoriya fanboyed

"Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Uraraka spazzed

"I can't wait to show you what's inside!" Thirteen said

"This is going to be awesome!" All the students shouted as they had they're hero costumes on

"Holy crap! It looks like some kind of amusement park!" Kirishima shouted

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc- I created this facility to prepare you all for different types of disasters... I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it the U.S.J!" Thirteen shouted

_'Just like Universal Studios Japan...'_ All the students thought

"Let's see before we begin, let me say one thing or two, three, four, five, six, seven! It's increasing!" Thirteen spazzed as everyone else sweat dropped

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust"

"You have been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Midoriya asked

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily"

"Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?" Thirteen asked as Midoriya gulped and Komei looked at the ground

"In a superhuman society, personal quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step with Aizawa's physical fitness test you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers" Thirteen said

"Today your going to use your quirks to save people's lives, you won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. That's all I have to say thank you for listening" Thirteen bowed

"Wow!"

"Alright!"

"Amazing!"

"Okay, now that that's over-" Aizawa began until the water fountain began to flicker as the lights went out

"Stay together and don't move" 's tone deepened in seriousness

"Thirteen, protect the students" Aizawa commanded

"What the heck is that thing?" Kirishima pointed

"Did training start already?" He asked

"I thought we were rescuing people?" Komei questioned as she stepped forward

"Stay Back!" Aizawa commanded startling the pinkette as he put on his goggles

"This is real, they are villains" He said as everyone gasped

"How can so many of them get into a building this secure?" Kirishima asked

"Yeah... Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Good question... I'm not sure..." The space hero responded

"Is the whole campus under attack, or are we there only target?" Todoroki spoke up

"Either way, if the sensors are not responding that means there's a villain with a quirk that can do that...an isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here-"

"They might be fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind"

"Thirteen, get them out of here and alert the main campus" Aizawa stepped forth

"These villains even had something to counteract with the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering"

"-Kaminari" He turned to the dirty blonde

"Try contacting the school with your Quirk"

"Yes sir" The boy responded

"What are you going to do? You can't fight them on your own! There's too many of them, even if you try to nullify their quirks your fighting style isn't suited for this- your power works best in stealth and one-on-one fights..." Midoriya ranted

Aizawa smirked looking over to the boy.

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick"

Komei's eyes widened.

"I'll leave it to you Thirteen" He said before he jumped towards the herd of villains as the students and Thirteen took off towards the exit

"There is no escape for you..."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. We are the league of villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice and say hello" The purple villain said as he blocked Thirteen and the students from escaping

"-and besides isn't this a fitting place for All Might? The symbol of peace to take his last breath..."

"Look's as if he's not here, something we were not able to foresee, ahh well in the end I suppose it doesn't matter, I still have a role to play-" The villain said as Thirteen was about to send out an attack

"HYAHHH!"

Kirishima and Bakugou jumped simultaneously together towards the villain and attacked the purple villain head on ending in one giant explosion

"Did you think we would just stand around and let you tear it to shreds?" Kirishima said as the smoke was beginning to clear

"You idiots!" Komei shouted closely behind the duo

"Your skills add up to your schools reputation-"

The three sweat dropped in fear.

"But you should be more careful children- otherwise someone might get hurt" The villain teased

"You three- get out of the way right now!" Thirteen commanded

"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades and your deaths!" The villain shouted as a herd of purple surrounded all of them enclosing them in a small circle

"Crap! What is this?" Kirishima screamed as everyone tried to huddle close to who ever they were next to

* * *

**"OOMPH!"**

The pinkette, red head and blonde dropped out of the portal that came from the ceiling of the building ultimately landing on top of each other

First Bakugou, then Kirishima, and lastly Komei.

"Where are we?" Kirishima looked around

"Ouch-" Komei huffed rubbing her cheek

"BASTARDS! GET OFF OF ME" Bakugou screeched

"Little puny heroes in the making, what a joke-"

"Spilling there blood is going to be so euphoric-"

"Since All Might is not here, might as well have some fun"

"This is bad" Kirishima said as the three stood up

"Looks like were going to have to fight-" Komei said making fists with her hands as her gloves began to spark up

"Hell Yeah-" Bakugou devilishly smiled

.

.

.

"I think that's the last of these guys, a bunch of weaklings-" Bakugou inhaled and exhaled deeply

"Yeah, I'm surprised they'd drop down so easily" Komei crouched down looking at one of the fallen villains

"Alright let's hurry and find the rest of our class-" Kirishima turned around towards the two

"If us three are still in the USJ then everyone else probably is too- and not all of them have the offensive skills we do... we gotta make sure they're safe especially since we screwed things up earlier" He said

"Correction-" Komei stood up

"You two screwed things up" She pointed at Bakugou and Kirishima as the two narrowed their eyes towards the girl

"If Thirteen would've been able to suck up that villain we would've never been separated like that-" Kirishima spazzed

"What's done is done, all we can do is move forward Kirishima" Komei said to the red head

"You wanna track everyone down then have fun, but i'm going to destroy that warpy bastard" Bakugou growled

"Our physical attacks didn't hurt that guy, how exactly are you going to 'destroy' him?" Komei questioned the blonde

"Don't be an idiot man-" Kirishima said

"Shut up!" Bakugou snapped at the two

"I'm going to take him down because he's there way in and out! If I cut off their escape route they will be stuck here and will have to pay for what they have done!" He screamed just as an invisible object was closing in behind Komei

"We'll just have to figure it out!" The blonde shouted as he walked up to the pinkette which confused the girl

He reached a hand outwards towards the right side of of Komei's face grabbing the invisible object and exploding it.

Komei's hair danced in the fire and was stunned in astonishment.

"-Anyway, if all these villains are small fries like these guys then our classmates can handle them" He held up the chameleon looking villain

"What the?! That reaction time was insane!" Kirishima gasped

"And since when are you so calm and collected? Usually your more like this...DIE DIE DIE" Kirishima thought of how Bakugou usually acts

"I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL YOU RED HAIRED LOSER!"

"Ahh there you are!" Kirishima pointed as Komei chuckled

"Go find the others if you guys want to-" He dropped the villain as proceeded to walk away

"Wait, what your really saying is that you believe in our classmates" Kirishima smashed his knuckles together

"-And that's thinking like a man Bakugou!" The red head smiled

.

.

.

"Is that- All Might?" Komei looked through one of the windows in the building before covering her mouth with two hands gasping taking a step backwards

"Holy Crap!" Kirishima shouted grasping onto the window sill

Komei's eyes quickly shifted to the left noticing a small person running towards the pro hero

"M-Midoriya!" She shouted as she saw the purple warp villain block All Might and was about to swallow up Midoriya

Things happened so fast, she blinked and Bakugou was already outside of the window exploding himself towards the scene

Kirishima and herself nodded to each other and began to follow the blondes lead

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY DEKU" Bakugou screamed as he landed a solid punch on the purple villain pinning him down

"Huh?" Midoriya was stunned

Todoroki froze the Nomu allowing All Might to escape the warp as Kirishima and Komei jumped down.

"The symbol of peace will not be defeated by the likes of you" Todoroki proclaimed

"Kacchan- everyone..." Midoriya wiped his eyes

"Kuroguri, how could you let this brat get the best of you?" The villain with hands attached to his body said

"You gotten us into a real jam here..."

"You got careless you dumb villain!" Bakugou smirked as he pushed down on Kurogiri

"It wasn't hard to figure you out- only certain parts of you turn into that smoking warp gate and you use that mist to hide your actual body as a kind of distraction thinking that made you safe, that's why we missed before"

"But if you didn't have a body you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor right? Your not immune to physical attacks if there well aimed-" He sent off a hopple of explosions making the purple villain wince

"If you try anything funny, I'll blow your ass up so bad that they will be piecing you back together for weeks..." He finished with a demonic looking smile

"That doesn't sound very heroic-" Kirishima said behind the boy

"I guess kids these days really are amazing, that make the league of villains look like amateurs... can't have that-" Shigaraki said

"T-the League of Villains?" Komei repeated

"Nomu..." He spoke and the warps began to move

The monster broke out of the ice and began to regenerate.

"How is that thing still moving?" Midoriya questioned next to a stunned Todoroki and Komei

"Stay back everybody!" All Might commanded

"Nomu has been modified to take you on even at one hundred percent of your power- he's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back..." Shigaraki said

Everyone shifted into battle positions.

"First we need to free our method of escape... get him Nomu-"

The monster ran towards Bakugou who still had Kuroguri pinned down

"He's fast!" All Might said

"Bakugou!" Komei shouted

"Kacchan!" Midoriya screamed

...

A burst of wind came through and the students went flying.

"That force-" Midoriya's eyes landed on the Nomu with the purple villain and no Bakugou

"Kacchan!" He screamed now coming to the realization that his childhood friend could be in some real danger

"Huh?- Kacchan? What! That's awesome you dodged him!" He stood up seeing Bakugou sitting right next to him in astonishment

"Shut up, no I didn't you damn nerd" Bakugou snapped

"That speed, I couldn't even see him coming" The blonde thought

"Then how did you get over here?" Kirishima asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Todoroki turned around

"All Might!" Midoriya shouted in worry as the pro looked to be injured

"There just kids- and you didn't... hold back!?" All Might gasped in pain

"I had no choice, he was threatening my companion- besides these kids are no angels-" Shigaraki began

"The plane looking one- he tried to kill me with a maxed out punch. What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if it's for the sake of others... Well you know what All Might? That pisses me off"

"Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgement on whats good or evil..."

"You think your the symbol of peace? Your just another government sponsored instrument of violence" He laughed

"-and violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure everyone understands that once your dead"

"Your nothing but a lunatic. Criminals like you try to make your actions out noble, but admit it your only doing this because you like it-" All Might responded

"we've got them out numbered" Todoroki said

"and Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness" Midoriya shifted into battle stance

"These dudes may act really tough, but we can take them down now with All Might's help. Let's do this" Kirishima said

"Don't attack" All Might said walking in front of the five students

"Get out of here" He commanded

"You would've been in trouble if it weren't for me remember? You need our help-" Todoroki said

"I thank you for your assistance but this is different!" All Might shouted

"All Might, we can't leave you!" Komei shouted

"-Young Komei, it'll be alright. Just sit back and watch a pro at work!" All might proclaimed confidently

"But your bleeding- your hurt... and your almost out of-" Midoriya cut himself off before saying anything else worried for the pro hero

All Might gave a thumbs up reassuring the boy not to worry.

_'All Might...'_

"Nomu, Kuroguri, kill him" Shigaraki commanded


	5. Stand Up

**Previously on My Hero Academia**

"But your bleeding- your hurt... and your almost out of-" Midoriya cut himself off before saying anything else, worried for the pro hero

All Might gave a thumbs up reassuring the boy not to worry.

_'All Might...'_

"Nomu, Kuroguri, kill him- I'll deal with the children" Shigaraki commanded

* * *

All Might took off and jumped towards the Nomu attacking it relentlessly.

"Didn't you hear me? One of his quirks is shock absorption" Shigaraki said as he flew back gaining his ground

"Yeah? And what about it?" All Might shouted before going in for another punch towards the Nomu

**"GO BEYOND! PLLUSS ULTRAAA!"** He shouted as he sent the Nomu flying into the sky

"That was like the finishing move in a video game... He beat the shock absorption right out of him!" Kirishima said in astonishment

"I've never seen such brute strength" Kirishima said

"Imagine having power like that-" Bakugou gasped

"That's why All Might is the best!" Komei cheered

_'I really have gotten weaker in my prime... five hits would have been enough, but it took more than 300 blows'_ All Might smiled

"Surrender, we all want to get this over with quickly" All Might said to the villains

"Oh come on- what's going on here?" Shigaraki fiddled with the hand covering his face

"He's as strong as he's ever been- damn it! Don't tell me I was lied to..."

"What's wrong? Not attacking me? Didn't you say you we're going to clear this level, well I'm standing here so come and get me" All Might taunted as Shigaraki took a step back

"Crap this is intense" Bakugou said

"Uh huh" Komei nodded speechless watching the scene in front of them

"There's no reason for us to fight now, he can handle this" Todoroki said

"What? Are you scared?" All Might shouted

Shigaraki scratched his neck in frustration.

"If only Nomu was here... he'd rush you right now and pound you into the ground without giving it a second thought" He trembled

"Tomura Shigaraki, please do not fret. Look at him, he has definitely weakened the attacks were successful" Kuroguri said

"He's on his own, the children seem to be frozen in fear- and look, our underlings are recovering. We likely have a few minutes before their reinforcements arrive. If we work together we can do this" The purple villain reassured Shigaraki

"We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might!" Kurogiri shouted

"...Yeah... your right..." Shigaraki put his arms down relaxing

"Looks like All Might can hold his own against the main guys, in the meantime we'll work on these ones" Kirishima said shifting his position towards the fallen villain's regaining their ground

"Woah! Midoriya!"

The boy vanished from the group flying towards All Might, Shigaraki and Kuroguri

"Don't you touch All Might you stupid villain!" Midoriya screamed ready to plant a punch on Kuroguri's armor

"I'm not falling for that again" The purple villain said as a hand came out through the wormhole about to grab Midoriya's face

The four other student's gasped in horror until a bullet hit the hand and stopped the attack.

"They're here" All Might said

"Sorry everyone! I know we're a bit late but I got the teachers over here as fast as I could!"

"It's Iida-" Uraraka gasped

"Your class rep has returned! I have fulfilled my duty and I brought reinforcements!" Iida shouted standing with a bunch of heroes alongside him

They began attacking the villains and protected the students.

"Damn it- the pros are here, it's game over for real. Let's go" Shigaraki and Kuroguri began to transport away until Thirteen got to them

Thirteen unleashed blackhole, sucking up Kuriguri but Shigaraki still got away

_'That day we learned what pros could do and what they fight against to keep us all safe. It was a revelation we weren't prepared for and somehow we all survived'_

* * *

"16, 17, 18, 19... you all seem to be unharmed except for the boy with his legs all messed up" The detective said talking roll of all the students

"Ojiro, you were a really good fighter" Hagakure said to the boy

"I had no idea that you were so strong!" She put a hand on his shoulder

"Well, I was the only one on my own... I survived by using hit-and-run tactics" Ojiro sighed not thinking he did much

"So where did you end up fighting Hagakure?" He asked the invisible girl

"In the landslide zone! You wouldn't believe how strong Todoroki was, he's amazing!" She shouted

'I didn't even know she was there- I would've frozen her...' Todoroki thought

"What about you Komei? Where were you?" Uraraka asked the pinkette bubbly as can be

"I was with Bakugou and Kirishima in the ruins zone" She said nonchalantly pointing at the two boys standing behind her

"You three together no way!" The brunette spazzed

"I bet you didn't have any trouble...you have such a strong quirk Komei!" Uraraka shouted

"-and you had Bakugou on your side so that's a bonus" She said

"Well thanks for that-" Komei sweat dropped as she nervously laughed

"Hey! What about me?!" Kirishima huffed comically

"Let's go ahead and get these students back to the main campus. They've been through a lot, there's no need to question them right away"

"Detective, what about Mr. Aizawa?" Asui began

"He has comminuted fractures in both arms and has facial fractures. Fortunately, there does not seem to be any serious brain damage"

All the students sigh in relief.

"What about Thirteen!?" Mina shouted

"Thirteen has been treated. The laceration from the back to upper arm was bad, but his life is not in danger" All Might is also okay. Recovery Girl's healing is enough to treat him so he's in the nurse's office.

"What about-"

"Izuku!"

"Deku!"

"Midoriya!"

Komei, Uraraka and Iida shouted simultaneously

"Midori-? Oh, treatment in the nurse's office is enough for him, too. He will be fine"

"Oh thank goodness!" Urakaka clasped her hands together

"Now, let's get you all back to class"

"Yes sir"

* * *

**Time Skip | End of Class**

"Well... today was interesting" Komei said to Bakugou as the two were on their normal path home from school

"I was so close! If it wasn't for that damn bird looking monster!" Bakugou spazzed as he described the Nomu

"Oh pleaseeee-" Komei faced the blonde

"If it wasn't for the Iida and the rest of the teachers showing up who knows what would've happened"

"WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN SPARKY?!" Bakugou shouted threatening the pinkette

Obviously he knew she was right, but he was too stubborn to at least admit that or anything for that matter

"Anyways, I'm just glad we're all okay- well most of us at least..." Komei said as her mind drifted to Mr. Aizawa, Thirteen and Midoriya

Komei's eyes narrowed onto the ground as her expression dropped

Bakugou side glanced at the pinkette not saying a word.

It's true what she was saying, first year at U.A high and already encountering villains?

"Geez that was scary don't ya think? I don't know what I would've done if I didn't have you or Kirishima near by, if they plucked us off one by one that could've been bad-" The pinkette spazzed trying to make conversation with the hard headed blonde as he clicked his tongue in annoyance

"WHAT!? HELL NO! THOSE VILLAINS WE'RE A BUNCH OF FUCKING LOSERS-"

The pinkette jumped at the sound of his booming voice startling her.

_'Anything I say just makes him more mad at me...'_

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" She screamed back

"YEAH BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING SCARED OF EVERYTHING!" Bakugou flared pushing her buttons

"IS THIS WHAT YOU DO?! POINT FINGERS AT SOMEBODY AND FURTHER PISS THEM OFF?"

"Just get out of my way you stupid extra-" He smacked shoulders pushing past her forcefully

_'Extra?'_

Komei stood there in awe. He was unbelievable.

**"JUST SHUT UP!"** She screamed in frustration

"MY GOD YOUR SO INFURIATING!" She began to laugh grabbing the top of her head lightly pulling on her hair

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! DAMN IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU KATSUKI BAKUGOU!" The pinekette shouted as Bakugou looked back over his shoulder

"Let's get this straight blondie-" She trudged back up to him as spark's began to follow her

"We're all equals at U.A High-" Her arms began to tremble

"You can think that your the top shit or whatever, but I know what you really are... just a pathetic little boy with some anger issues" She taunted as her eyes narrowed

"I'M NOT AN ANT, BUG, PARASITE, OR GIRL THAT NEEDS SAVING!" Her voice squeaked

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU BULLY OR TALK DOWN TO ME ANYMORE- WE'RE EQUALS-"

"MY NAME'S KARIN KOMEI AND I'M GOING TO BE A BAD ASS HERO ONE DAY!" She rose up her arm and pointed shaking from pure anger

"Oh yeah? You think so?" The blonde snarled sarcastically taking the girl for granted

_'What a fucking joke'_ he thought

She went in for a punch but Bakugou easily caught it causing the girl to growl

"Is that the best you got? Because it's going to take a lot more to beat me-" The blonde teased with a devilish smile

"If you want to be the best... **THEN YOU HAVE TO FACE ME FIRST"** He screamed in her face

"JUST SHUT-" The pinkette pushed against his palm even further but the boy didn't budge

_'He's not even moving?!'_

"UP!" She screeched as a thunderbolt shot down from the sky hitting the ground two feet away from the duo

Komei slowly backed off of Bakugou and starred at the ground where the thunder hit

"D-Did I- do t-that?' She thought as she was stuck in a trance

"Tch, just forget it-" Bakugou clicked his tongue furrowing his eyebrows

"B-Baku-gou" She uttered

They then locked eyes.

His stoic fierce ones were met with her unwavering nervous ones.

"Not even worth my time-" Bakugou began putting a hand up to his head but before the pinkette could retaliate he continued

"Let's go, Komei."

"Listen-" The pinkette exhaled "Wait what?"

Did she hear him right?

_'He just said my name...'_ She thought starring at his back as he walked on ahead

"LET'S GO LAZY ASS DID YOU HEAR ME?!" The blonde held his school back over his shoulder as he lazily half turned back calling out to her now aggravated with waiting

"I'm coming!" She shouted back before picking up her bag and running next to him as the two continued onward from their villain filled day at school

He might have a shitty attitude, but just hearing Bakugou say her name... at that moment she knew that he listened to her, and that's all she wanted.


	6. Let the Festivities Begin

**A/N: The phonetics of Karin's last name is Kyo-me. Just so you guys can pronounce it right.**

* * *

"You guys! Did you watch the news last night?" Hagakure turned in her seat to face Ojiro and Sero

"It's so cool we gotta couple of seconds of screen time, though I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background" She sighed

"It's difficult not to stand out with just gloves-" Ojiro sweat dropped

"Were totally big deals-" Kaminari laced his fingers around the back of his neck leaning back in his chair

"The news channels love us, were basically celebrities" he said

"That's kinda crazy right?" Kirishima said behind Kaminari

"But it's kinda cool though" Komei's eyes sparkled sitting next to the redhead

"Get over yourselves, the hero course that pumps out pro heroes was attacked and that's what they care about" Jiro said

"Attention! Home room class is about to begin!" Iida came in abruptly

"Everyone stop talking and take your seats!" He shouted

"Uhh... we're all sitting" Kaminari said

"Your the only one standing" Sero commented

"Dang it!" Iida jumped into his seat

"Morning class..." walked into class with his face all bandaged up

"MR. AIZAWA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" All the students shouted

"Mr. Aizawa! I am glad you are okay!" Iida shouted raising his hand as the Erasure hero limped to the podium

"You call that... okay?" Uraraka gasped

"How I am feeling isn't relevant, what's more important is that your fight isn't over yet"

"Our fight?" Bakugou repeated

"Don't tell me-" Midoriya whispered

"NOT MORE BAD GUYS!" Mineta squealed

Mr. Aizawa narrowed his eyes.

"The U.A Sports festival is about to start..."

"Oh yeah! Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima shouted

"No freaking way! We get to compete in the sports festival this year?!" Komei shouted standing up from her chair following Kirishima's charismatic attitude

"Wait a sec" Kaminari pushed the two away

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro questioned Mr. Aizawa

"They can attack while we're all in the same place" Ojiro commented

"Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the thread has been handled and the school is safer than ever and plus they are beefing up security compared to past years" Aizawa responded

"This event is a huge opportunity for all students at U.A, it's not something we can cancel just because of a few villains. Our sports festival is one of the most watched events in the entire world"

"That's right. The top heroes everywhere will be watching. This is where we will get scouted" Momo clenched her fist

"If you wanna go pro one day then this event can open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. That's all for today. Class is dismissed" Aizawa finished

"AHHH I'm so pumped for these games!" Kirishima shouted

"If we put on a good show then were basically on the road to becoming pros!" Sero jumped in

"We get so few chances, we have to make the most of this" Tokoyami said

"My my, what to do... I stand out even when I stand still. That means the scouts won't be able to take their eyes off me!" Aoyama twinkled

"Wow, everyone is so excited" Midoriya gasped

"Well yeah our soul purpose for coming to U.A is to become a hero so naturally were all getting fired up!" Iida proclaimed

"Aren't you excited too Midoriya? Komei questioned

"We finally get to show what were made of!" she jumped up and down

"Well yeah of course I am, but I am pretty nervous-" He said

"Deku!" Uraraka shouted pointing at the boy

"Let's do our best in the sports festival!" She growled as her demeanor changed

"Uraraka... what happened to your face!?" Midoriya spazzed

"Woah, what the hell?" Komei stood up while Iida pushed up his glasses

"EVERYONE I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST!" Uraraka shouted

"You okay? You kinda look like your loosen it-" Sero said to the girl

"Um... you guys?" Komei sweat dropped opening the front door of the class preparing to leave but couldn't by the amount of students that we're hovering around the classroom

"Why the heck are you all here!?" Uraraka shouted

"Do these students have some kind of business with our class?" Iida asked

"Why are they blocking our door way? I WON'T LET YOU HOLD US HOSTAGE!" Mineta spazzed

"There scouting out the competition you idiots- we're the class that survived a real villain attack" Bakugou walked straight forward through the crowd without batting an eye

"At least now you know what a future pro looks like" He stopped in front of them

"Now move it extras-"

"Bakugou!" Komei shouted

"You can't go around calling people extras!" Iida spazzed while Midoriya and Uraraka had shocked expressions plastered on their faces

"So this is class 1-A, I heard you guys were impressive but you just sound like an ass-" a blue haired boy made his way through the crowd

"Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you?" The boy questioned as blonde was about to blow a gasket at the insult

"I'm sad to come here and find a bunch of ego maniac's. I wanted to be in the hero course but like many others here, I was forced to choose a different track. Such as life" He said as Bakugou grunted

"I didn't cut it the first time around, but this time I have a chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival the teachers can decide to transfer us into the hero course- and they'll have to transfer people out to make room"

"Consider this a declaration of war" He finished as he eyed Bakugou

'WHERE DID THIS GUY EVEN COME FROM?' Komei, Iida, Uraraka and Midoriya spazzed

"HEY YOU!" Another individual shouted from across the hallway

"I'm from class 1-B next door to you!" He shouted

"We heard you fought some villains and we came to see if it's true- you're just a bunch of brats that think your better than us!" The angered boy said

_'Crap they all hate us!'_ Komei, Iida, Uraraka and Midoriya thought

Bakugou began to walk through the crowd without a care in the world

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!"

"Dude where are you going?! It's your fault there all hating on us Bakugou!" Kirishima ran over

The hot headed blonde halted.

"These people don't matter... the only thing that matters is that I beat them" He said before he started moving forward once again

"Komei, let's go" The blonde said as he started moving forward through the crowd leaving a path for the girl to follow

"Kay!" The girl shouted picking up her bag running over to follow the blonde

"Bye guys!" The girl waved off the remaining classmates

"Damn it, that was such a manly exit-" Kirishima clenched his fist

"You said it" Sato agreed

"And since when are those two buddy buddies?" Kirishima asked pointing out the blonde and pinkette

"We have to beat them, he wasn't wrong though-" Tokoyami nodded

_'Kacchan- maybe I am just an idiot...'_

* * *

"So what's your game plan for the festival Bakugou?" Komei asked the blonde making light conversation with her hands interlocked behind her neck supporting her head in a lax manor

"Like hell i'm telling you-" The blonde shot back

"Right..." The pinkette nodded sarcastically

"KARINNNNNNNN" A girl screamed from behind the duo running over to them

The pinkette eyes widened.

"Kari-chan Kari-chan!" A little boy shouted following the older girl

"A-Alexis!" The pinkette stammered turning around in surprise

"Hiya!" The energetic girl put a hand on her hip wearing her school uniform

Alexis Komei. One of Karin's many first cousins. (Refer back to character Info chapter) She's the most popular girl in her school and most known for her bubbly yet energetic attitude. She has long brunette hair with beautiful blue eyes

"Lexi-chan wait-" the little boy ran up behind the girl slowly out of breath

This was Rin. Alexis' little brother. He has raven colored hair with big doughy brown eyes.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Karin asked her cousins as Bakugou watched the family not giving a damn

"Well-" Alexis began as she put her index finger to her cheek

"Mom told me to pick up Rin from school today and then he wanted to go to the arcade and obviously I had to stop and get my iced coffee" She raised up her drink rambling

"y-yeahh..." Karin sweat dropped

Rin stood in front of Bakugou as the blondes demonic glare gave the little boy the shakes

"W-Woah! Scaryyy" Rin stepped backward tripping on his feet causing Karin and Alexis to take notice

"Bakugou! Stop scaring him!" The pinkette shouted pulling the boy away from the blonde guarding him

"Tch" Bakugou shifted his position looking the other way

"And- who is that?" Alexis teased pointing at the blonde

"He's a classmate of mine with an expired attitude" Karin pointed

That comment made the blonde twinge

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY PINKY?!"** the boy shouted

"Here we go..." Karin rolled her eyes

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS" He screamed

"OI! WATCH YOUR MOUTH HE'S ONLY EIGHT" Karin shouted back aggravated with the blonde

The two began hurling insults at each other as Alexis and Rin watched the duo sweat dropping.

"Umm Karin?" Alexis interjected hesitantly

"Maybe we should just go on without her..." Rei said pulling on his older sister's sleeve

"That's it! I had enough of you today! Goodbye Bakugou-" The pinkette gave him the hand turning around grabbing both of her cousin's arms forcefully

"Lex, Rin, let's go"

"K-Karinn" Alexis stuttered

The pinkette ignored the family member still angry at her classmate and continued onward towards their home.

* * *

**A/N: Sports festival here we come! Who should I have Komei battle against? Comment below!**


	7. Karin Komei: Origin

**A/N: Continuation of the last chapter**

* * *

"Karinnnnn" Alexis whined as the three began making their way to their Uncle and Aunt's home (Karin's legal guardians)

"What!?" The pinkette snapped at the hesitant girl

"I um- are you okay?" Alexis stuttered

"Yeah, just...peachy-" She responded biting her lip in frustration

Komei grabbed the handle of the door aggressively as she huffed

"I'm home" The pinkette opened up the front door quickly taking off her shoes and making a B-line for the fridge

"Auntie Asuka, Rosa!" Rin shouted running over to his slightly older cousin

"Hi Aunt Asuka" Alexis followed in behind the two closing the front door

"Hi sweethearts" Aunt Asuka replied with a smile

"How was school today?" Aunt Asuka asked

"Good"

"Okay"

"Karin?"

"...F-Fine" The pinkette uttered

Asuka turned her head quickly around eyeing the pinkette at the fridge as she gripped the handle tightly in anger

"Karin-" Aunt Asuka repeated with a motherly tone

"Oh, don't mind her Aunt Asuka-" Alexis responded sipping on her coffee

"-she got into a lover spat with her boyfriend on the way home" Alexis answered swiftly as she sat down at the kitchen table

**"WHAT?!"** Karin's eyes widened as she slammed the fridge looking over to Alexis

"KARI-CHAN! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Rosa's shouted as her eyes sparkled

"I D-DON'T" Karin stuttered in embarrassment as her face matched the color of her hair

"No need to be embarrassed sweetheart" Asuka giggled

"Aunt Asuka- I'm serious!" the pinkette said flustered

"What's he like?" Rosa propped up her elbows on the countertop and intertwined her fingers together in curiosity

"I don't have a boyfriend-" Karin stated as she put a hand on her hip

"Scaryyy-" Rin shivered remembering the encounter he had with the blonde haired boy

Karin sighed in defeat.

"Rin-chan! You met him?! What's he look like!" Rosa shouted

"Knock it off Rosa" Karin pinched the bridge of her nose

"He's just a kid from my class..." She muttered

"-I heard the sports festival is starting up soon" Aunt Asuka said trying to change the subject noticing the discomfort of the pinkette

"It is," Karin swiftly turned around facing her aunt

"You think All Might is going to host it this year?!" Rin jumped as his eyes sparkled

"Well that's going to be exciting don't you think?" Aunt Asuka questioned

"Yeah!" Karin smiled as her face lit up

"a-and guess what! I get to compete this year!" Karin said as she pointed towards herself

"WHAT!" Rin screamed

"NO WAY!" Rosa shouted

"Actually all the kids in my class are competing-" The pinkette snapped open her water bottle

"But wicked cool right?" she flashed a cheeky smile

"So cool" Rei repeated

"I don't know about this Karin..." Aunt Asuka narrowed her eyes down to the ground

"B-but Aunt Asuka-" Karin whined

"You've seen those sports festivals on the t.v and how gruesome they get..." Asuka said in worry thinking of the well being of her niece

"What she's trying to say is... she doesn't want you to compete because you will be a danger to everyone else..."

"Y-Yuki!" the pinkette jumped as she swiftly turned around to meet her older cousin

The pink haired older cousin pushed up his glasses as he pulled loose his tie.

"Hi Yu-yu" Rin shouted

"Hey Yuki" Alexis raised up waving

"Thanks for coming over sweetheart" Aunt Asuka said smiling to the boy

"Be sure to give these to your mother for me okay?" She handed the older boy a bag

"No Problem" He responded quietly

"How is the university life treating you Yuki?" Alexis spoke up

"It's excellent Alexis" he responded towards the brunette

"Aww man- I wish I was older, can you imagine Karin-" She turned to the pinkette

"All the hot university guys?!" Alexis spazzed as she fangirled

"Only you Lex..." Karin sweat dropped as she put a hand on her cousins shoulder

Pretending to give the girl a hug, Yuki wrapped his arms around the girl.

"You better watch yourself Karin-" Yuki threatened whispering into the pinkette's ear

"One more slip up like last time... and then the whole world will know what you really are-" the boy narrowed his eyes mischievously as the girls expression dropped

It was always like this in the Komei family.

"See ya"

"Leaving so soon?" Alexis looked up

"Yeah." Yuki replied swiftly before exiting the front door throwing his school bag over his shoulder

Karin's eyes lingered on the cousin as he exited.

Her hand clenched into a fist as she bit her lip.

"Karin?" Alexis called out to the pinkette as she was stuck in a trance

"I-I have loads of homework and to do..." The pinkette mumbled under her breath as she darted to her room slamming the door

"What's gotten into her?" Rosa asked

"Strange-" Alexis commented as she took another sip of her coffee

Asuka's eyes lingered on the front of Karin's bedroom door. She knew how many of their family members treated the pinkette and obviously never agreed with their actions. Hiro and Nazomi Komei were the closest to herself and Renji. Hiro Komei became her brother in law, and Nazomi was Asuka's best friend growing up.

* * *

**A couple hours later | 9:00 P.M**

"Karin- sweetheart, can I come in?" Asuka knocked on the front of the pinkettes bedroom door

Unresponsive, Asuka gave up thinking the girl was already asleep and began to walk away.

...

"Come in"

Asuka's eyebrows raised in surprise hearing Karins voice and walked back to the room opening the now unlocked door.

"Hey Karin" Asuka walked in and sat on the edge on Karin's single bed as the pinkette was already under the covers

The girls room wasn't anything too extreme- she had a desk with a computer on it, a closet, a small poster of the number two hero Endeavor close to her bed, a bookshelf and a nightstand with her phone laying on top of it plugged into the charger. Her room had accents of red and pink and black

"Did you get your homework finished?" Asuka asked the girl as she just nodded under the comforter

"Sweetie, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you-" Asuka began as Karin opened her eyes in surprise

"I know you have been through a lot, and now you got into U.A and are competing in the sports festival- that's amazing Karin"

"If your dad were here he'd be jumping up and down, cheering for you in the stands" Asuka giggled as Karin turned around to face her aunt

"Y-you think so?" Karin muffled under the covers

"Are you kidding? Knowing his daughter has a quirk and wants to be a hero? I think that would be a dream of his"

"-And your mother would be nagging him and be completely worried about you 24/7-"

Karin smiled thinking of her parents

"If you want to be a hero you know me, Renji, and Rosa will be here for you 100%- don't worry about everyone else" Asuka swatted her hand back and forth

She knew how much backlash the girl receives everyday from their family, she's just a child and they treat her like a delinquent?!

Sometimes she wondered about everyone else, the children don't really know any better and follow what their parents say but still- it's not right.

"But sweetie, you need to promise me something-" Auska said as she got down on her knees getting down to the girls eye level

"You need to be extremely careful-" Asuka said with tears welling up in her eyes

"I don't care if it costs you the competition, I want you safe" She said sternly

"I know you, and how competitive you are, but I want you to come back to us safely sweetie"

Karin narrowed her eyes once again

"Okay..."

_'How am I supposed to know the full strength of my power if I can't take it to the extreme?'_

"Goodnight" Aunt Asuka said as she closed the lights

'So... without realizing it- she is saying I am a danger...' Karin thought before she drifted off to sleep

* * *

**The Next Day (After Class)**

"Take this next week to prepare for the sports festival. There will be specific training courses for you to attend to further your progress" Mr. Aizawa spoke up at the front of the class

"Good luck, and I'll see you in a week" Aizawa finished just as the bell rang

"...um... Mr. Aizawa?" Komei approached the Erasure Hero

"Hn?" Aizawa turned around to see the pink haired girl

"Is it- possible if I can back out of... the sports festival?" the girl said hesitantly

Aizawa's expression was blank

"It's not that I don't want to compete! It just that- my quirk...I don't want anyone to get hurt..." The pinkette said as she looked down in shame

Aizawa knew all about Karin's quirk and understood the reason why the girl would be tempted to back out

"There will be pro heroes on guard in case anything does go down. You will be missing out on a chance to get scouted by pro agencies-" Aizawa spoke up

"But if you really want to pull out of the competition then arrangements can be made-" Aizawa finished as he grabbed his sleeping bag heading out the door leaving the pinkette in distress

.

.

.

"No way in HELL are you getting out of this one..."

"Bakugou!" Komei shouted

"Jeez you scared me-" Karin said as she held her chest

The blonde uncrossed his arms as pushed himself off of the wall

"Were you- waiting for me?" Karin asked in surprise

"Tsk" The blonde slugged his bag over his shoulder giving the girl a murderous look

"WHAT! DO YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE? HUH!?"

"What are you talking about now?" Karin put a hand on her hip rolling her eyes

"NO WAY YOUR BACKING OUT, I WANT TO BEAT YOU AT YOUR FULL POWER" Bakugou shouted

"WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING IT'S SO ANNOYING"

"YOUR THE ANNOYING ONE YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK!"

"FREAK?! LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOU LUNATIC!"

The blonde and the pinkette growled at each other snarling their teeth

"Bakugou. Komei."

The two cranked their heads to face their sleep deprived teacher.

"Take the romance outside, you two are hurting my ears." Aizawa complained as he put a hand to his head in agony.

The boy and the girl hissed narrowing their eyes away from each other before shouting simultaneously.

"WHAT?!"

"MR. AIZAWA! ME AND HIM?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!" Komei spazzed flustered

"You think I'd be caught with a flat chested girl like that?" Bakugou said smugly pointing at the girl next to him

"You better watch it blondie-" Komei clenched her fist

"OH YEAH- AND WHAT? WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?" Bakugou screamed

"DIE? I WON'T DIE UNTIL YOUR DEAD FIRST!" Komei shot back as the two were now fist fighting in front of the Erasure hero

Aizawa sighed.

"Get out."

.

.

.

Bakugou had a bandage on his check and Komei, one side of her forehead.

The two stubborn teens didn't say a word to each other until the hot headed blonde decided to speak up...

"Shit man-" Bakugou scratched the back of his head

"What now?" Komei snapped glaring at the boy

"You just don't get it-" the girl shook her head back and forth

"Bakugou, you've been praised all your life for your quirk. Me, I'm the laughing stock of my family"

"I hurt people. I-I have h-hurt people"

"I don't want that to happen again. That's all" Komei finished

"QUIT WHINING AND COMPLAINING"

"SHIT IT PISSES ME OFF" Bakugou shouted

"You want to be a hero, don't you?"

"Enough with the sob story, get a grip" Bakugou snarled

"And your going to compete." He pushed

"Or I'll make your life a living hell"

Komei looked straight ahead not feeling the least bit threatened by the blonde

...

"Okay." She replied

"Okay?" the blonde repeated in surprise

"Yeah."

"It's what- I want" Komei stated

A little piece of Karin in the back of her mind was obviously completely hesitant about all of this... but then why did she come to U.A in the first place?

She wanted to be a hero and she wanted people to see her in a different light. Getting through to her family would be difficult, but she didn't want to live a life full of sorrow anymore.

"Thanks Bakugou-" She stopped grabbing the boys hand and turned to face the blonde next to her

"Surprisingly, you always know the right thing to say to me one way or another-" The girl smiled as the boy

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME -" Bakugou scowled as he snapped his hand away

"See you in a week asshole-" Komei shouted as she departed from the boy

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Bakugou raged

"You heard me-" the girl smiled as she sung the sentence

"YOU PINK HAIRED LOSER DIE!"

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write. I'm trying to establish more of Karin's backstory, I hope you like it! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Let's Do Our Best!

A week went by, and now it's time for the Sport's festival.

"Aweee mannn, I was totally hoping that I could wear my costume..." Mina complained

"At least everyone will be in uniforms so it's fair right?" Ojiro said as he was stretching

"Everyone!" Iida shouted as he entered the room abruptly

"Get your game faces on, we will be entering the area soon!"

Midoriya and Komei sighed it unison out of nervousness.

"Midoriya-"

"Hm?"

Komei and Midoriya looked up to see a hot yet cold, Todoroki.

"H-hey Todoroki... what's up?" Midorya stuttered

The two now caught the attention of many of their other classmates in the room.

"From an objective standpoint, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you" Todoroki pushed

"Yeah..." Midoriya dropped his shoulders

"However, you got All Might in your corner helping you out-"

Midoriya's eyes widened.

"I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two, but know that I will beat you"

"What's with all the declarations of war lately?" Kaminari said as Kirishima stood up

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Why ya picking a fight suddenly? We're about to start-" Kirishima said as he put a hand on Todoroki's shoulder as boy shrugged him off

"We're not here to be each others friends... this isn't a team effort" Todoroki said as he began to walk away

"Wait a sec Todoroki-" Midoriya said as the boy stopped in his tracks

"I don't know what's going through your head or why you need to tell me you'll beat me... but yeah...of course you're better than me..."

"In fact, you probably have way more potential than anyone in the hero course"

"That's why you got in so easily..."

"Midoriya, maybe you're being a little too hard on yourself" Kirishima tried to ease the boy

"No, he's right you guys. All the other courses are coming at us with everything they got, were all going to have to fight to stand out"

"And I'll be aiming for the top too."

...

"Fine"

* * *

_"Hey! Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A festival, is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?! It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!"_

"Here are the hero course students of class 1-A!" Present Mic narrated over the intercom

"Uh... who k-knew there would b-be so many people..." Midoriya stuttered

"So m-many-" Komei repeated after the boy

"Hope we will still be able to give our best performances with all these eyes watching. I suppose it's just another aspect of being a hero we will all have to get used to" Iida stated

"Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot- makes me kinda nervous, what about you man?" Kirishima asked Bakugou

"I'm not worried. Makes me want to win this thing even more" Bakugou devilishly smirked

The other classes then entered the area.

_"GIVE IT UP FOR ALL THE FIRST YEAR CONTESTANTS!"_

"Now the introductory speech!" Midnight shouted as she came out onto the stage

"Holy-"

"Woah-"

_"O-Oh! This year's chief for the first years is the R-Rated Hero, Midnight!"_ A fan in the audience cheered

_"What about the principal?"_

_"He's at the third-year stage every year"_

"MIDNIGHT!"

"MIDNIGHT!"

"MIDNIGHTTT!" Many of the male fans chanted

"Um- someone should talk to Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing..." Kirishima blushed

"That outfit should come with a warning..." Kaminari stated as Mineta gave a thumbs up

"Silence everyone! And for the student pledge... We have... Katsuki Bakugou!" Midnight shouted as everyone turned to face the blonde

"He's the first year rep?" Midoriya stammered

"I guess so-" Komei said next to the boy

"He did finish first in the entrance exams..." Sero stated

The blonde got up to the podium with a blank expression.

"I just wanna say... I'm gonna win."

"I KNEW HE'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" All the members of class 1-A shouted

_"BOO!"_

_"YOU SUCK"_

_"GET HIM OFF THE STAGE"_

"Why would you be so disrespectful! Your representing us all!" Iida screamed at the blonde

"It's not my fault you are all stepping stones to my victory" Bakugou replied with a thumbs down

"Settle down students!" Midnight shouted

"Now with our further ado, it's time for us to get started!"

"Man, there not even going to give us a chance to catch our breath, huh?" Uraraka commented

"This is where you begin feeling the pain-"

"I don't want to feel the pain" Komei cried

"The first fateful game of the festival!" Midnight raised up her hand as the scoreboard behind her began to generate games quickly

"Ta-da!"

"So it's going to be an obstacle course-" Midoriya said as he watched the screen

Midnight went on to explain the rules of the game and then it was time for the course to begin!

.

.

.

_'Okay Karin you can do this...'_ The pinkette thought to herself as she stared at the three lights that were slowly counting down

_'You trained all week for this...'_ The light was now on two

_'This is it-'_ The light switched to one and Komei shifted into a running position

**BOOM!**

Right when the lights all went down and Midnight said begin, a flash of yellow appeared knocking out a quarter of the competition

"There not moving!" Midoriya looked around

"Sorry guys!" Komei yelled running through the path of paralyzed competitors

Todoroki then created an ice floor and began skating after her.

The rest of the group was stuck behind Todoroki's ice, which slowed them down a bit

"OH, NO YOU DON'T YOU PINK HAIRED-ICY HOT!" Bakugou growled as he chased after Komei and Todoroki flying through the air with his explosions

"You gotta be kidding me, of course those three are in the lead!" Kaminari sweat dropped from behind the pack

"What the-" Komei came to a halt as Todoroki came up behind her

"The robots from the practical exam?!" The pinkette shouted as three green robots towered over her

"So this is what the other students faced in there entrance exams..." Todoroki said to himself as Komei turned around hearing his familiar voice

"Crap, Todoroki's here-" Komei thought

Todoroki stomped his right foot as ice began to form.

"They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wish they prepared something a bit more difficult..." His ice began to grow, now creating an ice circle

"Especially since my dear old dad is watching..." The ice traveled up his arm as he slapped an ice wave freezing all three robots in an instant

In that moment, Komei thought she saw the light.

She was dumbstruck in amazement due the boy.

"Careful now, I froze them while they were off their balance... on purpose" Todoroki said as he ran through the crashing down robots leaving Komei in the rubble

Todoroki smirked "Well, at least that's one down"

"Hey there's someone trapped under that robot!"

"Should we help them?"

"Are we all going to die here?"

A thunder bolt then shot out from the sky.

"Pheww-" Komei exhaled as she popped out from the robot

"That was a close one-" The girl said as she leaned forward on the robot

**"I'M ALIVEEEEEE!"** Kirishima shouted breaking through the robot next to the girl

"Todoroki-" Komei growled with daggers in her eyes

"I can't believe he would pull something like that- if it were anyone else then us, they would've probably be killed!" Kirishima said to the pinkette as she nodded

"CLASS 1-A IS A BUNCH OF JERKS! I'LL SMASH THAT ICE GUY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Another boy shouted as he exploded from under the robots

"Anyone other than me would've been killed-" The boy said while Komei and Kirishima dead panned over to him

"Our quirks are basically the same- how am I supposed to stand out now?!" Kirishima cried as he ran

"Copycat!" Tetsutetsu shouted

Komei leaped off the robot and wobbled a bit.

"Crap-" She grinted her teeth

_'I over did it in the beginning... I have to be more careful'_ The girl thought as she began sprinting through her exhaustion

.

.

.

Komei maintained her position in third place throughout most of the course. The pinkette soon approached the second obstacle, she used her quirk to give her power as she jumped from rock to rock similar to how Bakugou flies through the air with his. That gave her more of an advantage, leaving Kirishima and Tetsutetsu tightroping across the rocks.

Seeing Todoroki and Bakugou in sight, the girl ran faster.

Her legs felt like lead, but she hand to push through.

_'Todoroki was being careful- why?'_ Komei thought just as she approached the third obstacle

"A MINEFIELD?!" Komei shouted

"So that's why..." The girl said as she watched Todoroki and Bakugou

They were only a few feet ahead of her, so maybe this is her chance to catch up.

Komei was surprised that Bakugou wasn't flying through the air like he was earlier, but I guess setting off on explosion in a minefield wasn't the best idea...

This part of the course slowed nearly everyone down as they were all being extra careful due to the bombs.

Bakugou, Komei, and Todoroki were 3/4ths of the way through the obstacle when the ground began to rumble.

The three turned around in awe to see a flying Midoriya passing them taking the lead of first place.

**"DEKU- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HUH!"** Bakugou charged after Midoriya

Todoroki stomped his foot down creating an ice floor.

"This ice path will end up helping others, but there's no time to worry about them"

"Damn it!" Komei shouted as she sparked up her quirk

Every time she leapt into the air a thunder bolt struck the ground creating massive explosions every time she jumped.

_'There's no time to think, this is the running for 1st place-'_

"Look at that plot twist! Those three aren't fighting anymore, there chasing Midoriya!"

"That's what having a common enemy will do in competition, this fight is still far from over though!" Present Mic shouted through the intercom

"Oh no, I'm losing speed-this is bad, they will get ahead of me again" Midoriya said as he was heading towards the ground

Todoroki, Bakugou and Komei were in the form of a triangle with Midoriya falling from the sky right in front of them.

_'If I don't time this landing right, there's no way I'll take the lead'_ He thought as his eye-line matched with the three

_'I just gotta hold on and keep going, I have a chance here-I have to reach out and take it!'_ Midoriya grinted his teeth as Todoroki and Bakugou were inches away from passing him and behind the two was Komei ready to punch Midoriya out of the way

_'The only way to stay ahead is to take another leap!'_ Midoriya gripped onto the rope that was connected to the robot piece and stepped on Todoroki and Bakugou's shoulders

**"NO!"** Komei screeched as she realized what Midoriya was about to do

_'I have to take them out of the running and show the world who I am!'_

**SLAM!**

"What a bold move, Midoriya has busted through his classmates of 1-A, I can't believe it!"

It was now a foot race to victory

'The first to make it back to the stadium is the first place winner!- and that is...'

**'IZUKU MIDORIYA IS OUR CHAMP!'**

The crowd cheered as the rest of the students slowly entered the stadium

"Deku- no way... not again..." Bakugou scowled inhaling and exhaling

Komei dropped to her knees next to Todoroki.

_'Let's give an applause to all of our competitors as we prepare the results!'_

_..._

"4th place, okay... I'll take it..." Komei collapsed laying down onto the ground

"Deku! That was amazing!" Uraraku shouted as she slowly ran over to the boy

"Your got first place! I'm so jealous!" The brunette squealed

"O-Oh! I-it was n-nothing" The boy blushed

"Only the top 42 will make the cut, but we prepared other opportunities for you to shine" Midnight said

"Now the real fun is about to begin, time to move yourselves into the limelight! Give it your best! Let's see what we have in store for you next-" Midnight rose an arm up to the screen as it shuffled randomly to determine the next obstacle

"Prepare yourselves- for this!"

"Cavalry Battle? I'm terrible at those..." Kaminari frowned

"This isn't an individual event, I wonder how they will split us up-" Asui said

"The participants will form teams of four as they seem fit" Midnight pointed at the screen

"In theory, it sounds like a regular playground game but there's one difference. Each player has a point value based on the results of the obstacle course"

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on the students that are on it" Uraraka pointed out

"The points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom. So 42nd place gets five points, and 41st gets ten"

...

"And the value assigned to the first place contestant... is ten million!" Midnight shouted

Midoriya turned white.

"T-Ten million?!" The boy thought as he freaked out

"Ten million, huh? In other words, if you take down the first place player's team you can stand at the top no matter what place you're in..." Many of the students thought as they came to that conclusion now turning to Midoriya with grins plastered on there faces

"It's a survival of the fittest where the ones at the bottom can rise to the top!"

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. It really shows how much they all want to be in first place and adding Komei into it, I love it.**


	9. The Ultimate Team

"First years! These are the rules you will abide by!" Midnight pointed at the big screen as she explained the rules of the game

"Even if your headband gets stolen or a team falls down, you can keep playing until times up!"

"It's anyone's game then..." Momo concluded

"So if you lose your headband in the beginning, you'll have more time to make up a plan" Mina said

"I don't know Mina, maybe we should wait until we pick our teams before we start strategizing" Sue replied to the girl

"This is going to be rough. You may use your quirks as much as you like, but there are still rules- if you make a team fall on purpose i'll slap you with a red card and your team will be disqualified!" Midnight proclaimed

"Now! You have fifteen minutes to build your teams!" Midnight shouted as the clock began to tick down

.

.

.

"You should team up with me!" Sato jumped

"No! you definitely want me by your side!" Mina pointed to herself

"I-I don't w-want to beg b-but pleaseee" Aoyama pleaded

...

"Wait-" The hot headed blonde paused

"Remind me what your quirks are again?" Bakugou questioned

"And your names..."

"WHAT?" The two shouted in unison

"We're your classmates?!" Mina spazzed

"Can you really be that self-centered?" Sato pouted

"Bakugou! I was going to try Todoroki but he already chose a group-"

"Hey we should team up!"

"Hey dumb hair-"

"MY NAME IS KIRISHIMA!" The red head shouted

"And my hair isn't that different from yours-" He pointed out

_'Of course everyone is after Bakugou, i'm not even going to try it'_ Komei thought as she looked around

And plus, how was she supposed to show off to that bastard if they were on the same team? Nope, that wouldn't work.

_'Maybe Todoroki?'_ The girl looked over to the half hot yet half cold boy

_'Yeah no way. He left me point blank with those robots-'_

"Anyways he put a team together already-" Komei sighed noticing Kaminari, Momo and Iida by his side

_'What am I going to do? Everyone else seems to be grouped up together while I'm sitting here in the dust-'_ The pinkette pouted dropping to her knees

"Would you... join us?" Komei looked up to see the hand that was offered out to her

_'Finally'_

She was a bit hesitant noticing that it was Midoriya reaching out to her with his ten million points and all, but what else was she going to do?

* * *

The buzzer went off and the crowd cheered.

"Oh goodie! Time to get this party started!" Midnight stretched

"Now then, it's about time to get started! Come on, wake up, Eraser!" Present Mic shoved the Erasure hero

"After fifteen minutes to form teams and talk strategy, twelve cavalry teams are lined up on the field!" Present Mic commentated

"I see some unexpected student combinations..." Aizawa pointed out

"You ready?"

"Yeah!" Uraraka cheered

"Komei?"

"Mhmm!" The pinkette nodded

"Tokoyami?"

"Yes-"

"Okay, let's do this!" Midoriya tightened his headband as Komei tightened her high ponytail

_'Uraraka is our left wing, she can make us float to get around more quickly because I know for sure that everyone will be after us-'_

_'Komei is our right wing, when it's time for us to float she will use her thunder to give us a boost as well as provide defense for us. Although she needs to use her quirk gradually. We don't want her to use too much of her power because that might cost us the competition-'_

_'Tokoyami will take the front, he will be the main attacker and with dark shadow to cover our blind spots-'_

"This might work- all we have to do is run away!"

**"Begin!" **

"It's basically one big battle for ten million points!" Tetsutetsu screamed as they were running straight for the ten million

"Not even giving us a chance huh? A fate of the pursuit-" Tokoyami said

"Mi-Midoriya..." Komei stuttered as the pressure of being the team with ten million points kicked in

"Muahaha! I'll be taking that headband Midoriya!" Hagakure shouted

"Now Komei!" He shouted

"-Right!" She responded as her hands began to spark blasting them into the air

"Uraraka!"

"Gotcha!" The brunette nodded

"Wow! We're actually floating! Super cool Uraraka-" Komei said to the girl as they were floating through the air

"Jiro now!" Hagakure shouted

"I know!" The raven haired girl responded as she went to attack Tokoyami

"Damn it- stupid bird" Jiro scowled as Dark Shadow blocked the attack

"Nice work, please continue to watch over our blind spots Dark Shadow"

"You got it!"

"The defense that we were lacking- You're more than making up for it with your omnidirectional mid-range defense! That's amazing, Tokoyami!" Midoriya shouted

"You are the one who chose me" Tokoyami replied

"Hey... I'm defense..." Komei huffed

"We're landing!" Uraraka said as the team began to descend

"Come on, Jiro! Time to get revenge!"

"Hey, wait, Hagakure!" Sato shouted

"Your headband is gone!" He pointed out

"Whaaaaa?! When did that happen?!" The invisible girl spazzed

"Wow! Only two minutes have passed, and it's already a free for all!" Present Mic shouted

**"MUHAHAHA!"**

"This is almost too easy- This isn't a fight, more like a MASSACRE!"

"It's Shoji- He's all by himself? Where's his team?" Midoriya questioned

"What we need is breathing room, we can't get caught between opponents-" Tokoyami stated as Tetsutetsu and Shoji were about to corner them

"Arghh-Oh no..." Uraraka looked down to her feet

"What's wrong?" Midoriya turned to the girl

"I'm stuck" She tried to raise her foot but was unable to

"That's Mineta's ball- but where did it come from?!" Midoriya shouted looking around

"I'm right over here- Hi Midoriyaaa" The boy teased from inside Shoji's shielded arms

"What?! Is that even allowed!?"

"Judges say yes!" Midnight shouted

"Impressive as usual.." Sue whipped her tongue around as the team dodged

"They got Asui in there too?!"

"I told you to call me Sue!" A burst of purple balls and Sue's tongue tried to land an attack on the team

"Quickly we must move!" Tokoyami said

"Come on Uraraka pull!" Komei shouted

"Nnnnnuhhhhaaaa!" The girl struggled as she strained her leg to get her foot loose

"I got it!" Uraraka cheered as the team then jumped

"Okay time to fly" Komei charged up her hands bolting the team into the air

Bakugou then skyrocketed after them.

This isn't good...

"Don't think for a second that your safe-"

"Tokoyami!" Midoriya shouted

The boy wasn't fast enough.

"Eeeeekk!" Uraraka shrieked as herself and Komei looked over their shoulders to see the hot headed blonde coming up behind them

"I got it!" Komei let a hand go off of Midoriya blocking the blonde as her thunder collided with his explosion

The two matched eyes as Bakugou fell from the air ultimately being caught by Sero.

"Wait a go Komei!" Midoriya cheered as the girl smiled

"Okay, down we go" Uraraka said as they defended once again

"O-ouch!"

"Uraraka? Are you okay?!" Midoriya turned around in worry looking over his shoulder

"My foot..." She tried to shake her leg out

"Don't worry, let's still keep going!" The brunette cheered as Midoriya nodded

"Komei, Tokoyami, how are you two doing?" The boy asked

"We're good Midoriya" Tokoyami replied as Komei nodded

_'It's best to stay on the ground for now. With Uraraka's leg injured she won't have much control in the air and with all the jumping we were doing, we need to save Komei's power for when we really need it'_ Midoriya planned

"It's Todoroki-" Komei said as the other boys team was across from them

"I'll be taking that now" Todoroki stated

"He seems to really have out for you Midoriya" Tokoyami said noticing Todoroki's ice cold stare

"Watch your surroundings you guys! It's not just Todoroki, but everyone is after us!"

"One point six million volts!" Kaminari shouted as he lit up the battlefield

Dark Shadow took the attack for the team as the majority of everyone else was hit my Kaminari's electricity.

Todoroki then followed, freezing the teams solid to the ground.

Hmm.. good strategy.

"You guys, they're too fast we can't get away!" Uraraka shouted

"Take care of them!" Tokoyami told Dark Shadow as he went to attack

"Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki shouted as she blocked the incoming attack

"She's too good at her creation quirk, we need to be careful" Midoriya stated

"No, Kaminari is the one to fear-" Tokoyami proclaimed

"If there was anymore sunlight, Kaminari would've completely destroyed Dark Shadow"

Midoriya, Komei and Uraraka all gasped.

"My quirks offensive ability gets stronger at night time, but makes Dark Shadow aggressive and difficult to control- on the other hand the beast is easy to control in the sunlight, that's at the cost of it's attack power though"

"I get it, his lightning is a big problem" Midoriya said

"As long as he uses his quirk, it will be difficult for us considering we also have Komei on our team as well..." Dark Shadow frowned

"Oh! I'm so sorry Dark Shadow! I'll be more careful next time!" The pinkette spazzed thinking she hurt the shadows feelings

"Team Midoriya has nowhere left to run!" Present Mic shouted

"Our attack power is low, but they have no idea that's the case right?"

"The only person I've told about this weakness is Koda, at the USJ and he is a man of few words" Tokoyami replied

"If they don't know about it, then we can use it to hold them back" Midoriya concluded

"All we have to do is hang onto the ten million points no matter what!"

* * *

"Everyone, we have less than sixty seconds. I'm going to do something that will make me useless to you...but it's worth it..." Iida began

"What are you going to do?" Todoroki asked

"Make sure you get that headband- brace yourselves, hold on tight!" Iida shouted as he jet started his engines

**"Torch...OVER!"**

Midoriya put his hand up

"WATCH THE-"

In a blink of an eye, it was gone.

"Woahh! What just happened?! Holy smokes folks! Why didn't he show off that super speed in the preliminaries?!"

"Iida... what was that?" Todoroki asked the boy in surprise

"By forcing the torque and rotations to increase, I created an explosive power" Iida replied

"With the recoil, my engine stalls after a while, though. It's a secret move I hadn't told anyone in class yet..."

"I told you, didn't I, Midoriya?" He looked you to the shocked green haired boy

"-That I'd do my best to beat you" Iida smirked

"Ohhh how the tables have turned! Offense and defense right at the edge! Reining in, Todoroki's team has the ten million and team Midoriya is suddenly left with zero points!"

"Don't let them go!" Midoriya screamed

"Kaminari is still a problem for us, it would be smarter to go for the other teams points for now" Tokoyami said

"We can't! We don't know who has the other headbands, this is our only chance!" Midoriya shouted as Komei and Uraraka nodded

"Then let's go! We'll get the points back no problem Deku!" Uraraka proclaimed

"Uraraka..." Midoriya looked back to the girl

_'That's right- I'm not alone in this... all three of them put there trust in me. This is my responsibility!'_ Midoriya charged up his hand

"We all have your reasons to win this- and I refuse to **LET THE OTHERS DOWN!"** He screamed as the two teams clashed

_'...This is the first time I ever used this power against a person... it's fine, it's not like I'm actually going to hit him. I'm just going to cut off his defenses by cutting through the air'_

"THAT'S IT I DID IT!" Midoriya grabbed a headband hoping it was the ten million from Todoroki

"With less than a minute left, Team Midoriya is back in the game!"

"Is it me or is that headband missing quite a few zeros?" Komei questioned looking at the headband is disbelief

"What are you talking about kome-"

"AHHHH" He screamed looking at the headband he grabbed

"He tricked us!"

"You underestimated us- there's no way we'd put the ten million on top" Momo said

"70 points... it's not enough..."

"Ten seconds left!"

"TOKOYAMI-" Midoriya shouted as Dark shadow attacked

"KAMINARI-" Todoroki shouted as Kaminari countered

"DEKU!" Bakugou sprang up to join the fight

"KOMEI!" Midoriya screamed as she sparked up her hand giving the girl the okay to go after Bakugou

Iida's jets went out leaving team Todoroki at a stand still

"Yaoyorozu-" Todoroki said calmly as she made a weapon for him

"WHO'S GOT THE POINTS?!" Bakugou screamed looking back and forth between Midoriya and Todoroki

Noticing Team Midoriya still going after Todoroki, the blonde then went to attack him too.

"DAMN YOU ICY-HOT!"

All three teams were seconds away from clashing until the buzzer went off, signaling that the game was now in fact over.

**"TIME'S UP!"**

**"The second round is officially over-"**

"We were so close-" Komei clenched her fist in frustration

Midoriya dropped to his knees.

Man, he was taking this really hard.

"Bakugou! You okay man?" Kirishima shouted as the rest of Team Bakugou went to check on him.

"Let's take a look at who our top four teams are!" Present Mic shouted

**"In first place... Team Todoroki!"**

"We ended up in first place, but it was way too close for comfort" Momo crossed her arms

"I'm sorry... I let everyone down..." Iida said

"What? that's not true- your the reason we won!" The girl tried to cheer him up as Kaminari was walking around in circles

**"In second place... Team Bakugou!"**

"Awwww we were so close to first place!" Mina whined

"Ehh, sure. But were moving' on so it's all good" Sero swatted his hand back and forth with reassurance

"I don't think our leader would agree with you..." Kirishima sweat dropped as he watched Bakugou scream out his anger

**"In third place its Team Testu- wait what?! It's Team Shinso!"**

"Thanks for all your help-" Shinso smirked

"Hey, Deku-" Uraraka and Tokoyami walked over to Midoriya and Komei

"Guys... I'm really sorry..." He said in defeat as he helped Komei up onto her feet

The brunette gave the brightest smile as she pointed at Tokoyami.

"I must apologize, when Todoroki was shaken by your first attack I tried to get the ten million point headband and things didn't go as planned but still... I got one"

Komei's and Midoriya's eyes widened coming to realization.

"It was around his head where his guard was the weakest. Midoriya your the one who created the opening for me and ensured our advancement" Tokoyami finished as Dark Shadow gave a thumbs up.

**"-and in fourth place is Team Midoriya!"**

Cue the waterworks.

Midoriya's eyes turned into waterfalls.

"Tokoyami your the greatest!" Komei and Uraraka hugged the boy out of pure joy as he deeply blushed.

**"These four teams will advance to the final round! Now let's take an afternoon lunch break before we start the rest of the festivities!"**

**"Hey EraserHead, let's grab some food-"**

**"I'm taking a nap."**

...


	10. Competitive Spirit

_"Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game! But before that, there's good news for all of you who didn't make it to the finals! This is just a sports festival! So we've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in too! Oh! Yes! Oh! Yes! Oh! Yes! We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!" _Present Mic commentated

"Hold up-"

All the girls of class 1-A also came out wearing cheerleading uniforms.

"Looks like class 1-A went full out fan service!" Present Mic shouted as the girls of class 1-A stood still in embarrassment

"Komei, your not dressed up like the rest of them?" Kirishima asked the pinkette standing alongside him and Todoroki

"I'm not stupid enough to fall for something Mineta or Kaminari supposedly says-" Komei rolled her eyes swatting her hand back and forth as Todoroki smirked

"I was s-so c-close..." Kaminari cried as he fell to his knees in failure

Picturing the pinkette in a cheerleading uniform made the boy swoon.

But Mineta was having the time of his life.

"Why is it I always fall for that stupid perverts idiotic schemes..." Momo dropped down to the ground

"...I even used my quirk to make these outfits..." She frowned as Uraraka patted her on her back in support

"Ahhh! I hate those guys!" Jiro screamed as she covered her body in embarrassment

"We only have a little time before the finals start and I kinda like these uniforms so..."

**"HOW ABOUT ME JUST ROLL WITH IT!"** Hagakure shouted as she cheered her heart out

"Are you crazy?!" Jiro spazzed

"Wow Toru, you got some mad skills-" Asui commented

.

.

.

"Oh yeah! We finally get a chance to show what we're made of. I've watched these finals every year and now I'm actually in them" Kirishima's eyes sparkled

"So wait, is it always a tournament?" Mina questioned looking at the giant scoreboard

"It's always a one on one competition but they switch it up every time. Last year it was a foam sword fight match" Sero replied

"Come closer and draw lots to see who you are up against-" Midnight said

"Once the brackets are determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start!"

"The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest or save your strength. Now, from the first place team-"

"Um... Excuse me Ms. Midnight-" Ojiro interrupted the pro hero

"I'm withdrawing..."

"Ojiro, why?" Komei questioned the boy

"This is a rare chance for pros to see you!" Iida shouted

"It just wouldn't be right...I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until almost the end" The blonde said as Midoriya's eyes widened

"I-I think it was that guy's Quirk-"

"Wait- who was Ojiro with again?" Midoriya thought

"I know that this is a great opportunity and that it's foolish to waste it but-" Ojiro continued on

"Ojiro, I think you really need to think about this-" Komei began

"I have okay!" He shouted

"Everyone in round two gave it their all, but I was just someone's puppet-"

"No way, I don't want to advance if I don't even know how I got here... it wouldn't be fair"

"Your thinking way too much about this! Just kill it in the finals and prove how much you deserve to be here!" Hagakure retaliated

"Like she said! I didn't do much in the battle portion either-" Mina agreed

"...That's not it" Ojiro covered his face

"I'm talking about my pride here, I refuse to give that up..."

"Also, why are all the girls dressed up like cheerleaders?" The boy questioned as all the girls looked down in shame

"I'm Nirengeki Shoda from Class B. I also want to withdraw for the same reason..." The boy walked up to the podium

"Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the goal of this sports festival for those who didn't do anything to move onto the final round?"

"Listen to these guys! There so manly!" Kirishima cried as Komei put an arm on his shoulder

"Well now, this is an interesting turn of events-" Present Mic said

"We'll see what Midnight has to say about this-" Aizawa nodded

"Youthful talk, that's something I like! Shoda! Ojiro! I accept your withdrawal!" The R-Rated Hero said

"In that case, we'll have to move up two people from the fifth place cavalry battle team-"

"If that's what's going to happen, rather than us, who barely did anything during the cavalry battle, it should be them, right?" Kendo said pointing at Team Tetsutestsu

"You should choose the group that kept fighting the whole time, and that's Team Tetsutestsu" She said

"Kendo!" Tetsutestsu shouted in awe

"I'm not doing this as a favor, it just makes sense" She shrugged

'Y-You guys! THANK YOUUUUUU" Tetsutestsu cried

"-And there we have it, Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki have moved up to make sixteen! These are the brackets based on the results of the drawing!" Midnight shouted pointing at the screen unveiling the match ups

**Kirishima vs Tetsutestsu**

"SERIOUSLY HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" Kirishima and Tetsutestsu screamed matching up once again

**Tokoyami vs Komei**

"Oh...No..." Tokoyami sweat dropped

"Hehe" Komei devilishly smirked

**Ashido vs Aoyama**

"That's what I want- Merci" Aoyama sparkled

"I can't wait to melt your butt!" Mina smiled

**Midoriya vs Shinso**

_'I'm the first match in the first round, that means I'm possibly up against Todoroki next...'_ Midoriya thought

Shinso smirked.

**Kaminari vs Shiozaki**

"Woah, She's pretty-" Kaminari watched the green haired girl as she rolled her eyes

**Todoroki vs Sero**

_'He could be my second match- you must advance Midoriya so I can beat you with one hand'_

"I'm so over" Sero sweat dropped accepting defeat

**Bakugou vs Uraraka**

"Uraraka? Who the hell is that?" Bakugou question looking up at the screen

The pink cheek girl gasped in fright behind him.

**Iida vs Yaoyorozu**

"I'll give it my all" Iida proclaimed

"That's all I ask of you from president to vice president" Momo replied

"Okay! let's press pause for a momentary interlude! Before the battles begin, let's have some fun with some side games!" Present Mic shouted over the intercom

_'Even if we were told to have fun, those of us in the tournament couldn't relax'_

_'Some tried to come up with a strategy against their opponent-'_

Tokoyami and Midoriya were shown thinking hard about what to do.

_'Some tried to keep their presence of mind-'_

Todoroki sat in a room by himself.

_'Some prepared for the fight-'_

Iida was drinking a lot of energy drinks.

_'Some sharpened their senses-'_

Komei was sitting in the break room staring at the wall in deep thought.

_'-and some tried to relax their nerves'_

Uraraka was shown cheering to her heart contents.

_As we thought our respective thoughts, it was time to start before we knew it._

* * *

"Midoriya's up first?" Komei questioned as she sat next to Kaminari

Uraraka and Iida in front of her, Kaminari to her left and Bakugou behind her.

**"And Begin!"**

"Come on Deku!" Uraraka cheered

"Get him Midoriya!" Iida shouted with his hand gestures

"Something's not right-" Tokoyami spoke as all of class 1-A watched a frozen Midoriya

"Why the hell isn't he moving?" Komei spazzed

"Damn it!" Ojiro stood up

"I warned him not to say anything!" He shouted

"Huh?"

"Hitoshi Shinso from general studies has gotten the better of Izuku Midoriya from the hero course! Who would've imagined this?! Will the bottom really overthrow the top?" Present Mic said

"You're lucky that you've been blessed, Izuku Midoriya..." Shinso spoke

"Now-"

"Turn around and walk out of bounds like a good little hero" He commanded and the boy did just that

"Whaaa?! Midoriya is obeying him!" Present Mic shouted

"Oh no Deku, what are you doing?" Uraraka clasped her hands together

"Midoriya!" Iida screamed

"No man stay there!" Kirishima stood up

**"Hitoshi Shinso- Quirk: Brainwashing"** Present Mic said into the microphone as all the members of class 1-A's eyes widened

"Answering his question turns on a brainwashing switch in his opponent's brain, forcing them to do what he says..." Aizawa began

"No way..." Komei gasped

"In the fitness test on the first day of school, Midoriya scored pretty low for the hero course, but even in tests where he didn't use his Quirk, he did better than Shinso" The Erasure Hero proclaimed

"So if they fight normally, then Midoriya would win?" Present Mic questioned

"If he can just overcome Shinso's Brainwashing. Well, either way, this'll end quickly" Aizawa finished

_'M-My body's moving on its own- It's like my head's filled with fog. I can't concentrate. **No! Stop it! Stop!'**_ Midoriya thought to himself as he was unable to move his body at his own free will

Getting closer and closer to out of bounce..._ 'No it can't end like this...'_

_'No No No No **NO!'**_

_"W-What... is-that?"_

"Even with a quirk like this, I have my own dreams of becoming a hero-"

Midoriya was one step away from out of bounce when a flash of wind came out of nowhere.

The boy gasped deeply, inhaling and exhaling as he stood right in front of the line.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA STOPPED JUST IN TIME!" Present Mic shouted as the crowd went wild

"That's the way to do it!" Iida shouted

"Wait a go Midoriya!" Komei and Kaminari stood up cheering

"His fingers... he broke them in order to stop Shinso..." Aizawa said in shock

"No- Impossible! Your not supposed to be able to move!" Shinso growled

Now the real fight started to begin.

"Come on say something..."

"To have so much power just in your fingers... I'm kind of jealous of you-" Shinso provoked the boy

Midoriya kept quite the whole time as he ran to attack Shinso.

_'I know what that jealousy feels like, I been there-'_

"Thanks to the way my quirk works it has always been at a disadvantage, but someone as blessed as you would never understand!" Shinso shouted

_'I get it... even though he's right... I have been blessed...'_

"YOUR LUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE A HEROIC QUIRK! IT WILL BE EASY FOR YOU TO REACH YOUR GOAL!"

_'I have been blessed by others... **THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!'**_ Midoriya shouted in his head as he started pushing Shinso

"Say something damn it!" Shinso growled as he punched Midoriya

_'I can't lose this...'_

"Crap he's pushing me out-" Shinso scowled as he punched Midoriya's broken fingers making the boy let go

"GET OUT OF THIS RING YOU DAMN LUCKY BRAT!" Shinso grabbed Midoriya by the head

"AHHH!" Midoriya gasped out in pain as he held Shinso's arm and flipped him over his shoulder throwing him over the line out of bounce

Everyone's mouths dropped in shock.

"Shinso is out of bounce. Midoriya advances to the next round!" Midnight proclaimed

"Holy-" Komei began

"Crap-" as Kaminari finished

Uraraka sighed in relief "Man... that was so nerve racking!"

"Turning the tables at the last moment... a classic Midoriya maneuver!" Iida smiled

"He pulled that shoulder throw on you before huh?" Kaminari egged on the hot headed blonde

"Shut your face porky-" Bakugou snapped

"Bakugou?" Komei turned around to see the boy fixated on Midoriya

* * *

Next up was Todoroki vs Sero. Sero had a good start but Todoroki easily overthrew him. Even though it was a little much. He didn't have to go that far, but that just proves Shoto Todoroki is no joke.

Kaminari was up against Shozaki and that didn't last long. Not knowing Shozaki's quirk left Kaminari at a disadvantage but who knew the girl's hair would provide defense as well as offense against his thunder.

And we all know when Kaminari over does it... his stupidness comes out. Perfect humiliation for the boy on nationwide television.

Iida vs Yaoyorozu was an interesting match. Since she knows Iida's quirk she tried to make items using her quirk to match the boy's speed to catch up his him. They we're on par with each other for the majority of the match, honestly it could've went either way until Yaoyorozu slipped up and that ended up costing her the match.

**"Next up! Tokoyami vs Komei!" **Present Mic shouted as the two entered the ring

_'Komei seems to be the obvious victor of this match but it could go either way as well. They both know each others weaknesses so this is going to be a tough fight'_

_'All Komei has to do is get close enough to Tokoyami and use her thunder... a-and Tokoyami needs to kept his distance and let her run out of energy on her own...'_ Midoriya muttered writing in his notebook as everyone stared at the boy in annoyance

This is going to be a good one.

_'Okay...Here we go...'_ The girl thought to herself as she locked eyes with Tokoyami

**"Begin!"**

A gush of wind went by but the two we're as still as a rock

"There just standing there!" Sato shouted

"Komei come on!" Kaminari shouted

"Shut up you idiot-" Bakugou bonked him on the head

"They're trying to figure out who's going to make the first move... and that's going to decide the match" Bakugou said

"How'd you get that?" Kaminari questioned as Bakugou starred at the two in the ring

It didn't take long for Bakugou to take notice Tokoyami's weakness. I mean he's a genius and it was only a matter of time before he figured it out.

"Tokoyami!" Komei shouted as she slapped a wave of electricity towards the boy as he easily dodged flash stepping around the field

"Crap-" Komei whispered under her breath as she kept trying to follow the bird boy

He flash stepped stepped behind her, lifting up one foot and kicked her in the spine as she flew onto the ground.

"I do not wish to fight you Komei, but I must do what I must... to win" Tokoyami said to the girl as he walked in front of the girl on the ground

The pinkette bit her lip and smirked grabbing his ankle as the boys eyes widened.

The ring lit up as flashes of yellow reflected off of the audiences faces

_'That was close- good thing I didn't have Dark Shadow out or that would've been it for me'_ Tokoyami thought

_'I need to be more careful...'_

Komei sent out multiple attacks grazing the boy as he kept dodging trying to push her out of bounce.

"Damn it, this is annoying..." The pinkette huffed as her hands trembled

The fight dragged on for a while until the two were at their breaking points.

_'This is what he wanted-'_ Komei thought as she watched the boy's movements trying to keep her composure together

Her trembling hands stopped forming strong powerful still fists.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

_'I'm going to win'_ Komei thought as she made eye contact with Tokoyami once again

"He thinks he can whittle me down to nothing and go for the win... well i'm sorry Tokoyami, I cannot let that happen..."

_'Saving Dark Shadow till the very end to unleash a powerful attack and knock me out... it's a good strategy'_

"DARK SHADOW NOW!" He shouted as Dark Shadow aimed for the pinkette who was beginning to stumble

Wow. She called it.

The girl stared the shadow down as it was inches away from impacting her and grabbed it, halting it in its tracks.

"Whhaaaa?! Komei stopped Dark Shadow!" Present Mic shouted as Aizawa watched the girl

"What the heck no way!" Hagakure shouted as the rest of class 1-A was in awe

"THIS IS IT!" The pinkette screeched as her electricity flowed through Dark Shadow making its way across the field to Tokoyami

Tokoyami dropped to the ground.

**"Tokoyami is down. Komei is the winner!" **Midnight shouted as the crowd began to cheer

Karin looked all around at the cheering audience.

Wow. So this is what it feels like.

"That match really kept me on my toes!" Uraraka squealed

"Could've went either way-" Iida nodded

"Yeah KOMEI!" Kirishima stood up cheering with Kaminari

"Tokoyami did amazing as well-" Jiro said to Asui

"But why didn't Tokoyami use Dark Shadow in the first place?" Asui question

"Bird brain's weakness is light-" Bakugou stood up agitated

"So that's why he didn't let Komei close to him..." Iida said as he came to realization

"Oh I see-" Jiro put a hand up to her chin

"Yeah...Ribbit- Maybe if Tokoyami held out a little more he could've beat Komei" She responded

**"WOO HOO! TOKOYAMI! KOMEI!"** Hagakure cheered for her two classmates still wearing her cheerleading costume

Bakugou scoffed as he went to the break room.

He was up soon.

In the hallway, the blonde ran into the pinkette returning from the arena.

"I'm on the way to recovery girls right now" She said as she stopped in front of him

"Idiot- I didn't ask..." The boy said with his hands in his pockets

Komei hesitated.

...

"Good job-"

Her Maroon eyes locked with his burgundy ones as she flashed a toothy smile

"Thanks!" She said as he proceeded onward

"A-and good luck!" She turned around shouting down the hall

"Luck? I don't need that shit-" Bakugou trudged

_'Man, that guy sure is something else-'_ Komei's smile faded as she shook her head back and forth

_'Who was he up against again?'_ Komei thought as she looked up to the scoreboard

"Uraraka..."

"Oh no..."

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like that chapter? Yeah lots of canon with the Midoriya fight but I wanted to have it to show the other students reactions to it, like how Komei is in the crowd as well cheering with the rest of the class. It makes it more realistic or at least I think so. **

**One more thing, Hagakure is such a mood. I love her**

**Let me know what you think! Comment below!**


	11. Uraraka's Determination

"Komei great job!" Midoriya shouted from the front row of their section as the girl went to take the seat next to him

"Looks like we're all going to the next round together!" Iida jumped in doing his fluid hand gestures

The girl smiled as she ate some popcorn she got from the concession stands nearby.

"Wow, look at Kirishima go-" The pinkette gasped

Him and Tetsutetsu we're still locked in combat.

_'Has it already been half an hour?'_

"There perfectly matched!"

"Both contestants are down!" Midnight proclaimed

"In a case like this, I will call it a draw!" She shouted raising her hand up

"After they recover, the winner will be determined by a simple contest, like arm wrestling-"

"While we wait for Tetsutetsu and Kirishima to recover, we will start the next match! Katsuki Bakugou versus Ochaco Uraraka!"

Bakugou and Uraraka entered the arena.

"The eighth and last match of the first round! He was kind of famous in middle school! This isn't the face of a regular person! From the hero course, it's Katsuki Bakugou!" Present Mic commentated as the crowd began to boo

"Versus... she's the one I'm rooting for! From the hero course, it's Ochaco Uraraka!" He shouted as then the crowd began to cheer

"You're the one that screws around with gravity, right, Round Face?" Bakugou scowled as he had his hands in his pockets

"Round?" Uraraka repeated questioning the nickname

"If you're gonna withdraw, do it now because I'm not going to hold anything back-" The blonde said monotonously

"You guys, I'm worried..." Komei began as she watched the two stand off

"Midoriya I'm curious, what was that strategy that would give Uraraka an advantage?" Iida asked the green haired boy

"Honestly, it wasn't really much of a plan. Kacchan is so strong... when it comes to combat he almost never has an opening and the more he moves, the more he sweats, it just makes his quirk more powerful!"

Komei gulped as she reminenced the time Bakugou caught her fist when they were arguing...

"He's gotten really good at using his explosions to move around in the air, but if Uraraka is able to touch him... she can use her quirk it make him float and send him out of bounce!"

"That's why it's obvious what Uraraka has to do to get the upper hand..."

**"Let the eighth battle BEGIN!"**

Uraraka made the first move, so she is going to try and make him float

"Giving up isn't an option for me!"

"Wow! Look at her go!"

"All she has to do is touch him one time!" Midoriya cheered

"But I doubt Bakugou will make it easy for her" Iida commented

"He definitely won't dodge, kacchan will focus his energy on counter attacking" Midoriya said

Bakugou put up a hand waiting for the brunette to get closer.

"And now you die-" He scowled

.

.

.

"Shouldn't one of the teacher's step in?!"

"Yeah this is too much!"

Students from the stands shouted as Bakugou teared up the battle field with his explosions trying to keep Uraraka way from him

"This is shameful! Listen kid, do you really want to be a hero? Then stop acting like a bully!"

"Stop toying with the girl and end this match!"

"You heard the guy!" A woman shouted as the rest of the audience began to boo

**"The crowd is now booing Bakugou!" **Present Mic shouted

"A-and honestly I kinda agree with what their sayi- HEY WHAT THE CRAP?" Present Mic shouted as wacked him in the face with an elbow

"Where is the man that started this uproar? Are you a pro?"

"Huh?"

"Because if your being serious you can go home and hang up your cape. I'd suggest looking into another career."

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Midoriya questioned

"Nope-" Komei replied looking up at the screen

"Bakugou's fierceness is an acknowledgment of his opponents strength, he knows she deserves to have made it this far so he's making sure he does whatever it takes to keep her at bay to come out on top"

"I-I think it's about time..." Uraraka stuttered

"Thank you Bakugou, for keeping your eyes focused on me" She said confidently which startled the blonde

"What?" He gasped as he took a step back

"Holy crap!" Komei shouted as she pointed up at the sky

"All the debris that flew due to Kacchan's relentless attacks... she used it to her advantage!" Midoriya cheered

**"HYAHHHH!" **Urakaka clasped her finger tips together releasing the gravity creating a meteor shower

Midoriya then stood up "She had a plan all along!"

Uraraka started to run.

_'With this must debris, whether he's evading or counter attacking there will definitely be an opening!'_ The brunette headed girl thought

She clasped her finger tips together once more hoping this would be it.

_'This is my shot! I'll win and be just like Deku!'_

As she was just inches away, Bakugou held up his right arm like it was nothing and let out the biggest explosion the audience has ever seen blowing away Uraraka in the process.

"I figured you'd have some kind of stupid plan to beat me-"

"You are friends with that damn nerd after all-" Bakugou snarled

"I-it t-took him o-one shot..." Uraraka stuttered as she shook

"Bakugou let out a huge demonstration of his power! He blasted Urakaka's finishing move and remains untouched!" Present Mic spazzed

"Man that was close-" Bakugou gasped grabbing onto his arm muttering under his breath

"I put everything I had into that... but I wasn't good enough..."

_'Poor Uraraka...'_ Komei thought

The girl slowly got up which made Bakugou devilishly grin

"Alright then-" He scowled

"Time for us to get serious...** URARAKA!"** He shouted as he began to charge at the girl

Uraraka clenched her fist ready to give it her all, but as soon as she turned around to face the raging blonde her legs gave out from underneath her

"URARAKA IS DOWN!"

"N-no, c-come on g-get up" She whispered to herself unable to move

"It's too much-" Iida gasped

"Yeah, she's past her limit-" Midoriya agreed

"I'll b-become a h-hero" Uraraka crawled on the ground before Midnight came down

"Uraraka is Koed. Bakugou advances to the second round" She proclaimed

"AND WITH THAT THE FIRST ROUND IS COMPLETE! WE'RE TAKING A QUICK BREAK AND THEN WE WILL BE BACK!" Present mic shouted as the crowd roared

"That was hard to watch you guys..." Komei sweat dropped as all of the other members of class 1-A in the stands with her nodded in agreement

They were all speechless as well.

Knowing that she was in the same bracket as Bakugou, they would have to fight each other eventually. Which the girl was initially excited about but after that, a pit dropped in Komei's stomach.

Could she really do it?

Could she really beat him?

How?


	12. Bakugou vs Komei

As the sports festival continued, the nerves of the students spiked. All wanting to come in first place... the pressure was on.

Coming back from his match with Todoroki, Midoriya walked into the waiting room to see the pink headed thunder hero in the making shriveled up in her chair as she turned to face him.

"Hey Komei- WHOA! What's wrong!? Why are you shaking?!" The green haired boy spazzed looking at the expression plastered on the pinkettes face

"O-oh, h-hey M-Midoriya..." She stuttered as she let out a breath

Izuku took a moment to think to see what could've possibly put the girl so much on edge

He then smacked his right fist into his hand.

"Oh I see... your up against Kacchan next-" He began as she lowered her head

The girl grunted in frustration as she held her hands on her head.

"You saw the look in his eyes-" Midoriya softly spoke making the girl go stiff

"And how determined he is-" She looked down once again

"Kacchan Isn't holding anything back"

"Don't worry Midoriya, I have a plan for that... but I'm just not sure if I should use it..." Komei spoke up before she started muttering under her breath

"But quite frankly, I'm just scared-" She admitted as the boy's eyes widened

"He's so intimidating-" Flashes of Bakugou went through the pinkette's mind

First the battle with Midoriya at the battlegrounds unleashing his grenade.

When the two were arguing on the way home.

His explosive battle with Uraraka...

"I want to put him in his place so bad!" Komei lifted her fist up

"-But there's just this part of me, that's just... afraid" She sighed

_'Kacchan's pretty terrifying so I get that, but there's something else...'_ The boy thought as he walked closer

"Komei, you'll do great" Midoriya smiled as the girl jumped in surprise

"All you can do is try your best and if anything serious does go down that's what the teachers are for! Also you have me and everyone else routing for you on the sidelines!" The boy tried to cheer her up and thankfully it worked as she began to giggle getting up from her seat

"Thanks Midoriya" She wrapped her arms around the boy pulling him into a hug

'S-shes hugging m-meeeee!' The boy thought as his cheeks went red

"N-no problem!" Midoriya stuttered as he began scratching the back of his head

"Okay-" she smacked her cheeks trying to shake of the nerves as she opened the door of the waiting room and began walking the the area

She just lost her confidence.

Being up against Bakugou, who wouldn't lose their confidence?

.

.

.

"All right! Let's get started with the last matchup of the second round! From the Hero course it's the explosive Kasuki Bakugou!" Present Mic commentated as Bakugou then walked out to the arena

"Also from the Hero course, our lightning princess that shot down from the sky- Miss Karin Komei!"

Komei smirked as she walked into the area locking eyes with Bakugou.

So she's a princess is she?

His stare was chilling, but no way was she going to make this easy for him

"Woah folks! We got a serious rivalry over here!" Present Mic shouted as he watched the two contenders on the area

Bakugou and Komei both had looks of determination plastered on there faces both not backing down and not breaking eye contact.

"Awe man! This fight is going to be super awesome!" Kirishima spazzed as he cheered from his seat

"She was so different earlier-" Midoriya whispered as he watched the two

"How so Midoriya?" Iida questioned the boy

"Well, s-she was really nervous about fighting Kacchan-" He began as everyone in class 1-A listened to Midoriya

"Well Bakugou is pretty intimidating-" Kaminari chimed in

"But look at her now! It's like a flip switched or something-" Midoriya finished

"I think it's once you get out there on that stage Midoriya, everything begins to change-" Iida began

"-And I speak for all of us, we all get nervous before our fights but once we get out on there on the arena a new determination is formed. We all just want to win" The turbo hero in the making finished

"Yeah I get it-" Midoriya nodded

**"BATTLE BEGIN!"**

In a blink of an eye the Bakugou and Komei clashed creating a massive explosion and not just on Bakugou's part.

The two flew back landing back on the battle arena. Komei slid across the arena digging her heels in to the ground to stop her momentum while Bakugou backflipped landing perfectly on the other side

"Now that's what I like to see- A real challenge" The blonde devilishly smiled as more explosions popped on his right hand

Bakugou really gave Komei a run for her money.

Komei remembered his fight with Midoriya, he's not going to give her any time to relax.

Bakugou leaped in front of her and the two were locked in close combat.

Sparks and explosions were dancing all around the arena making the audience flinch, time and time again.

Bakugou's plan was to push her until she breaks, he had the advantage of knowing her quirk's weakness ahead of time so she'll widdle away in no time... but there was just one thing he couldn't get out of his mind.

**"Yeah it's strong and all, but if I use it too much I become frail and usually pass out most of the time-"**

Something about that sentence just didn't sound right to him.

If she herself acknowledged how strong her quirk is, then why does she hesitate, why does she panic, why does she quit?

Well yeah, so she doesn't pass out, but there was more to that statement than she was letting on and he knew that.

**"YOU STUPID PATHETIC GIRL! QUIT HOLDING BACK ON ME!"**

Bakugou might be an arrogant asshole but he did get #1 in the class for a reason.

The pinkette grimaced "You better watch who your calling pathetic you... you **HEDGEHOG!"**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"OH YOU HEARD ME!"

"Here we go again..." Aizawa rolled his eyes in annoyance as present Mics sparkled

Bakugou growled letting off a fire of explosions.

Komei swiftly dodged most of them, but Bakugou's timing was incredible and was able to hit the girl with one of them.

"Shit-" She mumbled through the smoke as it was clearing until Bakugou picked her up grabbing her by the collar

He glared at her "Did you hear what I said!?"

"And? WHAT OF IT!?" The girl retorted shouting back at the boy

Bakugou twinged in anger listening to the girls remark

Her maroon eyes locked with his burgundy one making him grumble and tremble

"Man, Komei really knows how to get under Bakugou's skin..." Kirishima commented

"SHE'S PROVOKING HIM?!" Jiro, Kaminari, and Hagakure spazzed

"What the-" Bakugou blinked and the girl was out of his sight vanished from his grasp

Komei appeared behind the boy kicking him in the back as he flew forward letting the electricity flow through her body

"WOW SHE GOT HIM!" Midoriya stood up

The pinkette knew she couldn't dance around the blonde-

"You- you stupid pink haired freak..." Bakugou slowly got up to his feet

" I TOLD YOU TO QUIT HOLDING BACK ON ME!"

"Bakugou i'm not-**ARGHH!**" The pinkette began before the boy let out another explosion sending her flying into the air

"This time... you die-" The blonde softly spoke only loud enough to let her hear what he was saying as she was laying on the ground

_'What kind of hero am I?'_ The girl thought to herself as Bakugou slowly walked over

Flipping her head over to the other side now facing the ash blonde, her eyes deepened in color

"Not if..." Komei huffed taking on some wind leaning her palms against her knees

...

"...you died first..." She looked up to the blonde as he was taken back in confusion

Just as she finished her sentence the whole arena lit up with electricity and Bakugou's eyes widened.

Everyone in the audience shielded their eyes as they screamed.

Komei's hair broke out of her ponytail letting a gold aura surround her.

She couldn't feel her arms, her legs, her body, it's all too much.

Bakugou had a smile of sadistic joy plastered on his face and Komei had a stone cold glare.

**"V-VI-VILLAINS!"** A boy stuttered shouting from the stands scared as he started pointing at the two making everyone else in the audience begin to agree

"Look at their quirks, totally not suited for hero work so destructive!" A woman commented

"The blonde one's a lunatic, and pink haired one's a monster!" Another one trembled

Komei and Bakugou's hair shagged over their eyes listening to the crowds remarks.

Aizawa grimanced. Again with these audience members, It got the Erasure Hero very upset.

"Katsuki Bakugou and Karin Komei are the two students in my class that will most definitely making tremendous pro heroes one day-" He gripped onto the microphone surprising Present Mic next to him

"And if I find out who you are demeaning these prodigy students, you will be kicked out of UA indefinitely. So I suggest you keep your mouths shut"

"Woah, Mr. Aizawa-" Kirishima gasped

"They t-think i'm a m-monster?" Komei thought grasping on her her chest

Dark ominous clouds began to roll in as Komei's quirk began to spiral more out of control.

"Cementos, be prepared to stop the fight" Aizawa commanded as he stood up

"Stop the fight?! Whaaaaaaaaa?" Present Mic retaliated

"It's just now getting good bro!" Mic said as Aizawa hesitated

"Woah..." All the members of Class 1-A were speechless

"Komei..." Midoriya watched the girl she looked like she was in agony

"This is super scary you guys!" Uraraka spazzed

"That's my kind of w-woman..." Mineta drooled

Kaminari was stunned with amazement

"My body hurts- I can't b-breathe-" The girl held onto her throat

Subconsciously her mind wandered off, consciously she was still fighting Bakugou

She couldn't control anything, this was dangerous...

"Someone... help me..."

**"...please..."**

On the other hand the blonde headed pyro was thriving off of adrenaline.

The boy was on cloud nine with an overwhelming feeling of joy and ecstasy.

"COME ON GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" The blonde screeched

Thunder strikes spiraled from the sky to the arena.

Hanging on with all she had left, Komei's fuzzy vision focused on the blonde haired boy.

"THIS IS IT KOMEI YOUR DONE NOW!" Bakugou shouted as he clasped his hands together firing off one of his new signature moves The Howitzer Impact

"K-Kat-tsu-ki" The girl uttered out making the boys eyes widen yet soften at the same time as he unleashed his attack towards her

She looked lifeless, frail, pale, all of it. It almost made him feel guilty.

Another giant explosion filled the arena as the crowd went silent.

As the explosion submersed, Bakugou was inhaling and exhaling deeply leaning on his knees as he eyed the unconscious girl across from him.

Midnight jumped down to check on the girl slightly shaking her head back and forth.

"**KOMEI IS UNABLE TO STAND, BAKUGOU ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!" **She looked up to the blonde and shouted as the crowd began to cheer

"This girl needs severe medical attention, take her to Recovery Girl right away-" Midnight whispered to the medical team as they put her on a stretcher

Bakugou was in a trance staring at the lifeless pinkette not moving a muscle.

"Man that was intense-" Kaminari stated

"Komei..." Asui whispered

"Damnit! They both didn't need to take it that far!" Kirishima growled caring about the well being of his friends

Midoriya's eyes drifted from Komei to Bakugou.

The blonde was frozen. As the rest of the people on the battlefield began to clear, he was the only one left.

Bakugou had some injuries as well, so he should head over to recovery girl's but the boy wouldn't move.

After some time he turned back around and exited the field.

_'Poor Kaachan...'_

* * *

**Recovery Girl's Office**

The girl had bandages wrapped around her arms and torso as she began to wake up

"H-hm? M-Mr. Aizawa?" Komei stirred looking over to her homeroom teacher sitting on a stool next to her bed

"Y-you look like a mummy" She giggled

"Your halfway there kid-" He shot back nonchalantly making the girl pout

"Your quirk, it feeds off your emotions doesn't it?" He questioned as the girl looked down to her hands

"Fighting against Bakugou- Your determination to win, especially against him took over"

She was quite once again knowing that the Erasure Hero was absolutely right.

"We'll work on that-" He said sighing as he stood up surprising the girl

"Get some rest Komei, so you can sit up there with the rest of the class and watch the fin-" Before he could finish, the Erasure Hero looked back to see the girl who was already fast asleep in her bed

Smirked before leaving the room.

Man, he had a hand full of rambunctious teens this year around

As he opened the door, leaving the room, he was faced with the hot headed ash blonde leaning against the wall with his arms crossed covered with some bandages here and there

One on his cheek, and some wrapped around his arms from using too much of his explosions

_'He must've just came back from Recovery Girl-'_

"Bakugou-" Aizawa started as the blonde looked up

"Keep your cool around her, do you hear me?"

"HUH?!" The boy shouted confusion

"You heard what I said." Aizawa said sternly as he walked on ahead

Mumbling profanities under his breath Bakugou stared at the teacher as he grabbed the handle of Komei's medical room

_'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ The boy thought as he closed the door to the girls room

Turning around, he didn't expect to see the girl fast asleep halfway draped off the bed.

He walked up to the right side of the bed and picked her up gently, laying her comfortably on the bed.

He then grabbed a chair and sat next to the pinkette.

The T.V was left on showing the next match in the sports festival but Bakugou kept his eyes on the girl.

_'What the hell are you?'_ he thought as he crossed his arms

His piercing burgundy eyes would have shot out lasers due to his stare, let's just say good thing the pinkette was asleep.

"Hmph" He smirked

"You Idiot..."

He was so puzzled by her.

He stayed there for quite awhile, until it was his turn with his match versus Todoroki.

Bakugou then stood up and stretched taking one last look at the pinkette before he left.

Komei stirred in her sleep until her eyes slowly fluttered open noticing a mop of blonde hair leave the room.

"B-Bakugou?" She mumbled quietly

Her vision was still a bit blurry so it could've been anybody, she honestly didn't know either but just suggested

Why would he visit her?

* * *

**A/N: I suck at battle sequences but I tried my best! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Looks like Bakugou is slowly warming up to Komei...**


	13. Winner

"Hey..."

"Hey!" Bakugou shouted before he darted over to Todoroki grabbing the unconscious boy by the shirt

"S-stop- Stop screwing around! This isn't a real win for me unless you try harder!" Bakugou screamed as his body visibly trembled

"It can't end this way! So get up!"

A pink flowing mist cascaded around the arena making the boy collapse onto the ground next to fire and ice hero in the making.

"Todoroki is out of bounce, that means Bakugou is the winner!" Midnight proclaimed as she rose up her arm

The crowd cheered as a photo of Bakugou appeared on the big screen

Beep.

The television shut off.

The pinkette stared at the blank TV screen.

So that was it. Bakugou won. Well, he did say he would win... but not like this.

His expression played through her mind like a piano.

* * *

"The first year students have completed all the events in the U.A sports festival, now it's time to relax and enjoy the award ceremony!" Midnight shouted as fireworks went off

Komei slowly entered the arena. Not knowing where to go due to the many first years on the floor she stood in the back until a certain redhead waved her over.

"Hey! Komei!" Kirishima shouted as he ran over to the girl

"I'm glad your feeling better! Man you really put Bakugou in his place out there huh?" He put a friendly arm around her and led the girl to the front where the rest of their classmates were

"Woah-" Momo gasped

"What the heck?" Mineta said as Kirishima scratched his head

A stage from under ground rose up above revealing a 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place podium consisting of a quite Todoroki, chained up ballistic Bakugou and an empty 3rd place.

"He's acting like a feral animal-" Tokoyami cringed as the blonde screamed

"Was the muzzle really necessary?" Uraraka uncomfortably sweat dropped

"With that guy? Oh yeah!" Kaminari shook his head up and down profusely

"He's been goin' nuts ever since he woke up-" Kirishima added

"Man Bakugou, pull yourself together" The redhead said as he shook his head back and forth

Komei laughed as she sweat dropped grabbing the attention of the blonde who now stopped his actions of thrashing around as his eyes locked on the pinkette.

Bakugou was transfixed on the pinkette. Something about that girl just calmed him down for some reason until he saw a certain gesture that made his blood boil once again.

There was a certain arm wrapped around her shoulders...

"Tenya Iida came in 3rd place. Due to unfortunate circumstances, he had to leave for family reasons" Midnight proclaimed

"Too bad Iida can't be here, he was so excited" Sue commented as Midoriya looked down

"Yeah." He replied

"Now, let's bring out the hardware! Of course there's only one person that is worthy to distribute that award-" Midnight began as All Might chuckled a booming laugh making the crowd go wild

"All Might the number one hero!" Midnight shouted as All Might landed into the arena

_'The first years are so lucky-'_

_'I can't believe they have the number one hero teaching them!'_

"So now that you're here All Might, why don't you start the presentation?" Midnight said looking over to the hero as he walked up to the podium

Know Iida had a family emergency, he went straight over to Todoroki.

"Young Todoroki, congratulations" All Might presented the boy the medal putting it over his head

"I'm assuming there's a reason you didn't use your left side, it cost you the final-"

"Midoriya opened my eyes during our match, but then I started to doubt myself. I think I understand a little about why your so interested in him" Todoroki began

"I want to be the kind of hero you are, but my path wasn't as clear as I thought. I have a lot to think about and I still need to settle things with someone very soon..."

All Might nodded knowing what the boy meant and proceeded to give him a hug.

"I've never seen this kind of look on your face before and I won't ask for details, but trust yourself. I'm sure you'll work this out" All Might patted the boy on the back

"And now, Young Bakugou!"

"Hm?" All Might put his hands on his hips eyeing the chained up blonde

"This is a little much-" He began as he fiddled with the muzzle trying to take it off

"Well, you did what you said you would do in the pledge, True to your word!" The hero said with a thumbs up

"Allllll Mighttt..."

"Winning first place this way... **DOESN'T PROVE THAT I'M THE BEST ONE HERE! EVEN IF THE WORLD CONSIDERS ME THE WINNER I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT LIKE THIS!"** The boy raged

_'Look at that face!'_ All Might thought as a cold shiver went down his spine

The hero cleared his throat "In a world where we are constantly being compared to one another, there are very few who are able to keep their eyes on the top spot and you are one of them"

Bakugou's scowl deepened

_'Still scary!'_

"Please accept this medal, even if you have to think of it as a scar something you'll never forget!" All Might awarded Bakugou the prize or tried to at least

"I DON'T WANT THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE"

"Come on now-"

"GET THAT TRASH OFF OF ME A-AGHHH" The medal fell hanging from the blondes teeth

"Here they are! The winners of this year's sports festival!" All Might proclaimed

"But listen closely, anyone of you first years could've ended up on these podiums. Think about what you have done today, you challenged each other and climbed even closer to your goals of being pros. It looks like the next generations of hers are proving to be the most promising ones yet!" He said as he raised an arm up in the air

"So I have one more thing to say!"

"I want to hear everyone yell it with me!"

"You know what I mean!" All Might shouted getting the crowd excited

"Ready, go!-"

"-Thanks for your hard work!"

"-Plus Ultraaa!"

"...What?!" The crowd spazzed

"It should've been 'Plus Ultra!' there, All Might!" They all screamed as All Might sweat dropped

"Well yeah I know, but I thought everyone did such a good job!" The hero spazzed

* * *

**Classroom 1-A**

"Good work" Aizawa complemented

"There will be no school tomorrow or the day after"

"I'm sure the pro heroes who watched the sports festival will want to recruit you, but we'll consolidate everything and announce it when you get back. So rest well, and look forward to that"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Wear it." Komei said sternly pointing at the medal Bakugou had clenched in his hand

They were on their usual walk home from school.

"Yeah right-" Bakugou scoffed as the pinkette huffed puffing her cheeks out

"Put it on!" She shouted attempting to put the medal on him

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" The blonde screamed as he pushed the girl away from him

After wrestling with the boy for a couple of minutes, ultimately the medal was placed around his neck.

"Stop being a baby and own it-" She pointed once again as she inhaled and exhaled

The girl still wasn't completely recovered.

"You deserve it more than anyone, so shut up and stop complaining-"

The blonde twinged but also was taken aback by the pinkette's words.

He just put his hands in his pockets and continued on forward.

.

.

"Hey-"

.

.

"Hey! Wait!"

.

.

.

"Katsuki!"

.

.

.

**"DAMN IT WHAT NOW!?"** The boy snapped as he turned around

But what he didn't realize was that the girl was about thirty feet behind him jogging trying to catch up.

He stopped and waited until she approached him.

The girl breathed deeply as she started to sweat.

Bakugou stared at the frail girl with a scowl before raising an eyebrow.

She rested her arms on her knees as she dropped her backpack. She just was completely exhausted at this point.

"You idiot" The boy sighed rolling his eyes

"Get on-" The blonde lowered his back bending forward as the girl blinked in surprise

"Huh?" Komei hummed as he looked up

"YOU GONNA GET ON OR NOT?"

She smiled to herself at the gesture before she wrapped her arms around his shoulder/neck as he lifted her up.

It was like the first day all over again.

"Is that Bakugou-"

"Giving Komei a piggyback ride?" Sero finished the thought as he and Kaminari caught a glimpse of the two as they we're leaving a variety store eating ice cream


	14. Aftermath

**A/N: Continuation of last chapter**

* * *

**Komei Household**

Slugging the over exhausted pink headed thunder heroette over his back, the explosive duo slowly approached the Komei household

"Hey-" Karin began as she climbed off the blondes back

"Thank you, K-katsuki" She blushed stuttering out his name

"Tch, yeah-whatever..." Bakugou replied with a scowl but the pinkette was too preoccupied to notice with her attention focusing on all the cars that were parked in her driveway

'Why... are they all here?' Karin thought as her face went pale recognizing the vehicles

'Was it because of the sports festival?' She questioned as she reminisced her longing dangerous battle with blonde standing before her

She started to get the nervous jitters

"Oi, Sparky-" Bakugou commented snapping the girl out of her thoughts

"Huh?" Komei whipped around to face the boy letting her long pink hair smack her directly in the face

Something's off.

She then snapped back into reality and forced out a smile

"Thanks so much Bakugou" She grinned ear to ear repeating herself

The hot headed blonde narrowed his eyes and watched the girl. He wasn't an idiot nor was he born yesterday, but then again it wasn't his business to get involved in her personal life

Why the fuck should he care?

So he left it alone.

He turned around throwing his school bag over his shoulder and began walking away smuggly without saying a word

Komei watched him leave and knew he was onto her

One thing she learned about Kasuki Bakugou was that he was very perceptive. He may be reckless and a complete asshole, but he was intelligent and she had to give him that.

Komei walked up to her front door and slowly opened up the door. Family gatherings weren't her favorite, so having everyone over made her completely on edge.

"Huh? What's this?" She looked over to the side table picking up the object

A party hat?

**SURPRISE!**

A congratulations banner was held up high across the living room, confetti was in the air as Haru, Rin, Ami, and Rosa (The younger kids) held noise shakers laughing with smiles on their faces

Karin was at a complete loss

What the hell is going on?

"Uncle Shiro-" Karin looked to her left noticing her favorite uncle along with Alexis, Rin and Haru sitting on the couch

"Uncle Daisuke-" She looked straight ahead noticing the man in his business suit conversing with his eldest son

"Aunt Rima-" Karin saw her aunt chasing around the younger kids keeping them in check (Refer back the character info)

Her view was now blocked from everyone as a certain little cousin of hers stood in front of the pinkette

"Rosa? What's this all about?" Karin asked the younger girl as she just pulled her along

"Ouch! Hold on R-Rosa!" Karin complained as she still was in pain having bandages wrapped up all around her body

"Uncle Renji... Aunt Asuka..."

"You did amazing out there Kiddo!" Uncle Renji put a heart felt hand on her shoulder

"We're so proud of you sweetheart" Aunt Asuka pulled the girl into a hug that soon became a group hug between the four

"B-But I- didn't win..." The pinkette looked down to her toes

"Who cares Karin, you made it to the top six and that's something to celebrate!" Rosa boasted making the pinkette slowly crack a smile

"Kari-chan Kari-chan!"

"You were sooo cool against that bird guy!" Rin said with sparkles in his eyes as he held her hands

This... was all for me...

"The way you dodged and flipped!"

It felt wonderful.

"Heroes are so cool!"

Maybe having everyone over wasn't so bad.

"Phewww" Karin sighed sinking into the cafe colored couch as Alexis peered over looking at her cousin in concern sitting next to her

"You okay Kari? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah i'm good Lex-" The pinkette began as she slowly sat forward

"I just needed to sit down for a bit-" Karin continued as she closed her eyes

"So Kari-chan-" Alexis lean in whispering over to her cousin

"Hm?" The pinkette winked open one eye

"So I want the scoop, how about you really tell me what's going on with that blondie?" Alexis pushed

At first the pinkette was confused not understanding who her cousin was referring to, but as soon as it clicked in her head that she was talking about Bakugou, the girl began to beat red

"W-WHat a-are y-you talking a-about?" Karin spazzed flustered

"Oh come on, I saw him carrying you home today **A-DOR-ABLE!**" The girl clasped her hands together as Karin face palmed

"Trust me, it's not what you think-"

"Oh please Kari-chan-" Alexis began disregarding what the pinkette said

"You mean to tell me a little part of you didn't even squeal thinking a boy-" She paused before she continued

"-a.k.a. a HOT boy wanted to walk you home, but not just walk you- CARRY you home?" Alexis exploded

'Wait. Did she just call Bakugou hot?'

"So since you're as dense as a rock, how about you introduce me to him some time then? Hmmmmm?" The brunette pushed

"What? No wayy" Karin swatted her hand back and forth shaking her head

"But whyyyyy?" Alexis whined

"You already met him-"

"But that wasn't an introduction!" She shouted

"He's not your type anyway, just drop it Lex" Karin scoffed in annoyance

"Oh? And he's yours?"

The pinkette flamed standing sharply up from her seat

"What Noo!" She shouted grabbing the attention of others sitting in the living room

"Yeah you've always been into the bad boy type, crap how could I forget something that important?" Alexis questioned

"Stop saying things like that geez it's not like that!" Karin spazzed flustered

"Okay Kari-chan okayyy...Whatever you sayyyy" The brunette teased slowly walking over to play with the little kids

.

.

.

"Karin honey, can you grab me some more plates from the kitchen?"

"Sure Aunt Asuka-"

As dinner was close to being served, everyone began taking their seats at the large dining room table

The pinkette brought the plates out and began to set the table encountering each one of her relatives.

Great.

Slowly she found herself edging closer and closer to a specific Komei she didn't want to come in contact with, but it was inevitable

She put the plate down in front of the pink haired older boy as he pushed his glasses up

"Hey there Cuz" He smirked as she narrowed her eyes

"Hi Yuki."

As everyone began taking there seats at the dining room table, Asuka and Renji stood up raising their glasses

Let's just say the pink hair is a prominent feature in the Komei family. Different hues of pink and red lit up the table

"We want to make a toast-"

"to our Karin-" They smiled making the pinkette slightly blush as all eyes were on her

"I remember when you first told me you wanted to go to U.A..." Asuka began

"To be quite frank, I was terrified- and till this day I still am..." Her voice began to quiver as Uncle Renji put a hand on her shoulder

"Living the life as a hero, saving and protecting people... they are truly outstanding individuals-"

"But with that glory, the dangers and pain follow that path... for anyone especially a parent that's a scary thing"

"-But Karin" She looked over to the pinkette

"You are a strong and fierce girl, and I've never seen you happier since attending U.A- I'm really proud of you." She rose up her glass with tears welling up in her tear ducts

"And I'm here to tell you to keep kick'n some ass!" Renji cheered on a lighter note making the girl laugh profusely

Asuka, Renji thank you.

As the evening went on there was chatter across the table. The kids were discussing their favorite heroes as others were talking about the sports festival

"That ice guy! When he was against the one who kept breaking his fingers aww man! I was so nervous to watch!" Tsubasa covered his eyes

"Yeah that was definitely hard to watch-" Hikaru crossed his arms next to the boy

"So when are you going to introduce me to him?" Alexis nudged

"You mean Todoroki?" Karin retorted grabbing the attention of the rest of the family recognizing the familiar surname

"Oh yeah that right, that's Endeavors kid-" Uncle Shiro pointed

"Man, that kids a prodigy" He picked up his fork taking a bite out of his chicken as there was highlights of the sports festival on the tv in the background

Todoroki was seen creating a giant ice wall

Karin's mind then drifted over to the half hot, yet half cold headed boy. He was so quiet and mysterious. They never did have a direct conversation, but one thing Komei did know about Todoroki was that he really hated his father.

"And what about the guy that won? Did you see the end? He was chained up!" Mia spazzed

"He definitely needs to take something..." Ryuga sipped his drink referring to Bakugou's anger

"More like that rabid animal needs to be put down" Yuki chuckled mumbling as he pushed his food back and forth

Karin watched him as her hand balled into a fist under the table in nerves

"And that kind of behavior on tv- That kids got a lot to work on" Daisuke began

"He- just wants to be the b-best" Karin spoke up as Daisuke dropped his fork on the plate creating a giant 'clank' sound making the girl jump

"A villain like that shouldn't be the winner of the U.A sports festival, disqualified should be more like it." Uncle Daisuke scoffed a laugh

"I-If he's a villain Uncle Daisuke, then what am I?" Karin dropped her arms on the table snapping at her uncle as Alexis begin to kick her leg under the table

She couldn't take it anymore. A joyous occasion always turned sour.

"Karin love, let's not go there-" He slid his glass trying to hide his sly smile

Karin stood up as she pushed her chair back beginning to leave the room "You know, I just can't do this anymore-"

"Daisuke!" Renji snapped

"Karin please-" Asuka pleaded to her niece as her expression softened

**"V-VI-VILLAINS!"**

Highlights of Bakugou and Komei's fight played on the tv

**"Look at their quirks, totally not suited for hero work so destructive!"**

Her body trembled hearing the comments as she watched the television screen

**"The blonde one's a lunatic, and pink haired one's a monster!" **

"Your all so quick to judge, but you never learn no matter how many times I tell you-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki snapped rolling his eyes leaning back in his chair

"JUST STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" She screeched turning around

"They're friends..." Alexis narrowed her eyes downward catching Renji's attention

"I will be a hero-"

"A great hero-"

"A hero that will save others-" Her arm shook in frustration hearing chuckling coming from down the table

"Uncle Daisuke why is it so hard to believe?!" Karin screeched blowing a gasket

"Why you say?" He teased jokingly

"Daisuke cut it out." Shiro jumped in trying to get the man to stop

"-because you're the one who killed them." Daisuke narrowed his eyes

"Wha-what-?" Karin uttered in confusion

"Nazomi and Hiro, your mother and father. It wasn't a villain Karin, it was you."

"H-How could y-you s-say such a thing-" The girl stuttered as she stumbled backward

Her heart began to beat faster

"That day, yes there was a villain in the area so it's easy to put the blame on them. In the police report-"

"Daisuke **ENOUGH!**" Renji shouted slamming his arm on the table as silence fell due to his booming voice

The younger kids flinched as the teens watched the scene take place in front of them.

"There was a thunderstorm that day, it was around the time you got your quirk-" The man continued disregarding his brother

"And you still can't control it can you? Daisuke pushed edging the girl on

Flashes of that day whirled around the pinkette's brain

'It was raining, it was cold, it was thundering, that was true... But I didn't-'

'No. I wasn't even with them when they...'

"D-do you all think t-that? Karin asked as she looked around the room as no one came forward in defense

"No Karin!" Rosa shouted tearfully

The pinkette grunted biting her lip as she ran to her room

Furiously digging under her bed she found her duffle bag and began packing her clothes and other essential items in it

Asuka and Rosa ran to the front of her door frame and watched the frantic girl

"Kari-chan what are you doing-" Rosa asked kneeling down next to her

"Getting out of here-" She mumbled under her breath as the young girl's eyes widened

"Aunt Asuka, I'm going to stay at a friends house for a bit-" Karin said as Asuka nodded

"Karin, don't listen to them, you understand me? You and I both know it's not true!"

"Is that the reason they hated me for all these years?" Karin stopped what she was doing as she turned around to face her aunt with tears of rage and sadness

'Oh Renji, what are we going to do...' Asuka thought looking at the pinkette's stature

She grabbed her school uniform and zipped up her bag

"Karin... please don't leave!" Rosa latched onto her arm

"Let go...Rosa-"

"NO! WE'RE FAMILY AND FAMILY STICKS TOGETHER!" She cried

"I said **LET GO!**" Karin shouted as the power in the house went out with sparks of electricity whirling around her body

Rosa jumped in fright as she knocked into the dresser falling onto the floor

"Rosa!" Karin shouted crawling over to her cousin checking if she was okay, but Rosa shuttered in fear as she shook

"Did I-" She thought out loud reminiscing the encounter she had with Bakugou, how lightning almost struck them that one time.

She stood up grabbing her bag

Asuka ran over to her daughter trying to soothe her as Karin watched in awe

The power soon flickered back on and the pinkette was still frozen in sight

"I'm- I'm sorry." She whispered as she ran out of the room

"RENJI!" Asuka shouted calling out to her husband

"Karin please- wait!" Asuka got up chasing the pinkette to the front door

"I'll be safe. I have my phone... I just need some space-" The pinkette said as she opened up the door and slammed it behind her, leaving the Komei family distraught.

Asuka broke down to her knees as Renji comforted her.

He then stood up and turned to the dining room

The man was fuming.

"Get out. Now all of you..." He pointed a shaky arm to the door as his hair shagged over his eyes

* * *

"Shit, it's that late already?" Karin questioned as she pulled out her phone staring at the time

**10:00 pm**

Wandering around aimlessly in the pouring rain at night, she lost track of time.

Eyes puffy, drenched in water, the pinkette went under a tree and took off her hood sitting down on one of the roots taking off her bag

She wasn't going to a friend's house, heck she didn't even have any of they're phone numbers!

Ochaco and Mina's names floated around in the pinkette's head thinking she could ask them if she could stay over. Those girls were so sweet to her but when she realized she didn't have anyone's number that plan obviously backfired.

Massaging her sore shoulders the girl sighed before grabbing her headphones and plugging them into her phone.

Hours went by as she searched every site on the internet relating to that day.

Liars. Liars, all of them. Why? Why?

She didn't even realize she was crying as the tears mixed with the water droplets from the sky

Time kept ticking onward as the girl was now half asleep watching one specific video we know all too well

**"Who is he? The guy's already saved 100 people and it hasn't even been 10 minutes! This is-this is crazy! I-I can't believe it-"**

I'll b-be l-like All M-Might..." She whispered groggily

"I'll be a h-hero..."

She dropped her phone into her hoodie pocket as she drifted off to sleep leaning against the tree truck in support

A hero that saves people. Yeah, that's what I want to be.


	15. Three Bitter Days

**A/N: Warning | Long chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn was slowly approaching as the birds began to chirp waking the distraught pinkette.

Her ligaments were stiff from sleeping on the ground as she slowly sat upright and stretched.

"You gotta be kidding me-" She grimaced looking down to the sleeve of her hoodie

It was drenched and covered in mud due to the rain overnight.

She sighed, rolling her eyes as she stood up taking off her hoodie and wrapping it around her waist. She had a black tank top on underneath and wore the same pair of jeans she had on previously.

**6:00 a.m**

_'Well today's going to be a long day'_ She thought putting her hands on her hips

Yesterday was the sports festival and the school decided to give the students the day off to recuperate. The way events unfolded, she didn't expect to leave home and sleep in the streets...

_Ah- her bed. A nice cozy dream of wonderland..._

"No!" Karin slapped her cheeks trying to snap out of it

No matter how tired she was, she just couldn't go back yet.

She looked down as her lips quivered

Is that what they really thought of her?

Did she really do it?

With her thoughts all mixed up in a blur, she picked up her bag and began walking into town.

The number one thing to fix at the moment was her hunger.

Her stomach growled, but didn't have an appetite whatsoever. Thinking she should get at least something, She bought a water bottle, a coffee, and a breakfast sandwich at one of the early morning cafes.

Good thing she brought her wallet. Komei sat down at one of the tables waiting for her order to be called and took out her phone.

Showing the dead battery sign flash on her home screen, she reached into her duffle bag, grabbed her charger and plugged it into the outlet.

Immediately text messages, miss calls and voicemails flooded her notifications.

Huffing once again she scrolled through the notifications

_Miss call from: Aunt Asuka_

_Message: Aunt Asuka_

_Miss call from: Lex lex_

_Message: Hikaru_

_Miss call from: Uncle Renji_

_Message: Lex lex_

_Miss call from: Aunt Asuka_

She hated making people worry, but at this moment she just needed time.

The words of her Uncle Daisuke didn't leave her mind.

**"-because you're the one who killed them."**

_'Was he right?'_

Sitting in the cafe for a couple hours drinking her coffee and barley eating her breakfast, she went to the washroom to freshen up before she left.

It was 9 a.m now, and all of a sudden she found herself at the steps of U.A.

_'Why am I-?'_ She questioned gasping to herself

Her conscious body must've wandered over to the school without thinking.

She stared at the gates of U.A and marched through them. They might have the day off, but that doesn't mean all the facilities were closed. Such as the pool, workout room, training grounds, etc.

There were mostly third years in the building, but the pinkette bypassed them and headed straight to the library.

She had to get to the bottom of this.

Plopping down on one of the chairs turning on the computer, time came and went.

What felt like minutes turned into hours.

"Komei."

The girl swiveled around in her chair hearing her name being called to see the blank expression of her home room teacher before her.

"What are you doing here? I told you all to take the day off." He said nonchalantly as he analyzed his student shifting some papers in his hands

She had bags underneath her eyes, which were lifeless and out of touch with reality.

It kind of reminded him of himself, when he was an aspiring hero in training.

"Oh Mr. Aizawa hi!" She jumped at the sight of her teacher

Something about the look in her eyes, he didn't like it.

Catching his attention, The Erasure Hero took sight of the news article that was open on the computer screen.

There was a photo of smoking buildings and civilians scattered all around

Quickly, Karin turned back around and clicked the little red x on the browser to close the program.

It was totally obvious that she didn't want him to see what she was researching.

"Sorry Mr. Aizawa I didn't realize how late it was-" She began to scratch the back of her head nervously until her phone began to ring breaking the tension

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" He rose an eyebrow skeptically

To say the least, his presence was haunting.

"N-No!" She stuttered

"Oh look! That's my Aunt calling!" She spazzed standing up from the twirly chair

"Gotta go! See you in class tomorrow!" She grabbed her things and ran out of the library as fast as she possibly could

Aizawa rubbed his eyes and proceeded to sigh

Just another thing to deal with.

.

.

.

Breathing heavily sitting on the front steps of U.A, Karin stared at her ringing phone

_Incoming: Aunt Asuka_

'I'm sorry Aunt Asuka...'

She clicked the silence button on her phone, gripping onto her bag and proceeded to find a place to get some dinner before calling it a night.

After grabbing a burger at one of the nearby fast food restaurants, Komei went to a park near U.A and sat on a bench getting cozy.

'At least I won't be late for school tomorrow-' She thought taking a bite out of her burger as she took out her phone once again

Looking down at the contact hesitantly, she pressed dial and rose the phone up to her ear

Each time the phone rang Karin's anxiety doubled by two.

"Oh Karin! I'm so glad you called! You are in big trouble young lady for not calling me back-" She fumed as her voiced trembled in worry

The pinkette didn't even have a chance to speak due to her overly concerned Aunt ranting over the phone.

Hearing that Karin was on the phone, Renji and Rosa ran to her side.

"I was this close to calling the police Karin- You can't do this to me, y-you c-can't-" She paced putting a hand up to her head

"Are you okay? Are you alright? Do you want us to come get you?" Asuka jumped letting her motherly instincts take over

"I'm sorry." Karin mumbled quietly as she clenched her fist

Asuka sighed as Rosa leaned in close to the phone to hear the conversation.

"I didn't mean to make you worry-" Karin paused before continuing

"-I'm at a friends house, they were kind enough to let me stay for a couple of days..." She lied through her teeth

"And which friend is that?" Asuka questioned tapping her foot impatiently

Karin panicked trying to think of the name that fits the image in her brain

"U-Uraraka! s-she's a girl in my class-" She tightened her shoulders

Phew, good save.

"I'm sorry- I just need some time..."

"O-Okay." Asuka gasped

As long as she was safe, the woman felt a bit better.

"..."

A gasp of silence soon fell

"Listen sweetie, if you need your time that's fine-" Asuka tried to reason with the girl

"I get it-" She sat down on the sofa

"But please- keep in touch with me every day, you hear me?" She shouted a bit more assertively

The pinkette sighed before picking up her dirty hoodie and put it on

_'Geez when did it get so cold out?'_

"School starts back up again tomorrow, I should get some sleep..." She used the duffle bag as a pillow lying on the bench

"Karin!"

"I will. Promise."

And with that, she clicked the end call button.

Laying on the bench the pinkette stared into the vastness of the park.

Wait why was she apologizing? They have been treating her like a witch for years, why was it her fault?

_'I've really fallen deep haven't I?'_

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Komei rose bright and early before any students or teachers could've had a possible run in with her. Man, she didn't even want to think about how that conversation would go.

She changed into her school uniform, taking full advantage of the locker rooms and had breakfast at LunchRush's eatery.

Having such a good breakfast, the pinkette didn't even realize she had five minutes to get to class. She ran to the front of class 1-A gasping, trying to regain her composure before she went in.

_'Your fine, bright bubbly Komei- pull yourself together'_ She thought before straightening her posture, walking over to her desk that was next to Kirishima's.

"Morning Komei" The red head greeted the pinkette

"Hey Hey Kiri" She replied sitting in her chair as Kaminari turned around

"Hey Komei-"He said flirtatiously

"How about you and me get a bite to eat some time- whatcha say?" The boy said confidently

In full conversation with Mina, the pinkette didn't hear a word of the blonde

"Sorry Kaminari, what did you say?" She blinked as his expression dropped

"Class has begun. Everyone take your seats" Aizawa said sternly as he held his sleeping bag walking into the classroom

All the students stared at the teacher as he began to speak.

"Your studies are just as important as training. All Might may have the pleasure in teaching you, but knowledge on heroism is something that is essential if you want to be a great hero." He said slamming a text book on the front podium

"Which is why today-" He smirk

"We're going over hero laws."

Sero and Mineta shrunk in their seats in defeat as others began to do the same.

"Not another lecture..." They all groaned

Komei tried her best to stay focused but her eyes began to drift off

'Just two minutes-" She mumbled putting her head down on the desk as her muscles relaxed

.

.

"Komei-"

.

"Hey-"

.

.

"Pstt Komei!" Kirishima whispered trying to wake the pinkette up before Mr. Aizawa could notice

Crap. Too late.

"Komeiiii-" The redhead whined as the Erasure Hero walked down the aisle grabbing the attention of the other students

"Hmm..." The girls eyes snapped open first noticing Kirishima's concerning gaze

_'Why is he staring at me like that?'_ She thought questioningly as her eyes narrowed down to the floor noticing her teachers shoes

Her body shot straight up trying to play it off coy, reading her open text book.

Aizawa stared down at the girl and furrowed.

**"Detention." ** He said snapping the book shut that was in his open hand

* * *

After a grueling hour-long detention with Mr. Aizawa, Komei was finally free leaving the premise of the school.

'Wanting me to write a stupid apology, why I fell asleep in class-" She huffed walking down the steps

"Well, I fell asleep because I was tired!" Ranting she kicked a stone in frustration

As the sun was close to setting, the pinkette decided to head back to the tree where she once was before and set up camp there.

Dropping her bag, she took out her hoodie and used it as a base to sit on.

"I don't know how much longer I could keep this up..." She whispered grabbing an apple from her bag and some other small snacks she got from LunchRush's Eatery earlier in the day

The pinkette was running low on funds, so she couldn't afford to spend her money so carelessly.

_'I just can't go back there- I can't...'_

Hearing shuffling move in her direction, the girl froze.

Komei acknowledged that she could possibly have a run in with a villain or creep, but the pinkette tried her best to not think of the negatives.

She could defend herself sure, but If it were to be a villain and she decided to fight back, that wouldn't be so good.

They could possibly have back-up, not knowing how strong they might be. Heck, she's only a first year at U.A. There's still so much more she needs to learn.

_'No, it couldn't be a villain-'_ She thought covering her mouth with her hand

Her heart rate increased in nervousness as the shuffling got closer.

**"NO! STAY AWAY!"** She screeched throwing her duffle bag at the anonymous individual that stood before her

Razor sharp burgundy eyes stared down at her figure not budging.

She blinked open an eye, catching a glimpse of the person before she died in humiliation.

The boy broke out into a fit of laughter, laughing obnoxiously not trying to hold himself back whatsoever.

_'Oh my god'_

"K-KATSUKI!" She shouted as her body went stiff

At this moment in time, Komei thought she saw the light. This couldn't have gotten any worse.

"Yeah, ha-ha laugh it up..." Karin turned red in embarrassment grabbing back her bag that she threw at him

In between chuckles Bakugou tried to ask a question but couldn't contain himself.

"Just go away if your going to make fun of me-" Komei mumbled puffing out her cheeks

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked quickly changing his demeanor

The boy was wearing a black tank top with matching black pants holding a bag in his left hand.

Komei just stared at him speechless. What the heck was she supposed to say?

She averted his gaze which ticked the boy off

"Fine, I guess i'll be leaving- I'll see your shit ass face in class tomorrow" He snarled beginning to walk away

"No-Wait!" She pleaded raising an arm reaching out to him

If Bakugou got wind of the situation and told someone at school, it would be over for her...

The blonde stopped in his tracks looking over his shoulder.

"Get your shit and let's go." He said angrily yet softly

_Huh?_

On her hands and knees, the girl stared at him in confusion

"What are you talking abou-"

**"GET YOUR SHIT- AND LET'S GO"** Bakugou repeated now shouting

"O-Okay!" The pinkette jumped in fright as she proceeded to grab her things

The two walked in silence down the street as they approached the destination

"Woahhh" The pinkette gasped

"You live here?" She questioned looking over to the boy as he clicked his tongue in annoyance pulling open his front door

Komei was actually quite nervous

_'Why did it have to be Bakugou out of all people?'_

"KATSUKI! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN HOME BY NOW! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO GET THE-"

A loud boisterous woman came out from the kitchen seeing her son and the pink headed girl by the front door.

Katsuki twitched "GEEZ, I GOT THE CRAP YOU ASKED FOR- HERE!" He shouted, throwing the grocery bag to his mother as she caught it mid air, eyes transfixed on the girl next to him.

"That good for nothin' has been sleeping on the streets-" He pointed to the girl making her spazz

"She's in my class, is it fine if she stays here?" He asked coldly

Mitsuki was taken back by her son's actions. She knew he had good instincts when it came to stuff like this...

But all the woman could think about is that her son brought a girl home.

It made her heart swoon.

"FINE? THAT'S MORE THEN FINE! COME IN SWEETIE!" She sung as she neared the two

"I'm Katsuki's mom, you can call me Mitsuki! And over there is his dad, Masaru" She pointed to the man on the couch

"H-hey there-" He lowered his newspaper

"My name's Karin Komei!" Karin said more confidently taking a step forward

His mother was so... bright... so welcoming.

Katsuki began to twitch

"Okay kiddos go get washed up, dinner is going to be ready soon" She smacked Katsuki upside the head smiling

"YOU HAG!" He screamed holding his head

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

They're bantering escalated as Komei stood there in the middle of the fire. Wow. It all makes sense now.

...

"You're still wearing your school uniform?" Mitsuki looked up as she set the table as Komei began to help her

"I uhh- d-don't have any other clothes..." She shuffled putting her bag down in the corner walking closer before Mitsuki began to scream once again

"KATSUKI!" She shouted through the hallway

"WHAT!?"

"BE A GENTLEMAN AND GRAB KOMEI SOME CLOTHES"

"THE HELL!? I'M NOT GONNA GIVE HER MY-"

"KATSUKI!"

"FINE!"

"Here." The boy came back from upstairs and threw the clothes at her

"T-Thanks!" She scrambled nervously to catch them and went back to the bathroom to change

Locking the door behind her, Komei turned around and slid down the door.

Not expecting this to happen whatsoever, she took a deep breath, stood up, and began to change.

She took out the clips in her hair, shaking out her pink locks and washed her hands and face.

Walking back into the kitchen, Katsuki was taken back by her appearance making his cheeks slightly burn at the sight of the pinkette

She was wearing his black skull shirt with a pair of his khaki shorts. Being way over sized for the girl- the shirt turned into a dress and she tightened the shorts with the drawstring.

She pulled out the chair next to him, sitting down ogling at the delicious food.

_'What an idiot- making a fool of herself' _Katsuki thought angrily as he ate the piece of meat on his plate

"T-Thank you so much for the food Mrs. Bakugou, I-I mean Mitsuki" She stumbled catching herself

Mitsuki smiled looking at the pinkette

_Oh, how she wanted a daughter so bad._

"No problem Karin, now eat up! There's a lot to go around"

Eating as much as she could the pinkette was stuffed.

"This was great Mitsuki! Yummy!" She leaned back into her chair with a smile

Mitsuki and Masaru sweat dropped

But she barely ate a thing...

After dinner, Karin helped Mitsuki wash the dishes

"So kiddo, you wanna tell me the reason you're not at home?" The older woman as the girl

Being cornered into the conversation the pinkette was quiet at first

"My family's not so accepting of my quirk... and it's been hard-" She looked down as she dried the plate

"They know i'm at a friends house-"

_She called Katsuki a friend. Katsuki has friends~ _Mitsuki sung in her head

"But they don't know that you were on the streets?" The woman cut her off

"Y-Yeah..." The girl admitted

She felt ashamed, embarrassed even-

"Okay sweetheart-" Mitsuki began as she shut of off the sink

"Can you do me a favor and bring these to Katsuki's room?" She pushed rather forcefully the laundry basket into the pinkettes arms

"And in the meantime, I can throw your clothes is the wash-"

"Yeah s-sure, i'll bring them up" She agreed grabbing the basket

Mitsuki's smile was too chipper for her liking. Is it what she said? Was she upset?

Walking up the stairs she hesitated before knocking on his bedroom door.

"Katsuki-"

...

"Katsuki, your mom told me to bring your laundry up-"

...

Silence

Puffing out her cheeks Komei huffed

"I'M COMING IN YOU IDIOT" She shouted rolling her eyes slightly creaking open his door

_Hmph. He's not here._

She took this time to look around his room. There were dumbells and weights sprawled out on the ground, a tv with a gaming system, as well as a dresser and desk similar to how her room was set up.

She then gazed over to some of the photos on his dresser.

One of him and as parents when they were young.

Katsuki had such a sour expression which made girl chuckle

Next was Katsuki and a couple of his friends as young children

_'Wait, is that Midoriya?' _

She'd notice that green mop of hair anywhere-

Moving closer to the photo she analyzed it

Katsuki was in the centre of the group smiling next to a boy with wings on his right, another boy to his left, and Midoriya slightly in the background

_'cute'_ She smiled to herself as the bedroom door opened

As if on cue, Katsuki walked in with a towel in his hand shirtless rubbing the dampness out of his hair.

His eyes darted over to her figure as she stood there still as a rock.

"What the fuck-"

"Y-your mom w-wanted m-me to bring up your laundry!" She stuttered utterly fast as she stared at him turning red

_'He must've just gotten out of the shower-'_ She said thinking to herself as her eyes began to wander is toned body

Water droplets slid down his biceps outlining his muscles as he threw the towel over his shoulder now glaring at the girl watching her embarrassed expression

Katsuki smirked, taking the situation to his advantage- he walked towards her slowly and handed her his phone.

Karin stared at the phone in the palm of her hand in confusion

_'Why was he giving her his phone?'_

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer" He scoffed in confidence

As if her face wasn't red already, the girl felt steam rising out of her ears

Furrowing even further in embarrassment, she threw the phone back at his face

"DON'T SAY STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT-" She trudged back over to him tripping over the dumbbells that were on the floor

"OUCH!" She winced holding on to her foot

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHO LEAVES FIFTY POUND WEIGHTS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!" She shouted angrily at the blonde

"ME?! YOUR THE FUCKING DUMBASS THAT FELL!" Katsuki spazzed

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT SHIT ON THE FLOOR!"

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN HERE!?"

"YOUR MOM TOLD ME TO BRING UP YOUR SHIT!" She screamed pointing at the laundry bin

Mitsuki giggled from around the corner listening to the two argue.

_They're so cute together._

"Hold the fuck on, i'll be right back-" He stood up

Karin looked back down to her foot trying to move it

_'owchy...'_

"Here" Katsuki came back with an ice pack throwing it to the girl as she caught it still holding gauze in his hand

"Thanks-" She mumbled trying to move her leg once again putting the ice pack on it until Katsuki grabbed her foot

"You don't have to-" She began to retaliate as he out stretched his hand waiting for her to pass him the ice pack without a word

She looked at his expression in defeat and handed him the ice pack crossing her arms

She watched as he wrapped up her foot until her phone began to ring breaking her trance

_Incoming call: Aunt Asuka_

She looked at the device sitting next to her watching the screen flash as Katsuki looked up

"Answer the damn phone-" He glared at her as she stared back

She sighed grabbing the cell phone and rose it up to her ear

"Hi Aunt Asuka-"

The woman was silent on the phone

"You didn't call..." She said sternly

"We just finished dinner Aunt Asuka- I was just about to call you now actually-" The girl laughed nervously

"How was your day at school?" Asuka changed the subject knowing how she is

'Yeah right, she wasn't going to call-' Asuka thought

"It was fine, nothing too special. We did written work today, I think with everything our class has been though Mr. Aizawa is taking it easy on us for now"

"Well that's good-" Asuka hesitated before she spoke

"Karin- I'm sorry about everything. It's all my fault for wanting to throw a party-"

"No Aunt Asuka, you don't need to apologize-" She cut the woman off wincing as Bakugou tightened the gauze

"Th-That...probably would've happened somewhere else if it didn't happen now..." She glanced away from Katsuki trying to gaze he attention to something else

The same sentence started to whirl around the girls mind once again

**"It's because you're the one who killed them."**

The pinkette squeezed her thigh with her hand as anxiety start to rise in her chest

"But Karin you didn't-"

Bleep.

Komei hung up on the woman staring at the screen. Katsuki was still in the room and she didn't want him to overhear what her aunt was going to say.

Her eyes then slowly trailed the room as she locked on to Bakugou's intense glare

"What?" She snapped at him

"What the fuck was that about?" He questioned throwing a shirt on

"N-Nothing..." She stuttered trying to shift her leg as the blonde sat next to her

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine-" He scoffed passing her a plate of food putting it in her lap

_But we already ate..._

She stared at it in confusion as she looked back over to him for some answers

"You barely ate anything idiot-"

"I'm not hungry..." She pushed the potato on the plate in disinterest

"Don't give me that crap, fucking eat sparky" He growled watching her put the fork up to her mouth

"Heroes need to be strong so-" He went on before noticing her arm shaking as a tears shed down her cheeks

"WAIT- WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING?!"

She put down the fork creating a screeching sound before wiping her cheeks with her hands covering her face

"S-Sorry..." She sniffled

"They truly just believe i'm a villain, ever since I was a kid-"

Katsuki stared at her expression as she spoke listening

"Because my quirk scared them. They wanted nothing to do with me..." The pinkette held back. He didn't need to know everything- Not yet.

"I come from the quirkless family Katsuki, I was never praised like you or anyone else in our class" She shifted turning to him

"The only people that accept me are my aunt and uncle, my cousin Rosa, and two other cousins that you met that one time"

"I worked really hard to get to where I am now- and the other day, I just lost it..." She paused

"You know, the day of the sports festival?"

Katsuki nodded remembering how weird she was acting when they arrived at her house

"Well yeah... it didn't go so well" She sighed grabbing her shaking hand

"Because everyone was over..." He mumbled

"Yeah." She nodded

It didn't take that long for Katsuki to understand what was going on. All the pieces in the puzzle finally lined up.

He then jumped up and turned back facing the girl

**"Fuck em'- Fuck all of them!"**

Katsuki's outburst took the girl by surprise

"We're going to be fucking heroes and they can all watch when we kill all the villains!"

The girl stared at him in awe as she sat on the floor

_Was he trying to make her feel better?_

"Yeah, your right!" She smiled chomping down on the potato

_Thank you Katsuki._

After she finished the plate, the duo began playing video games... and when you have two competitive people play a fighting game against each other- things escalated quick

"HEY!" Karin shouted as Katsuki's character unleashed it's ultimate move

"Heh." Katsuki scoffed gripping onto the controller

"You little asshole..." Karin whispered as she did the combination of buttons unleashing her ultimate move which ended up casting her the victor

_**"Winner!" **__The tv flashed with her character in the number one spot_

Komei dropped the controller starting to do a dance

"I WANT A REMATCH" Katsuki spazzed shouting

"Fine-" She agreed

"I mean, if you want to lose a second time then let's go-" She readied herself before the next match started as Katsuki groaned

"YOU SEE THAT?! FUCK YEAH!" He taunted pointing at the screen showing his character now in the number one spot

"Okay, okay-" Karin rolled her eyes putting the controller down done with the game

"It's getting late, we should probably go to sleep-" She said looking over to the clock as Katsuki shut off the console

Looking back over to her, he watched her get up hopping over to the door.

Before reaching the handle Komei felt he feet lift off the ground

"K-Katsuki!" She stuttered now being held in his strong arms

He lifted her up like she was a feather. No hesitation, no struggle.

"Here-" He put her on the bed

"I'll sleep on the couch, your lazy ass can barely walk " and with that he slammed the door shut making her jump

He was being nice.

_So Katsuki Bakugou does have a gente side..._

She blushed before she pulled the blanket over her petite body

_'So comfy'_ She thought as her head hit the pillow

The pinkette body was aching. Not having a proper night sleep in days and sleeping on the ground- she needed this.

_'Mmm. Smells like caramel'_ She closed her eyes snuggling into the pillow

_'Wait, does he smell like caramel?'_ She thought as her eyes shot back open

She put her hands up to her cheeks trying to calm down her face

"What is happening to me?"

* * *

**A/N: Komei has a crush on Bakugou! So cute. Moving onto the internship Arc. Can you guess which agency Komei is going to pick? Comment below!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Julia**


	16. Feelings

The next morning Komei was startled awake due to the shouting that was escalating from down the stairs.

**"OOMPH!"**

She rolled, falling out of bed landing on her stomach before rubbing her sore back.

_'Wait bed?'_

The girl slowly looked around as she forgot her surroundings.

Right, she was in Bakugou's room.

She winced feeling her throbbing ankle as she slowly sat back up.

The pinkette shifted closer over to the side noticing her clean school uniform sitting on the nightstand. She then outstretched her arm reaching the clothes and began to change.

_Mitsuki was so nice._

Karin reminded herself to sincerely thank the woman before she left.

Standing up trying to wiggle her skirt on, Komei noticed the floor.

It was clean. All the weights were pushed to the right side of the room and not scattered in her pathway.

She hopped closer to the dresser as she noticed one of the drawer's was left open revealing where the boy puts his school uniforms.

The girl's cheeks began to heat up.

_'He didn't come in here when I was sleeping did he?'_

"No!" She slammed the dresser drawer closed

_'Get your mind out of it Komei'_ She talked to herself in the mirror before heading to the bathroom to freshen up

.

.

.

"Karin, good morning! I made breakfast!" Mitsuki shouted from the kitchen with a spatula in her hand as the pinkette came down taking a seat at the table next to the scowling blonde

"G-Good morning Katsuki..." She mumbled turning to face the boy

He darted his piercing burgundy eyes over to hers before chugging a glass of orange juice.

"Morning..." He wiped his mouth with his arm

* * *

After they left the house, the two began their silent journey to school.

"Hey Katsuki-" She began nervously starting to fidget

They were coming up close to her home.

"Is it okay if we take a different route? I-I don't want my aunt and uncle to see me-" She sweat dropped uncomfortably

The blonde rose up an eyebrow and nodded skeptically

"Yeah whatever-" He said without a care in the world as he began to snicker making the pinkette snap

"What!?"

"Heh. You look uglier than you usually do with that look" He scoffed out a laugh pointing at her

"What are you talking about, I always look like this-" She frowned annoyed gripping her bag

To say the girl's had a rough couple of days would be an understatement.

"If you don't know what i'm talking about then you sure as hell are stupid" He walked on forward aloofly interlocking his hands behind his head

Komei could've shot lasers out of her eyes. They were physically drilling holes in the back of his skull.

"Can't you ever go one day without being annoying!?" She taunted catching up with her limp ankle as his hands began to glow orange in irritation

"Hey!" The girl pointed at his glowing hands

"Don't you dare pop your explosions on me Explo-Boy!" She threatened screaming at the boys actions

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Katsuki jumped

"OH DON'T START-" Karin shook her head back and forth

The two were head to head as you could physically see the tension between the duo.

"You know what? No-" She paused

"Your not worth my time" She said pushing past him sassily leaving the blonde even more enraged as they were coming up closer to the school

…

"Hey-" She whispered to him putting up a hand to shield the left side of her mouth as his eyes narrowed towards her

"Is it me or is everyone staring at us?" She asked uncomfortably as people began to stop what their doing eying the duo

_'Woah, those are U.A students'_

_'He's the one who won!'_

_'They were on tv!'_

Karin and Katsuki ignored the comments as they approached the school in hindsight.

"Mina! Kiri! Hey! Good morning!" The pinkette shouted as she saw a set of specific red and pink haired teens walking in front of them

"Is that Komei and Bakugou?" Mina whispered into the redheads ear skeptically

She was already plotting conspiracies.

"Hey you guys! Morning!" Kirishima waved as they waited for the two so they could walk together

"Woah Komei! What happened to your foot?!" Mina pointed out as the girl stuck out her tongue scratching the back of her head

"She fell because the dumb ass doesn't know how to walk-" Bakugou responded as he looked the other way

"I mean sure, you could put it **THAT WAY**-" She yelled in the blonde's face as they were back at it making Kirishima and Mina sweat drop.

They all walked into class 1-A together taking their respective seats.

"It's so weird that everyone recognizes us from tv!" Mina jumped

"Everyone wanted to talk to us on our way here-" She put a hand into her cheek motioning Kirishima

"Yeah it was insane!" He stood up

"People on the street couldn't get enough of me! It was kind of embarrassing~" Hagakure wiggled

"Sure- but isn't that pretty normal for you?" Ojiro sweat dropped

Karin watched the group. No one came up to her and Katsuki...

She reminisced their morning walk. Everyone just stared... they almost looked afraid.

In deep thought, she fiddled with her hands looking down at her desk.

"All it took was one sports festival and now were celebrities!" Kaminari boasted as Mineta agreed

"This school really is amazing!"

The conversation was cut short as Mr. Aizawa slid the door open.

"Morning."He groaned waltzing in

"Good Morning Mr. Aizawa!" All the kids said in unison being the perfect model students they are

"Ribbit- Mr. Aizawa, you don't have bandages anymore- that's good news" Asui pointed out

"The old lady went a little overboard on her treatment-" The man scratched his face

"Anyway-" He went on

"We have a big class today. Hero informatics." He said as everyone felt a chill in the air

_'Informatics?! Please don't tell me it's a pop quiz?!' Kaminari spazzed_

_'Crap, I bet it's about hero laws- i'm so bad at stuff like that!' Kirishima thought_

_'Oh man- what am I going to do!' Komei clenched her fisted_

"You need code names."

"Time to pick your hero identities." He spoke calmly as everyone began to jump

"YEAH THIS IS GOING TO BE TOTALLY AWESOME!" They cheered as Aizawa's eyes glared red causing them all to settle down

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks that I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally student's don't need to worry about the draft yet until their third year actually, but your class is different."

"Infact, by extending offers to first years like you; pros are essentially invested in your potential. Any offer could be reascended if their interest in you dies down by graduation though-"

"Stupid selfish adults-" Mineta groaned smacking his desk

"So what you're saying is that we still need to prove ourselves when were recruited?" Hagakure questioned

"Correct."

"Now, here are the totals for those who have gotten offers" Aizawa flicked a switch on the remote as the screen showed the results

Todoroki and Bakugou had far more offers than anyone else in the class, both having offers in the thousands.

Next was Iida,Tokyoyami, Komei, Kirishima and so on

"In past years, it was pretty spread out, but this year there's a big gap-" The Erasure hero pointed at the screen

"Aghh. No fair..." Kamnari whined as Mina puffed out her cheeks

"Todoroki got the most over Bakugou?" Jiro questioned in surprise

"Yeah, that's opposite of how they placed in the festival" Kirishima took notice

"They probably don't want to work with a guy who had to be chained up in the end-" Sero thought out-loud triggering the blonde

"IF I SCARED A PRO, THEY'RE JUST WEAK!"

_'Wow. I have 189 offers'_ Komei gasped looking up to the screen

"That's amazing-" Yaoyorozu sighed looking over to Todoroki

"You must be proud-"

"Half those offers are probably because of my father" He replied not making eye contact

"P-People want u-us!" Uraraka cried shaking Iida back and forth

"Midoriya you got none..." Mineta put a hand on the nervous boy shoulder

"I bet everyone was grossed out by the crazy way you were fighting" He commented

"Cut it out Mineta, i'm sure there's a reason-" Komei butted in noticing the uncomfortable expression plastered on the green haired boy's face

"Despite these results, you all will be interning with pros. Got it?" Aizawa cocked an eyebrow

"Even those of you who didn't get any offers-"

"Oh, we're all interning?" Midoriya questioned as hope began to glimmer in his eyes once again

"Yes. You already got to experience real combat against villains in the USJ incident, but it'll still be helpful to see pros at work- up close and personal, in the field, first hand." He finished as all the students began to get excited

"For that we need hero names!" Sato jumped

"All of a sudden this is getting a lot more fun!" Uraraka grinned ear to ear

"These hero names will likely be temporary, take them seriously or-"

**"You'll have hell to pay later!"**

The door slid open revealing the R-rated hero.

"What you pick today could be your name for life. You better be careful- or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent" The woman said seductively as most of the boys drooled making the girls roll their eyes

"IT'S MIDNIGHT!"

"Yeah... She's got a good point..." Aizawa nodded

"Midnight is going to have final approval over your names while I take care of some business" He continued as he picked up his sleeping back and a couple other things

"The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you want to be in the future-"

"A code name tells people exactly what you represent."

"Now then-" He picked up everything walking towards the door pausing

"Komei, grab your things-"

Everyone in the class stared at the pink haired girl as she looked at the man questionably.

"Sir?" She stood up

"We have a meeting with Principal Nezu and I suggest you come along." He said coldly making her go stiff

_'Principal Nezu?'_

Standing up, Komei grabbed her bag and walked to the front as Kaminari, Mineta, and Sero ooed assuming the girl was in trouble.

Her heart began to pound in nervousness.

A student in class 1-A getting sent to the principal's office? There's nothing good about that sentence.

Walking down the aisle of desks, Komei was stuck in a trance trying to figure out the reason.

_'There's no way he could possibly know that- '_ Her mind then drifted back to the library

_'Crap.'_

...

Walking through the hall with her homeroom teacher, it was dead silence until the pinkette decided to speak up

"Mr. Aizawa-" She began

"I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked the Erasure Hero in worry

"..."

_'Of course he wouldn't respond...'_ The girl let out a sigh as Aizawa halted stopping the pinkette in her tracks

"I called your house-" He began

_'He what?!'_

"I spoke with your aunt; you haven't been home." He analyzed the girl noticing her sprained ankle

Aizawa knelt down to match eye lines with the pinkette.

"She told me everything. So you don't have to hold back against me kid." He looked up to her trying to get a response

The girl evaded his gaze has her hair shagged over her maroon eyes.

_'This is not happening'_

She didn't want anyone at U.A to know her personal matters thinking it might affect her position at the school. What if they kick her out? U.A is the number one hero school, they obviously don't want a burden… and that's what she felt like she was.

"Ah yes! Karin Komei! Please do come in!" Principal Nezu spazzed as herself and Aizawa walked into the office.

She took a seat in the chair crossing her arms looking down.

Obviously she was upset.

Nezu locked eyes with Aizawa as they communicated with no words.

Nezu took a deep breath as he began to speak.

_**"Kyoto, July, 23..."**_

That date made the pinkette stiffen to the core.

"Super villain Devil Chain was terrorizing the city..."

"There was an accident-" Nezu continued

"A mass of 239 people were killed in action, it was a sad day for all of us."

"Two of those 239, were your parents..."

The pinkette's eyes widened as she shot upward.

"What the heck is this?! Is this a joke because i'm not laughing!"

Her heart was beating indescribably fast as her arms began to shake as she snapped at the two.

Aizawa blinked as his hair rose preparing to use his quirk if needed.

"I was filled in on certain events that took place at your house hold." Nezu spoke calmly

"Your quirk-" He paused

"Manifested at the age of six; which is later than most, but that is expected given your family background." Nezu spoke as Komei sat back down

"Elemental quirks such as yours for example, are a lot more difficult to control compared to any other type of quirk."

"It takes a mastery of precision, control, balance-" Aizawa jumped in

Nezu chose his words carefully before continuing, he knew this was a sensitive topic to the girl and had to get to the point quickly.

"July 23rd was the day your quirk activated yes, but you are not to blame for the deaths of your parents or anyone who was in Kyoto that day Komei."

The girl sat, pale as a ghost.

Pulling out files from inside his desk, he flipped them open.

_**"Devil Chain: Quirk- Chains. He is able to use the chains that are created through his palms at any will. He can also change the material that the chains are made of."**_

"Devil Chain has 23 counts of misconduct and 57 counts of property damage/mass hysteria. After the incident in Kyoto, he was captured by All Might and has been in solitary confinement ever since."

"His chains were metal that day... A perfect source to conduct electricity..." The girl mumbled sinking further into her chair

All those hours of researching at the library, the girl turned into a walking talking encyclopedia on the subject.

She had to admit, it did feel good to talk about this matter. No way could she talk to her aunt and uncle about this stuff, they wouldn't understand.

"Quirks spiral out of control when activated you know- **Especially** elemental ones-" She pushed

"Yes, your right about that." Nezu nodded disregarding her spiteful attitude

She's probably been suffering with this for a long time and Nezu knew that.

"All the children in the area were evacuated before the destruction ultimately happened-"

"And how do you know that?!" Komei shouted

"You know how I know? Because Mr. Aizawa here was one of the pro heroes on the scene and was the one who rescued you."

_'What-'_

Komei snapped her attention back to the Erasure Hero looking at him in disbelief as he watched her expression.

"N-No-" She stuttered slumping back in the chair

She almost had it transfixed into her head that it was her fault.

_'I remember a scarf...'_ She thought as she pulled the collar of her shirt to loosen it

Flashes of that day whirled around the pinkette's brain as certain events began to line up.

"Komei, I the principal of U.A High with the quirk of High Spec am telling you, this is not your fault or doing" Nezu proclaimed leaving the girl in awe

How dare she let what Daisuke said ruin her... She knew it in her heart that she was right.

Leaving Nezu's office, She stood in the hallway with Aizawa.

"Komei, you're going home for the day. Your Uncle is waiting for you outside-"

"B-But..." She thought of everyone in class 1-A

"H-Hero names..." She mumbled feeling left out from the class

"You'll still have three years to come up with one." He responded

"Go home. Get some rest."

" Hey... Mr. Aizawa-"

"Hm..."

She was quiet before she spoke.

"If it was you... then t-thank you..." She mumbled kicking some dirt slightly blushing in embarrassment

He lightly smirked as he put a hand on her head ruffing her pink locks.

Walking outside with her teacher near the front entrance of the school, Komei noticed her uncle standing outside by his car waiting.

She hesitated as she watched the man, he didn't notice her yet.

He was in his casual business attire.

_'He probably just came from work...' _

pushed the girl as she started to move, making her turn to scowl at the teacher.

Renji's eyes darted forward from his phone as he saw his niece walking towards him.

"Karin-" He dropped the phone and embraced her into a tight hug

"H-Hi Uncle Renji-" She said quietly as she stood there letting the man hug her

* * *

**Komei Household 1:00 P.M**

In the car, Karin and Renji had a heart to heart conversation. Being the daughter of his favorite brother-now late brother; Renji took hold of responsibility for the girl, taking her in as one of his own.

But what really terrified her now is what her Aunt Asuka was going to think. Pulling into the driveway, Asuka stood at the front door.

Karin gulped from inside the car as Renji put it in park.

"It's okay, she was just worried about you-"

Karin looked over to her uncle and nodded

She walked up to the door swinging her bag over her shoulder as Asuka quickly engulfed her arms around the pinkette.

"Oh sweetheart-" She trembled as Karin returned the hug

"It's okay, Aunt Asuka- I'm here" She reassured, comforting the woman

As they walked into the house, Karin dropped her bag to the side and looked around.

"Rosa?" She questioned looking for her younger cousin

"She's still at school-" Renji replied

"Oh."

"It's nice to finally come home from work early, don't you think?" Renji pecked his wife on the cheek as he hung up his jacket

"Are you hungry? I can made something for you if you like-" Asuka motioned to the girl as she was in the middle of taking off her shoes

"S-Sure... but I'm just going to take a shower first Aunt Asuka." Karin responded not making eye contact as she walked over to her bedroom

"Y-Yeah, go ahead-" Asuka whispered as she watched the pinkette

"Just give her some time-" Renji spoke looking at his wife

"I know Ren." She sighed as she walked back over to the kitchen and begun to make lunch

.

.

.

A long nice hot shower is what the pinkette was in a dire need for. He muscled relaxed once the water hit her skin.

Once she finished, Karin changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants staying nice and comfortable.

Towel drying her hair, the pinkette picked up the hair brush and began to comb the knots out.

_'Oh.' _She gasped

Coming to realization, she stared at herself in the mirror now putting down her brush.

_'Was he-'_ She edged closer to the mirror

_'Talking about my hair?_' She questioned as she played with her bangs trying to fluff them out

Her face immediately started heating up due to the thoughts conducting in her brain thinking of the altercation she had with Bakugou earlier in the day.

_**"If you don't know what i'm talking about then you sure as hell are stupid-"**_

_Karin put her hands on her temples as she repeated the sentence in her head._

_'What No! Karin stop it! He didn't even mean it like that!' _The girl spazzed giving herself a migraine

_'But...' _She looked down

.

.

.

_'What if he did?'_

* * *

"R-Rosa..." Karin uttered as she watched her younger cousin walk in the door

"Karin-" The little girl stood in awe

"Karin your back! We were so worried!" The girl cried into her chest

"Yeah..." Karin sweat dropped as she patted the little girl on the head

Letting go of the hug, Rosa stared at her older cousin.

Making the girl uncomfortable with the staring, Karin tried to change the subject somehow someway.

"Come on, your mom made us a yummy lunch- let's go eat!" She said as if on cue, her stomach began to growl making Rosa chuckle

Lunch was incredibly awkward. At the beginning the only sounds that were heard were forks and knives screeching against the plates.

Karin was always a person that kept to herself. She never had much to say due to her family's misunderstandings.

She was comfortable with her Aunt and Uncle, but there are just things that she holds back.

Trying to get out of the awkward phase, Karin grabbed her school bag and pulled out a file folder.

"Look what I got today-" She put the folder on the table

"Internships?" Renji picked up the folder reading it

"Yup" Karin tight lipped smiled

"The whole sports festival was for us to possibly get scouted by pro heroes-" The girl explained

"Wow, you almost got 200 offers Kari-chan!" Rosa said excitedly

_'Yeah but it's nowhere close to Todoroki or Bakugou...' The pinkette shuttered_

"Hey have you looked at them yet?" Rosa asked as she scanned all the pro hero agencies

"No-" Karin peaked over the young girl's shoulder

"I think you should go with Mount Lady- She's so cool!" Rosa fangirled

"Mount Lady sent me an offer?!" Karin spazzed grabbing the folder from her cousin as Renji and Asuka laughed

_'Wow look at all these names...'_

"Death Arms-"

"Gunhead-"

"Kamui Woods!"

'_This is insane!'_

But there was one specific name that caught the pinkette's attention the most...

.

.

.

_The Endeavor Hero Agency._

* * *

**A/N: Question, who's your favorite ship in bnha? There are so many good ones, but did you notice a ship that I hinted at in this chapter? It's Mina and Kirishima! They are my favorite. Love 'em. Thanks so much for reading.**


	17. Hero Agencies

**Class 1-A**

"So guys..." Mina began as she leaned down further into her desk

"...have you decided on what pro agency you want to go for?" She finished less enthusiastically then she usually was

"Mt. Lady is my top choice!" Mineta turned confidently

...

"Mineta, are you thinking something perverted?" Asui questioned as the boy shuttered

"P-Possibly?!"

"You made it pretty far in the tournament. It's weird you didn't get any offers..." Ojiro neared the group

"I Know!" Mina stood up

"Hey Deku, who's on your list?" Urakaka questioned the boy as he was in deep thought muttering to himself

"There he goes again-"

"Oh!" Midoriya perked up

"W-What did you g-guys s-say?" He stuttered nervously

_'So he didn't get any offers either...'_

"Hey, that's okay. I settled on my pick!" Uraraka began

"What agency?"

"The one that the Battle Hero Gun Head runs-" She said confidently

"Gun Head's a big brawler, are you sure that's where you want to intern Uraraka?" Midoriya asked the brunette

"Yup! He sent me an offer!"

Komei sat behind the bunch, watching the scene as she picked up her list of agencies. She knew exactly where she wanted to go, but was hesitant as she side glanced at a specific half hot yet half cold headed boy.

She was nervous to ask Todoroki with his mysterious demeanor, but no. Nothing was going to change her mind.

The Endeavor Hero Agency it was.

_'But what's his deal?'_ She bit the inside of her cheek trying to crack the riddle that was Shouto Todoroki.

Endeavor the number two hero, sent her an offer. He must've seen potential in her. There's no way she could turn that down.

* * *

**Flashback | Komei household**

"Woah, you're choosing Endeavor's Agency? Are you sure about that Kari-Chan?" Rosa asked her older cousin in weary

"He's wicked scary if you ask me-" She muttered twirling her pasta

"But super strong-" The pinkette lightly blushed in amazement transfixed onto the papers

Renji and Asuka smiled.

The number two hero took interest in her. Endeavor- one of the heroes she admired for years, chose her.

Ever since she was young, All Might was the hero to look up to, yes- but Endeavor fascinated her even more.

* * *

**The Next Day | Train Station**

"Everyone has their costume's right?" Mr. Aizawa questioned all the students before he sent them off

"Remember, you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet. Don't lose them or anything-"

"Gotcha!" Mina jumped in there air with her spunky attitude

_'Looks like she's feeling like herself again-'_ Komei sweat dropped

"Speak properly. It's yes sir Ashido" Aizawa shot her down

"Yes sir..." She groaned

"Make sure you mind your manors with the other heroes during your internships. Now get to it."

"Yes sir." They all nodded before stepping forward into their own directions

...

_'If I take the train to Shinjuku and get off at Shinji- I should be there in an hour or so'_ The girl thought as she eyed the tv screen revealing the train times.

Walking over to the stop waiting for the train, the pinkette began to take out her headphones before noticing the red and white haired boy standing off to the side.

"T-Todoroki?" She stuttered in the midst of untangling her headphones

"Hey." He spoke walking closer to her, only to pass by her

The train was approaching.

_'Hey? Only a Hey?' _She puffed out her cheeks as she followed him inside the train

Komei leaned against a pole as Todoroki reached up and grabbed one of the handles.

_'Damn these boys and their height'_

"What agency are you heading to Komei?" He asked the girl calmly as she stood still

_'He's talking to me?'_

"I-um...well..." The pinkette stuttered grabbing the boy's attention

_'Oh crap, i'm in the hot seat now...'_

_"En..dea...vor..." _She mumbled into her hand inaudiblymaking Todoroki look at her questionably

"Huh?" He rose an eyebrow skeptically

"Y-your father's..." She slowly repeated making his heterochromic eyes widen in surprise

"Oh."

It was quiet for sometime as the train doors opened and closed.

"I'm heading there too." He spoke up this time taking the girl by surprise

"You are?" She uttered in disbelief

_'I thought he hated his dad!?'_

"Yeah."

"But why?" She asked abruptly he glared at her

"Oh sorry-" Komei looked down thinking she offended the boy

"Because if I don't-" He began

"I'll never hear the end of it."

* * *

**Endeavor Hero Agency**

"Woah! Look at this place!" Komei shouted as she twirled around eyeing the giant building

There were many heroes and sidekicks all around. Being the agency of the number two really was no joke.

"Come on-" Todoroki scoffed as he walked through the automatic sliding doors turning around to see the pinkette with stars in her eyes

Imagine Midoriya fanboying over All Might, but Komei fangirling over Endeavor.

_**"Morning Todoroki-kun"**_

_**"Shouto! Mornin'!"**_

"Your pretty popular huh?" Komei put a hand up whispering to the boy as he stood silent

The elevator doors then opened allowing the duo to walk in.

"These so many floors!" The pinkette shouted as Todoroki clicked one of the buttons

"Wow, this place sure is amazing-" She gawked as they went up

...

"I've been waiting for you Shouto. It seems you are finally ready to take the path of the mighty, huh?" The flame hero spoke as he stood up out of his chair

_'Oh my god-'_

_'It's Endeavor!'_

He turned around, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Honestly Enji Todoroki didn't expect to see another student come to his agency alongside his son.

He sent out offers to students before, but none of them ever chose him due to his frightening appearance.

He began to chuckle eying the girl.

"You wanted to learn from the best, good for you on making the right decision little girl." He scoffed making the pinkette's cheeks heat up

"I have no intention of going down a path you made." Shouto shot him down making Komei go cold

"I will take my own path."

_'He can just talk to him like that?'_

A few days went by and Todoroki and Komei were hard at work. They assisted many sidekicks with their daily routine, did patrols, and trained. The two were working out on the gym floor of the agency. Anything you could imagine was in that gym. Treadmills, weights, mats, there even was a whole sparing section!

"Komei-" Todoroki began

"Hm?"

"Why did you choose my father's agency?"

That question surely caught the girl off guard.

"You had a ton of our offers? So why did you choose my old man's?"

"Or was it because he's the number two-" He questioned sitting down on the training mat grabbing his water

Todoroki was wearing a white tank top with black sweat pants and Komei had her hair up in a high pony tail wearing peach leggings with a black crop top.

"No, it's not because of that." The girl walked over

"I...I want to be able to control my thunder the way he controls his fire. That's my goal. That's the dream."

Todoroki watched her in astonishment.

"Excuse me for not knowing your past or family matters-" She sat across from him

"But learning from a pro I watched ever since I was little... no way i'm going to give up that chance." She spoke confidently this time hitting a nerve making the boy scowl

"If only he treated his family the way he treats the rest of the world..." He muttered catching the girls attention

"It would just be better if he wasn't here at all-" He said scornfully clenching his fists

The girl did not like the expression he was emoting.

It almost scared her.

_'There's no way... He's not thinking of what i'm thinking of right?'_

_'One hundred percent he was. With that look?'_

"Todoroki..."

"D-don't you dare-" Komei mumbled watching the boy

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She shouted grabbing him by the shirt

"My parents died when I was just a kid... I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO HAVE THEM AROUND!"

"A-And you..."

"Todoroki, you might have a fucked up family but at least they are still here! Alive!" She snapped gripping harder on his shirt making her lips quiver

"..."

"Your dad is what gave me hope when I didn't have any... so shut up..." She released him slowly as her body sat on top of his before grabbing her water bottle and rushing to the locker room

Shouto stood there staring at the mat in front of him.

Did he really say just all those things?

_'Damn it you idiot-' _He smacked his hand against his head

And just around the corner a certain flame hero heard the whole thing.

* * *

The next day, Komei was outside trying to work on her quirk control independently.

Todoroki really pissed her off yesterday and she really needed to blow off some steam.

This time she had her hair down wearing a t-shirt and short shorts.

**"DAMN IT I WAS SO CLOSE!"** She screamed as a strike of lightning missed the glass cup by a few feet

Steadying it on a tree stump, the girl was at it for hours.

She laid down on the ground staring at the sky.

"If you want pinpoint accuracy, you need to position your body for a more manageable distance-"

_'Huh?'_

Komei shifted her head backward to see Endeavor upside-down walking toward her.

Spazzing, she sat right back up and watched the flame hero as he took the position where she was practicing.

_'Woah... I've never seen Endeavor without his flame beard before-'_

"See, on an angle-" He showed her as his arm began to flame up snapping her out of her trance

"Your stance is important, if your not firm on the ground you will be off balance-"

Komei nodded furiously in amazement.

She watched the flames cascade around his arm and shoot forward towards the glass.

_'Oh wow.'_

The glass didn't shatter but melted instead.

"I didn't hit the tree. See that. Control."

With a burst of flames like that you'd expect to see the whole tree stump set on fire but there it was perfectly intact.

"Right!" She nodded as she stepped forward shifting her position

She rose up her right arm, closing her eyes and allowing the electricity flow through her body.

_'Focus. Concentrate on a single point...'_

_'You can do this!' _The girl snapped open her eyes as electricity shot from the pinkette's arm straight to the tree stump

Komei flew back as the power was too much.

Sitting up, the girl gawked in horror.

Well at least she hit it. The whole perimeter of the tree stump was set ablaze.

_'Holy crap. I just embarrassed the hell out of myself in front of Endeavor...' _She spazzed as she slowly turned her head to see the flame hero

_'Oh dear god save me.'_

But he just watched her in curiosity crossing his arms.

Her heart dropped watching the pro hero beginning to walk away.

"Get suited up-"

_'Eh?'_

"We have patrolling to do." He spoke firmly heading back to the agency

* * *

**Hosu City 8:40 pm**

_'That's weird, why was Endeavor out patrolling with us? He doesn't have to, being the number two and all-' _Komei thought as she stood along side Todoroki trailing behind Endeavor and his trusty sidekick Burnin'

_'Unless this isn't a patrol...'_

'_All the way in Hosu? Strange-'_

Her eyes then shifted towards Todoroki.

Right. They still weren't on speaking terms.

"Hey look, I'm sorry-" The pinkette began

She couldn't take this uncomfortableness anymore.

If they were going to be aspiring heroes, they couldn't hold grudges against each other.

"No, It's my fault" Todoroki cut her off

"Todoroki I-"

"Shouto."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Shouto-"

"Okay... S-Shouto-" She repeated

"Still, I shouldn't have lunged at you like that- sorry."

"It's fine." He whispered back

"Hey girly-"

"Hm?" Komei looked up towards the hero and sidekick

"What kind of quirk do you got anyways? I haven't seen you in action yet short stuff" Burnin' questioned the girl making her sweat drop

Wasn't it obvious at the point? Her boomerang weapons were in the shape of thunderbolts, and she wore black and yellow...

"I have a lightning quirk-" She spoke up to the flame heroette

"Oh is that so?"

"With a quirk like that, she'd be great for my Shouto" Endeavor scoffed out a laugh leaving the girl dumbfounded

_'What do you mean by she'd be great?'_

"Don't start with that crap again-" The boy growled rolling his eyes

"Again?!"

"Hey- What's he talking about?"Komei questioned the boy as he sighed

"An arranged marriage."

"He thinks you and I should have one." He turned to face her

**"W-WHAT?!"** Komei shouted as she exploded

"An arranged marriage!?"

"What? W-WHY?"

Shouto exhaled as he began to explain.

"People with strong quirks arrange marriages so they can produce offspring of the next generation of heroes..."

"Take me for example-" He starred as his open palms

_'Half hot, half cold. Yeah that made perfect sense'_ The pinkette thought as her cheeks began to heat up now understanding what the flame hero was thinking of.

_'WAIT-'_

_'TODOROKI AND HER!? THERE'S JUST NO WAY-'_

"T-That's f-flatteringg b-but-" She stuttered uncontrollably

"I-I- w-we- w-were t-too y-young!" The pinkette started to spazz in the way Iida would with his arm gestures as her face flamed

"Look at you guys, Adorable-" Burnin' teased

"W-whatttt n-nooo!" She hid her face as Shouto held the bridge of his nose

"There's trouble ahead-" Endeavor spoke as the team began to sprint

"I'll show you two what it means to be a hero!" He proclaimed as Komei nodded

"Damn it! Shouto wait!" Endeavor turned around watching the boy run in the opposite direction

"Where the hell are you going!?" He shouted reaching a hand out

"The ally way. 4210 Echo street. If you finish what you're doing or see extra pros send them there. I'm leaving you here to take care of this trouble, i'm sure you can handle it"

"M-My friend might be in danger..."

"S-Shouto!" Komei screamed

Not knowing what to do she looked up to the flame hero who was in distraught watching his son run.

"I'll go after him sir!" She reassured the man

_'Wherever he's going, i'm sure he can't do it alone...'_

* * *

**A/N: I also have this story on my Wattpad account if any of you are interested. It's under the same name and my user in JuliaIm5, go ahead and follow me! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Stain

**Previously on My Hero Academia**

"Damn it! Shouto wait!" Endeavor turned around watching the boy run in the opposite direction

"Where the hell are you going!?" He shouted reaching a hand out

"The alley way. 4210 Echo street. If you finish what you're doing or see extra pros send them there. I'm leaving you here to take care of this trouble, i'm sure you can handle it"

"M-My friend might be in danger..."

"S-Shouto!" Komei screamed

Not knowing what to do she looked up to the flame hero who was distraught watching his son run off.

"I'll go after him sir!" She reassured the man

_'Wherever he's going, i'm sure he can't do it alone...'_

* * *

...

"Wait don't-"

.

.

.

"Stop it-"

.

.

.

**"GET AWAY!"**

A flamethrower shot through the alley way as lightning circled around it making the Hero Killer jump back.

"Midoriya-"

"You need to give more details in times like this" Todoroki rose up his cell phone

"Midoriya!" Komei jumped at the sight of him and Iida bloody, on the ground.

"We were almost too late to stop this guy." He flamed up his left side

"Y-you too- Todoroki and Komei?" Iida gasped

"H-how did you get here? Wait hold on-" Midoriya analyzed the duo

"You're using your left side?"

"How'd I get here? Good question. Your message took me a while to figure out."

"Next time, try to send more than your specific location... but you're not really one to send cryptic messages without reason are you?" He questioned preparing to attack as Komei did the same

"So I figured you were in trouble when asking for help" He sent out an ice floor making the Hero Killer dodge

"Everything will be okay-" The pinkette began as she ran to check on the paralyzed Iida and Midoriya

"-because the pro heroes will be here any minute!" Todoroki finished as he sent out a fire punch

"Your just what they said you were, but your not going to taking anymore lives Hero Killer-"

"Now that we're here, your done for-" Komei stood alongside him letting electricity flow around the ally way as his left side flamed

Stain grimaced "That's big talk coming from two puny brats-"

"Todoroki!" Midoriya shouted

"You can't let that guy get you blood!"

"I-I think he controls his enemies actions by swallowing it! That's how he got us!"

"He ingests blood to keep people from moving... that explains the blades..." Todoroki came to conclusion watching the villain

"Well in that case, good thing were long distance attackers!" Komei shouted but before she could do anything Stain threw daggers the half and half headed boy

One hitting him directly in the thigh and the other cut his cheek

_'He's so fast-' _

"You have good friends Ingenium-" Stain jumped up in front of the duo

Todoroki sent out an ice wall blocking the attack as his blade went flying in the air.

_'His sword, he threw it the same time as the knives-'_ He thought

_'No it's a distraction!_' Komei's eyes widened as the villain grabbed Todoroki by the vest attempting to lick the blood dripping down his cheek

Komei quickly sent out lightning from the palm of her hand aiming it at the Hero Killer as he dodged back flipping.

_'That was a close one-'_

"Thanks-" Todoroki looked over to the girl as she nodded sending out a combined thunder and fire spiraling flamethrower

"W-Why a-are you d-doing t-this? T-his f-fight is with m-me, I inherited my b-brothers n-name... I'm t-the one w-who should s-stop him- **The hero killer is mine!" **Iida struggled as he shouted

"Your Ingenium now?" Todoroki snapped quickly transferring from fire to ice

"Strange... The Ingenium I knew before never had a look like that on his face-"

The pinkette watched the boy. He was beginning to stumble. This wasn't good. He lost too much blood.

"You got a dark side, I guess my family isn't the only one-" He huffed out an ice breath as Komei took off her boomerangs and threw them at the Hero Killer barley grazing him

"C-Careful K-Komei!"

"Your good girly-" He furrowed as the weapon cut off a piece of his clothing

"But not good enough..." He then threw two daggers at lightning speed, piercing the girl in the arm

"C-Crap-" She winced holding onto her forearm as the blood slowly trickled down

"Watch out!" Todoroki jumped creating yet another ice wall as the Hero Killer neared the pinkette

The wall broke and Komei felt herself flying through the air.

She opened her eyes to see the green haired boy holding her in his arms.

**"Midoriya?!"**

"I'm not sure why but i'm able to move now!" He shouted jumping to a safe spot

"Thank you-" She nodded as he gently put her down

"So he has a time limit-" Todoroki came to conclusion

"N-No, that kid should be the last one to be freed-" Native, the hero laying next to Iida whispered

"Midoriya dodge!" He shouted as the boy jumped down next to him

"He swallows the blood to freeze them, but I was the one freed first-" Midoriya turned back

"I got three different guesses why..."

"His quirk could be less effective the more people he uses it on, the amount ingested could play into how long it works or there could be a difference based on the person's blood type-"

"If it's the last one t-then my blood type is B-" The paralyzed hero whispered

"M-Mine is A..." Iida uttered

"It doesn't really help us that much knowing how his quirk works though..."

"I thought we could help you and carry those two out of here, but it's no good" Todoroki replied as Komei jumped down nearing the two

"He's too fast- He can dodge lightning, ice and fire... we'd have to leave ourselves unguarded"

"Our best option is to hold and wait for the pros to arrive and avoid close combat."

"No, you two have already lost way too much blood- I'll distract him while you guys support me from behind. Sound like a plan?" Midoriya replied

"Midoriya are you crazy!?" Komei spazzed as Todoroki watched the boy

"You want us to take a pretty big risk. Okay, we can protect them!" The three stood up in front of Iida and the other hero

"Three against one huh? This fight won't be that easy..." Stain readied himself

Midoriya jumped from building to building as Todoroki and Komei stood back using their long range attacks of fire, lightning and ice.

This was good, if only they could keep this up long enough for the pros to get here.

Overexerting their quirks, they pushed themselves.

**"Arghh!" **Midoriya winced as the Hero Killer cut him in the leg paralyzing the boy

_'His fighting style has completely changed!'_

"Midoriya!" Todoroki shouted as he sent off a flamethrower in the boys direction

"R-Run a-away... I can't w-watch t-this..." Iida struggled shedding tears as Komei sent forward her lighting as the Hero Killer jumped over from Midoriya to the elemental duo

Grinding his teeth, Todoroki furrowed "You want to make your brother proud?!"

"Then stand up and be Ingenium!"

"Be the hero..." Todoroki flamed up his arm

**"HE WANTED YOU TO BE!"**

_'How can I call myself a hero... my friends are protecting me... bleeding for me...' _Iida struggled

"I'm r-reaching my l-limit-" Komei stuttered as her eyesight began to blur

Todoroki glanced to the side eyeing the pinkette as he started to step up his game switching from fire to ice sporadically.

"Ice and fire!" Stain shouted sprinting towards the duo

"Has anyone ever told you-" He pulled out his swords

"You rely on your quirk too much... making you a careless fighter!"

Todoroki forcefully pushed Komei out of the way as the blade was centimeters away from striking him in the chest.

**"SHOUTO!" **She shouted about to witness the death of Shouto Todoroki.

No this can't happen.

**"TODOROKI!" **Midoriya shouted from across the alley

Someone needs to do something!

"Recipro-"

**"BURST!"**

Iida sprang up upper cutting the villain in the jaw with his leg causing Stain to jump back.

"Todoroki, Midoriya, Komei... this has nothing to do with you- I apologize..."

"Not this again..." Midoriya retaliated

"I'm okay." Iida proclaimed

"But I won't let the three of you shed any more blood for me!"

"It's no use to try and pretend your a hero now-" Stain began as he pulled out his now broken sword

"A person's true nature doesn't change in just a few minutes... you'll never be anything but a fraud who prioritizes their desires. Your the sickness that infected society and ruined the name hero!"

"Someone must teach you a lesson..."

"You're a fundamentalist lunatic. Iida, don't listen to this murderers nonsense" Todoroki growled

"No, he's completely correct. I have no right to call myself a hero." He responded as blood began to trickle down his arm catching Todoroki and Komei's attention

"And so- there's no way I can back down!"

"If I give up now, then the name Ingenium will die!"

"Pathetic!" Stain growled as his eyes glowed red

Todoroki jumped pushing Iida back unleashing a fist full of fire.

"Idiots! The hero killer is only after me and the kid in the white armor! Stop fighting back and just get out of here!" Native shouted

"I don't think he'd let me run even if I wanted to! Something clearly changed in him just now- his moves are erratic" Todoroki replied straining his arms

He shifted his stance and switched to ice.

Komei watched the boy as she sent out some lightning.

_'His stance. Control... that's it!'_

"Hey, Todoroki! Can you regulate your temperatures!?" Iida shouted

"Not well with my left, but yes I can-"

"You gotta freeze my leg for me without plugging the exhaust!"

_'Iida... what was he up to?'_

"Your in the way!" Stain Shouted throwing another Knife at Todoroki as Iida jumped in front of him taking the hit

"Iida!"

"Why won't you stay down?!" Stain shouted

**"JUST DO IT HURRY!" **Iida screamed as Todoroki began freezing his leg while Komei tried to keep Stain busy

Midoirya was still paralyzed. So at this moment in time, it was up to her.

She continued sending out strikes of lightning one after the next but the Hero Killer gracefully dodged all of them.

_'Damn it!' _She spazzed before calming down reminiscing what Endeavor told her at the agency

**"Your stance is important, if your not firm on the ground you will be off balance-"**

"Focus... concentrate on a single point..." She whispered raising up an arm

"I can do this... **I CAN DO THIS!"**

A bright beam of lightning shot through the ally way striking the super villain head on.

"Woah, Komei-" Midoriya gasped as he watched in awe

...or so she thought.

"Did she get him?" Todoroki looked up as his eyes widened

Stain stood there on the top on a pole holding the daggers that were stuck in the pinkette arm wrapping his tongue around it tasting her blood.

_'No...'_ She dropped to her knees

_'I can't move a single ounce of my body-'_

**"KOMEI!"**

_'I'm going to die...'_

_'I'm going to die-'_

**"TODOROKI!"** Iida shouted as Stain flash stepped in front of the defenseless pinkette

_'I'M GONNA DIE!'_

"It's done!" He finished freezing is leg quickly heating up his body to rescue the girl

_'I will fight- with or without my arms...'_ Iida pulled out the knife that dug into his bicep out with his teeth

"Recipro-"

**"EXTEND!" **His engines sparked up as he jumped in the air for one final blow as Midoriya did the same now being able to move half of his body

"One for all... **FULL COWLING!"**

"Go guys-" Todoroki smiled as he lifted up the girl

_'If I could just use my arm-'_

_'If I could use use my leg-'_

**"IS ALL I NEED TO BEAT THIS GUY!" **Iida and Midoriya shouted as they successfully landed two strong attacks on the super villain

As Stain was in the midst of falling, Todoroki followed it up by using his fire to stay on the safe side shifting to ice, catching Iida and Midoriya.

"W-Woahhh!" They slid to where Komei and Todoroki were

"Stand up, keep fighting-" Todoroki proclaimed readying himself for more. This battle was far from over, until their eyes laid upon a lifeless Stain trapped in Todoroki's ice.

"Did we- did we do it?" Komei slightly shifted her chin trying to see

"H-he's gotta be knocked out after that? R-Right?" Midoriya stood up

"Then let's restrain him and get him to the street, maybe let's find some rope-" Todoroki conversed

"Y-Yeah, a-and we should probably take all his weapons too"

"Good idea."

* * *

"N-Native- can you move?" Midoriya question the hero and he picked up the green haired boy

"Yeah, I'm good as new-"

"A-Are you sure?"

"I saw you hurt your leg back there, at least let me do this for you-" The hero smiled

"Thank you very much" The boy began to blush

"I should be thanking you-"

"Were lucky somebody threw this in the dumpster" Todoroki wrapped up the Hero Killer in rope

Todoroki! I can drag him from here-" Iida proclaimed as the boy turned around

"Are you forgetting your arms are messed up?" He questioned as Todoroki proceeded to pick up Komei over his shoulder

"It really sucks when you can't move a muscle" The girl groaned as she watched her arms dangle down Todoroki's back

Feeling a breeze the pinkette's cheeks began to heat up. She didn't think about it at first but this was a gaudily uncomfortable position.

Her backside was neck and neck to his face.

and where Todoroki's hand was placed near her thigh...

Damn it for wanting to make her hero costume a bit girlier. I mean she was wearing shorts underneath as always but still-

"S-Shouto-" The girl stuttered

"Hm?" He cocked as eyebrow upward turning to look over to her

"NO!" She screamed startling the boy

"KEEP YOUR EYES FORWARD-" She shouted pure embarrassment

Todoroki was utterly confused. Noticing the pinkette's expression, he then put two and two together as cheeks began to tint in color

"Ooh s-sorry!" He spazzed loosing the grip on the girl as she slid closer to the ground

"I said watch it not drop me!" She shouted as he now flushed in embarrassment

...

"I apologize, I'm supposed to be a pro but was completely helpless-" Native began

"N-No- I don't think any one person can take the Hero Killer on with that weird quirk of his-" Midoriya replied

"The four of us barley won against him and that's just because of his foolish mistakes" Todoroki interrupted

"He was getting riled up and despite forgetting all about Midoriya's quirk recovery time."

"Right. Let's get him to the police as fast as we can" Native proclaimed

...

"What are you doing her boy?!"

"Gran Torino!" Midoriya shouted as the old man kicked him in the face

**"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY ON THE BULLET TRAIN!"**

"Who's this?"

"Gran Torino... The hero i'm interning with..." Midoriya sweat dropped

"H-how did you find us?" He asked the raging pro hero

"I was told to come here by someone else... I have no idea what's going on but i'm glad your not dead at least-"

"Me too... and I'm sorry-" The boy apologized

"Around the corner!"

"Endeavor told us there was a request for help around here but..." A bunch of side kicks ran to the group

"Children?" They questioned

"Those injuries look bad-"

"I'll call on ambulance right away"

"Hey! Look!" One of them pointed to the tied up villain

"Is that- The Hero Killer?!"

"I'll get the police on the line!"

"Can you walk?"

"Y-Yeah-"

"-and you?"

"Only minor injuries" Todoroki replied as he laid Komei down on the ground

"I'm only like this because of the Hero Killer's quirk, other then that just some minor injuries as well-" She replied

"Woah, your bleeding badly just sit still until the paramedics arrive-" Native told the walking Iida

"You guys were hurt badly because of me... i'm truly sorry..." He bowed beginning to cry

"I was just so a-angry, I couldn't s-see anything else"

"I'm sorry too Iida- you were going through so much on your own and I couldn't tell anything was wrong" Midoriya apologized making the boy whimper even more

"Hey pull yourself together-" Todoroki scoffed

"You're the class rep..."

"Don't cry Iida-" Komei sat up as the paralysis slightly wore off

"That's just what friends are for-" She smiled

"R-Right..." He stuttered wiping the tears from his eyes

_'With all things considered our fight with the hero killer probably only took about 10 minutes, but for the four of us it felt like we were in that alley forever'_

It was over. Finally they could relax.

**"GET DOWN!" **Gran Torino shouted

"Oh no!" The heroes looked back to see the flying monster coming towards them

It dashed by swooping up Midoriya in the process leaving everyone in shock.

"H-Heyy- L-Let go!" Midoriya tried to wiggle but it was no use.

Drained from the fight with the Hero Killer, he didn't have any fighting power left.

"It's bleeding! It must be trying to escape!"

Everything happened in a blink of an eye.

Stain broke free and licked the nomu blood off of one of the heroes faces making the monster descend

**"The word hero has lost all meaning in this society!"** He sprinted eyes glaring red

"The world is overrun by fakes and criminals like you who chase petty creeds!" He growled stabbing the Nomu in the brain with Midoriya under his foot

"You must all be purged..." He gasped

The green haired boy slowly shifted, eyes landed closely on the villains face terrifying him to the core.

"Everything that I do..."

"Is to create a stronger society..." His spoke tearing the dagger out from the Nomu

_"Did he just save that kid?"_

_"He took him hostage idiot-"_

_"He killed that thing with no hesitation..."_

_"Everyone be on guard we got a fight on our hands!"_

**"Why are you all standing around like fools?!"**

Komei's ears perked up hearing the voice that matched the image in her brain.

"The villain must've flown this way right?"

"You took care of the rest?"

"Mostly, things got a little rough at the end..." Endeavor said as his eyes widened nothing the Hero Killer

"Hold on..."

"Don't tell me that man is..."

**"L-Let G-Go!" **Midoriya struggled as Stain sunk his foot into the boy stepping on him

"Endeavor..." Stain whispered

Endeavor smirked as he flamed up his fist.

"Hero Killer!

Gran Torino's eyes widened "WAIT TODOROKI!"

"Huh?"

As his mask fell off his face, Midoriya shuttered

"You false hero..."

Shouto and Karin froze

"I'll make this right-"

"These streets... RUN WITH THE BLOOD OF HYPOCRITES!"

"Hero... I WILL RECLAIM THAT WORD-

"COME ON, JUST TRY AND STOP ME YOU FAKES!"

His taunt was so vulgar it made Endeavor take a step back

"There's only one man I'll let kill me..."

**"ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY!"**

All the students, sick kicks and pros were at a stand still.

His intensity, thirst for blood- it shook them unable to move a muscle.

The dagger Stain was holding dropped to the floor and the villain stopped in mid track

"I...I think..."

"He's out cold..." Endeavor proclaimed

Shouto let out a sigh of relief as his knees buckled dropping next to the pinkette

Iida leaned forward next to Gran Torino praying it was all over.

_'It wasn't until later that I heard what happened. Our quirks didn't stop the Hero Killer, one of his broken ribs pierced his lung. He hadn't managed to lick anyone's blood, but still... in that moment none of us can bring ourselves to stand against him. Only the Hero Killer had any fight left.'_


	19. Back To Normal

**Hosu General Hospital**

After the fight against the Hero Killer, the pro heroes took the students to the hospital. It turns out their injuries were worse as they spent the night in the infirmary. Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya all shared a room as Komei had her own. As if on cue, the door slid open revealing the pink haired girl.

"Hey guys-" She waved making her way through taking a seat on the end of Midoriya's bed. All four of them were wearing hospital gowns with their injuries wrapped up in gauze.

Both of Iida's arms were slinked crossing each other, Komei's right arm was wrapped as well as Todoroki's right thigh and Midoriya's left leg.

"Komei how are you feeling?" The green haired boy asked

"I'm good Midoriya, extra tired than usual... but i'm okay." She replied quietly

"After everything that happened back there, it kind of feels like a miracle that we're still alive..." The boy began

"With my leg messed up I was an easy target, he probably could've killed me if he really wanted to..."

"Yeah... It seems to me that he let us live on purpose, but i'm actually really impressed by you Iida" Todoroki turned to the boy

"He was actually trying to murder you, but you stood tall."

"That's not true-"

"Hey you guys-" Komei began catching the three boys attention as she looked down

"The usj was different..."

The room grew cold as silence fell listening to the girl.

"Mr. Aizawa was with us and we all kinda had each other one way or another-" She spoke thinking about Kirishima and Bakugou

"But seeing you and Iida on the ground like that Midoriya..." She turned to the boy

"I still can't stop shaking" She looked down at her trembling hands

"I-I think our adrenaline was pumping and we were able to do what we did, but actually thinking about it... I couldn't sleep..."

"It's okay Komei..." Midoriya grabbed her shaking arm with his

"-Because I can't stop shaking either" He smiled nervously as his eyes began to water

Komei watched him as she matched his smile.

Just then, the door slid open rather quickly.

"Oh, so the injured younglings are awake-"

"Gran Torino!" Midoriya perked up

"And Manuel too-" Iida looked over

"Idiot" Gran Torino walked over to Midoriya as he sighed

"I could yell at you for hours right now-"

"Y-Yeah I'm s-sorry" The boy stuttered

"-but you got a visitor" He looked back as a man dressed in a business suit walked into the room

"This is Hosu's Chief Of Police, Kenji Tsuragamae."

_'Tsuragamae! The chief?!'_ Midoriya spazzed as Iida and Todoroki stood up in respect

The man was like Tokoyami. Half bird half man, Half dog half man-

Midoriya and Komei both turned their heads around realizing they should stand as well and proceeded to try

"No, no, stay seated- woof"

_'Woof!?'_

"So your the U.A students that brought down the Hero Killer-" He began

"We are" Todoroki responded

"Stain has some serious injuries. Severe burns and several broken bones. Right now he's in the hospital under strict guard woof"

"Now here's a lesson you should have already learned. When quirks became the norm, the police force sought to retain the status quote, so we decided we wouldn't use quirks as weapons-"

_'What's he getting at?'_

"-That's when heroes came in... to do what we couldn't, if they were licensed of course woof"

"It would be impossible for the police to condone the use of deadly quirks, after all we're here to stop such harm from being done. The only reason why pros can use their powers now is because of the strict code of ethics the early heroes chose to abide by. That's why it's against the law for uncertified people to use there quirks to cause injury"

"Whether you were up against the Hero Killer or not, none of you have the authority to harm the villain."

"That means the four of you and your supervisors, Endeavor, Manuel and Gran Torino are sure to receive harsh punishments for this gross abuse of your powers-"

"Now wait a minute-" Todoroki growled

"If Iida had now stepped in, Native would have been murdered-"

"If it wasn't for Midoriya, both of them would've been dead-" Komei continued

"And if it wasn't for us-" She motioned herself and Todoroki

"-then my friends and Native would be gone!"

"No one else even realized the Hero Killer was in Hosu... are you saying we should've stood by and watched people die?" Todoroki edged closer as Midoriya held him back

"So it's okay to break the laws long as it goes your way?"

Komei gripped the sheets.

"But sir! Isn't it a hero's job to save people!?"

"This is why your not a full fledged pro yet. I guess U.A and Endeavor haven't been teaching you near enough, what a shame." Tsuragamae pushed causing Todoroki to lose his cool

"You damn mut!"

"Todoroki! Listen he's right!" Iida shouted

"Stop there kid-" Gran Torino began

"You'll want to hear him out till the end."

"What I said is the official stance of the police department, but any punishment would only be necessary if this went public"

"If it did, you'd probably be applauded by citizens from everywhere. There's no way you could escape from being reprimanded... on the other hand, we could say Endeavor saved the day."

"Stain's burns would support their story completely and we could pretend you weren't involved. Thankfully there were very few witnesses. This could be the last you heard of any punishments. It would mean no one will know about you though, you would receive no claim at all."

"The choice is yours. Personally I know where I stand-"

"I don't want to damage any promising young careers" Tsuragamae stuck out his tongue

"Now with that being said, Mr. Todoroki, Ms. Komei-" He spoke up catching the elemental duo's attention

"You both are Endeavor's interns. There are witnesses and television footage of you being in Hosu alongside Endeavor and Burnin'. As Endeavor took care of the Hero Killer, you two were evacuating citizens out of the area."

"Understood." They nodded

"Either way, we'll have to take responsibility for being negligent supervisors" Manuel sighed

"I'm sorry" Iida came forward to the hero

"I should have listened" He bowed

"Yeah! You caused us a lot of trouble remember that and don't do it again-" Manuel whacked him upside the head

"And I apologies as well-" Midoriya bowed to Gran Torino

"Me too" Komei and Todoroki said simultaneously turning the the hero

"I know it's not fair, you probably would've enjoyed the fame and praise you would've received otherwise... but allow me as the Chief of Police to thank you." Tsuragamae bowed to the students in respect

* * *

"Oh hey Iida!"

"I just talked to Uraraka-"

"Midoriya-" Todoroki cut off the boy

"Iida just got his test results back" Komei looked down as Midoriya gasped

"My left hand... might have damage that is permanent. "

"W-What p-permanent?" He repeated

"Both my arms are pretty torn up, but the injury to my left arm was especially severe-" Iida began

"The damage was to my Brakel Plexus which just means, I'll have trouble moving my fingers... a-and my hand might have some numbness-" He stuttered looking up at the three

"Apparently there's a chance it could be healed with nerve transplant surgery. When I came across the Hero Killer... I stopped thinking rationally. The first thing I should've done is call Manuel, but I got lost in my own anger..."

"That's why, until I'm able to call myself a real hero, I'm going to leave my left hand as it is."

"Are you sure Iida?" Komei questioned as Midoriya walked up to the boy putting up a fist

"Let's get stronger together."

Iida and Midoriya locked eyes, agreeing to that vow as a bling on Komei's phone caused her to jump.

She grabbed it and read the message.

_From Unknown:_

_'Hey'_

She looked at the message questionably. Unknown? She never gave her number out to anyone. She replied back trying to get an answer out of the mysterious person like any normal person would.

_'Who is this?'_

'_Weird. It's probably someone with the wrong number, who knows'_ She threw the phone back on the bed not thinking twice about it causing Todoroki to look down

"I..."

"I feel kind of bad-" The half and half headed boy began

"Why is that Shouto?" Karin asked the boy watching his serious expression

"Whenever i'm involved...someone's hand always gets messed up-"

"Is something wrong with me?" He questioned

...

"Am I cursed?"

Komei's lips twitched

_'Was he serious?'_

The three broke into fits of laughter.

"This isn't a joke, I'm like the hand crusher or something..."Todoroki continued as they started to get stitches from laughing so hard

**"GAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"**

"The hand crusher!" Midoriya spazzed

"Who knew you had a comedic side!" Komei held her stomach

* * *

**2 Days later**

Upon being released from the hospital, Komei and Todoroki returned back to their internship.

They had a few days left, might as well make the most of it. Instead of going on missions and patrols, they only could stay in the perimeter of agency. They were told to lay low after the incident in Hosu.

Currently the elemental duo were eating lunch outside sitting on a blanket.

"You know what-" The pinkette began

"After what we've been through, you have the honor of calling me Karin" She smiled toothily at the boy as he smirked

"Okay...Karin-" He whispered taking a bite out of his soba

"Wait, you're eating them cold?" The girl spazzed

"They're better this way-" He replied stuffing his face as she pulled out her turquoise colored bento box catching the boys eye

"I just have some rice balls, nothing special" She took the top off as a notification dinged on her phone

_Unknown:_

_'You really are a dumb ass.'_

The girl knitted her eyebrows together. What the hell?

_'But who would be a person to-' _Komei cut off her thoughts as she began typing into her phone

_To Unknown:_

_'Katsuki?'_

Within minutes the unknown number messaged back

_From Unknown:_

_'Took you long enough-'_

Karin glanced down reading the message as her cheeks began to heat up.

_'How-'_

_'How did he get my number?'_

"Karin, are you okay?" Shouto looked over to the girl

"You're flushed, do you want some water or I can make you some ice-" He uttered offering her his water bottle thinking the reason why the girl was red because it was too hot outside

"I- uh-what? Oh- no, no i'm okay~" She sung playfully pushing the boy away hiding the screen of her phone

She saved the number under KB for the time being. She was too flustered at the moment and Shouto was sitting right next to her.

Picking up a rice ball, she turned to the boy .

"Hey Shouto-"

"Hm?" He rose an eyebrow slurping his soba

"I need your help-"

"With what?" He questioned

"You're had years to perfect you quirk and I barely begun-" She fiddled with her fingers

"You think you could help me?" She turned matching his heterochromic with hers

"My quirk isn't perfect-" He paused

Shouto Todoroki, half cold half hot. She admired Endeavor sure, but Shouto was actually the one with her... in the same class and same agency.

...

"But sure." He finished smirking in the process throwing his soba in the trash offering the girl a hand up as she grabbed it

"Really?!" She jumped

"It's not like we can really do anything since we can't go anywhere." The boy stated

"Yeah!-" The pinkette nodded

* * *

**Training grounds 7:00 PM**

After the fight with the Hero Killer, Iida, Midoriya, Komei and Todoroki's perspectives changed. Coming face to face with a super villain, it pushed themselves further. There's no time to wait. There are villains all over the world and people that need saving. Not wanting to be put in a situation like that again, getting stronger is the only thing they could do at this point.

The elemental duo were in the midst of a sparring match. Fire and ice vs lightning.

"We all have a limit of how long we can use our quirk-" Todoroki began looking down to the palms of his hands breathing out an icy breath as Komei was exhaling deeply overusing her lightning

_'I've gotten stronger, I can feel it- during the fight with the Hero Killer, I used more lightning than I ever could-'_

"If I over use my left side, the flames burn my flesh, eradicating my skin-" Todoroki said as Komei's eyes widened

"-and if I use too much of my right, I become hypothermic..."

"We all have advantages and disadvantages, but learning how to play your cards in your favor is what's important."

"Figure out what works for you-" He looked up to her

"Let's call it a day, it's getting late"

"Yeah your right-" She stood up following the boy back to the tower

She stayed in a small guest room apartment. They are typically used for the side kicks that work at Endeavors agency, but in this case that's where the pinkette stayed.

Interning at Endeavor's Agency was sure different from the rest. For example, the other students that picked agencies closer to their homes were able to go home every night unlike her, but she wasn't complaining.

After taking a nice needed hot shower, Komei flopped onto her bed opening up the tv.

_**'The Hero Killer Stain was captured Tuesday night by Pro Hero Endeavor-'**_

The girl frowned, clicking the mute button on the controller before laying on her back staring at the ceiling thinking of what Tsuragamae said to them in the hospital.

_'This will be a secret between the four of you. No one besides us and the pro heroes you were interning with will know about this matter.'_

_'No parents, no family just the four of you-'_

The girl was kind of relieved she didn't have to face the wrath of her Aunt Asuka, it was better this way too.

Speaking of Aunt Asuka, she should probably call her.

The phone rang two times before the woman answered.

"Hello-"

"Hi Aunt Asuka it's me-"

"Karin sweetheart how's your internship going?"

"It's good, better then I imagined actually-" The girls lip twitched upward

"Is that Kari-chan?"

"Let me talk to her!"

"Mommy hand me the phone!"

"Pleaseeeee-"

"Here Rose-" Asuka gave up

"Hi Kari-chan!" The little girl shouted over the phone

"H-Hi Rosa" The pinkette sighed listening to the energetic girl

"Kari-chan you were on tv... again!"

Karin bit her lip. Anyone who was anyone, knew what happened within the past couple of days.

The Hero Killer was caught. That was big news.

"Y-Yeah, we were doing our daily patrols when it happened, it was a real coincidence-"

"Good thing Endeavor was there who knew what could've happened!" Rosa spazzed

"Right..." Karin sweat dropped

The pinkette spoke with her family for the next half an hour caching them up with her week. Training, Patrolling, how amazing the Endeavor Agency was and a bunch more.

"Okay Uncle Renji, I'll see you back home in a few days"

"Goodnight Karin."

"Goodnight." She raised the phone from her ear and clicked the end button closing out the call.

Now finally having time to herself, she opened up her contacts staring at a specific name.

KB.

She has Katsuki Bakugou's phone number.

WHAT.

Without realizing it, her face heated up twirling over laying on her stomach kicking her feet in the air

She smiled as she decided to change the name.

_'KB's too boring.'_

_'Bakugou?'_

_'No-'_

_'Explo boy?'_

_'Nah.'_

_'What about...' _She thought while typing certain letters into the smartphone

_'Katsu.'_

_'Hm...' _She stared at the nickname

**Save.**

* * *

The last couple of days, Todoroki taught Komei more about control and even some new fighting styles. Within the one week minus the Hosu incident and their recovery time, Komei learned so much. Actually the whole Hosu incident was a learning experience of its own.

Monday was here as soon as they knew it, back at U.A.

Sero and Kirishima were about to lose a gasket trying to hold back their laughter.

"W-What t-the heck B-Bakugou?!" The stuttered covering their mouths

"Stop laughing... my hair has gotten used to this and I can't get it back to the way it was..." The boy angrily shook in embarrassment

"Kyo-kyo you gotta see this!" Kirishima turned around noticing the pink haired girl walk into the classroom next to Todoroki

Her eyes caught Kirishima's hilarious giddy expression then shifting to the unrecognizable blonde next to him

_'Is that Katsuki?'_ She watched him as he scowled further

Her cheeks flared up matching expressions with the two boys.

"Oh my god what happened to your hair!" She pointed laughing in his face along side Sero and Kirishima

"Did you not hear me... I'll kill you all..."

'I'd like to see you try pretty boy!" Sero shouted as Kirishima and Komei dropped to the floor holding their stomachs

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"** Bakugou shouted as his hair popped back to its usual spiky self

.

.

.

"Komei! Todoroki!" Mina shouted

"You two were in Hosu!"

Karin and Shouto matched eyes as the rest of the class circled around the duo.

_'Sorry Todoroki... Komei'_ Midoriya sweat dropped from the other side of the class

He can't be involved.

"Yeah we saw you guys on tv!" Kaminari jumped as Komei stiffed

"Did you get to see Endeavor kick that guys ass?!" Sero questioned

"N-No." She cut him off abruptly

"We evacuated everyone out of the city while my stupid old man took care of the Hero Killer" Todoroki stepped in

_'Thanks for the save Shouto-' _Karin mentally thanked the boy

"But did you guys hear what they said about the Hero Killer?" Ojiro began

"Apparently his connected to the League of Villains-"

"Could you imagine how frightening it would've been if that creep attacked the usj?"

"He's scary yeah!" Kaminari agreed

"But did you see him in that weird video? It's all over the internet-"

"I didn't even know there way a video of him" Ojiro replied

"Yeah, Stain's a pretty evil villain but like super tenacious- he's almost cool dontcha guys think?"

"Kaminari!" Midoriya spazzed standing next to Iida

Forgetting the Hero Killer paralyzed the Turbo hero; Iida's older brother, the blonde began to freak

"Ohh! Dude-" He covered his mouth

"No, it's okay- you're fine." Iida replied

"It is true he is quite a tenacious villain, I understand why people might think he was cool..." Iida began

"...but instead of helping the world, he's beliefs let him to cold hearted murder. No matter his motives, killing can not be condoned. To keep anyone else from suffering like me... I promise-"

"I will strive to be the perfect hero!"

"Yeah let's do it!" Midoriya backed him up

**"It is time for class to begin! Everyone please take your seats!"**

"Yup. He's back-" Komei smiled

"This is your fault, saying all that weird stuff" Jirou motioned Kaminari

"Sorry, I should've just kept my mouth shut..." He replied frowning

_'Wait it go, Iida.'_


	20. Exam Time!

**"I AM HERE!"**

"Hope you all are ready to return to your lessons! Today is Hero Basic Training! Fees like I haven't seen you in a while- welcome back!" All Might proclaimed as all the students gathered around the teacher

"Now then, listen carefully for what's in store- we're going to be conducting a little race. Use everything you learned from your internships and apply it to your rescue training. You're about to step into field Gamma!"

"Inside is an area full of factories that form an intricate labyrinth, so good luck finding your way around. You'll be competing in groups of five. Each person will start at a different location on the outskirts of the model city, i'll send a distress signal and do what you must to rescue me!"

"Whoever finds me first, wins!"

"But please do keep the property damage to a bare minimum..." All Might went on

"Why are you pointing at me-" Bakugou clicked his tongue

"Alright! First group get to your places!"

Midoriya, Ojiro, Iida, Sero and Mina were shown on the big screen.

"Hey Iida hasn't fully recovered yet has he?" Kaminari questioned

The class had no idea about where Iida internshipped at, all they knew was that he conducted a very bad arm injury.

"He should sit this one out!"

"Everyone in this group has very well mobility-" Kirishima pointed out

"Hm, I'd say Midoriya's at a heavy disadvantage against those four-" Yaoyorozu went on

"Yeah, moving around quickly isn't one of his strong suits that's for sure" Jiro added

"I don't know you guys-" Komei sat down

"You might be surprised-"

With the way she saw him move during Hosu, he must've learned something important during his internship.

"Who's your pick? I'm betting on Sero-" Kirishima pointed

"Oh yeah?" Kaminari perked up

"I got odds on Ojiro-"

"Well I pick Ashido!" Mineta jumped in

"She's got a super athletic bod!"

"No, Deku will be last-" Bakugou walked forward

"Even though he's still recovering, I think Iida's got this one-" Uraraka whispered catching Asui's attention

"Is everyone ready?!"

**"Begin!"**

"Look at em' go!" Kirishima and Kaminari jumped

"In a maze like this, it makes sense to be above everything else!"

"So that means Sero is at an advantage because he can take to the sky-" Shoji spoke

"Woah!" They all gasped as the green haired boy took the lead

**"Midoriya?!"**

_'The way he's propelling himself in the air...' Todoroki began_

_'Those jumps-' _Uraraka gasped

_'They're exactly like-' _Komei looked over to the hot headed blonde

_**'Those are my moves!' **_Bakugou stared at the screen in awe

"Midoriya? Are you kidding me?" Mina questioned watching the boy jump though the air

_'Focus, I can do this- don't go above five percent...' _Midoriya thought to himself trying to stick his landing

_'I just gotta stay calm and alert-'_

oh no.

"And it's over!"

"Thanks hero! and congratulations!" All Might awarded Sero a sash

"Alright!" He cheered as Iida, Midoriya, Mina and Ojiro sulked

_'I see, jumping in an area with unstable footing... I need to be careful where i'm landing'_

"I'll have to remember that-" Midoriya groaned pushing himself up

"Young Sero may have come in first, but compared to the start of the year you all showed some incredible improvements!" All Might boasted

"Keep working and preparing for your upcoming final exam~"

**"Sir!"**

_'While I was spent my time getting groomed at the useless internship, h-he-' _

_'Look at him!'_

_'Damn it!'_

* * *

"Alright, that's it for class today. There's only one week until your final exams begin, I'm sure you're all studying constantly right?" Aizawa picked up some books eyeing the students

"-and don't forget to keep training, the written exam is only one element. There is also the practical portion. Good luck." He left slaming the door

...

"I BARELY EVEN TAKEN ANY NOTES THIS SEMESTER!"

"and with the sports festival and internship... I didn't even bother to read the textbook!" Kaminari freaked

"It's true, we've barely had any free time lately-" Tokoyami agreed

"As someone ranked in the top ten i'm not concerned" Mineta slyly turned around

"What?! You were ninth in the midterm?!" Mina and Kaminari spazzed

"Ashido, Kaminari!" The duo turned to hear their names being called

"You still got time to study! That way we'll all get to go to the training camp together!" Midoriya smiled

"Yes! As class rep, I have high hopes that we'll make U.A proud!" Iida proclaimed

"It's pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class..." Todoroki shaded

"Why do you guys gotta cut me down like that?" The boy cried

"You guys make it sound like it's all too easy-" The pinkette walked over to the sobbing boy

"But don't worry Kaminari, YOU NOT THE ONLY ONE IN TROUBLE-" She began

"IF WE FAIL WE FAIL TOGETHER!" She pulled up the boy as they comically cried together

Komei was sitting at number 17 out of all of the students. Being at the back of the pack, she needed some serious help.

"Don't worry you guys, I can catch you up if you'd like-" Momo stood up

"For real?"

"Yes of course!"

"But I don't think I'll be any help when it comes to the practical though..." She sunk

"I can tutor you if you'd like-" Todoroki offered the pinkette catching her gaze but before she could reply, the girl felt her arm being tugged back.

"I'm teaching this hopeless idiot-" Bakugou growled pulling her to his desk locking eyes with Todoroki before turning to Midoriya

"Hey Deku, I don't know what's going on with your power- but know it's seriously pissing me off-"

"Uh oh... He must mean how Deku was flying around like him earlier" Uraraka commented

"I won't have another half assed win like the festival. We will be getting individual scores in the upcoming finals... new ranks..."

"So we'll all know exactly where we're standing!" He shouted

"I'll show you how much better I am and Todoroki-" He looked back

"I kill you too." He finished while pulling the pinkette out of the classroom with him

"Ow Katsuki wai-" She pulled against his grasp as he slammed the classroom door

His grip on her wrist tighten making her wince as he trudged down the hallway

_'What's a matter with him today?'_

"Katsuki- let go!" She wrangled out of his hold grabbing onto her now red inflamed wrist

Katsuki shifted his eyes as they slightly widened, realizing what he'd done.

"I'm-"

"No it's fine-" She cut him off

_'Something must be really bugging him'_ She thought

They then walked the rest of the way home in silence.

She felt comfortable with Shouto and Katsuki just made her nervous...

_'Is it because I-I...' _She thought getting that strange sensation in her stomach again

_'No!' _She clenched her sweaty palms trying to shake away her feelings

...

"Bakugou..."

"Your getting worst then I thought-" Aizawa watched the two from afar

* * *

The upcoming week for the pinkette was grueling. School, studying with Katsuki and training. Komei's whole mind, body and soul was completely exhausted.

"Come on! How the hell do you not know that?!"

"It's a basic quadratic function-"He rolled his eyes writing down the formula

"See?"

"Geez just give me a minute-" She dropped the pencil and covered her face with her hands

Karin's brain was about to explode. There were too many numbers and letters. Why are there even letters math, yeah that makes sense...

"YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING MINUTE SPARKY!" He leaned over the table hitting her on top of her head with a rolled up paper

"Ow! Don't hit me!" She shouted back

The employees at the diner didn't know what to do with the duo as they watched them.

* * *

_**Time Skip | One Week Later**_

_'Just gotta get past the written exam...' _She thought holding up different study guides in her hands

"I didn't expect you to be such an idiot" Katsuki spoke causing the pinkette to blow a gasket

"I-I'm not an idiot!" She puffed

"I'm j-just not g-good at things l-like this-" She blushed flipping the papers over making the blonde scoff

"If you don't pass, I'll just have to kill you along with everyone else"

"How nice..." Komei sweat dropped

"But what your really saying is-" She paused

"That you wouldn't kill me first out of everyone else, how thoughtful of you Kastsuki~" She patted his head making him growl

Bakugou might be terrifying most of the time, but he just made it too easy for himself to tease.

Not having a comeback for this one, it must mean she was right.

Ha!

_**9:00 A.M**_

"You have 2 hours to finish your exam" Aizawa proclaimed standing at the front of the class wrapped up in his sleeping bag

"-and begin."

Komei opened the first page and mentally had a panic attack. Her mind blanked out as the words began to read a different language.

_'Okay Karin, breathe-"_ She took a deep breath before looking around at her classmates

_'At least I'm not the only one-' _She relaxed eyeing a depressed Mina, Kaminari and struggling Kirishima

On the other side of the classroom her eyes locked onto the blonde.

He was breezing through this as if it were nothing with a bored expression.

_'Damn brat'_ Komei furrowed

Half an hour went by and the girl was still on the second page... out of 25...

_'Focus Focus Focus!' _She screamed to herself

Time quickly came and went as it was now 11 o'clock.

"Alright, put your pencils down. Last person in each row bring the answer sheets to me" Aizawa stood up

"Phew..." Komei passed her sheets to Kirishima behind her as she sunk into her desk

It was over. She didn't leave anything blank and answered everything to the max of her capability.

The girl slowly looked up to see the blonde standing next to her hovering over her desk.

The pinkette looked up matching his piercing burgundy eyes.

"You owe me lunch-" She exhaled sitting up exhaling in her chair stretching

"Fine..." He grumbled as she followed him out of the classroom

Mina's eyes perked up as Uraraka and Asui watched behind her.

* * *

_**12:00 p.m Practical Exam Area | Center plaza**_

"Now then. Let's begin the last test-" Mr. Aizawa began as the students stood in there hero costumes

"Remember, it's still possible to fail this final. If you want to go to camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes."

"So... why are the teachers here?" Jiro questioned

"This year's test... will be completely different then any other ones previously!" Nezu popped out of Aizawa's scarf

"Principal Nezu!?"

"Your changing things?" Yaoyorozu questioned

"The test will now have a new focus! There will be hero work of course, but also teamwork and combat between actual people!"

"So what does that mean for you?" Nezu pointed

"You students will be working together in pairs and your opponents will be one of our esteemed U.A teachers!" He cheered as the students stood still

"W-We're fighting the teachers?" Uraraka stuttered

"Additionally, your partners and opponents have already been chosen-" Aizawa went on

"They were determined at my digression on various factors such as fighting styles, grades and candid personal relationships"

"First, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki are a team-" He smirked

"Against me." He smirked as the two watched the man

_'Them against Mr. Aizawa? That's going to be tough' _Komei thought

"Then we have Midoriya paired with Bakugou-"

_'What?!'_

"And their opponent is..." He paused as the ground began to shake

"I am here! To fight!" All Might jumped down from the sky making Midoriya and Bakugou's eyes widen

**"You're going to have to work together boys…"**

"**to win." **

"And now, we'll match the teams and the order you'll be fighting in-" Nezu crossed his arms

**Match one:** Kirishima and Komei vs Cementos

"Kiri! We're a team!" Komei jumped to the red head

"Yeah Kyo Kyo! Let's do it!" Kirishima rose up an arm as they high fived making Aizawa smirk

_'They might have a good relationship, but can their quirks keep up?'_ He thought

Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance watching the two friends

**Match two:** Tokoyami and Asui vs Ectoplasm

**Match three:** Ojiro and Iida vs Power Loader

**Match four:** Yaoyorozu and Todoroki vs Aizawa

**Match five:** Aoyama and Uraraka vs Thirteen

**Match six:** Kaminari and Ashido vs Principal Nezu

**Match seven:** Koda and Jiro vs Present Mic

**Match eight: **Shoji and Hagakure vs Snipe

**Match nine:** Sero and Mineta vs Midnight

**Match ten:** Sato and Ojiro vs Thirteen (b/c odd number of students)

**Match eleven:** Bakugou and Midoriya vs All Might

"You have thirty minutes! In order to win you must put these handcuffs on your teacher or you can win if one of you manages to escape from the combat arena" Nezu announced

"We either have to capture the teacher or run away..." Kaminari spoke

"But is it really okay to just jet?" Mina questioned

"Yup!" Nezu nodded

"That's right! It's a test of your decision making skills!" All Might stretched

"But with these rules you're probably thinking your only real choice is to flee, that's why the support course made these super cool accessories for us!" He shouted pulling out some wrist bracelets

These babies will add about half our body weight to our physics... it's not much, but it will cut our stamina and make it harder for us to move around- oh s-shoot, these are heavier than I thought!" All Might struggled

"You-"

"You think we need a handicap to win against you?" Bakugou growled

"Well think again..." He eyed the pro hero making him laugh

**"This will be fun-"** All Might's demeanor changed

"Let's begin." Aizawa started

"Kirishima, Komei, you're up first."

"Right!" They shouted simultaneously

"Those waiting for your turn to fight can either watch the exams or strategize together as a team. it's your choice-"

"That's all." He turned back around following Cementos

**Team Kirishima and Komei: Ready, go!**

"It sucks to be going first, we weren't able to even come up with a plan!" The pinkette ranted as the two began sprinting down the street

"Yeah I know, but how about we come up with one now!?" Kirishima shouted

"Do you have anything in mind?" Komei asked

"Well, we'll definitely get a higher score if we capture instead of running-"

"Also, there's a high chance Cementos has already blocked the exit way with that quirk of his..." She pondered

"I think capturing in our case is the only thing we can do given our opponent... agree?" She looked over to him

"Yeah-" The red head nodded as they jumped back due to a giant wall that formed out of the ground

"It's him!" Komei shouted

"Mr. Cementos can't move around very fast, so let's try to break through!" Kirishima readied himself

"Right!" Komei sparked up

"So you decided on a frontal approach..."

"This is it Komei!" Kirishima punched through the first wall

"Let's do it!" She shouted slashing through the next one and so on

.

.

.

"Geez! This is getting so annoying!" The pinkette spazzed knocking down another ten walls

Her legs began to quake. This is bad.

_'Gotta do something else-'_ She bit her lip

What if she...

"Kiri! Get behind me!" She shouted grabbing the red head

He was getting winded too. This might be their only chance.

Now realizing why Mr. Aizawa paired them together against Cementos, she growled.

"What are you doing?!" Kirishima shouted as Komei planted her hands onto the ground

**"STATIC VOLT!" **

Streams of lightning rose out of the ground, breaking all the incoming walls making its way to the pro hero.

Cementos eyes widened as Komei's attack hit head on.

"NOW!" She screamed locking eyes with one another before running as fast as they could towards the pro hero.

Kirishima grabbed the handcuffs from his waist, but by then it was too late.

Cement walls covered the duo from head to toe trapping them in.

"That was a good move girl, but you both are too weak when it comes to long term battles. Listen well, when your life's on the line you need to know how far you can push your power" Cementos proclaimed as the buzzer went off

**Kirishima and Komei are knocked out. Exam over.**

The red head and pinkette laid lifelessly on the battlefield.

"SERIOUSLY?" Kaminari and Mina jumped hearing the announcement

"That fast?" Iida questioned

"Those two went down?" Asui looked back

The fact that Kirishima and Komei failed made everyone else on edge. Some of the strongest in their class and they were easily defeated.

"The fact that it's only the first match and i'm already needed-" Recovery girl jumped off her chair

"It was that one sided!?" Uraraka gasped next to Midoriya watching the screen

"Their quirks were too ineffective against his..."

_'Crap. Looks like this exam is going to be a lot tougher than I thought it would be...'_

* * *

**A/N: The written exam was supposed to be over the course of three days, but for the story purpose I just combined everything into one. My favorite match up in this arc has to be Todoroki and Momo vs Aizawa. Idk I just get the feels every time I watch it.**

**Also Komei's anxiety taking tests? Literally that's me. xD**

**Thank you all for all the comments :) **

**Until next time!**

**-Julia**


	21. Breaking Point

**A/N: Wow we're almost at 8,000 on ! Thanks so much everyone!**

* * *

"Wow Mineta and Sero actually passed-" Asui began

"Alright they did it!" Iida cheered

"So Mineta actually had a plan all along!" Momo commented

As all the matches came to a close, the rest of the students peered in to watch the battles on the big screen.

"Deku, it's your turn-" Uraraka turned to the boy but he was nowhere to be seen

Komei's eyes averted to the side. This is the match they've all been waiting for. I guess it made sense that they saved the best for last.

...

"Team Midoriya and Bakugou-"

**"Ready? Go!"**

"I don't know how this is going to play out you guys-" Momo began as she crossed her arms

"I mean Bakugou hates Midoriya's guts- so there's no way he's going to try and get along with him" Kaminari went on

"Look, Midoriya's trying!" Mineta pointed at the screen watching Bakugou snapped back at the boy

Komei scrunched her nose _'Come on Kasuki, just do it for the exam...' _She put a hand over her chest letting her anxiety whirl

They're going up against All Might for god sakes, that stupid prideful idiot...

"He just smacked out Midoriya!" Sero shouted

"Oh dear... there is absolutely no teamwork between those two..." Recovery girl sighed

"Wait Kaachan! All I'm trying to do is to get us to pass the final! This is for both of us!" Midoriya shouted

**"I TOLD YOU- WE DON'T NEED YOUR DUMB POWER TO PASS! I CAN DO IT ALL BY MYSELF!"**

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING! THIS IS WHY WE NEVER HAVE ANY REAL CONVERSATIONS!" Midoriya broke

Just then a gust of wind whipped across the battlefield making Midoriya and Bakugou fly backwards.

"Woah... All Might is really playing the villain..." The pinkette uttered watching the scene

"Kaachan we need to run away!"

"DAMN IT DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He ignored the boy

"HOW ABOUT A STUN GRANDE!" Bakugou shot off a bright explosion

"Kaachan no!"

"You want everything I got All Might? **LIKE THAT WASN'T MY PLAN!" **He jumped in the air as All Might caught him... by his face

"I never..." He mumbled in All Might's grasp

**"HOLD BACK DAMN IT!" **The blonde raged sending out small explosions at a rapid rate towards the hero

_'Normally if you grab someone's face, they'd eventually try to pull their hand off of it. I guess this kid really is concerned with defeating me no matter the cost!'_ All Might thought as he slam dunked Bakugou into the ground

"Your rapid fire blasts were weak; hardly more than a sting~" All Might smiled releasing his hand causing Bakugou to gasp out for air

"Where are you going?" He turned around to see Midoriya flash stepping behind him in an instant

"Don't think I already forgotten about you now, young Midoriya-" He teased

"Are you really going to leave your teammate here and run away?" All Might questioned as his frightening look deepened sending shivers down the boys spine

_'W-Why does he remind me of the Hero Killer right now?'_ Midoriya questioned as he jumped back

"-and you think that's going to work?" The hero put a hand on his hip

"H-Hey! Move it!" Bakugou shouted as he flew towards All Might as Midoriya was now in his path

"Kaachan! ARGHH!" Midoriya's eyes widened as the two collided forcefully smacking into each other

_'Recovery Girl was right-'_ Komei bit her lip

_'Katsuki wants to fight... and Midoriya wants to run away...'_

"Incoming heroes... I have a special gift, for the one that wants to run!" All Might jumped down with a metal fence in tow trapping Midoriya in the ground

Bakugou readied himself but before he could do anything All Might was just one step ahead. He punched the boy in the stomach causing him to throw up in the process.

"K-Kaachan! Are you okay?!" Midoriya shouted as he watched the trembling blonde

Knowing Bakugou's behavior more than anyone else, Midoriya starred in awe before he tried to push himself up

_'If Kaachan can get up after that, I sure can too-'_

"Heh, I get why you're so angry young Bakugou-" All Might walked over to the blonde

"Because of young Midoriya's sudden improvement right?"

"But It's much easier to level up if you're a novice, you're wasting your potential..."

"Do you see that?"

"Do you understand me?" All Might pushed

"You still have so much time to grow stronger boy!"

"S-Shut up... All Might..."

"If i'm so bad that I need to get help from a weakling like him... then I rather lose this-"

"D-Do you hear me?" He growled as All Might watched him

"Nice... just remember that's what you said hero-" All Might replied ready to land the final blow

"No! Katsuki!" Komei shouted catching everyone's attention

.

.

.

**"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU'D RATHER LOOSE!"** Midoriya shouted punching the blonde himself as opposed to All Might

"Let's win this Kaachan!" He shouted as he carried the blonde away into hiding

"Did she call Bakugou by his first name?" Mineta whispered to Sero

"Yeah, I guess they're closer than we thought-" Sero crossed his arms as Kirishima looked over to the pinkette

Ten minutes went by before Midoriya and Bakugou showed themselves.

"HEY!"

"YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Bakugou appeared swiftly around the corner unleashing explosion on the hero

The expression plastered on his face... he was really struggling with himself.

"DEKU!" He screamed as Midoriya appeared behind the hero holding one of his gauntlets

**"SHOOT NOW!"**

"I'm sorry All Might-" Midoriya said as he pulled the trigger on the grenade letting out an enormous explosion

_'Ahh! My shoulder! Geez he really uses these things?' _The green haired boy grabbed his throbbing arm

"Run you idiot!" Bakugou shouted flying over him

"Oh! Right!" Midoriya sparked up

"Woah look at that!" Mina pointed at the screen

"They're working together!" Uraraka clasped her hands together

"Alright heroes..." All Might flashed forward

"It's time to die!" He shouted kicking Bakugou as he flew into a nearby building turning to grab Midoriya by the wrist

"That's MY LINE!" Bakugou lunged back at All Might as the hero used Midoriya as a hammer smashing him into the ground with the blonde

Everyone on the sidelines watched in fright. What were they going to do? All Might... is just too strong!

"Ah! Now isn't that wonderful boys-" All Might lifted Midoriya lifelessly by his wrist

"You cooperated reluctantly and faced me together..." He stomped on Bakugou's back plunging him into the ground further

"Sadly, that's not enough. Cooperation wasn't an option, it was a prerequisite for this exam!"

"D-Damn i-it!" Midoriya struggled

"What kind of face is that to make young Midoriya?" All Might threw him

"You plan to get away from me using maximum fire power and then make a run to the escape gate... it wasn't a terrible strategy all things considered-"

"but now that I destroyed young Bakugou's gauntlets you lost your heaviest attack..."

"You're helpless... This is over-"

The firefly blonde was fuming underneath All Might's foot. Any minute now and he would burst like a firecracker.

"SHUT UP!" Bakugou screeched flipping the palm of his hand over letting out a giant explosion

He scowled walking over to Midoriya while All Might was distracted with the debris

"I don't like the idea of running but with the crap fest were in right now, this is the only way to pass the practical-" The blonde grabbed him by his hero costume slinging his arm over his shoulder

"H-Hey w-wait! W-What are you d-doing?!" Midorida spazzed

**"NOW DIE!"**

_'D-Die!?'_

"W-What?! Are you Seriousssss!" He shouted flying on his way to the escape gate

Bakugou winced in pain as his arm began to throb.

_'Wait, All Might is still back with Kaachan- I might be able to reach it!' _He outstretched an arm in hopes at reaching the goal

...New Hampshire...

**"SMASH!" **All Might shot through the sky hitting Midoriya right in the back knocking him into a bus

ooooo. That's gotta hurt.

"Those gantlets were only so I can use maximum fire power with no risks..." Bakugou flew to the scene

"...but now I see that was stupid-" He outstretched his arms

"IF I DON'T TAKE ANY RISKS THERE'S NO WAY I COULD BEAT YOU! ISN'T THAT RIGHT ALL MIGHT?"

After letting out the blast he trembled falling back to the ground.

**"DEKU- GO!" **He screeched

_"Arghhh! My back- is messed up-" _Midoriya winced

As Midoriya tried to leap to the escape gate, Bakugou kept All Might busy.

The blonde continuously let out a burst of explosions. One relentless attack after the next. There's no way he's going to let All Might pass him.

All Might jumped and headed to Midoriya, but Bakugou stopped him. Having had enough of this, All Might grabbed the blonde by the head slamming him face first into the ground causing Midoriya to look back in horror.

The rest of the class watching on the side lines gasped in fright.

"It's time to sleep, good night young Bakugou."

"I'm sorry, I may be the villain but i'm still your teacher. I hate to see you sacrifice your body because of a fight..." The hero began before gasping in surprise feeling a tiny explosion sparkle his wrist

**"H-Hurry up- y-you damn n-nerd..."**

"I'll keep fighting... I'll break myself-even if t-there's nothing left of me..."

"I will win the way I want too..."

"I will destroy myself before I accept defeat at your hands!" He proclaimed biting All Might's giant hand

...

"Please get out of the way... move All Might!" Midoriya shouted running back punching the hero square in the face

"Midoriya got him!"

"Holy Crap!"

"Did you see that?!"

He carried Bakugou in his arms and ran for the gate.

"T-They did it!" Kirishima stood up

"That was insane..." Komei gasped

**"Team Midoriya and Bakugou have passed the exam! All matches for class 1-A's practical final have been completed."**

* * *

_**5:00 pm**_

"T-Thank you v-very much Recovery G-Girl, I think I f-feel b-better..." Midoriya uttered laying on his stomach

"All Might! You really don't know when to hold back! If you hit these boys any harder they'd have permanent damage!" Recovery Girl ranted at the hero

"Midoriya's back was horrible! I was barely able to heal it- and Bakugou probably won't walk up for a while. The two of them are going to stay here and rest!" She proclaimed as a knock interrupted her rant

All Might and Recovery Girl's eyes darted to the door as a certain pink haired girl peaked her head in.

"Ah! Young Komei! Due come in!" All Might spoke as the girl then walked in

"H-Hi Komei..." Midoriya greeted unable to move as he was facing the window making the pinkette sweat drop

"I just wanted to see how they were doing-" Karin whispered letting her eyes drift to the unconscious blonde. Her face softened as she watched him.

She'd never seen Katsuki so emotional before, I mean there was that time at battlefield Beta but that was different.

"They're going to be okay thanks to me-" Recovery Girl smiled as she threw jabs at the pro hero

All Might and Recovery Girl watched the pinkette as she flat out ignored the heroes eyes still locked on the blonde.

She then picked up her feet letting her shoes clack on the tile walking to the other side of the room.

She bent down, eyes locking with Midoriya's bright green ones.

"Hey, Hey Midoriya~" She beamed waving

"Hi Komei..." He whispered uncomfortably

His back was so twisted, poor boy.

"You did great out there, I cannot believe you won- no offense... but you did!"

He attempted to laugh but winced instead due to his injuries making her hesitant before continuing

"At least you get to go to the training camp... while the rest of us will be stuck at home-" She sighed

_'If Midoriya could pass teaming up with Katsuki out of all people, Kiri and I flat out embarrassed ourselves out there...'_

The girl felt terrible.

She put a hand on his cheek "Get better soon okay?" She smiled before standing up

"I-I will!" He spazzed as his face started to burn

"Okay then, better get home..." She stretched

She put a hand on Katsuki's shoulder for a few moments watching him before leaving.

Recovery Girl watched her actions.

"and you need to watch her too-" She turned to All Might who already had his arms crossed

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is mainly canon, but important b/c of Bakugou's emotional character development. A lot of drama is going to happen at the summer camp. Get ready because this is where Karin and Katsuki become more then friends :o**


	22. Shop Till You Drop!

It was a bright sunny afternoon and all the kids in class 1-A decided to go to the shopping mall in preparation for camp. Komei ran into Kaminari and Mina when she got on the public bus and the three continued their journey to the shopping mall together.

"I can't believe Mr. Aizawa tricked us again!" Mina ranted as she walked off the bus

"I know right?" Kaminari agreed with his hands in his pockets

"We really need to read in between the lines next time-" Komei sighed as they crossed the street.

Komei wore a red tank top with black shorts to match. She had a green backpack with her hair up in a ponytail letting pieces of her bangs fall down.

They walked through the automated sliding doors letting the air conditioning grace their skin.

It was a scorcher outside today.

"Can we get food first? I'm starvinggggg" Kaminari groaned holding onto his grumbling stomach making the girl's laugh

"Let's meet up with everyone first-" Komei replied

.

.

.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Kirishima turned around along with the rest of the class

"Yay! We're all here! At the Kaishi Ward Shopping Mall!" Mina jumped in excitement

_'Hey! Aren't those 1-A students?!'_

_'Yeah! 1-A!'_

_'We saw them on t.v!'_

_'The sports festival was so good!'_

"I-I can't believe they still remember that-" Uraraka stuttered looking over to the bunch of fanboys

Komei looked around. The only two people that were missing were Todoroki and Bakugou.

_'Shouto said he went to visit his mom at the hospital...' _Komei grabbed her phone out of her bag

_'...and Katsuki? He just flat out didn't want to come.'_

_'That's okay...' _She groaned biting her lip

It's not like she spent an extra 20 minutes or anything getting ready this morning...

_'It's fine-' _The girl gripped the phone tighter as she stared at his number contemplating whether to message him or not.

'_That asshole-'_

Now irritated she slipped the phone into her back pocket. She exhaled and tried to let it go. They were at the mall excited for training camp, together... Let's have fun and make the most of it.

"Hey Komei-" Jirou walked up to the girl

"What are you shopping for today?" She questioned

"Hm..." She put a hand up to her head

"I think I just need a duffle bag to put my things in... and maybe a bathing suit?"

"You got the right idea Komei-"

Komei and Jirou jumped in surprise as Mina hovered behind them

"Everyone listen up!" The hyper pink haired girl proclaimed lifting her phone in the air

"Tomorrow we're all going to the Haruka Air Water Park!" She shouted

_'Haruka Air?'_

"Look! The grand opening is tomorrow and they are letting everyone go in free for the day!" Mina jumped pointing at the social media flier on her screen

"Are you sure it's not fake?" Jirou questioned

"Nope! Look-" She showed the girl

"It's from their official page!"

"Heck yeah! What a way to kick off the summer!" Kirishima jumped

"I'm soooo in-" Hagakure beamed

"Sounds like a lot of fun-" Momo clasped her hands together

"Y-Yeah-" Komei nodded along

"Alright!" Mina jumped up

_'Going shopping... and to the water park... with my f-friends...'_ Komei smiled to herself walking next to Jirou

Never really having friends until U.A, Komei was actually really excited. All the people she met, others that accept her quirk- people that want to be friends with her... it was such a nice feeling.

The class of 1-A... they all understood.

"Hey Komei you ready?" Jirou walked over to the pinkette who was waiting in line

"Yup! Look here, I found everything I need" She rose up the items in her arms consisting of a black duffle bag and a baby blue two piece bikini along with some sunblock and bug spray for camp

"Don't you think that's a little too revealing?" Jirou questioned pointing at the bathing suit

She grabbed herself a purple and black one piece bathing suit and a gray duffle bag.

"I-I don't t-think so..." Komei looked back at the swim suit double thinking about it

She hated wearing one pieces, there just like the school uniform ones- gross.

But it was super cute and the color, she couldn't find any other like it.

It was just a plane bikini, what was wrong with it?

Maybe Jirou's just more insecure about her body than she was.

Being next in line, Komei walked forward and proceeded to put her things down at the register and pay for them.

_'Welp. There's no going back now...'_

.

.

.

_'Hey is that Midoriya?' _Komei looked down from the second floor

Someone's arm was wrapped around his shoulders by the water fountain.

_'It didn't look like anyone from our class... did he invite someone else?' _She pondered

Jirou and Komei met up with Kagakure, who found Kaminari, Kirishima and Mina calmly stuffing their faces at the food court.

Losing track of time, Komei's stomach began to rumble watching the three making Jirou laugh

"How about we get something to eat too and join them?" She chuckled hearing Komei's grumbling stomach

'Y-Yeah..." She blushed scratching the back of her head sticking out her tongue

The trio came to the table holding bowls of ramen.

"Mind if we join you?" Komei questioned as the three looked up

"Not at all! Come here Kyo Kyo!" Kirishima stood up to grab three chairs for herself, Jirou and Hagakure

"So what did you guys end up getting?" Jirou questioned as she pulled her chair next to Kaminari letting Kagakure sit on the other side of the boy as Komei sat across from them with Mina who was beside Kirishima

"I bought some new shoes for camp!" Kaminari began

"I got some weights and a new bandana-" Kirishima pointed to the black bandana he was now wearing

"and I got a new bathing suit and a towel!" Mina sparkled

"What about you? Komei, Jirou?" Mina took a bite out of her slice of pepperoni pizza

"Oh, I just had to buy a duffle bag-" Jirou lifted up her chopsticks

"What about you Komei?" Mina cocked her head to the side watching the conflicted girl next to her

The pinkette was stuck in her own head staring at her phone. She was in the middle of writing a message, but kept erasing what she wrote.

She was trying to come up with what to write, but they all sounded stupid.

_'Why didn't you come to the mall?'_

_'Are you ready for camp?'_

_'What's up?'_

It made her feel like an idiot. What was wrong with her? It wasn't her style at all. Instead, the pinkette wrote one measly word.

_To Katsu:_

_Hey._

**and send.**

Hey... just a hey?

You can't go wrong with a simple hello. She let out a sigh of relief smiling to herself as the four around her watched her in confusion.

"Oh s-sorry..." She looked down tucking her phone away

"Who ya texting Komei?" Mina raising up her eyebrows trying to peak a glare

"N-No one! Just my cousin..." Karin looked around trying to come up with an excuse

"She wants me to get her a pretzel before we leave..." She eyed the concession stand

"So whatcha get Komei?" Kaminari looked over

"I just got a duffle bag too... and a bathing suit-" She rummaged through her shopping bag looking for the chop sticks she threw into the bag

"You bought a swimsuit?! Yes! Let me see!" Mina ripped the bag from Komei's grasp

"Woah..." Mina's eyes sparkled as she held up the swim suit

"Where did you find this? It's so pretty!" She spazzed

The swim suit was a light baby blue. It reminded Komei of the sky and the clouds.

"It's one of the store's on the second level, I forget the name though-" The pinkette put a hand up against her cheek

"Here look at mine!" Mina pulled out her swimsuit

It was a lilac bikini with black lining.

"I think I like yours more then mine-" Komei gawked at the colour

"Yeah Mina! Super!" Hagakure boasted as she pulled out hers

Hagakure's swim suit was all white with little pink flowers on the top piece.

"Y-You g-guys a-arent p-planning on w-wearing t-those tomorrow... are y-you?" Kaminari blushed feeling the heat rush to his cheeks

"Yeah... why?" All the girls nodded looking over as Kaminari fell backwards in his chair getting a nose bleed

_'God has blessed me with this amazing life... Thank you so~' _He put a hand over his heart eyes watching the sky through the widow

"Man pull yourself together-" Kirishima stood up giving the blonde a hand

The red head was wiping his feint bloody nose with his arm as he pulled the blonde up

"Kirishima you sly dog... trying to act so cool in front of the girls-" Kaminari whispered dusting himself off striking a cord within the redhead

"I-I'm not!" He shouted as they begun wrestling

"H-Hey... what's going on?" Jirou questioned as they turned around to see the police department running through the mall

"Woah, something seriously must've happened-" Komei stood up causing the boys to stop fighting

"Should we check it out?"

"Yeah let's go-" Mina nodded as they all began to sprint to the crowd that was beginning to form.

"Slow down Uraraka. What happened?-" Iida proclaimed putting his hands down on her shoulders trying to calm her

She was frazzled, stuttering on her speech.

"Hey- Where's Midoriya?" Komei looked around for the green haired boy which caught the brunette's attention

So it turns out Midoriya had a run in with the leader of the league of villains. Tomura Shigaraki.

But what the heck is he doing in a shopping mall... a-and talking to Midoriya? Why?

* * *

It was later in the evening around this time, Komei pulled out her phone and checked her notifications.

Mina, Kaminari and Komei parted ways after getting off the bus and the pinkette was on her way home.

Nothing.

She furrowed and unlocked the phone.

Last time when she didn't know who was texting her, Katsuki messaged back faster than this.

On the bottom of the bubble it says the message was delivered...so he got the text.

She shook her head aggravated. The girl tried not to let it bother her but that was hopeless.

Annoyed that the blonde didn't message back she groaned in frustration.

She opened the chat and messaged him again.

_Katsu:_

_Hi._

The pinkette was beside herself. On one hand, she doesn't know why she's instigating a conversation in the first place and on the other hand during the practical exam... it looks like he lost it even more than he usually does. The girl was worried.

Karin was giving herself a headache. She sighed before pulling out a soft pretzel out of one of her shopping bags.

"Well at least I have this-" She comically took a bite out of the pretzel

_'yummy~' _Her eyes sparkled

"So the waterpark tomorrow huh?" She looked up to the sky

_'It's gonna be super fun' _She smiled


	23. Haruka Air

_**Sunday Morning**_

Sitting in the back seat of her aunt's sedan, the pink haired thunder heroette was ready for some fun under the sun. She wore a peach sundress over her swim suit with heart shaped sunglasses sitting on top of her head.

"Karin sweetie, just call me when you want me to pick you up-" Asuka put the car in park turning around to face the pinkette but Karin was too preoccupied looking out the window noticing Kaminari, Mina, Asui, Uraraka, and Midoriya in the distance.

"Y-Yeahh sure thing Aunt Asuka!" She fidgeted trying to open her door running out to meet her classmates

Slamming the car door Asuka jumped a bit in surprise and smiled watching her happy niece.

_'Now that's the girl I know...' _Asuka smiled watching her niece laugh along side her school friends

"Wow this place is really cool!" Kaminari boasted as the six of them walked to the lockers. First, they went to collect their wristbands allowing them entrance in and out of the park

"Hey! Looks like you all made it!"

The six of their heads turned to see Iida in a speedo with a swimming cap and goggles on top of his head

Now that's an image that burned into their skulls for the rest of their lives.

"Hi Karin-"

The pinkette turned around to see heterochromic eyes matching hers.

"S-Shouto!?" She jumped catching everyone's attention

"Yeah Komei! I told Todoroki that we were going to the water park today!" Midoriya smiled looking over as he put his things in his locker

"Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long~" Kirishima came around the corner with a scowling blonde trailing behind him

"It took me awhile to drag Bakugou to come along..." The red head sweat dropped scratching the back of his head

"I told you I didn't want to come to this stupid hell hole" Bakugou furrowed making Kirishima snap

"Hey! It's the first day of summer vacation, i'm not going to let you suck out-" He shouted turning to the blonde who was in the middle of muttering profanities

Karin quickly hid her head into the locker

_'This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not-'_

"Komei can you put some sunblock on my back?" Mina walked over holding her towel and the sunscreen in her hands

She jumped hitting her head on the side, pulling her head out slowly.

"Y-Yeah, s-sure-" She rubbed the sore spot before she took off her own sundress throwing it in the locker

"Here give it-" She took the sunblock and smothered it across the energetic girls back

Let's just say Mineta and Kaminari probably went to heaven and back over ten times.

Each of the girls wore a swimsuit that totally corresponded to their personality.

Uraraka in pink, Asui in green, Mina and Jiro in purple... but Komei in blue? It didn't quite fit.. and momo ironically wore a black one piece.

"As much as the blue looks amazing on you Komei, I thought you'd get a red or even a yellow bikini... and what about you Momo? A one piece?" Mina commented as Komei cocked up an eyebrow

"I mean, I was looking for a red one but couldn't find any-" The pinkette replied as she rubbed the sun block onto the girls shoulders

Similar to Kirishima, red was one of the girl's signature colors.

"My hero costume is embarrassing enough..." Momo sighed

"So when I found this blue one, I liked it-" She finished now giving the sunblock to Mina and sat down in the chair so she could put the sunscreen on her

"Blue looks nice on you Karin..." Todoroki walked over holding his water bottle

Both the pink haired girls looked up as their cheeks instantly dusted pink.

He took off his shirt in the process only wearing his dark blue swim trunks. The two couldn't help but stare at his well sculpted abs and muscles.

"Thanks Shouto!" She toothily smiled

"Tch."Bakugou clicked his tongue from the side in annoyance as his piercing burgundy eyes watched the elemental duo.

"KOMEI!" Mineta jumped

"Blue is the ultimate color for you! Well... you're wearing a turquoise but that's besides the point!" He spazzed eyes wandering up and down the girl

"Going perfect with your bubble gum pink hair you're literally a piece of candy I can taste! Like... **COTTON CANDY!**" The boy drooled as Mina and Komei shivered in disgust

"Mineta- look at all the hot babes over there~" Kaminari pointed pushing shoulders with the boy making his eyes pop out of his head

"If you two can't behave, then we'll call security to get you idiots kicked out!" Mina shouted as the pink haired girls karate chopped their heads simultaneously

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted making everyone laugh

"What should we do first?" Uraraka looked around already in her pink bikini as all the teens now stripped down into their bathing suits

This time instead of the boys gawking at the girls, the girls eye balled the boys.

By the way their bodies were sculpted, wow. Each one of them (besides Mineta) must've been training over time. It wasn't just Shouto.

Slamming her locker door shut, Komei crossed her arms. She felt uncomfortable? On edge? She couldn't put a finger on it.

She looked to find Mina but couldn't find the girl in sight. Her eyes wandered around before catching burgundy ones fixated her.

_'He's staring at me...'_ She averted her gaze before looking at the blonde one more time

_'Yup definitely starring...' _Her heart started to thump as she quickly turned the other way

The waterpark was huge. They had a wave pool with a bunch of folding chairs smack dab in the middle of the park. Behind the wave pool were a bunch of concession stands and picnic tables.

The wave pool was the center attraction. No matter where you are, once you find the wave pool there's no way you could get lost.

There was a whole sun tanning and resting area, different colored tubes twirling across the park, little kid area... and not to mention a bunch of little pools with games for people to play.

"You losers do whatever the hell you want, i'm taking a nap" Bakugou grimaced trudging over to the wave pool plopping onto one of the lounge chairs

_'Well at least he's getting some sun...' _All the students sweat dropped watching the blonde

_'Idiot...' _Komei shook out her nerves

Still irritated from yesterday, she wasn't going to let the blonde ruin her day.

If he wants to mope and be a stick in the mud then fine. Let him be that way.

"Let's hit the wave pool!" Kaminari jumped as the rest ran to the water

"Yeah!"

* * *

A few hours quickly came and went especially with waiting in the lines for the big slides.

Some of the students broke up into groups each wanting to go in a different direction.

In the beginning Komei was with Jiro, Kaminari, Momo and Sero... then she came across Kirishima, Mina with Hagakure and now she was currently with Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki.

"Oh no-"

"What's wrong Komei?" Midoriya turned back

"My key is gone!" She shouted looking at her wrists

For renting lockers, they all were given their own individual keys. Each one of the keys were attached to a bracelet to wear so you wouldn't lose them.

"It must've slipped off during the ride..." She looked around trying to see if it was on the ground by any chance

"Um okay..." She put a hand on her hip thinking about what to do

"Komei, they should probably have spare keys at the front. If you tell them what happened I'm sure they'd understand!" Iida proclaimed

"Good idea Iida!" Komei turned on her heel

"I'll go with you-" The pinkette shivered feeling a cold hand on her left shoulder

"No Shouto, you stay. Don't worry. You guys go onto the next one, I'll catch up!" She shouted now running over to the entrance

After learning about Shouto's family and life, he was always so serious and quiet. The pressure's that he dealt with being the son of the number two hero. She wanted him to relax and have fun as a normal teen.

The girl didn't want to miss an ounce of the fun, so she sprinted.

.

.

.

"Yes, I apologize for that..." Komei bowed a few times as the man behind the desk scolded her

"Thank you..." She took the key from the man's hands securely tying it tight around her wrist

"And be sure not to lose that one got it?"

"Yes sir... and thank you again!" She walked off

Komei took this time to take a breather. It was the first time today she was by herself. Being at the front of the entrance, she found her herself by the red lockers once again.

_'Hm... I wonder if...' _She looked over to the wave pool

As her suspicions were correct, there laid the spiky haired blonde.

Komei puffed out her cheeks crossing her arms _'He was still sitting there?'_

Bakugou's eyes twitched as he felt water droplets grace his sizzling skin.

Those water droplets belonged to a certain girl who hovered, standing over the boy. Her wet pony tail stuck to her skin as the dry bits swished in the wind.

He squinted an eye open to see bright maroon ones watching him carefully.

"What the hell do you want?" He questioned as she stayed silent

"Heh." He slowly sat up

"What? You see somethin' you like sparky?" He went onto tease her, not getting a reaction out of the girl

"Shut up and take this-" She dropped a water bottle on his face

The pinkette wasn't going to take his crap anymore... at least not for today. From his attitude and annoyance he was now bothering her.

Komei couldn't exactly grasp her feelings around the boy. One thing for sure, whenever she saw him act like a cocky bastard... it definitely infuriated her. Though, she did feel bad for the blonde. He hasn't said anything to her since the practical exam. She could still see his broken down expression in her eyes.

He sat up snapping open the cold water bottle.

"How long have you been sitting in the sun for?!" She spazzed noticing his peachy semi burnt body

Everyone's skin type was different but in Bakugou' case, he tanned bronze instead of burning red.

"Why the fuck does it matter-" He rubbed his eyes

"Come on-" She turned around as he grunted trailing behind her.

The pinkette opened her locker and grabbed something from it.

"Now sit-" She pointed making him growl, but he listened and sat on the bench

"OI WHAT THE HELL!" He jumped feeling the coldness of the sunscreen

"THAT'S FUCKING COLD!"He spazzed as Komei quickly covered his mouth with her hand

"Watch your mouth!" She whacked the boy upside the head as confused looks by parents were now thrown their way

She put the sunblock on the tops of his shoulders first, being the part of his body that was burned the most.

"Okay here, I'm done you can do the rest-" She closed the cap of the sunscreen handing it out to him, but the blonde refused to take it.

"Don't even think about it-" She scowled as he let out a devilish grin snatching the sunscreen from her hand

He squeezed the sunscreen out of the tube smacking it on his chest. Rubbing it in, Komei waited for the boy to finish now standing in front of him tapping her foot.

She couldn't help but take glances at the boy...the sunscreen had specks of sparkles within it making him glisten. He was in the midst of rubbing his abdomen hunching over as his six pack abs clenched.

Good thing her cheeks were sunburned therefore her blush was unrecognizable.

"So what the hell now pinky?" He looked up tossing the sunscreen back to her as she went to put it in her locker

"Come on, I'll show you-" She walked as he followed

The duo finally made their way to the destination.

"Whoever makes it to the other side... wins." She pointed at the pool that was set up with some sort of obstacle course.

The six foot pool had ropes hanging from above for players to hold onto. There were different shaped fruit platforms that you had to balance on to make to it the next one. For example the first platform was an apple... easy, perfectly round, then you move onto the peach, the banana, and so on.

Bakugou deviously smiled

Challenge accepted.

"And no quirks-"

"What?! Why in the hell not?!" The blonde screamed as the girl dead panned over to the sign.

**No use of quirks allowed.**

"That... and I can't use my quirk here!" She spazzed leaning up to his ear now whispering

"If I do that I could electrocute all these people..." She looked around

"Tch." Bakugou scowled swiftly looking in the other direction

They waited for the people in front of them to swim to the back of the pool before the lifeguard blew the whistle signaling the blonde and pinkette to go.

The duo both made it to the first two platforms no problem. Going onto the third one... the banana, Karin and Katsuki struggled a bit with the oddly shaped fruit.

Bakugou took the lead. Being taller than the girl, he had longer strides.

Karin quickly darted her head to the side noticing the blonde now in front of her

She puffed out her cheeks as her eyes furrowed.

No- she couldn't let him pass her. She couldn't let him win...

"Hiiyaaaaa!"

"Oomph!"

Komei pulled herself up from the ropes and kicked the blonde in the side surprising him as he went flying into the pool.

She leaped over to the kiwi. One left. Ha.

A hand then reached out of the water below and grabbed her ankle. The blonde was like a shark underwater. Komei looked down to see Bakugou underneath holding her legs.

"Hey! N-Nooo! L-Let g-goo!" She wiggled trying to shake him off

"Not after that shit you pulled!" He growled yanking on her foot knocking her off balance

"Ahhhh!" The girl screamed losing her grip as she fell into the pool.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Karin rose up from the water shouting as she splashed

"Your the fucking one who kicked me!" He sent back a harsh wave making her cover her face

"Cause you deserve it!" She got closer to the boy

The duo were now locked into a splash fight.

"Hey you two! Stop fighting and get out of the pool!" The lifeguard angrily shouted

Bakugou in one swoop jumped out of the pool as the girl swam to the ladder.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" His wet feet slapped the ground angrily

"Well, I don't" She said calmly wringing out her pink locks making the boy growl grinding his teeth

"What? Afraid to lose?" Bakugou taunted edging on the girl

"I'm not afraid of anything blondie-" The pinkette snarled

"Then let's do that one-" He pointed at the larger obstacle course. It had the same set up, but the pool was 8 feet and had more difficult platforms.

"You're on!"

The duo waited in the short line. Being a more difficult course, people didn't even try to attempt the water game.

"Give me your arms kids-"

The lifeguard grabbed Bakugou's right arm and Komei's left. He took out a pair of handcuffs and linked their wrists together.

"Eh?"

Arguing the whole time in line, they didn't even notice the people in front of them doing the course.

"The object of the game is to work together..."

"Good Luck" He waltzed over to the other side of the pool

...

**"WORK TOGETHER ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"** They simultaneously shouted

"I CAN'T WORK WITH THAT PINK HAIRED GAHH-" Bakugou began as he got cut off by the tugging on his arm. Komei already jumped onto the first platform which was a square hanging onto the rope with just one hand.

She swiveled as she felt the blonde make his way onto the square.

"Move it pinky, i'm taking the next one-" He slightly pushed her out of the way

"You can't go first you dummy!" Komei looked up and yelled at him

"I'm smaller and lighter, I'll step onto balance us first, then you come on. If you go first you'll just sink us" She looked down into the water as the blonde clicked his tongue

_'It's all about strategy-' _She looked over the rest of the path

For the most part it worked. Komei hopped to the next shape and Bakugou followed, but it got much more difficult when they got to the second half of the pool. The shapes were way tinier and skinnier with bigger gaps between them.

_'Geez, this is harder than it looks' _The girl stuck out her tongue trying to figure out their next game plan

She moved onto the next shape, taking it slow moving one foot after the other.

Feeling her body lean back, she began to panic.

_'Shit.'_

"W-Woah!"

Bakugou quickly grabbed her cuffed hand with his trying to keep her balanced. She gripped his strong hand as he felt the force of uneasiness in her palm.

"YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL YOU DUMBASS!" He screamed following her lead slowly going over to the platform she was now on.

They kept their cuffed hands interlocked. The explosive duo needed all the stability they could get.

"Don't call me names... OR I'LL FALL ON PURPOSE!" She threatened making the boy growl

She slowly stepped to the next platform and was successful. Bakugou followed and now they were two platforms away to the end.

"Crap what are we going to do now?" Komei looked over

The next one was a small circle... and the gap was too wide. There's no way she could make that.

_'How the hell are you supposed to fit two people on this thing?'_

"Okay blondie, it's your time to shine..." Karin sighed with a hint of sarcasm

'You have to go first-" She finished as the boy smirked

"Heh." He shifted positions with the girl

Karin grabbed the closest rope that was nearest to the next platform as Bakugou swung his body over to the small circle.

Komei lifted herself up with all her might as Bakugou pulled their connected arms building her some more momentum as she jumped.

"That was a close one-" The girl gasped looking behind her. She was on one foot between his ankles as the other one kicked back upwards

Bakugou was in the front as Komei clung behind him, but this was normal for the duo. Bakugou would carry her home from time to time due to her exhaustion, so the fact that they were in this position didn't phase him. From the looks of it, she was hugging him from behind.

Komei was in the water for the majority of the day unlike the hot headed boy. Her body temperature was much lower compared to his. It actually felt... nice.

The blonde would never admit it, but he had goose bumps going down his legs. He stiffened when he felt her cool chests up against his warm burnt backside.

"Damn it!" He gripped the rope as they began to wobble

Not having enough patience, the blonde made his move.

They had to move fast if they wanted to make it to the next platform.

"Wait!" Komei wailed as her body fell forward

"I SAID WAIT-" She shouted before plugging into the pool

and they were out.

Bakugou's right whipped back creating a giant splash in the pool

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" He sprang up

"MY FAULT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCREWED UP!" She yelled back

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT FELL!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"DAMN IT! DIE!

The two began wrestling in the pool making the lifeguard sweat drop.

"Get out... now please..." He nervously said as he walked over to the duo

Bakugou swam to the side pulling Komei along the way. He pushed himself out of the pool literally dragging the pinkette.

"We're still connected you know!" She shouted as her body grazed the edge off the pool before pushing herself up

Their wet feet slapped the concrete as they walked over to the lifeguard.

"Get. these. off. now" They sent out deathly glares that made the young adult shiver

* * *

It was now four o'clock and the explosive duo made their way to the concession area. This was their meet up time that they arranged with the rest of the class.

"Bakugou! Komei!" Kirishima stood up from the picnic table greeting the two friends

"Wow Komei, you got Bakugou's lazy ass up... good for you!" Kaminari smiled with a thumbs up as Bakugou shot him a glare making him scurry away

"Komei..." Mina looked over to the girl in worry

"Your bleeding!" She shouted grabbing a towel

"Huh?" The girl looked down to her stomach to see blood trailing down her torso

"Oh-" Her fingers grazed her side leaving a bloody imprint on her hand

Kaminari and Mineta spazzed in fright.

"What the heck did you do-" Todoroki trudged up to the blonde

"I didn't do anything damn icy hot..." Bakugou snarled as the two boys where now head to head making Midoriya and Kirishima jump trying to pull them away from each other

"Here apply pressure-" Mina put the towel on the girl stomach as she winced

"It's only a scratch...you guys don't need to make such a big deal..." Komei sweat dropped

"Here Komei, I brought some bandaids just in case-" Jirou took out the bandages from her bag

"Thanks Jirou" Komei sat on the bench cleaning off the wound before she put the bandages on

"See? Good as new!" She put up a peace sign before smiling

Bakugou recalled the moment when they got out of the pool as he watched her expression.

This...

was it his fault?

He recalled seeing her wince earlier but didn't think it was anything.

* * *

After a late lunch, it was now evening and everyone slowly began to leave. They start camp tomorrow, gotta get an early night's sleep.

Some took the buses home and some waited for their parents to pick them up. Komei was currently on the side of the curb waiting for her aunt.

"Hey-" Bakugou came up forward now wearing a yellow tank top with his orange swim trunks

"Hm?" She looked up from her phone to the blonde questionably

"Sorry-" He mumbled looking down at the ground

Komei stood there dumbfounded. He was apologizing?

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything-" She disregarded him as he twinged angrily looking over to her. That one sentence made Bakugou blow a gasket.

"YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PERSON I EVER MET! HOW COULD SOMEONE BE SO DUMB?! HOLY CRAP!" He visibly shook throwing his hands up

"Why?! Why are you yelling at me!" She high pitch screeched

"YOU! YOUR THE FUCKING PROBLEM PINKY!" He screamed

The pinkette was taken back by the boy.

She... she was having such a good day. A fun day at the water park with her friends... But now? He just ruined everything. She didn't want Bakugou in the first place to ruin her day... and yet, it's always what he does! Her heart dropped as her chest felt like it was being crushed.

"If i'm the fucking problem, maybe i'll just leave then..." She looked over to see her aunt's car as her lip began to quiver trying to blink away the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes.

Bakugou watched as she got into the vehicle.

'_N-No…'_

That was not... how that was supposed to go.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted tightened his fist as his fingernails dug into his skin

The car door slammed as the pinkette threw her bag over putting her seat belt on.

Asuka turned next to her looking over to her niece.

"How was the water park Karin?" She questioned as the girl put on the fakest smiled she could

"It...It was great!"

* * *

**A/N: Poor kaachan having trouble showing his emotions. My heart. I love water park chapters, they're so fun. Also the rivalry between Todoroki and Bakugou over Komei? I'm here for it!**

**Comment down below what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Julia**


	24. Let's Get Wild

_**Monday Morning**_

"Be sure you have all your things ready~" Asuka sung was she was in the midst of making breakfast in the kitchen

"I got it Aunt Asuka!" The pinkette shouted coming out of her bed room wearing her school uniform holding on to her full duffle bag

She put her stuff down near the door before walking back to the table grabbing a piece of bread with a knife spreading strawberry jam on it

"Look at you all bright eyed and bushy tailed~"

Karin looked over to see her Uncle Renji smiling walking into the kitchen wearing his business suit grabbing his morning coffee.

"Morning Uncle Renji-" She spoke with her mouth half full

"Kari-chan's going to be gone for another whole week? What am I going to do..." Rosa sighed as she sat at the kitchen table in her bunny pajamas.

"Don't worry Rose, when I get back we'll have the rest of the summer together!" The pinkette reassured the little girl making her eyes sparkle

"Come on Uncle Renji let's go, let's go!" She jumped trying to push the man out of the house

"Okay Okay!" He rose his arms up comically

"Go check one last time just to make sure you didn't forget anything" He grabbed the car keys

"Finee..." The pinkette groaned walking back into her room

Checking around, the pinkette found herself staring at her reflection.

There was something she forgot to do... Her hair of course.

_'Maybe...'_ She looked at herself in the long side mirror admiring her complexion

_'I'll leave it down today-' _She pulled a strand behind her ear

_**"If you don't know what i'm talking about then you sure as hell are stupid-"**_

She shook her head right and left as her cheeks began to heat up.

_'Idiot Idiot Idiot!' _She smacked her cheeks.

Why the heck was she thinking about that?

The pinkette was angered, outraged at the blonde. Her plan at the very moment was just to ignore him once they got to the camp.

She needed to focus on getting stronger.

* * *

"Now that you finished up your first semester at U.A High, it's time for summer vacation to officially begin." Mr. Aizawa began

"However, don't think these will be months of rest for you heroes in the making" He eyeballed the students

"At this camp, we'll push you to go beyond your limits, you're aiming to become plus ultra..."

"Now grab all your things and let's head on the bus-"

"Yes Sir!"

**"I HEARD SOME OF CLASS 1-A HAVE TO TAKE EXTRA COURSES! DOES THAT MEAN THEY FAILED THE FINAL EXAM!?"**

Kaminari and Komei turned around hearing the shout of the blonde haired copycat.

_'Oh no it's him...'_ They frowned

Class 1-B then appeared alongside their teacher Vlad King.

"Attention class A! Everyone line up in seating order!" Iida spazzed

"Here's the deal, we'll be on this bus about an hour before our first stop. Make sure you stay focused-" Aizawa turned in his chair to the bunch of rowdy teens shouting over each other

Their assigned seats went by their last names therefore Komei sat next to Kirishima.

The red head was in the midst of showing her a video on his phone, Mina and Uraraka were gushing on about what they were going to do at camp, Kaminari played some loud music as Iida tried to keep everything in order.

One word that sums up the whole bus ride? Chaos.

The tired eyed teacher sighed. "Why do I ever bother..."

.

.

.

"Yay we're here!" The pink haired energetic girl jumped

"Were actually not there yet Mina-" Komei sweat dropped

"Finally were off that bus-" Kaminari stretched

"Let me through, I gotta pee!" Minaeta shouted

"This isn't much of a resting area-" Sero concluded looking around

"You don't think we stopped here just for you to stretch your legs so you?" Aizawa questioned

"P-Pleasee sir, t-the t-toilet..."

"Hey there Eraser-"

"Long time no see!"

"These are the pro heroes you will be working with at the summer training camp" Aizawa introduced the heroes that exited the car

"The wild wild pussycats!" Midoriya fanboyed over the team

"We own this whole stretch of land out here, the summer camp your staying at is over there" Mandalay pointed across the forest

"At the base of the mountain-"

**"THAT'S FAR!"**

"Then why did we stop all the way out here?" Uraraka asked as Komei rose an eyebrow already understanding what they were planning

"It's currently 9:30 in the morning... it your fast about it, you might make it there but noon~"

"No way!" Kirishima gasped

"Holy Crap!" Mina jumped

"Kitties who don't get there by 12:30 won't get any lunch!"

The rest of the class began to sprint as Pixie-bob used her quirk on the ground safely pushing the students off the cliff.

"Good news! Since this is private land, you can use your quirk as much as you want too! You got three full hours, you should be able to make it there in time... that is, if you could get through the beast forest-"

"Why do we keep falling for Aizawa's silly tricks..." Jirou groaned

"It's what we do best..." Komei sighed pushing herself off the ground

"I guess there's no use complaining, might as well get a move on-" Kirishima brushed the dirt off his shirt

Mineta couldn't take it anymore. He was going insane and had to relieve himself.

Running into the forest without even a thought, the small boy came face to face with a giant rock monster.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Kaminari and Sero spazzed

Midoriya quickly jumped and pulled Mineta out of the way.

Ironically Komei, Todoroki, Midoriya and Iida alongside Bakugou were the first ones to take off towards the creation and attacked.

With what they went through at Hosu? A big mud monster is not going to scare them... and for Bakugou? The boy was fearless on his own.

Now, knowing it was well past noon... the students still went on.

As the hours passed by, the students energy's deteriorated.

"I-I n-need to g-get... p-past this..." Komei struggled breathing heavily as one of Pixie Bob's dangerous creations stomped one foot in front of the girl making her grow stiff.

She couldn't move an ounce.

_'Crap Karin... think you idiot think!' _She clenched her eyes shut

If she didn't do anything in the next couple of moments, she would get crushed.

The girl felt her wrist being pulled as she was now air born in the sky.

_'What the heck?'_

She hit the ground sliding in the dirtwatching the monster blow up into different sections.

The first thing she noticed was his rough hands and spiked blonde hair. He slumped her on his back and began to walk forward

"No No NO! Put me down!" She freaked beginning to wail trying to get out of his grasp

To say the pinkette was enraged was an understatement. She was furious.

She couldn't understand the boy. He made her go crazy... and not in a good way.

"I don't need your help!" She attempted to pulled his hair

**"ESPECIALLY FROM YOU!"** She pushed his shoulders forward trying to get distance away from the blonde

"..."

Bakugou then dropped her without even saying a word falling to the ground with a thud sound.

"Ouch" The girl winced as her eyes trailed to the boy. Bakugou put his hands in his pockets and went on by himself leaving the girl watching his silhouette

_'Katsuki?'_

* * *

_**6:00 p.m**_

"Ha! The litter is almost here!"

"That took a lot longer than I expected it to-"

Todoroki came out first covered in frost then Bakugou, holding his arms in pain and so on. Komei didn't just push herself to the limit, it was everyone.

"You said it would only take three hours!" Kaminari whined

"I guess we timed it on how long it would take us... sorry~" Mandalay apologized

"I'm starving... this is hell!" Kirishima dropped to the ground gasping

"I thought it would take you kids even longer! But you did a lot better against my dirt monsters then I thought you would!" Pixie Bob jumped

"You guys were seriously great... especially the four of you!" She pointed at Midoriya, Iida, Bakugou and Todoroki

"You look like you had quite a bit of experience..." The blonde cat licked her lips

"I CALL DIBS ON THESE KITTENS! I'LL GROOM THEM MYSELF!" She jumped to the four as they shielded themselves

"Mandalay..." Aizawa looked over

"Has she always been like this?" He questioned

"It's gotten worse lately... she's at the age to take a mate..."

* * *

_**Camp Site | Cafeteria**_

"Thank you for the food!" All the students shouted as they cracked open their chopsticks

"It looks so good!" Mineta drooled

Dumplings, rice bowl's, veggies...the tables was covered in delicious foods.

"It's so good! I can't get enough!"

"I'm so happy right now! It's as good as Lunch Rushes food!" Kirishima and Kaminari stuffed their faces

"Hey wait! You got meat over there?!" Kirishima jumped

"Yeah?! Geez, it's like you guys haven't eaten in a week or something-" Pixie bob sweat dropped

"Anyway, today's the only time we will be doing this for you so you kids enjoy it~"

"Thank you!"

_'Every time i'm at my limit... they always rescue me...' _Her mind flashed to Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugou

_'Each and every time...what kind of hero am I, if I can't even help myself...' _Her hair shagged over her eyes as she pushed the food back and forth on her plate

"Komei-" The girl shot up and looked over

"You gonna finish that?" Kaminari pointed with his chop stick at her plate

"No no! Take it, I ate way too much-" She lied offering her rice bowl

"T-Thaanksss" He graciously took it stuffing his face immediately making her sweat drop

_'Geez these boys...'_

_..._

"Eat."

"Huh?" The pinkette looked over to see the blonde now sitting next to her

_'He was sitting at the other table earlier, he moved over here?'_

"Hmph!" She quickly faced the other way making him tick

"Eat." He repeated pushing a plate in front of her

Karin looked down to the plate._'This was just like last time...'_ She reminisced when she stayed over at the boys house.

How he forced her to eat the plate of food. It was because she wasn't eating... and he noticed? Again?

Puffing her cheeks, she picked up the chop sticks and ate the piece of meat.

_'Tomorrow's going to be a hell of a training day...'_

_'And i'm ready-"_


	25. Pink Lemonade

_**A/N: I Think chapter may be a little rated T for teens...(The title is not what you think it is I promise!) but I think you all will really love this chapter :) Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**5:30 am**_

"Good morning class, today we begin the training camp that will increase your strength-" Aizawa began

"Our goal is that each of you increase your skills exponentially so each of you receive a provisional license."

"Look alive Bakugou-" Aizawa tossed him a ball

"Yeah sure, this was from the fitness test..." The boy concluded

When you first started school, your record was 705.2 meters. Let's see if you improved..." Aizawa spoke as Bakugou walked over to a secluded spot

"Oh I get it!" Mina jumped

"He's checking our progress!"

Komei watched the blonde interested to see how he was going to do. 705? He probably doubled that by now.

"Come on! Get it Bakugou!" Kirishima cheered

"I got this-" Bakugou leaned over smiling

...

**"GO TO HELL!"**

'_Go to hell?'_

...That was 709.6 meters..." Aizawa spoke making Bakugou's eyes widen

_'That's it?'_

"You all went through a semester at U.A and due to your progress, you've definitely improved to say the least."

"As you can see yourself, your quirks although have not improved on a fundamental level. That's why were going to focus on improving your individual powers"

This will be so hard that you'll feel like dying... let's hope you all survive-" Aizawa let out a scary smile

Break yourselves to make yourselves they say... and the class of 1-A definitely broke themselves that's for sure.

Some of the students worked individually on their quirks as some worked in pairs. Take Kirishima and Ojiro for example. To increase the red head's hardening and Ojiro's tail, the two sparred.

As Mina kept secreting acid to push her quirk further, Jirou was next to her honing her headphone jack abilities. Above those two, Komei and Kaminari stood on the top of the hill focusing all their lightning into two battery powered generators.

The goal for those two was to not pass out or short circuit.

.

.

.

"Now remember what I said?!"

"Were not serving your food anymore!" Pixie Bob shouted

"If your guys want to eat, then you're going to have to start making your own meals!"

"Starting with curry!"

"Y-Yes ma'am..." All the students groaned

"Hey Todoroki! Can we get some fire over here please?" Mina waved over the boy

'Yeah. Sure." He nodded as he stood up

"What a day..." Sero sighed

"I know right? But... i'm kinda worried about those two-" Mina pointed to the slumped over thunder heroes in the making

Komei was leaning on Kaminari in the corner, not able to move a muscle as the blonde had the stupidest expression still not snapping back to his senses from earlier.

"Didn't Mr. Aizawa say something about elemental quirks being hard to master?" Sero put a hand to his chin

"I mean, even Todoroki is winded!" Mina pointed at the half and half headed boy as he lit up the barbecue

"...I've been training ever since I was a child, but yes... it is still difficult-" The boy replied

"Here." Bakugou tossed the bowl of curry on the picnic table making the pinkette lightly sit up

"Oh wow...t-thanks..." She uttered pulling the bowl closer as she slowly leaned forward to eat the food they made

Man she was starving...

This stuff looks disgusting, but after today... they'd eat anything to fill their empty bellies.

Aizawa walked up to the students just as they finished their dinner.

"Ashido, Sero, Kirishima, Kaminari...and lastly Komei. Come with me please" He proclaimed as the students watched him in question

"It's time to start your remedial lessons..." He began as the five students turned pale

"Kaminari..." The pinkette whispered as the boy. He only about 20 minutes ago snapped back to normal.

"Yeah Komei..." They held each other's hands while trembling

"I think... i'm going to die-" She let out a breath as you could physically see their ghosts rising above their heads

"If we die, we die together-" He cried

"Komei! Kaminari! No! You need to live!" Sero jumped shaking the duo back and forth making the rest of the class sigh in relief that they passed the practical

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"Hey remedial group, keep at it-" Aizawa spoke as he watched the five students struggle

"S-Sorry... I need more beauty rest..." Mina closed her eyes

"Who knew yesterday's lessons... would last until two in the morning and start back up at seven..." Sero groaned

"I told you it'd be tough, remember you're not only improving your quirks. You're also overcoming the many weaknesses I saw in the finals."

"Think carefully why your more tired then the others instead of whining-"

"Right!"

_'Okay then...'_ Komei turned to face the dirty blonde

"Kaminari!" She pointed grabbing the boys attention

"Yesterday we were the weakest links! Today... let's aim for the top!"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO PASS OUT TODAY!" She proclaimed

"Yes my queen!" He saluted following her up the hill

"That's not much of a goal to have Kyo Kyo..." Kirishima sweat dropped

"For those two it's a start." Aizawa turned to watch the duo

"The rest of you should have that kind of attitude. Now get to work-"

"Remember to keep pushing yourselves as you work!" Pixie Bob cheered

**"Yes Ma'am!"**

* * *

Another extra long day of training... done.

"Whoa Bakugou! You're really good with that knife!" Uraraka jumped standing next to the blonde

"It's weird..." She gawked watching his skills

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S WEIRD?! HOW COULD YOU PEOPLE BE SO DAMN BAD AT EVERYTHING?!"

"I'm so tired to deal with this..." Kirishima sighed

"I know what you mean..." Komei slumped down next to him

"-but at least I feel a bit better compared to yesterday." The girl looked over to the redhead

"I think it's all about the mentality Kiri-" She went on

"I mean... we weren't expecting to run all the way to camp fighting monsters we're we?"

"and who knew how training would go..."

"Yeah that's true-" He nodded

"And now that we know, we can be more prepared right?" She questioned

"Yeah, your right Komei!" He smiled

"Yeah! Hey, can help me bring these to the table?" She picked up a few plates as the boy followed

"Oh... were missing a few..." The girl counted the tableware

"I'll go check the storage room, they probably have some more in there-"

"Okay Kyo Kyo-" Kirishima nodded

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

_"Why. God why me?'_ The pinkette turned around hearing the shout

Bakugou stood there with a scowling expression wearing a black tank top and shorts.

"Do you have to be mean all the time? It's just kind of exhausting..." She place a hand over her head sighing making the blonde tick, but he bit his tongue letting her have this one

"I'm looking for some extra plates but... I can't find any-" She put a hand on her hip. The girl wore a light pink tank top and short blue jean shorts.

"And you?"

"..."

"Raccoon eyes needed some more carrots" He replied

_'Raccoon eyes?'_

"Oh. Okay then..." She began to look around shuffling some things. Maybe the dishes were underneath something

"Ah ha!" She looked up to see the plates sitting on top of the tall storage cart

_'Who puts plates on the top shelf?' _The girl shook her head as she looked for a ladder

_'Great...' _She sighed attempting to climb the cart

Putting one foot on the bottom shelf... and with a little hop the girl clung onto the cart.

_'Just... a little more...' _She reached out stretching her hand as her foot slipped

_'Crap!' _The girl closed her eyes shut waiting to feel the impact of the hard wooden floor but that didn't happen

"OI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO FUCKING TELL YOU!"

She felt two strong arms around her tiny frame as she snapped her eyes open.

His face was so close to hers...

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING CAREFUL-"

"Please don't yell in my ears~" She whined lightly sitting up

"But, yeah your right..."

"I'm sorry Katsu" She began dusting off her clothes

"Hey, do you think you can reach them for-" She cut herself off as her eyes matched his burgundy ones that just point blank stared at her

"W-What?" The girl asked now getting offended

_'Why is he looking at me like that?' _She questioned as realization soon began to wash over her

The pinkette squeaked covering her mouth with her hands.

_'Did I just say that out loud?'_

She was so used to seeing the nickname in her phone, that it came out of her mouth naturally.

"I-I...um..." Her cheeks became hot as she narrowed her gaze to the ground

_'How am I going to get outta this one now...'_

With a smug look, Bakugou stood up and approached the pinkette.

"H-Hey-what are you-" She was silenced when she felt her backside hit the brick wall as Katsuki leaned in hovering over her body

She was starting to feel wicked uncomfortable with the way he was acting, but that quickly changed when she felt his lips glide onto hers.

Katsuki pulled away after a few moments, noticing her shocked expression.

"FUCK THIS-" He abruptly let go bitting his lip in aggravation.

Before the girl could say anything, she jumped from the sudden loss of contact as he was halfway trudging back to the storage door.

_'N-no...' _She watched him angrily walk

**"No!"** Without even realizing what she was doing, the pinkette lunged forward grabbing his wrist halting him

Her body trembled, not because she was nervous but because well... the girl only had four hours of sleep and basically is only running on adrenaline at this point.

She didn't let go of his arm as she walked around to face the boy.

His jaw was clenched with his eyes narrowed down to the floor.

_'Was he... embarrassed?'_

Komei gulped as she stepped forward, caressing his cheeks with her hands before pecking a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

She kept her gaze on his lips before her eyes trailed up to his deep crimson ones. The span of those five seconds were completely mortifying for the pinkette.

Bakugou deviously smiled as he pulled her in close this time smacking his lips against hers.

Komei at first shuttered due to his touch, but soon fell into the kiss. Both the tension in their muscles relaxed as they closed in the distance of their bodies.

Not being able to admit her true feelings for so long, this felt so right... and by the looks of it, Katsuki felt the exact same way.

That's what you get when you have two stubborn minded teens.

Her fingers glided over his ash blonde locks as he kept his hands placed on the sides of her waist. Bringing his mouth closer to hers once again, the kiss immediately started to heat up.

She felt his hand go down around her thigh as she lifted her one leg up wrapping it around his torso as the other one soon followed.

Never in the girl's life did she think she'd ever do something so daring, but with all the pent up emotions she felt towards the blonde all this time... it's like she needed it.

No, it's like she craved it.

Bakugou, now carrying the pinkette still in the midst of lip locks, walked over to the wall for more stability.

He pushed his hands through her pink locks sliding them down caressing the sides of her face as his forehead lowered onto hers.

"Hah, you finally get it now pinky?" He played with the ends on her hair pushing her up against the door

Karin watched as his fingers swiveled around her pink hair as her cheeks went fire engine red.

_'So it was because of my hair...'_ She blushed looking down as he pushed her chin back up, eyes locking with hers.

"Karin?" The door slightly opened as both the blonde and pinkette froze

That was Shouto's voice...

"Kyo Kyo~" Kirishima walked in after opening the door wider

The explosive duo stood still not moving an ounce as the large wooden door hit Bakugou on the back making Komei pull him closer with her legs.

Her eyes widened when she saw Kirishima's bright red hair.

_'This was bad... really bad...'_

They were in the crook behind the door.

If they caught them with the position they were in right now... it would be utterly humiliating... Her arms and legs were wrapped around his body like she was the koala and Katsuki was the tree.

"It doesn't look like she's here-" Shouto began

"Maybe she grabbed the plates already..." Kirishima went on

Bakugou grinned thinking he could have fun with this, but before he could do anything Komei quickly slapped her hand over his mouth as nervous sweat began to trail down her forehead.

He grimaced as he licked her hand making her scowl quietly in disgust. Quickly, she swatted her hand away trying to wipe it on his tank top making throw up like expressions.

"But there's a whole stack already over there" Shouto pointed to the stack of dishes on one of the tables

"Extras?" The red head shrugged

"Yeah. Maybe..." The half and half headed boy nodded

Being bored with the situation at hand, Katsuki continued on trying to do what he was doing earlier .

Trailing down to the girls neck, he licked her side before leaving small kisses slowly going down to her collar bone

The girl's eyes widened as her cheeks burned. Oh, she was so going to get him back for this.

Trying not to make a sound she bit her lip hard enough to make the inside bleed letting out some shallow breaths.

She gripped his shoulder with one hand and the other covered her mouth scrunching her eyes shut.

_'Keep it together Komei-'_

"But let's bring them just in case." Todoroki proclaimed as he walked back out the door

"Sure thing!" Kirishima picked up the stack as he followed grabbing to close the door behind him

Hearing the door click, the explosive duo waited a solid 60 seconds before they moved.

. . . .

"Are they gone?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Man... that was so nerve racking, I feel like I can't breathe-" She gasped sprawling onto the wooden floor

"Are you sure you couldn't breathe because of that?" He scoffed as she looked up at him with a vile expression

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" The girl spazzed like a maniac on the ground

"What if they caught us?!" She yelled changing the subject

Just the thought of Shouto and Kiri walking in on her and Katsuki...

"Who the fuck cares?"

Karin let out a sigh. Of course he'd say something like that.

"Didn't know you had that in you pinky-" He smirked standing over her as the girls cheeks burned once again

"THERE'S A LOT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME!" She crossed her arms puffing out her cheeks pouting

"Heh."

"Let's just get back-" She groaned

"Hey-" He laid down next to the girl as she tilted her head over to him

"How long?"

Her cheeks flushed as she heard the sound of his soft voice.

Hesitating before she answered, she watched his gaze.

It wasn't the usual scowl that she was used too, he was being calm... almost sincere. Like the time he took care of her at his house...

"..."

"Usj..." She whispered quickly looking up to the ceiling

He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. Her back against his chest. The girl's small body fit into his cusp perfectly as he swung an arm over her holding her close.

With a yelp Komei jumped at first, but feeling his strong arm wrap around her torso... she calmed down. Lightly placing her small hand over his strong bronze one, she silently smiled closing her eyes.

_'So this is what happiness is supposed to feel like huh?'_


	26. He's Gone

"Perfect! We fueled our bellies and cleaned the kitchen! You know what it's time for?!"

**"A TOTALLY AWESOME TEST OF COURAGE!"** Mina and Karin spazzed

"We're going to win this!" Sero Kirishima and Kaminari jumped

Finally, they could do something fun with the rest of class A and B.

...

"Not so fast"

The five froze hearing Mr. Aizawa's cold voice.

"It pains me to say it... but the remedial class will stay back and have lessons with me tonight instead."

_'No...'_

'YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!"

Aizawa wrapped his scarf around the five of them.

"Sorry, your training during the day didn't impress me this time." He tightened the grip

"Aww just give me a break, I just want to test my courageeeee..." Kaminari cried

"But M-Mr. Aizawa-" Komei sniffled

"We didn't faint todayyy~"

"And what is not passing out going to do for you Komei?" He questioned as she went pale

"A L-LOT OF T-THINGS!" She screamed cried

The five of them moaned and groaned as Aizawa pulled them along with his scarf making the rest of the class laugh.

"Don't worry you guys! We'll have a lot more fun tomorrow!" Midoriya smiled waving them off

Oh, how he's so glad he passed the practical.

"Yeah! Deku's right!" Uraraka shouted

"Hey Komei-"

The pinkette's head instantly popped up. Katsuki didn't say her name much... but when he did, it definitely caught her attention.

"Let's do it again tomorrow-" He slid his tongue over his pearly whites with a smug smile making the girls face deepen in color as Aizawa pulled them away

* * *

"Need sleep..."

"Kaminari, It's only 9 O'Clock-" Mina sweat dropped

"Need sleep..." Komei whispered as her eyes slightly closed

"Not you too Kyo Kyo..." Kirishima sweat dropped

"Hey Komei? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah-" The girl looked up with tired eyes from her note book

"What did Bakugou mean by 'Do it again?'" Mina pushed as the girl began to sweat

"It's not what you think I promise!" She shouted out of character making Kirishima and Kaminari jump at the outburst catching their attention

_'Okay Komei, don't freak out- think of something you idiot...'_ She froze

Mina's eyebrows wiggled in curiosity

"H-He wanted to fight me-" The pinkette uttered

"And did you?" Sero questioned

"Y-Yeah! I never say no the a challenge~" She replied comically

"Oh, so that's where you were..." Kirishima whispered

"Hm?"

"Todoroki and I went looking for you because we needed extra plates-" The red head went on

"Right the plates!" She smacked herself on the forehead hoping they would by her pretend forgetfulness

_'Ha!'_

"Enough chit chat, let's get to work-"

"Yes sir..."

**"Everyone!"**

"Woah it's Mandalay's telepath!" Kirishima looked up

"So weird-It's giving me chills!" Mina jumped

"It's like she's speaking into my brain" Kaminari held the side of his head making Komei laugh

"Stop talking-"

**"Two villains attacked us. It's possible there are more coming. Everyone return to camp immediately, do not engage any enemies"**

"I'll look after the other students-protect them!" Aizawa turned to Vlad King before he ran off

"What?"

"V-Villains?!"

.

.

.

**"Everyone in class A and class B, in the name of the hero EraserHead you are granted permission to engage in combat. I repeat use your training"**

"What the heck is happening out there?" Kaminari spazzed

**"Listen, we discovered one of the villains targets-"**

"They're targeting one of us?!"

**"It's a student named Kaachan."**

Komei's eyes widened when she heard the familiar nickname.

"Bakugou?" Kirishima looked up

**"Kaachan, you should try to avoid combat and stick to a group."**

"Aw damn it!" The red head growled

Karin felt a lump grow in her throat _'What do they want with Katsuki?'_

"Come on, you heard what they said didn't you!?"

"I can't let them get my friend! You gotta let me go find him please!" Kirishima pleaded

"Not a chance-" Vlad King spoke sternly guarding the door

"But why not?!" He pushed

"Come on, cool it Kirishima..." Mina worriedly tried to calm the boy down

"Excuse me... we don't know how many villains there are, shouldn't we have as many fighters as possible?" Iida questioned the pro hero

He alongside some others made it back to camp.

"Iida get's it! Even Mr. Aizawa said to fight!" Kirishima looked back

"Only for self defense... and he meant the students in the woods" Vlad sighed as all the student grumbled (Especially Kirishima) looking down to the ground

Hearing shuffling, the students' eyes darted forward.

"Is that the door?" Ojiro and Sato questioned

"I guess Mr. Aizawa is back already-"

"Finally-" Kirishima trudged forward

"No..." Vlad put a hand up as a shadow appeared in the window before the doors blasted down

Blue flames spread sporadically throughout the classroom as Vlad stood in front of the students in a protective stance.

_'Woah... those flames...' _

"Your done villain!" Vlad King trapped the man against the wall using his blood control

"You dare walk into my classroom without even a plan? You underestimate us..."

"Are you sure about that? You're acting just as I expected..." The fire villain spoke up

The students froze hearing the man's chilling smooth voice as parts of his body began to flame up.

"Too slow!" Vlad deepened his grip

"Am I?" He creepily smiled as his body turned to sludge

Vlad looked at his hands before he heard a scream behind him making his eyes widen

The mystery villain unleashed a fire wall as he smirked in mischief making the pro hero growl.

"H-Hey! The pinkette struggled in the grasp of the man

He had her locked under his right arm.

**"KOMEI!" **Iida and Kirishima edged forward

"L-Let m-me go!" She wailed thrashing around in his arms

"Shut it girl or I'll make you look like me-" He snarled as he used his hand to burn through her shirt sizzling her stomach making the pinkette scream out in agony

"Give her back!" Kirishima hardened his arms just as the double doored shot open

"Vlad-" The Erasure Hero came flying in with his scarf

"Mr. Aizawa!" Komei reached out her hand as he darted forward only to slip through as he collided into the wall landing in the heap of mud

In two blinks she was gone.

So his theory was right. They are after the students.

**"DAMN IT!"** Aizawa smashed his fist angrily onto the floor making the remaining students jump

Kirishima felt his heart drop. Both his best friends were in some serious danger and he couldn't do a thing...

So not only were they targeting Bakugou, but now Komei was missing as well.

* * *

_**With Komei**_

She felt her body being tossed on the ground as she gasped for air coughing in the process.

"Sorry about that. Warping will take some time to get used to." The raven haired man spoke softly

_'He's apologizing?' _

"Who a-are you?" Komei stuttered making the villain turn around

"a-and what do you want!?" She spat as her arms shook

She knew trying to run would be stupid, so the girl did the next best thing. Try to find out some information.

His gaze was haunting, purple scars held together by stitches that went down his arms and across different parts of his body. Jet black hair and piercing blue eyes...

Those eyes...

_'...they almost look like-'_

"That's for me to know... and for you to shut up about!" He stomped on her back making her cry out

Her whole body went into full panic when she heard another voice in the distance.

"Hey Dabi, did you hear the radio!? I'm so pumped up! Our boy Compress totally got the job done!"

"And he certainly took his time-"

"I was starting to get bored-"

_'What the heck is wrong with this guy?'_

"Don't be a pain, he did a good job" Dabi sighed as he turned around

_'Wait, get the job done? Does that mean... they got Katsuki?'_

"Your the pain! Forgive me~"

"Oh, what do we got over here?" He questioned eyes glancing over to the pink haired heroette

Komei froze as she began to sweat letting fear take over.

"Just another present Twice-"

**WHACK!**

The pinkette fell back letting her head hit the grass feeling hands grip around her wrists.

_'The hell-'_

"A pretty pretty girl! Please~ give me some of her yummy blood~~" The younger blonde sadistically smiled

The twisted girl sat on top of Karin pinning her hands down.

Komei's arms were above her head as the girl was wayyy too close for comfort.

Fangs showing as she got closer and closer to the girl's face making her shiver trying to squirm away.

"Back off crazy she's not for you-" Dabi commanded

"This one's mine-" He grabbed Komei's wrist pulling her up forcefully dragging her

"Ahh!" Komei winced holding her now burning arm

Closing her fist tight she tried to endure the pain.

"W-Why!?" Karin shouted nervously looking over to the flame villain

"Because I find you interesting-" He leaned down trailing his index finger across her scar on her face

"and you're a lot like me..." Dabi creepily smiled as Komei bit her lip

"I am **NOTHING** like you-" She growled making him chuckle as he forcefully pinched her cheeks together with one hand

"Yeah. Okay-" He glared as she shuddered at the response

_'A lot like him... how?'_

_'Shit shit shit what am I going to do?'_

'_Surrounded by three villains... there's no where I could go, even if I tried they'd probably catch me with the state I'm in now...'_

Komei frowned. Only if she didn't try so hard during today's training, maybe she'd actually have a chance to get away...

Her heart began to race incredibly fast as realization began to set in. and Vlag King, and the Pussycat Dolls... if they didn't find her then what?

_'I have to think of a way to escape, think Komei think!' _She struggled furrowing her eyes shut as something from the sky came crashing down landing with a giant boom

**"Give Tokoyami and Kaachan back to us!"**

"What the-" Dabi turned around

"It's Midoriya!" The pinkette jumped

"Komei?" Shoji questioned

_'This is my chance-' _The girl struggled to stand

"I know these kids!" The masked villain pointed

_"Who are they?"_

"Outta the way Compress-" Dabi flamed up his right hand as the other one grabbed hold Komei's shoulder now angry, he absentmindedly started to burn her flesh

"ARGHH!" She screeched in pain, catching Shouto's attention as he sent out an ice wall separating her from the villain, quickly tossing her on his back as Midoriya and Shoji took on Toga.

"I got you-"

"T-Thank y-you Shouto-" She whispered into his her as she held onto his arms

"I can't believe these kids wrecked my exit-"

"You stupid runt!" Dabi bit his lip in aggravation as Compress walked over

"Calm your horses Dabi, everything will be fine-"

"You got Bakugou?" The flame villain questioned

"Of course-" He put a hand in his pocket now noticing nothing was there

"Midoriya, Todoroki, we're done let's go-" Shoji proclaimed

"He gave away his best trick, I'm not sure what your quirk is... but it had to do with those marbles right?" He stood up

"What you stashed in your pocket... I guess these are Tokoyami and Bakugou" Shoji lifted up the two blue marbles in his fingertips

"Y-You rescued t-them-" Midoriya smiled as Compress began to laugh

"Ahh, color me impressed! Just what to expect with someone that has too many hands!"

"How splendid-"

"Moron" Dabi put up a hand ready to attack

"No wait-" Compress held him back

"Good job Shoji!" Todoroki shouted as the three plus Komei on his back sprinted off

"Look, it's Nomu!" Midoriya gasped

"Quick this way!" They turned coming face to face with a very familiar purple spacey villain making them halt

"Not this guy-"

"He was at the usj-"

"The warp v-villian!"

"Oh no-"

"It's been five minutes since the signal. Let's go Dabi." Kurogiri commanded as the rest of the villains soon followed in pursuit

"Sorry Izuku gotta go but i'll catch ya later kay?" Toga walked through the warp as Twice flew through after her

"Hold on, were now leaving-" Dabi spoke eyes lingering on Karin and Shouto

"Listen, we got what we need"

"Eh?"

"They were so proud of themselves raiding through my pockets that I thought I'd let them gloat-" Compress chucked as the students stood still

"What did he say?"

"But allow me to explain a basic tenant of magic..." Compress began as he took off his mask

"If i'm flaunting something shiny... it's because there's something else I don't want you to see-" He grinned before opening his mouth revealing the two marbles sitting on his tongue

"H-He's got t-them!" Todoroki and Midoriya stuttered

The marbles in Shoji's hand expanded revealing two cold cinders.

"Is that my ice?!" Todoroki looked back in shock

"During the freezing attack I prepared dummies and slipped them into my right pocket..."

"Damn it!" Midoriya shouted as Todoroki put Komei down and the four began to sprint back towards the villains

"A little bit of a misdirection...but I do love a twist ending~" Compressed leaned back into the warp

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Midoriya screeched

"One last bow and the curtain falls-"

"NO! YOUR NOT GOING TO TAKE HIM!" Komei stopped focusing as much energy as she could pushing her arms forward letting out a beam of lightning through her palms

Shoji, Shouto and Midoriya's eyes widened as they saw the beam of light pass by them straight to the villain.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. His mask broke as the villain jerked forward, the marbles escaping from his mouth

**"GET THEM!"** Komei scream cried as Shouto and Shoji lunged forward

Midoriya tried but his body was in way too much pain.

Shoji grabbed his with ease as Todoroki was in a bit of a situation. His fingertips were centimeters away, but the marble was grabbed by someone else.

"Well isn't that a tragedy?" Dabi mischievously smirked down at the boy before forcefully throwing him aside

"Poor little Shouto Todoroki~"

Midoriya and Komei got up and quickened their pace.

"Confirm it now, release them-" Dabi stood now next to Compress

"That girl ruined my finale~" The magician snapped his fingers as the marbles broke open.

Tokoyami was in the air hovering over Shoji... and there he was... Katsuki's neck in the hands of the villains

His body was stiff as nervous sweat began to trail down the sides of his face.

"Checkmate. heh." The raven haired villain smirked as they slowly went through the warp

"KAACHAN NO!" Midoriya sprinted in full pursuit as Komei dashed next to him

"KATSUKI!" Karin reached out a hand.

**"KAACHAN!" **Midoriya screamed

The blonde's silhouette was disappearing as his body dissolved into the warp gate.

Her body hurt, limbs were shaking, but he was right there... in front of her!

"Stay back... Deku-" Katsuki whispered as his eyes lingered on the green haired boy before they flickered to the pinkette.

She had tears spilling out of her eyes as her long pink hair swished behind her as she ran. Her clothes were torn with burn marks all over her body.

Desperately trying to get to the blonde, Midoriya and Komei pushed themselves with all their might, but they were too late...

The warp disappeared as the boy and girl ran through it sliding into the ground.

She hit the ground with a thump sound

'N-No...'

She looked down shakily at her hands covered in mud and dirt

"No..."

Komei turned to see the green haired boy. He was totally in shock screaming out in agony as the remaining three stood speechless.

.

.

.

_'He's gone...'_

* * *

**A/N: Season three of Bnha is a gem. The drama is starting to heat up! Suggestions? Comment below if you have any! I take everything into consideration.**


	27. Operation Rescue Katsuki Bakugou

Mr. Vlad King was able to call emergency services not too long after the villains left, ambulances and fire fighters arrived. Of the forty students, fifteen were unconscious and in serious condition because of the gas and eleven others were injured. Thirteen were unharmed physically... and one of us was missing.

Meanwhile on the villains side, three were caught and arrested. The other attackers managed to disappear without a trace thanks to the warp villain... the summer training camp we were all looking forward to, couldn't have been more of a disaster.

* * *

_**A Few Days Later**_

U.A High was facing major backlash due to all the villainous attacks during this school year. The Usj, Hosu, and now the training camp? There were many civilians outraged, and the pro heroes of U.A had to face that responsibility.

"Kyo Kyo?" Kirishima slid the girls hospital door open peeking his head in as she slowly sat up in her bed

Wearing a hospital gown with her hair down, the girl winced as she tried to move.

Her injuries weren't as bad as Yaoyorozu or Jirou's for example but the burns all over her body stung like hell.

Recovery girl tried her best to heal the pinkette, but the girl suffered third degree burns. Her skin was practically charred.

The pro hero did everything in her power to help heal the girl.

At the moment, different parts of Komei's body were wrapped up in gauze. In specific, the top of her right shoulder, both wrists and abdomen.

Kirishima walked in closer, unable to match the girl's eyes. The boy shook and he stared at the ground standing by her bedside.

_'Oh Kiri...'_

"I'm..." He shakily bowed catching her off guard

"I'M SORRY!"

"I-I couldn't protect you... and that villain up right took you away from me!" He shouted

As the boy spoke, each sentence got louder and louder as he tried to express his pent up feelings.

"They targeted my friends I stood there... helpless and defenseless-" He strained his eyes shut as tears slipped down his face hitting the tile floors

"And now Bakugou's gone..."

Hearing a sniffle and a soft hand rest on his shoulder the red head looked up. Her eyes were puffy as she quickly slapped her hands over her eyes.

Her heart felt empty, the girl broke.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Hearing Kirishima actually say it made it even more real. Katsuki was gone. The villains took him.

"Komei?" His eyebrows furrowed in worry as he watched the girl

He quickly moved closer and wrapped his arms around the pinkette.

Feeling the amount of emotion in the red heads embrace, she cried into his shoulder as he held her close.

The top of his shoulder felt wet, stained with her tears as she began rubbing his back in circles trying to sooth the boy.

They were both having a difficult time dealing with this situation, but one thing that they had was each other.

"Listen..." He whispered now leaning back to look at her as she wiped her face

"I wasn't gonna ask you but-"

_'Ask me what?'_

"I came to the hospital to visit you and everyone else yesterday and I ran into Todoroki..."

"And?" The pinkette questioned as her cheeked heated up

_'What was Shouto doing here? Was he okay?'_ She thought

"We heard All Might and some police officers talking to Yaoyorozu... looks like they're tracked one of the villains with a receiver she made-"

"..."

"Y-You think Momo will make us one too?" She curiously questioned rubbing her puffy eyes

"That's what I was hoping for...but I think it'll be safer for you here..." He looked away as her eyes narrowed down

"It'll be me, Todoroki, if we talk to Yaoyorozu we'll see if she's in and I was thinking of asking Midoriya-"

"Midoriya?" She repeated in concern

"Kiri... I don't know... you've seen his injuries haven't you?"

"Yeah I know-"

Komei thought. _'There's no way he's going to say no.' _Knowing the green haired boy by now, he would want to save his childhood friend.

"But the pro heroes-" Komei began as Kirishima forcefully cut her off

"I can't just sit around! What if something happens and the heroes can't do something? We at least need to try..."

"I'm coming too-" She shifted

"No-" He flat out responded

"You can't Kyo Kyo..."

"W-Why n-not?" She stuttered

"That flame guy was after you, what if-" Kirishima narrowed his eyes as the girl swift fully cut him off

"...You'll protect me like you said you would-"

"A-And Todoroki's backup-" She lightly smiled

"Just like you said Kiri, Katsuki's out there-"

Karin pondered for a moment as flashes of that night played through her mind.

It'll be pretty risky... Kiri's right. What if she ran into that flame villain again? Then what? He wanted her... but for what?

Images of Katsuki popped into her brain. Her and Midoriya were fingertips away; they almost had him...

She saw the glance he gave her just before he disappeared. He looked terrified. Never in the school year has she ever seen Katsuki Bakugou scared.

"Okay." He whispered

"Let's do it."

* * *

Karin, Shouto and Kirishima stood outside the hospital doors.

"So we're really doing this?" The pinkette whispered as the boys stood on each side of her in deep thought looking down at the ground

"I-I wonder what Yaoyorozu decided..."

"Whether or not we go after them... It's her choice-" Shouto began as the doors opened

"She's here!" Kirishima jumped as Momo walked along side Midoriya

"So how about it?"

"You decide?"

"...I think that-" Momo began as a voice in the distance cut her off

"Hold on-"

"Iida..." Midoriya whispered

"Why are you here?"

"Why did it have to be you three out of all people..." The class rep bit his lip struggling as Todoroki, Midoriya and Komei looked up

"Why...Why are you trying to make the stupid mistakes I made? Didn't you learn?" He shouted as Kirishima walked forward

"What are you talking about?"

"We're still just students... and U.A is in a bad position as it is, anything we do will reflect on our school, **don't you get that?!"**

"Iida, we have to- I know you don't like us breaking the rules but-" Midoriya walked forward trying to reason with the boy as he punched him in the face leaving the rest of the students in shock.

"I'm frustrated too! And concerned obviously! I'm the class rep damn it! I'm worried about all my classmates! Not just Bakugou!"

"When I saw your injuries I could only think of my brother in the hospital-" His voice began to crack

"Did you ever stop to think where I am coming from?" He grabbed Midoriya's shoulders

"Or do you not care how I feel?"

"...Of course I do..." Midoriya whispered with his hair shagged over his eyes

"Iida, you got it wrong. We don't expect to face them head on and win-" Todoroki began

"We'll get him back without fighting-"

"Yeah we'll be stealthy-" Kirishima smirked

"Ninja mode-" Komei struck a pose

"I'm talking covert ops, we'll rescue him without breaking the rules-" Kirishima went on

"I trust in Todoroki's judgement, but things could always go wrong... so i'll go with you guys. I'll stand behind my classmates" Momo nodded

"You can't be serious?" Iida spazzed

"Your the best" Kirishima turned to face the girl

"And you Komei..." Iida looked over to the pinkette catching her attention

"The villains seemed to be after you too... what if-"

"There's no what if Iida-" The girl spoke confidently

"because they're not going to get me."

Iida looked down as he scrunched his face.

"I'll never agree... so i'm going to come with you all..."

"Ehhhh!?"

and with that, the six student's were off.

"Midoriya..." Iida whispered as the green haired boy turned around

"I'm sorry I hit you back there-" He bowed

"I have some concerns Iida... what exactly is your justification for changing your mind and joining us?" Momo questioned

"W-Wait! Y-You d-don't need to apologize!" Midoriya spazzed

"To be clear, I'm coming because I don't condone your behavior-" He pushed up his glasses making Todoroki, Komei and Kirishima halt

"If there's a hint that a piece of physical combat might break out, i'll make you retreat immediately"

"So in other words... I'm your watch man!" He pointed making Midoriya jump

"The same goes for me" Momo nodded in agreement

"Rescuing Bakugou is a job for the pros, objectively speaking there's no reason for any of us to go after him" She pulled out the receiver

"But I understand how each of you feel, so i'm compromising. Don't forget that."

"Right."

"Understood."

"Thanks Momo." The pinkette smiled

_'Okay this is it...Katsuki... I'm coming.'_

* * *

_**On The Train**_

"The coordinates are located at Camino Ward. Yokohama city in the Kanagawa prefecture. Our travel time will be about 2 hours from here" Momo proclaimed

She sat next to Midoriya as Shouto and Karin were sitting in front of them and Iida with Kirishima in the other booth across from them.

"So um..." Midoriya began

"Did you tell the rest of the class about this? Do they know what we are doing?" He looked towards Todoroki

"Yes, and they tried their best to talk us out of it..."

"Even Uraraka ganged up on trying to get us to change our minds-" Kirishima butted in stuffing a rice ball in his mouth

"Anyways..." Shouto looked over to notice the pinkette aloofly staring out the train window

"You know, we're going against everyone's wishes and being completely selfish by doing this..."

"We can call this off if we want to-"

Karin quickly shifted her position, before she was able to retaliate someone beat her to the punch

"Does it look like I want to turn back?!" Kirishima snapped

"Bakugou wouldn't think twice about going after the villains if he were here..." He furrowed

"What about you Midoriya?" Todoroki eyed the green haired boy

"He's my friend... I refuse to turn back-"

"Alright."

* * *

_**Kanagawa Prefecture**_

"Woahhhh so this is Camino Ward..." The U.A students eyes sparkled walking through the bustling city

"It's too crowded..."

"Those villains are hiding somewhere!"

"Just tell me where to go!" Kirishima jumped

"Wait a second!" Momo spazzed

"From here on out we need to be extremely careful, these criminals already know what we look like remember?"

"Yeah your right! Swoosh! Stealth mode-" Midoriya created an X with his arms

"Your standing out even more Midoriya..." Todoroki sighed

"Okay, so what should we do?" Kirishima scratched his head

"I have and Idea-" Momo blushed

"Though it is a bit old school..." She pointed at one of the thrift shops

Komei wore a light grayish blue wig similar to her own hair style to cover up the pink as well as a light gray dress to match with a pair of red rimmed glasses and short ankle boots

"Watch it you punks!"

"You got it all wrong, you need to stick your chin out more-"

"YOU TALKIN' TO ME?!"

"That's it!"

"The whole point of this is to blend in and not stick out..." Karin and Shouto sighed simultaneously

"Yaoyorozu... couldn't you have used your quirk for this to save money?" Shouto asked as the girl stood still

"W-Well technically! But that's against the r-rules! If I started making everything, think of the economy!" She clasped her hands together

"Right? It's our duty! **AS CITIZENS!"** She spazzed

"Sure..."

_'So the rich girl just wants to go shopping huh?'_

Komei walked between Todoroki and Kirishima. Even though she didn't show it, the girl was absolutely terrified. Maybe they all were one way or another... but she kept her feelings to herself.

That flame villain... she was scared... but Katsuki...

There were moments throughout this whole trip where she just wanted to tell Shouto to take her back, but she didn't.

Any time that thought would come to her brain, she'd get angry with herself.

_'Katsuki's life is on the line and you want to go back!?'_

_'That's not what being a hero is Komei!'_

She felt like beating herself up. She knew Katsuki was strong, but these villains were stronger.

Komei had to keep reminding herself. They were only first years at U.A, and these villains have hurt and killed people.

Oh, what were they getting themselves into?

"Everyone, our destination is this way-" Momo pointed

_'Woahhh, it's U.A high!'_ A man gasped as all the students froze slowly turning around

Their eyes locked onto the big screen on the side of the building.

"I-It's Mr. Aizawa..." Komei gasped next to Shouto

"Vlad King and the principal!" Momo whispered as they shoved their way through the crowd trying to get a better look at the screen

Aizawa made his statement regarding the training camp. They apologized, taking blame for the attack.

"This is crazy he hates being on tv-" Kirishima spazzed

_'First question, since the beginning of the year, U.A has had four encounters with villains. This time, there were some gravely injured. How did you explain this to their families? What are some specific steps you are going to take in the future to protect their safety?'_

"T-There treating them like... villains..." Midoriya sweat dropped

_'We will increase patrols around the school grounds and review security measures within the school. The safety of U.A's student's is our main priority and make no mistake about it.' Principal Nezu proclaimed_

"What are those dude's thinking?"

"They're going to get those kids killed-"

"They should be ashamed..."

All the students began to look around.

"Increase patrols give me a break-"

...

The mood was changing, you could feel it in the air. People were turning against heroes. If we didn't do something, it was only going to get worse.

* * *

"Heh. The teacher's know me better than I thought-"

**"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOUR LEAGUE OF BASTARDS!"**

"Hey Dabi! What about the girl!" Twice jumped trying to shake off the intense aura

_'What girl?' _His two faced personality struck a pose

"Wow-" Toga clasped her hands together blushing

"I want her too, she smelled amazinggggg~"

Bakugou froze.

_'What the hell were they talking about?'_

"With a spiraling quirk like that? Ah yes... that girl would make a splendid addition to the league-" Shigaraki opened up his arms as he evilly smiled

"She got away, but next time she won't-" Dabi crossed his arms

The gears we're grinding in Bakugou's brain.

They weren't talking about...

Flashes of the pinkette appeared in the blonde's eyes.

_'Oh hell no-' _His burgundy eyes narrowed

"Oh, struck a nerve did we?" Compress teased as Dabi quickly whipped his head over to watch the unruly boy

Kurogiri, Compress, it's time to put him back to sleep-" The blue haired villain commanded

"I can't believe he's such a bad audience member..." The magician sighed

"It's almost impressive-"

"IF YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN THEN GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG!" Bakugou shouted

...

"You little brat-" Shigaraki grimaced as his hands began to shake

"No Tomura Shigaraki be calm!" Kurogiri shouted in full on worry as Shigaraki's red villainous eyes matched with the blondes ready to attack

At this moment in time, Bakugou felt the intensity of a real villain. His body went still as his eyes slightly widened and cheeks puffed out.

Shigaraki let out a breath trying to calm himself down.

"Don't lay a finger on him... any of you-" Shigaraki whispered

...This hero... is still a valuable piece. I wish you would listen to what I had to say-" He sighed turning back towards the bar

"Compress-"

"On it~"

_'I want to blow them away with maximum fire power, but that warp guy is way too fast. Think damn it, I need to make an opening somehow and get to the back door-'_

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"Ahem, Pizza Delivery!"

"Huh?"

* * *

_**With the U.A Bunch**_

"Okay, this is the spot the tracker is broadcasting from-"

"So that's their hideout?" Midoriya questioned

"Aacho!" Komei sneezed as everyone quickly looked in her direction

This is not the time they should be making noise.

'Sorry-' She mouthed shuttering

"You know, they say when you sneeze it means someone's talking about you" Kirishima nodded as she stared at him in confusion

"Yeah, I highly doubt that-" The pinkette rolled her eyes

"According to the tracker, this villain hasn't left this location for the past day" Momo began

"One villain is hiding here, but that could be it. They may have Bakugou hiding somewhere else-" She turned to face the five others

"I don't like this. None of us are good at sneaking around, we need Jirou or Hagakure here" Iida spoke

"If I think anything is the least bit dangerous we're done. I won't hesitate to call the police either-"

"Thank you Iida..." Midoriya whispered

"Let's go around the back, it'll be safer that way-" Komei pointed towards the small alleyway

"We can't storm through the front doors can we?" She smirked as the others nervously nodded

So they were really doing this.

"Wait guys wait-" Momo reached out a hand as the others turned to face her in confusion

"Listen, everything starts now. The whole trip up until this moment... there's no messing up now, we have to be extremely careful-" She bit her lip in worry

"Right!"

"T-this is so narrow, I m-might get stuck-" Momo shifted

"Y-Yeah, I don't like this-" Komei added on behind Yaoyorozu

They we're all trying to squeeze between the small compacted brick fences.

"We had to keep moving, we have to figure out what's happening inside-" Midoriya began

"There!" He looked up

"We should be able to see something through that window-"

"How are we supposed to see?" Komei spazzed

"We'll be blind in the darkness-" Shouto spoke calmly

"Hold on, I'll make a night vision scope-"

"Wait, no need. I actually brought one along with me for this" Kirishima pulled out a small scope from his pocket

"Woah really?!"

"When I thought about what we'd have to do, I thought we would need it..."

"Kiri, aren't those like mighty expensive?" Komei's eyes ogled the goggles

"I did some research on them when I was trying to put my hero costume together, they cost like 50,000 or something right?" Midoriya question

"Whatever you guys, just drop it-"

Komei turned to see the red heads expression. Wow, he was really serious about this.

"Right, them Kirishima will serve as our scout" Shouto nodded

.

.

.

"Okay hold steady-"

"Don't lean forward to much-"

"Be careful you guys!"

Kirishima stood on Iida's shoulders as Midoriya stood on Todoroki's. Both the girls stood on the side lines praying they wouldn't get caught as well as waiting to see if the boys could see anything for that matter.

"The place is pretty trashed. It doesn't look-" He cut himself off as his body froze

"What's wrong? You weren't spotted were you?" Todoroki jumped as Komei bit her lip at their nervousness

"T-The b-back left... The c-corner Midoriya" Kirishima shook handing the boy the night vision scope

"No way..."

"Are those all... Nomu?"

**SWOOSH!**

"Woah! What's going on!?"

"I-It's-" Midoriya began as all their eyes snapped to the left

"Mt Lady!" They simultaneously shouted watching as the pro hero picked up a car with her foot and proceeded to smash it into the ground

A large gust of wind blew through the alley way as all the students gripped onto each other for dear life. Some of their disguises were blown off such as Karin and Shouto's wigs, Midoriya's sunglasses and Kirishima's head pieces.

"Gang Orca and ?"

"Whoa! Even Best Jeaniest is here!" Kirishima and Momo spazzed getting a better look through the window

"Riot squad get the transport ready, there could be more of them-"

"Yes sir!"

"Come on Rag Doll, wake up for me!" Tiger shook his lifeless teammate in worry

"She's breathing, that's good." Gang Orca looked over to the girl

"But look at her, what have they done to you my friend?" He shed a tear

"You see everything is fine, the heroes were on top of this way before we were-" Iida smiled

"Ok then, let's get back home. At least we won't have to explain ourselves"

"It sounded like All Might is close by, does that mean he rescued Kaachan?"

"If All Might is on the scene, I think that gives us a reason not to worry-" Momo perked up

"Let's go, quick!" She nodded as the rest began to follow

"Right."

...

"I'm sorry Tiger, but Rag Doll's quirk was so useful. I just had to take it. How could I not?"

"Are you with the league?" Orca pushed

"Someone get us a light!"

And just like that... the pros were out.


	28. All For One

_**Previously on My Hero Academia**_

"I'm sorry Tiger, but Rag Doll's quirk was so useful. I just had to take it. How could I not?"

"Are you with the league?" Orca pushed

"Someone get us a light!"

And just like that... the pros were out.

* * *

_'Who is this guy?' _Shouto trembled being on the closest side to the villain as Komei stood right next to him

_'W-What just happened?' Karin and Kirishima held hands in fear. Their palms began to sweat as they shook_

_'He took out three pros... in an instant-'_

_'We have to run... I know that b-but...' _Momo held onto the red head

_'My legs...' Iida held in a breath_

_'My body... won't move...' _

_'What in the world... was that?'_

The six students stood still in the alleyway frozen, like deers caught in the headlights. Their heads whipped around when they heard a certain voice that made all their eyes widen to the max.

**"Damn it! What the hell!?"**

_'Kaachan-'_

_'Katsuki!'_

_'Bakugou!'_

"My apologies Bakugou..." The masked villain spoke as a bunch of villains came out of those grey blotches the same way he did

"Oh no..." Komei took a step back

The flame villain...

Her eyes lingered on the man who was unconscious on the ground next to the purple warp guy.

_'We can't freak out now... we have to remember why we're here. For Kaachan! Being scared is no excuse, he's right there in front of me-'_

_'Their leader doesn't know we're around, otherwise he wouldn't talk so freely. There are about six or seven meters separating me from Kaachan, with full cowling I could get there in less then a second... but could we get away?'_

_'Where would we run to next? Plus I'd be putting the others in danger, that wouldn't work-'_

'_We need a plan! We need to figure out a way to reach out to him!'_ Midoriya clenched his fist struggling with himself

_'If I can't do that... __**THEN THIS WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!'**_ HE took a step forward until Iida stopped him now catching the rest of the students attention

_'I W-Will-' _Iida latched onto Todoroki's arm and Midoriya shirt

_'I have to-' _Momo puffed out her cheeks

_'Protect you-'_

_'Focus-'_

_'We have to think-'_

_'We have to get away...'_

_'But how?!' _They all freaked

.

.

.

**"Ah. There you are-"**

The six U.A students felt their hearts drop. Nervous sweat dripped off their foreheads as they all clenched their eyes shut, afraid to move.

They were outnumbered, out classed. How? What were they going to do?!

The masked villain turned around to see a specific hero in the air.

"I'll have you return my student All For One!" All Might shouted blasting through the sky towards the man

Oh, so he was talking about All Might.

"Have you come to kill me a second time... All Might?"

Their collision created a giant explosion. The ground from below blew up, as a large gust of wind followed

The kids huddled together behind a wall in fear.

Let's go Shigaraki, while our master leader is keeping All Might busy-" Compress scooped up Dabi

"Claim you prize!" He shouted as all the remaining villains shifted their attention to Bakugou

"Heh. This is going to be fun~" The blonde readied himself

"Young Bakugou don't!" All Might tried to get closer to the explosive blonde but All For One held him back

_'All Might... All For One is in the way, so he can't get to Kaachan...'_

"Iida, listen!" The green haired boy's eyes widened in realization

"You can't fight! I w-won't let you!"

"No, I think there's another way!"

"Another way Midoriya?" Komei repeated

"A way that won't involve any combat, that will let us escape with him!"

"Come on! We can still get Kaachan back!"

"Tell us your plan-" Todoroki spoke

"The thing is, it's really going to depend on him" Midoriya shuffled

"If I did the plan myself, I don't think it would work... so Kirishima-" He turned to the red head

"You're the key to this being a success-"

"We need details Midoriya come on-" Todoroki turned

"Right!" He nodded

...

"Are you out of your mind?!" Iida gasped

Kaachan will have realized the situation All Might is in."

"I agree"

"He's staying on the defensive with the enemy, trying to keep his distance..."

"We have to move when he has space between him and the villains-"

"Komei, that's why you have to make a storm-" Midoriya turned to the pinkette as her eyes widened

"W-What m-me?" She stuttered

"Iida..." Momo gasped looking over to the class rep for reassurance.

"It's a gamble, but with all things considered there's not much risk for us-" He put a hand up to his chin

"More importantly, we can change the flow of this fight... **I'm in-**" The boy agreed as Komei felt her legs go numb

"Create a storm? I can't do that!" The pinkette spazzed catching the team's attention

"Please Komei, you have to..." Midoriya pleaded

"This could be the only way we can help Kaachan..."

"I-I-I d-don't-" She began to hyperventilate as Shouto immediately put a soothing hand on her shoulder

"even k-know h-how!"

_'Your quirk feeds off your emotions, right?' _She remembered what Mr. Aizawa told her in the hospital

"My quirk runs off my emotions... and you've might've noticed it's not easy to control..." The pinkette spoke as they reminisced the sports festival fight of her and Bakugou.

"I know Komei, and I'm sorry I'm asking you to do this... this whole plan relies on you creating the storm..." Midoriya looked down feeling bad putting so much pressure on the girl

_'That's the first step. To create more distance for Kaachan-'_

_'Soaring into the air after during a storm could also be dangerous, but with the sky cloudy... with the rain and thunder as a distraction, we may be able to get out of there-' _Midoriya thought

The pinkette was in distraught. She was terrified, what if she tried and it backfired? The villains would notice and they would get caught... but if she didn't Katsuki could be put in more danger.

Katsuki...

It's about saving Katsuki!

_'Stop being selfish Komei! You stupid stupid girl!'_ She screamed in her head

"I..."

"I'll do it-" She whispered nodding, sweating in nervousness looking over to Shouto as he gave her a nod.

"You have to be put in an emotional state right?" Midoriya questioned

"Just think about Kaachan-"

"You two are close right?"

"Close? What do y-you mean c-close Midoriya?!" The girl flushed in embarrassment

_'Were they onto them?'_

" N-Nooo! T-That's n-not what I meant!" The green haired boy spazzed

"I know this might be weird, but think about Kaachan. Think about how bad he needs to be rescued, how bad we want our friend to be safe-" Midoriya locked eyes with the girl as she nodded

"Okay..." She gasped standing straight up turning around

_'You can do this Komei, you __**NEED**__ to save Katsuki' _She closed her eyes furrowing her eyebrows as the remaining five students watched her from behind preparing there rescue operation

_'Think about the worst case scenario... think about Katsuki...'_

Thoughts and vivid reminiscences of the blonde played through her mind.

Being together in the usj, fighting in the sports festival, camp, their confrontation in the storage room...

Her cheeks began to burn red thinking of when Shouto and Kirishima walked into the room as they were pushed up against the door.

_'Oh how embarrassing...'_

_'Oi Komei! Snap out of it!' _She shook her head back and forth

She began to think deeper and deeper about the worse case scenario. Katsuki getting taken, them brainwashing him... turning him into a villain, even death. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Look she's doing it!"

Dark clouds began to roll in as it began to lightly drizzle.

"Komei's actually creating a storm! Wow!" Midoriya fanboyed pointing to the sky as all the others looked up

They heard thunder as it quickly began to pour.

"K-Karin-" Shouto turned to face the girl as his eyes widened

He didn't like what he was seeing.

Her face was strained holding her chest and throat, lightning sparks slowly began to cascade around her body starting with her feet.

This was bad.

"Komei-"

"Karin!" Shouto lunged forward trying to grab hold of her before her lightning threw him backwards

"Todoroki!" Midoriya, Iida and Momo jumped

"Kyo kyo!" Kirishima whisper screamed

_'I c-can't pull a-awayyy-' The girl strained holding onto her chest_

_'Huh? What's t-that?' _She questioned feeling some weight on her shoulder before is disappeared instantly

All she could faintly see was Shouto on the ground holding his arm in some sort of pain.

The immediate action of seeing her friend in pain was enough to bring her back to reality.

The swirls of lightning disappeared from around her body. She felt lifeless as her legs gave out.

"Woah! Kyo Kyo!" Kirishima dipped forward catching the pinkette

"Y-You s-see? I-I did it-" She smiled feeling the rain pellets hitting her face as the red head held her in his arms

"I knew you could do it-" He smiled back leaning her up against the wall

"S-Shouto-" She shifted her head to the left

...

"Are you okay?" She said worriedly with a frown

"Yes I'm fine." He walked over kneeling down to where Kirishima placed her

"You did great." He complimented making her cheeks lightly flush looking down unable to match his eyes with hers

Okay this was it. Now or never.

_'This is what we do, first we will propel ourselves with my quirk combined with Iida's recipro, then using Kirishima's hardening... we'll break through the wall-'_

Momo, Komei and Todoroki watched in anticipation and nervousness as the three were now exposed to the villains.

_'and then Todoroki will make a huge slab of ice for us!'_

The half hot half cold boy stomped creating his giant ice wall.

_'He'll get it as high as he possibly can- the villains haven't noticed us yet thanks to Komei and Todoroki, good this is going great-'_

_'Up until now they've been able to outmaneuver us, but we're finally in the position to get the jump on them-'_

_'And we'll cross the battlefield at a height they won't be able to reach!'_

Iida, Midoriya and Kirishima jumped off the edge of the ice wall.

_'The last part is up to you Kirishima, it's no good if I do it, or Todoroki, Iida, or Yaoyorozu, maybe Komei but she did her part. Ever since school started you've built a solid relationship with Kaachan as equals...'_

_'If a friend calls out to him...'_

**"COME ON!"**

.

.

.

'He'll listen-'

The blonde was swift as he noticed the situation. Just as Shigaraki was about to grab him, Bakugou let out a giant explosion lifting himself into the air.

Grabbing Kirishima's hand with his, the six students could finally breathe.

**"YOU IDIOTS!"** Bakugou smiled shouting

Momo and Todoroki holding up Komei, all dropped to their knees.

They did it. They got him. They pulled it off.

"Just as we thought, all eyes on them" The three looked up

"Come on, this is our chance-" Todoroki got up offering the girls a hand

"Right!" They nodded

"Let's go!"

"It's crazy out here-" Komei gasped looking around holding onto Shouto and Momo's shoulders

The trio went back to the now bustling streets of Camino Ward.

Concerned citizens went outside their homes, apartments, stores to keep an eye on the news all watching the television screens. Others would watch, as the scared ones began to run.

The police couldn't even contain the crowds. They were close to the action, it was dangerous.

Todoroki pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Midoriya, are you four safe?" He asked, quickly catching Momo and Karin's attention

"Yeah. we're okay. How about you guys? No one saw you?" He questioned

"No, I don't think so. We're on the street blending in with the crowd now. Some pros are here helping people evacuate-" Todoroki replied

"Good. We're stopped in front of the station. Luckily, we missed that last shockwave. Our rescue totally worked-" Midoriya when on

"A rescue? **THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE-"** Bakugou frowned

Komei chuckled hearing the angry blonde's voice in the background of the phone call.

"YOU IDIOTS JUST HAPPENED TO BE MY FASTEST ESCAPE ROUTE-"

"Your welcome!" Kirishima twinkled giving him a thumbs up

The fight between All For One and All Might continued. Slowly but surely the villain at one point got the upper hand.

**"Is everyone else seeing this?! It looks like All Might has been shrunk somehow!"**

"W-What happened to h-him?" Komei stuttered watching the tv screen

"H-He's so... skinny-" She gasped as Shouto and Momo watched in silence. They were all stunned not knowing what to do or say.

_'He was able to win before, so he can do it again right?'_

_'He looks totally different but he's still the same All Might!'_

_'Come on All Might you can do it!'_

_'Yeah!'_

_'Beat this sucker!'_

_'Show 'em what you can do!'_

...

_'Oh Midoriya...'_ Komei thought looking around at the crowd

_'Is the same thing happening on your end?'_

* * *

After All Might's victorious win, the fear and worries turned into cheers and happiness.

"I wish we could find Todoroki, Komei and Yaoyorozu..." Iida said in concern

Bakugou quickly turned around hearing the pinkette's name.

"Let's just head that way-" Kirishima perked up

"We should let the heroes know we got Bakugou in case they're looking for him-"

"Yeah good idea-" Midoriya nodded

.

.

.

"H-Hey! Todoroki!" The green haired boy waved catching the half and half boy's attention

Komei and Momo looked at each other sharing a nod before following Shouto through the crowd.

Their eyes soon laid upon the four. Midoriya, Tokoroki, Iida, and lastly Bakugou.

Edge Shot stood closely next to the blonde as Gran Torino was on the other side seemingly making a call on his cell phone.

"Komei-"

"Hey Komei!?-" Kirishima shook the girl on the shoulder

"Ehhhh? Wha-What?" She stuttered shaking out of her trance

"The heroes are taking Bakugou to one of their hero agencies because it's safer for him. The police told us all to go home-"

"Yeah. We should get back-" Shouto nodded as the sun slowly began to rise

_'Wow it's morning already?'_

"Y-Yeah... okay-" The girl nodded but her feet didn't move

This feeling again. Her heart began to race.

_'I don't want to leave, I didn't get to talk to him-'_

Her eyes lingered on his mop of ash blonde hair. Being crowded around the heroes and police, that was the only part of the boy she was able to see.

_'All of this... to not even see him!'_

"Karin-" Shouto turned around waiting for the girl to follow as she stared at the blonde who was being crowded by the heroes and police.

Todoroki walked up and intertwined his hand with hers. She squeezed Shouto's hand, eyes still locked on the blondes silhouette.

"Come on. We have to get going or we will miss the early morning train-"

She stayed silent looking at the ground as Shouto led her along. The pinkette held hands with the boy all the way back to the train station. Not even thinking about it, it really helped her. She was uneasy and anxious, and Shouto steadied her.

If you think about it, Midoriya, Komei and Yaoyorozu technically snuck out of the hospital to rescue their friend. So everyone else thought they were safe and sound out of danger.

* * *

_**8:30 am**_

"Good Morning- I'm home-"

"Karin honey, you came home from the hospital all by yourself?!"

"Y-Yeah, sorry Aunt Asuka..." The pinkette sweat dropped

"I'm still a bit tired so I'm going to go to my room-" She took her shoes off at the door

"Oka-"

**SLAM!**

Asuka jumped at the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut.

Holding two cups of coffee, Renji came out from the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

They knew that the blonde haired boy Karin befriended was captured by the league of villains learning the information about the training camp... As well as everything that happened last night with All Might. So they thought maybe that was the reason why the girl was more on edge.

"She just got home, let her rest a bit hun-" Renji gave her one the coffee cups as he sat down on the couch grabbing the remote turning on the tv.

"Last night... was a rough night for everyone..." He looked down as a skinny All Might appeared on the morning news broadcast

Once the girl got to her room she flopped onto her bed. Too tired to change or move at this point, it was lights out. A couple hours later, Komei blinked her eyes open and turned her attention to her clock

_1:48 pm_

_'Shit-' _She groaned sitting up on her bed

Her body still felt like a ton of bricks and her arms were numb.

Looking down at her outfit, she decided to get up from her bed and change.

A large baggy band tee, and a pair of shorts. Grabbing her phone from her night stand she noticed a missed message

_**Shouto:**_

_"Did you make it home okay?" -9:23 a.m_

Komei looked back to the clock _'Crap that was 4 hours ago'_

Opening up the messages button, she quickly texted back.

**Karin: **

_"Yeah I did. I'm sorry Shouto, I fell straight asleep xD"_ _-2:06 p.m_

She threw the phone back onto her bed trying to tame her mess of hair in the mirror until it began to beep.

_'Well that... was fast-' _She walked back around to her bed picking up the cell phone

**Shouto:**

_"I kinda figured that was the case."_ _-2:08 p.m_

Karin grinned staring at the text

_'I'm gonna change his name'_ She clicked edit and erased Shouto from the name slot as it was now blank

_'Hm...'_ The girl pondered

_'What about...' _She stuck out her tongue as she began to type on her smartphone

"Sho-Sho~" She smiled

**and save.**

Karin sighed sitting down at her vanity and stared at her reflection. Her bandaged body, disheveled hair, tired eyes...

Man, what a night.

Her eyes wavered to her wrists as she slowly began to unravel the bandages. Wincing and shaking from the pain, they ultimately came off.

Blinking, looking down at her wrists... the girl's heart rate quickly began to rise.

They were purple.

Not just purple because of the swelling, purple because of the scaring. Now frazzled, she tore off her side, shoulder and ankle bandages. Once again... purple.

Adrenaline took over her body as she began to hyperventilate.

It reminded her... of the flame villain.

"This is... n-no n-not h-happeningg-" Komei stood up shakily grabbing the edges or her vanity to hold her up

Hanging her head low, she slowly looked up to the mirror to see bright blue eyes staring back at her

**"KYYAAAA!" **Karin gasped jumping back falling onto the floor with a thud

Her body felt as heavy as led, she couldn't move.

**"S-STOPPP S-STAY A-AWAYY!"** She stuttered scrunching her eyes shut trying to scoot her body as far away as possible

knock. knock. knock-

"Karin love, what's going on are you okay!?" Renji jumped questioning from the other side of the door in worry

The girl's eyes snapped open as a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Y-Yeah! Uncle Renji! Sorry, I-I was watching a video on the computer!" She shouted back

"Okay dear-" He lifted his head up from her door as she let out a sigh

He was totally unconvinced.

_'Your in your room calm down Komei...' _She clasped her hands together trying to steady her breath before looking down at her wrists again

Tears began to prickle in her eyes "No- He's right... I-I am l-like him..."

Lifting her heavy legs, she got up and changed once again, putting on a hoodie and a pair of long socks to hide her burns.

Putting the hood on, she sat down in the corner of her room staring at the ground. The only light on her room were her twinkly white fairy lights hanging on her wall.

* * *

_**6:25 pm**_

"Is Kari-chan okay? She hasn't been out of her room all day..." Rosa said worriedly at the dinner table

With the mass destruction last night at Camino Ward, students were asked to stay home the next couple of days for their safety.

Renji sighed. There's definitely something fishy going on. She can say she's fine all she wants but something was up.

"Rosa sweetie, she's resting today. She needs to, doctors orders-" Asuka reassured her daughter

Just then, the pink headed girl came out of her room.

She walked over to the table and sat down.

Silence fell, as the only thing that was heard in the background was the television.

"What-" She looked up as her family members starred at her

"I was hungry." She spoke monotonously as her aunt, uncle and cousin began to laugh

Her cheeks lightly dusted pink in embarrassment as she grabbed the salad bowl.

After dinner, Rosa's teen drama show played on tv and Karin sat next to the girl on the couch watching it together.

Finishing washing the dishes and cleaning the table, Asuka sat down on the love seat next to her husband.

The program finished as the news began to play.

Replays from last night.

_'Geez'_ Karin thought to herself watching the live footage of All Might's fight

They were there in the flesh yesterday, and as terrifying as it was... seeing the live footage on tv. My goodness...

_**'-The U.A student Katsuki Bakugou was successfully rescued, thanks to All Might and the other amazing heroes on scene at Camino Ward-'**_

A picture of Katsuki appeared next to the news anchor making the pinkette's stomach clench.

"Kari-chan..." Rosa looked over to her cousin as she got up uncomfortably walking back to her room silently

The younger girl got up until her father stopped her mid way putting a hand on her shoulder slowly shaking his head back and forth

"Let her be Rose-"

Karin closed the door to her room and slid down the back of it sighing.

A thought came to her brain as she pulled out her phone scrolling through the contacts.

Her finger waved over the call button before she pressed it quickly, putting the phone up to her ear

'_What the heck am I doing?'_

'_What if he answers-'_

'_What do I say…'_

The phone rang, rang and rang, ultimately the voice message system picked up.

"_-Please leave a message after the beep. __**BEEP**__"_

"H-Hii, it's me-" She paused before going on. The girl started to get nervous knowing the blonde would hear this.

_'Duh you idiot, he knows it you-_' She mentally screamed at herself

"I-I-" Her voice started to crack as her blood pressure began to rise

"..."

Lifting the phone off her ear she grumbled

"Oh Fuck it-" She clenched the cellphone before forcefully hanging up letting her arms fall down to her side.

She stared at the ground once again as hours began to pass and the moon began to rise.

* * *

**"KATSUKI! GET BACK IN THE HOUSE THE POLICE SAID NOT TOO STRAY FAR!"**

Striking a nerve within the younger blonde he whipped back in rage sitting on the front door step

"I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE YOU OLD HAG-" He yelled turning

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Katsuki growled as she whacked him upside the head before heading back into the house.

1 missed voice message.

_'The hell? I didn't even hear it-' _He thought, scrolling through his smart phone clicking on the voice message without even noticing the name attached to the message.

_"H-Hii, it's me-"_

His body went stiff when he heard her voice. Lifting the phone from his ear he looked at the number.

_"I-I-" _He lightly let out a smirk until his expression dropped hearing the now waiver in her voice

_"..."_

_"Oh Fuck it-" __**Beeep**__"_

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration listening to the 20 second voice message over and over. He then went back inside and went up to his room.

The blonde sat on his bed pondering if he should call her back or not. Obviously, she called because she must've wanted to talk to him... but what does he do now. Call her back?

Bakugou was too stuck in his own head dealing with All Might's retirement- which he thought was all his fault...

The stress anxiety... guilt he was feeling...

He threw the phone on his dresser not wanting to deal with it right now, went under the covers and called it a night.

It's definitely going to take a little while for things to get back to normal. U.A's got a lot to work on these upcoming months.

* * *

**A/N: We got Bakugou back! I enjoyed writing this a lot, especially adding Karin's quirk into the rescue mission. Also, her getting panic attacks because of Dabi? Poor baby, and the same goes for Katsuki. What's going to happen to our power couple? When are they going to reunite? Take a few guesses ^.^ Comment below :)**


	29. Welcome To The Dorms

_**A few days later...**_

**U.A High School | Principal's Office**

"Thank you All Might. You have saved thousands of people's lives over these many years and it has cost you your body and strength." Nezu turned to face Aizawa and All Might

"As a citizen, hero and principal I can not express how grateful we all are to you. However, given everything that has happened- there are many who do not believe that you should continue being a teacher at U.A. Some are pointing out that our troubles began when you started working here. They are worried the children will be caught in the crossfire and you will not be able to protect them anymore."

"Nevertheless, I think I know what we need to do to ease the concern the public has expressed. We must strengthen the faith we have in the heroes today. It's true the threat we still face is troubling, but we will protect and train with more diligence then we have ever done before. That is why we are going to implement the plan I have in mind for a while now."

_'__**Notice of the Introduction of the U.A All-Dorm System'**_

"I'm counting on you to convince the students families"

* * *

**Komei Household**

"Mr. Aizawa? W-What are you doing here?" Karin stuttered as she opened the front door to reveal the pro hero.

Aizawa looked at the younger girl lazily.

"Karin, that's not the way to greet your teacher-" Asuka came forth to the door

"By all means, come in, come in-" Asuka motioned as Aizawa walked into their house.

Karin stood in confusement. _'What the heck was going on?' _

She was currently still wearing an oversized hoodie with long socks to cover her scarred body. Ashamed, there's no way she'd let anyone see them. Especially her aunt and uncle, they'd freak. Not only that, anytime Karin would look at her body... she'd think of him...

Heck, now the scar on her face that she got from activating her quirk when she was little- made her cringe.

"I take it you have gotten the notice of the dormitory opening up..." Aizawa took a seat on the couch as Asuka brought some tea

"Yes we have, it came in the other day-" Renji nodded grabbing the letter, taking a seat on the other side

"Dormitory?" Karin repeated watching the adults

"Karin sweetie, help me bring these to the table-" Asuka picked up a tray as Karin followed in pursuit with whatever else she needed

"U.A is opening a dorm Mr. Aizawa?" Karin questioned the man as he looked over to her aunt and uncle giving them the 'you didn't tell her?' look

They smiled, sweat dropping as they went on with the conversation.

"Wait a minute-"

"I-I remember you..." Asuka spoke as Karin looked over in wonder

"You're not just Karin's teacher... you were there... that day..." Asuka went on as Aizawa flickered his eyes to hers

Memories flooded back to the destructive day the pinkette lost both her parents.

A younger black haired hero brought Karin to Asuka safely- that's a memory Asuka could never forget.

Getting uncomfortable, the pinkette stood up getting fidgety as Aizawa, Asuka and Renji began to notice.

"Whatever you decide to do, we will respect your decision. Though, being at U.A would be best for her-"

"Yes... your right-" Asuka nodded looking down at the ground catching Karin's attention

"We've never seen Karin happier before attending U.A-"

"Being around other aspiring heroes... having quirks..."

"Her eyes practically lit up when she told us she was interning at Endeavor's Hero Agency-" She went on as Karin began to freak

""T-They d-did n-not!" The pinkette spazzing blushing in embarrassment

"Oh please, I know how much you like Endeavor-"

"Aunt Asukaaaaa-" Karin whined with her cheeks tinting pink, eyes flickering to her teacher then back to her aunt

"Oh hush you-" Asuka quieted her niece as Aizawa let out a light chuckle

"Having the dorms would allow you to keep a better eye on the students-"

"For there safely" Renji continued

"I think that is a great idea" Asuka smiled

"Really Aunt Asuka?" Karin gasped in surprise

No way her aunt would agree to something like that... so fast...

"Yes sweetheart-" She nodded

"It's nice to see we have all your support. I should be heading out now. All Might just finished at Midoriya's."

Karin almost did a spit take, instead she choked on her water.

"A-All M-Might?!" She stuttered

"Yes. We came to the students houses as a team at first. With some of your houses being in the same vicinity, we decided to split up. He went to speak to Midoriya's mother and that's why I am here" He proclaimed as Karin began to think

_'Same vicinity... does that mean they went to Katsuki's house?'_

_'What if they don't let him into the dorms?'_

_'With everything that happened, would Mitsuki trust the teachers at U.A after her son got taken by villains?'_

_'Would she ever see Katsuki again?' _

_'What would be the outcome?'_

All the thoughts started to give the pinkette a headache.

"Chin up kid-"

Karin felt a hand ruffle through her pink locks

"H-Hey Mr. Aizawaaaa-" Karin whined

"Not the hairrrrr-" The pro hero let out a laugh as he followed Renji out the front door closing it behind him

**Outside**

"Shota-" Renji called out as Aizawa looked back

"May I call you Shota?" He questioned rephrasing his notion

"Yes of course-" Aizawa nodded

"Karin... I'm not sure what happened at the training camp, but she's not acting like herself..." He crosses his arms in concern

"I know she's been through a lot due to our family circumstances and I'm sure you are aware of that, but... she just seems...off"

"A lot has happened these past couple of days so it's understandable, but something is not right" Renji finished as Aizawa's eyes narrowed

He thought back to the training camp, the girl being taken away by that irritating so-called flame villain.

He was so close, if only he got back to Vlad King sooner...

"Yes I have noticed that as well-" The pro hero lightly sighed

"I will keep an eye on her, I promise you that" Aizawa he finished with reassurance.

"Thank you." Renji nodded as he walked out the pro hero

* * *

**4 Days Later | U.A Dormitories **

"Given everything that happened, I'm glad we were able to bring class 1-A back together-" Aizawa spoke

"So we all got the go ahead to move onto campus huh?" Sero looked around at his classmates

"Yeah, it took a lot of convincing for my parents though..." Hagakure sighed

"Now then, I'll explain how your dorm assignments will work shortly. First however, we haven't forgotten about the hero provisional licenses you were supposed to get at the training camp."

"Oh yeah!"

"That's what we were there for-"

"This is important. Listen well-" Aizawa spoke as he turned to the red head

"Kirishima-"

"Yaoyorozu-"

"Todoroki-"

"Komei-"

"Iida-"

"And Midoriya-"

...

Oh crap, they were in trouble now.

"You six were the ones who broke the rules to go and rescue Bakugou that night." He said sternly with an eye piercing glare

"Based on their reactions, I assume the rest of you were aware of their plan-" Aizawa closed his eyes as the students stood still

"I'm going to set aside a number of issues and just say this. If it wasn't for All Might's retirement on the hero scene, I would expel everyone here except for Bakugou, Jirou and Hagakure."

"The six of you that went of course, but also the remaining twelve that didn't stop them. You betrayed our trust, even if it was to keep your friends from getting in trouble."

"To regain our confidence you will obey every rule and be model students"

"Now. That's all." He turned around

"Look alive, enjoy your new home~"

"Uh... we're supposed to be excited after that speech?" They all sighed

Each one of them didn't move a muscle.

...

"Tch, get over here-" Bakugou grabbed Kaminari by the back of the shirt pulling him over to the bushes

"H-Huhh? W-Waitt!" Kaminari gasped catching the rest of their classmates attention as they turned around

"What is he doing?" Mina questioned as Komei stared in wonder at the now dumbfounded looking Kaminari

Jirou burst out in laughter as everyone else sweat dropped

"Kirishima-" Bakugou proclaimed trudging over to the redhead

**"WOAH DID YOU SHAKE HIM DOWN FOR CASH!?"** Kirishima spazzed looking at the wad of bills in the blonde's hand

"NO- This is my money you idiot-" He scowled

"To replace what you spent-"

Komei's eyes slightly widened

_'...the night scope...'_

"Don't say I never gave you anything..." He shoved the money into his chest heading into the doom first

"now I'm not in debt..."

...

_'Thanks man-'_

* * *

"Okay listen up, girls are on the left- boys are on the right. The entire first floor is a common area. That's where you will find your kitchen, baths, and laundry room." Aizawa began

"Ohhhh wow!" Hagakure gasped

"So spacious and new!" Mina cheered

"I'm living in a mansion... ahhhh~" Uraraka fainted

"Uraraka!" Iida spazzed watching the girl hit the floor

"Living quarters start on the next floor, 4 boys and 4 girls on each level. Everyone gets their own room"

**-2nd floor- **

Kaminari

Ojiro

Kota

Mineta

**-3rd Floor- **

Ashido Todoroki

Tokoyami

Komei Sero

Midoriya

**-4th Floor- **

Uraraka Kirishima

Bakugou

Jirou Shoji

**-5th Floor-**

Asui Aoyama

Yaoyorozu Iida

Sato

"Okay. I'll tell you more about your extra lessons, but let's leave that for tomorrow. Now, get to work"

**"Yes sir!"**

"You see that Komei? We're on the same floor!" Mina squealed, shaking to pinkette back and forth.

"Y-Yeah Mina..." Karin sweat dropped

This is going to be an interesting time that's for sure...

**7:00 p.m**

"Man I'm so beat-" Kirishima sighed sitting down on the green sofa in the common area where many others were gathered

"You guys done unpacking?" Sero questioned

"Yeah I think so-" Kirishima sat up

"I know we could've died, but it's kind of exciting to be living here!" Kaminari jumped

"Hiya boyss~" Mina the the girls walked over

"All done with your rooms?" She questioned

"Yup! We're just relaxing now!" Kaminari replied

"Well the girls and I have been talking and..." Mina went on

"We had a great idea!" Uraraka jumped

"Let's go around and see who has the coolest room!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

**"N-NO THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN GO IN THERE P-PLEASEEEEEEE-"**

Midoriya

They opened the door to reveal it being decorated in All Might memorabilia.

"Wow!" The girls squealed

Uraraka clasped her fingers together "You're such a fanboy!"

"Wow Midoriya, some of these things are first editions-" Komei bent down to the packaged All Might figurines on his shelf

"Well I admire him..." His face burned red

"This is embarrassing..."

"D-Does t-this mean..." Kaminari nudged Kirishima as Sero put a hand up to his chin

"They're judging our room's too?"

"Probably- this could be a good time-"

Tokoyami

"Hmph. No way." Tokoyami stood guarding his door. Mina and Hagakure pushed him out of the way and made their way in.

"So dark and scary!" They shrivelled

"So this is how boys like to decorate-" Mina looked around

"I don't know, but I kinda like it-" Komei nodded

"Woah you have a sword!?" Midoriya gushed

"So cool!"

.

.

.

Get out.

After Tokoyami they visited Aoyama, Ojiro, Iida, and now they we're on to Kaminari's room

"Wow."

"This is the store in the mall that I avoid..." Jirou uttered

"Whaaa what? It's perfect!" He spazzed

Koda

"He has a rabbit!" Komei, Mina and Uraraka gushed noticing the fuzzy creature

"That's so cuteee~"

"That's not fair- we don't get pet's... your trying to buy the judges votes-" Kaminari turned to Koda with a sour expression

_'Wow. Everyone's really getting into the competition...'_ Midoriya thought

...

"Man this sucks..."

"I feel so judged right now-"

"Hey what a coincidence, I don't feel so great right now, at all...

"Same here..."

"That's because the boys are the only ones being picked on..." Mineta gloomy walked over to the bunch

"They said it was a contest to see who had the coolest dorm room... but what about them? We have to see the girl's rooms to see which one is best!"

"Their interior design skills should be held at the same standard as ours or even higher! Show us those dorms!"

_'This surprisingly convincing argument from Mineta hit home, and stoked our competitive spirit-'_

Mina clasped her hands together "I'm into it!"

4th Floor

"Hey who else is on the 4th floor? It's Bakugou, Kirishima and Shoji isn't it?" Uraraka put a thumb up to her chin "Isn't it?"

"Where is Bakugou?" Iida questioned with his arm poses

Hearing the blonde's name, Komei stiffened.

"Ehhh- he thought this was lame, so he went back to his room to sleep-" Kirishima scratched the back of his head

"Come to think of it I could use some Z's too..." He sighed now getting tired

"So we'll do your room next!" Mina jumped as her and Hagakure ran down the hall

"Not that I care, but you might not get what I'm going for-" The redhead paused before he opened his bedroom door

**"A den of manliness!"**

"If I found out my boyfriend had a room like this- I'd dump him." Hagakure point blank stated as Mina just stared, nodding

She kinda figured his room would actually look like this-

"You know, this actually really suits you Kiri-" Komei looked around as the boy began to blush

They headed to the 5th Floor to see the rest of the boys rooms then went back down to the 3rd floor.

"Next is Todoroki's room right?" Yaoyorozu asked as everyone turned their attention to the half and half headed boy... especially the girls.

_'The most capable student in the class-'_ Momo began

_'The most handsome boy in school~'_ Mina posed

_'I wonder what it's going to be like?' _Komei questioned

_'A chance to glance at his quiet private life... how exciting!' _Hagakure squealed

"Okay... Let's get this over with, it's late-" Todoroki opened his bedroom door to reveal something shocking

"So Japanese!" Mina and Sero shouted

"It was even built differently!" They spazzed

"We have these kinds of floor mats at my home, they are much more comfortable."

**"BUT THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE!"** Kaminari shouted

"How did you remodel this whole room in one day!?" Minata jumped

...

"With hard work."

Komei

"Okay now onto the girls rooms! First up, Komei's on the list!" Mina jumped as they walked down the hallway

"Wait! I'm first!?" The pinkette spazzed

This caught Todoroki and Kirishima's attention.

"Oh relax-" Mina swatted her hand back and forth

"We'll do mine next, now let's see it!" The bubbly girl jumped

"Okay..." The girl gave up grabbing the handle to her door walking in first

"WOahhhh-" All their eyes widened

"Super Bohemian Komei~~ Love it!" Mina twirled admiring the bedroom

Her room had accents of orange pink and purple with white fairy lights hanging from the ceiling

Her desk with her laptop on the left, a nice rug in the centre of the room with her bed behind it. She hung some pictures and posters on the wall and figured that would be enough.

"Woah! That's the number two hero Hawks!" Midoriya gushed looking at the large poster by the girl's desk.

_'After finding out Shouto is the son of Endeavor, it's kind of weird having his dad up on my wall...' Komei thought blushing bashfully_

She might look up to Endeavor, but Karin was completely obsessed with Hawks. One of her biggest 'celebrity' crushes.

_'Hmph. She like's this guy does she?' _Todoroki eyed the poster that showed pro hero Hawks flying with red feathers falling through the sky.

After they went on to judge the rest of the girls room.

Once the room contest was done, each one of the students headed back to their individual rooms.

"Okay-" Komei sighed as she changed into her pyjamas (Which was usually an oversized shirt and shorts) put her phone on the charger and plopped onto her bed snuggling into the sheets.

**11:15 p.m**

_'Gotta get some sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow-' _She stared at the ceiling

but her thoughts were clouded and she could only think about a certain blonde haired boy.

_'I'll talk to him tomorrow...' _She turned to her side and fell fast asleep.

_'Yeah. Tomorrow-'_


	30. Karin and Katsuki

_**A/N: This is the one year anniversary of Villainous Heroes! Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fanfic so far. I'm thrilled everytime I see a new review, it makes me excited! This chapter… i'm absolutely in love with it. Hope you love it too :)**_

* * *

_**Previously on My Hero Academia**_

_'Gotta get some sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow-' _She stared at the ceiling

but her thoughts were clouded and she could only think about a certain blonde haired boy.

_'I'll talk to him tomorrow...' _She turned to her side and fell fast asleep.

_'Yeah. Tomorrow-'_

* * *

.

.

.

And tomorrow never came.

Minutes, hours, days, and as soon as they knew it a week went by. Getting used to the dorms was sure something.

Komei was having a difficult time sleeping once again. Every night she'd stare at the clock until she could fall asleep.

and tonight was no different.

_3:59 am_

**"Damn it!" **She shouted slapping her digital alarm clock falling from her night stand.

Sitting up from her bed she began to inhale and exhale deeply as sweat trickled down her forehead

_4:05 am_

"I can't-"

"I can't do this anymore!" She quietly screamed in frustration having a fit, smacking her fists against the pillows.

"Damn it-" She sniffled slapping her hands over her face

Since the accident, she started wearing red sweatbands and longer socks to class. Thankfully she didn't have to change her hero costume all too much, just extended her gloves a bit farther up her arm... and if anyone asked, she'd just say she's changing up her look-

After calming down, the pinkette slowly began to fall asleep.

_'But what... does he really want with m-me?'_ She turned facing the pillow picturing blue eyes staring right back at her before drifting off into dreamland

She had two hours before she had to get up, she needed that 120 minutes.

* * *

Classes today went by in a flash, though Komei played her part very well. Not wanting to worry anyone, she had to keep up her perky, outgoing Komei self. On the way back to the dorms Mina jumped.

"Hey Komei!" She shouted making the pinkette halt

"Me and the girls are going to study in the common space tonight and watch our Thursday night horror romance show! You wanna come and join us?" She pushed

"As amazing as that sounds Mina-" Komei sweat dropped

"I'm actually kinda tired today, maybe we can do it again... next week?"

"Aweeeee, come on komes~~" She whined

"S-Sorry Mina..."

"Oh okayyyyyy~" She gave up

"But I'll let you know what happens in this episode so you can get caught up!"

"S-Sure-" She cheekily smiled

.

.

.

Back in her room, Komei decided to get a head start on her homework so she didn't have to worry about it later. Her eyes were so tired, she could barely keep her head up until she heard a knock on the door that startled her.

Sighing, she got up from her desk and lazily walked to the door pulling it open

"Mina, I told you I didn't-"

**"EH?!"** Opening her door... one thing for sure, she didn't expect to see Katsuki outside her doorway.

He just stood there, starring before inviting himself in.

"H-Hey! I-I d-didn't say you c-could come in h-here!" She stuttered flustered

He ignored her, looking around at her room. Giving up, she ultimately closed the door behind him.

"Oh goodness..." She sighed

_'What do I do?'_

_'Katsuki's in my room-'_

_'Okay, be cool-be cool-' _

Her nervous energy was spiralling.

"W-Why'd you come h-here Katsuki?" She stuttered as he turned back around to face her wearing his casual black tank top and shorts

"..."

"You look like shit."

_'Did he really just-' _The pinkette absentmindedly thought

Man, he really knows how to talk to girls doesn't he?

"You came all the way to tell me that?" She pushed now annoyed

"Take it off-" He pointed to her sweatshirt

"Excuse me?" She covered herself with her arms dramatically

"Don't make me say it again sparky-" He tilted his head to the side with a scowl

"Bite me-" She huffed

'_He comes into my room and asks me to take off my clothes?! The hell is wrong with him?!'_

Clicking his tongue, he trudged forward grabbing her by the arm and burned the hoodie off from her body.

Her eyes slightly widened as she felt the air nip at her now exposed skin.

The girl let out a yelp before turning to cover her body now being left in her black sports bra and shorts

_'There's a boy in my room and I'm half naked...'_

That's what she wishes she thought at the moment, but all she could do was think about the flame villain…the pain and burning of her wrists...

**"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"** Komei shouted as her voice cracked

"The hell are you doing..." Bakugou rolled his eyes

"LOOK AT ME!" She stood up with her arms widened fuming red

Her whole body was scarred, from her wrists to her stomach, to the scar on her face-

She then dropped down curling up into a ball holding her head with her hands sobbing.

She finally broke.

Bakugou was silent as he slowly walked over to her.

He wasn't good with situations like this.

Sighing, he knelt down grabbing her hands with his, pulling her back upward.

He knew something was up. That, he concluded from simple observation. The other students may be blinded from something as simple as that, but not Bakugou Katsuki.

Sniffing, now brought back to her feet; Komei looked up with her tear stained eyes at the blonde before her.

He brought her over to her vanity mirror, now looking at their reflections. Bakugou was slightly behind Komei on the left side, a head taller than her.

"Scars aren't something you should be ashamed of-" He began, holding on to her arm

"They are reminders of accomplishment, and strength-"

"I-If I was stronger, I probably w-wouldn't have these..." Komei narrowed her eyes in sorrow

She couldn't look at herself anymore...

"So what? You have a couple scars-" He paused

"Besides... I find it kinda hot-" He purred into her ear as her cheeks instantly matched the colour of her hair

Spazzing, she broke out of his hold not expecting that comment at all.

Katsuki blasted out into a fit of laughter as Komei was left a blushing mess.

Wait to change the atmosphere in the room...

"It- it happened at the training camp..." She whispered as his laughter faded

"While everyone was out there, in danger... we were stuck in remedial lessons with Mr. Aizawa..."

"Until the villains attacked us too..."

Katsuki sat on the bed and let her talk. He didn't really hear about what happened on the other side of things. What his classmates went through.

"But that wasn't it, they wanted m-me-" Her voice began to crack once again

"The flame villain... h-he-"

"I-I d-don't k-know w-why..." She sniffled

"If it wasn't for Shouto, Midoriya and Shoji... I probably would've been captured with you..."

"They rescued m-me..." Tears started to well up in her eyes

"..."

"a-and you Katsuki-" She went on trying to clear the shakiness out of her voice

She needed to vent-

"Your you, I knew you'd somehow be okay-"

She needed to say this.

"B-But... it was s-scary" She wiped a tear away

Especially to him.

"I-I was s-scared... b-because you w-were all a-alone... w-with a b-bunch o-of v-villains..." Her cheeks began to flush in embarrassment slowly walking towards him

Her heart began to pound as she fiddled with her fingers.

Katsuki stood up from her bed with his hair shagged over his eyes.

Karin was too much in her own head to realize what had come next.

She felt hands lightly wrap around her waist pushing her body forward.

Karin's cheek collided into Katsuki's chest, realizing the now situation she began to tear up before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck balling her eyes out.

Her grip was tight and let it out. All the emotions she was feeling and Katsuki let her.

Soothing the pinkette, he traced small circles on her back as she hugged him harder.

The whimpers through her cries, it made him freeze.

Never in his life has he had someone care so much for him other than his parents or that stupid bug, but this was different.

Though, on the other side of the hug even though he may not look it... Katsuki was seeing red.

_'No way in hell are they __ever__ going to take her away from me.'_

_._

_._

_._

"This movie is stupid-"

"What do you mean? It's finally getting to the good part" Komei retorted

After the emotional fest earlier, they decided to sit down and watch a movie on the girl's laptop.

They laid on the bed, Komei in the front and Bakugou behind her having his arm hanging off her waist.

"H-Hey- dummy-" Katsuki whispered into her ear... but she didn't respond

Leaning over to pause the movie, he felt soft breaths hit against his arm.

She fell asleep.

Pushing her hair away from her face, Katsuki let out a smirk before hugging her closer, reaching over to close the laptop, letting his chin rest in the crook of her neck.

As much as he was suffering, so was she. A lot was on the blonde's mind, but being with her... maybe... just maybe...

He's eyes fluttered closed, and drifted off into a slumber.

He'll be okay.


	31. Together At Last

**Previously on My Hero Academia**

"H-Hey- dummy-" Katsuki whispered into her ear... but she didn't respond

Leaning over to pause the movie, he felt soft breaths hit against his arm.

She fell asleep.

Pushing her hair away from her face, Katsuki let out a smirk before hugging her closer, reaching over to close the laptop, letting his chin rest in the crook of her neck.

As much as he was suffering, so was she. A lot was on the blonde's mind, but being with her... maybe... just maybe...

He's eyes fluttered closed and drifted off into a slumber.

He'll be okay.

* * *

It was early Friday morning when...

**"KYAAAAAA!"** Komei screamed falling out of her bed with a thump.

_'What the- what the hell is he doing in MY room?!' _Wincing, she peeked up from the edge of HER bed watching the sleeping blonde

_'Oh that's right-' _A lightbulb figuratively flickered over her head noticing the laptop

She looked back at Katsuki '_He's kinda cute when he's sleeping...' _

The blonde was slightly hugging the pillow, leaning to the side where she rolled off the bed from.

The movie... they must've fallen asleep...

_'Wait, I actually slept?'_ She thought, eyes widening coming to realization

"W-What time is it?" She looked up trying to see her clock, squinting to check the time

"7:15-"

Her body went stiff when she heard Katsuki's groggy morning voice.

Her maroon eyes matched up with his Burgundy ones...

"..."

**"7:15?!"** She freaked, getting up as fast as she could

"Crap crap crap-" The pinkette spazzed running over to her closest

"The hell you running for? We just have to walk to the next building for class-" Bakugou proclaimed sitting up facing the opposite direction

"You! Don't move!" She shouted proceeding to quickly put on her school uniform

"You fucking done yet?" He rolled his eyes staring at the wall

"Y-Yeah... t-thanks..." She stuttered while fluffing out her skirt

He rolled his eyes before getting off her bed.

Stretching, he put his phone in his pocket before turning back to face the pinkette.

She was flaming in embarrassment and Katsuki couldn't hold it in anymore... he burst out into a fit of laughter making Komei rage.

_'You obnoxious piece of-'_

"H-Hey!" She stomped up to him

"W-Why a-are you laughing!?" She questioned puffing out her cheeks

**"I-IT'S YOUR F-FUCKING FACE P-PINKY!"** He threw his head back holding on to his abdomen before slowly walking over to her door

At the moment, Karin didn't have time to register the insult. She was too distracted by Katsuki walking towards the door.

"Just wait a sec!" She pulled on the back of his tank top before peeking her head out the door to see if the coast is clear

"Oh no..." She gasped noticing a specific half and half haired boy walking down the hallway

"You can't go out there like that! S-Someone might s-see you!" She spazzed

"And?"

"What do you mean and?!"

"We have curfew! If someone sees us and Mr. Aizawa finds out, we could be in some really serious trouble dummy!" She ranted

Katsuki scratched the back of his head in silence, knowing that the pinkette was right in that aspect, but the sentence that came after is what made him snap.

"-and not only that, Shouto might see you!"

**"Who gives a fuck about icy-hot?"** Bakugou stretched, easily shoving Komei off his shoulders as she puffed out her cheeks

This time she was quiet, which caught his attention.

"You know what? J-Just go!" She attempted to push him- cheeks red, but was unable to successfully get him to the door due to the boy being stronger and heavier than she was.

Bakugou quickly caught her by the arm twisting her nervousness into calmness as they locked eyes.

In a matter of seconds, he plastered his lips onto hers making her heart beat a mile a minute.

He abruptly let go and headed to the door without a care in the world.

"Tsk, see you in class sparky-" He rose up a hand before exiting the room leaving the pinkette speechless

"..."

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

.

.

.

Making his way down the hallway towards the elevator, Katsuki was smugly smiling to himself until a certain voice made him halt.

"Bakugou?"

Hands shuffled in his pockets, the blonde turned with a deadly morning glare.

Just the person he didn't want to see.

"What are you doing on the fourth floor-" Todoroki questioned with a towel held in his arm

He must've just came back from washing up.

"I got off on the wrong fucking floor half and half-" The blonde snarled as the elevator doors opened walking in

Turning back around Shouto glared at Katsuki, as Katsuki stared right back.

The tension in the air was stiff as the doors closed.

_'He's going back upstairs?'_ Shouto looked up to the arrows on the elevator

_'...strange...'_

* * *

For the next couple of days, Karin and Katsuki have been keeping a low profile. Too excited and distracted by creating their ultimate moves, the duo were giving it one thousand percent. Well... at least Katsuki was.

Karin alongside some others such as Midoriya, were having some difficulties.

"Komei, you control is indeed better than the last time-" Ectoplasm began

"To be able to create an ultimate move for yourself, controlling that lightning of yours is significant-"

"Yes sir..." Komei sighed

_'Jeez, tell me something I don't know-'_

Day after day, Karin worked on her controlling her quirk.. She knew this was something she needed to master to move forward.

_'Control it damn it... you can do it-' _She exhaled dropping to her knees in exhaustion

...

_'Now... for my entire hand...'_

_'A blast from a single concentrated point...'_

**"AP SHOT!"** Bakugou burned a hole through three pieces of concrete catching everyone's attention

**"HAHAAA I DID ITT!"** He shouted with a wide smile

"No surprise young Bakugou is doing so well-" All Might smiled looking over to Aizawa

"Hey- WATCH OUT!" The blonde screamed in fright as Aizawa's eyes widened

A chunk of concrete fell off of one of the walls Katsuki was training with and was heading straight for the retired hero.

There wasn't any time to think. Just go. MOVE.

Within a matter of seconds a bright yellow light flashed through the bolder in an instant.

Too fast for her liking due to the momentum, the pinkette shot straight forth into the ground afterward landing on her face

Aizawa, All Might and even Bakugou watched in awe.

_'Did Komei do that?' _Aizawa questioned as smashed pieces of concrete fell down as if it were raining.

"M-Mr. Aizawa!"

"That w-was a move! I did a move! I controlled it!" She ran to the teacher

"Good job kid-" The Erasure Hero smirked

"But next time... try to land on your feet..." He sighed

"Eeekkk!" She jumped up squealing in excitement before turning to Katsuki giving him a big toothy peace sign from below

"Sorry for the scare young Bakugou-" All Might looked up to the blonde

"Tsk. **YOU WATCH YOURSELF ALL MIGHT**" He blew up

_'Watch myself huh?'_ All Might sighed

* * *

**U.A Dorms | Common Space**

"Does it have to be this harddddd?!" Mina whined leaning into the couch

"Your telling meeee..." Komei sighed sitting next to her

The two pinkette's were exhausted.

"Well, it's not called intensive training for nothing..." Uraraka muttered siping on her juice box

"That's true, but it's strange to think there's only a week left before the exam-" Momo spoke

"So how's everyone's ultimate moves coming along?" Hagakure question

"There's something I really want to do... but my body just isn't ready for it yet..." Momo leaned her hand into her cheek

"How about you Sue?"

"I perfected a move that makes me even more frog like then before-" She nodded

"What's your story Ochaco?"

"Hey Ochaco?" Asui poked her making brunette scream catching the rest of the girls attention

"You seem a little tense-"

"N-NO! It's nothing! E-Everything is g-going awesome! I'm just getting started!"" Uraraka perked up

"A-At least... that's how I'd usually be..." She looked down to her hands as Mina and Jirou blinked in surprise

"The thing is... recently my hearts been all stirred up about something..." She fiddled with her fingers

...

**"IT'S LOVE!" **

"WHA-WHAT DID YOU SAYY?! GLOVE DOVE SHOVE N-NEVER S-SEEN ONE, WHAT'S THAT?!" She blushed spazzing

"Is it Midoriya or Iida?! Come on spill, you're always hanging out with one of them!" Mina pushed

"Y-You got it all w-wrong- t-that's not it I swearrrr!" She uttered in pure embarrassment accidentally using her quirk on herself floating through the common space

"Which one? Or is it someone else?! Spill!" Hagakure wiggled

"Yeah, out with it" Jirou smiled

"You know we're not going to give up until we know-"

"I swear it's no one! Besides, I don't even know anything about dating-"

"Come on Uraraka-" Komei pushed teasing

"Hey, you have no room to missy-" Mina snapped turning to the pinkette

"What do you mean?" Karin questioned oblivious to what she was inferring

"Oh Katsukiii~" She dramatically yet comically imitated Komei making her freeze

**"H-HEY!"** She screamed steaming red

"Yeah Komei, what's going on with you and Bakugou?" Hagakure pestered

"Sero and Kaminari saw him carrying you home that one time!" Mina pointed out

"H-He was just b-being nice!" She spazzed not knowing what to say

"Bakugou nice? Ha, that's a good one-" Jirou laughed

"Come on Komei, I WANT DETAILS!" Hagakure and Mina shouted simultaneously

_'Oh what do I say, what do I say...' _She sunk into the couch

"Jeez you guys just stopppppp-" She got up proceeding to walk towards the wall

The girl needed some space. Yaoyorozu, reading the pinkette's expression, came to her rescue.

The difference between her and Uraraka is that Komei will get frustrated and ultimately upset.

And Momo got that vibe in a heartbeat.

"You know what, it's getting late we should call it a night-"

"Arrahhhh No! I want to hear everythingggggg!" Mina spazzed as Uraraka and Komei were thoroughly relieved.

"They can't just spring a hint of romance on us and expect me to go to sleep!?"

.

.

.

_'Thanks Yaoyorozu...'_


	32. Do or Die: Survival Training

**A/N: Hello! So this chapter is going to be dedicated to the two part OVA that recently came out b/c it literally takes place right before the licensing exam... exactly where I am now! Perfect timing don't you think? **

**Spoiler warning! If you haven't watched it yet... go watch it! Then come back here to read! :)**

* * *

_**Ground Beta**_

On today's schedule, Mr. Aizawa planned a well suited survival exercise for the students of 1-A. Knowing the licensing exam well, these kids are going to need all the help they can get.

The class was split up into two teams. A and B. At this very moment team A was on the training grounds, in their hero costumes.

"Two hours ago, a fire broke out underneath a large shopping mall. Fortunately, most of the flames were extinguished and the citizens were evacuated" Momo began holding up a holographic diagram of the area

"However, we received word that somewhere inside of this building there's still one stranded person that needs our assistance-"

"Our mission is to rescue that citizen as quickly and safely as possible" Iida nodded

"For all purposes, the 'citizen' will be a training dummy-" He dramatically posed

"Damage from the power have taken out the underground power lines, but luckily a backup generator is working" Yaoyorozu went on

"That's good, everything would be easier if the lights stayed on-" Uraraka eyed the hologram

"Looks like this boils down to a race against the clock- I propose we split up into teams" Tokoyami commented

"H-Hey you guys?"

All heads turned to the thunder heroette.

"Are any of your phones working? I'm getting nothing-" She rose her cell phone as everyone began to pull theirs out

"Woahh, look at that-" Kirishima gasped staring at his red phone

"This whole place is like a dead zone-" Kaminari spoke

_'It's no coincidence that our most common form of communication is out for this exercise...' _Midoriya thought

"If that's how it is, then we'll need a rendezvous point... as well as a time to meet up there-" Todoroki turned

"This mall has six underground floors. What if we went down the main central stairwell and searched the floor B1 in teams?" Asui suggested

"We can meet back at the stairs ten minutes later, then continue to sweep each floor until we find the person that needs to be rescued-"

"That's a great idea Sue!"

"I agree-"

"H-Hey Kaachan... Where a-are y-you going?" Midoriya sweat dropped as he watched his blonde haired rival walk off

"Where do you think?" The fiery blonde snapped

"I'm going to track down the stupid citizen that didn't escape in time-" He growled

"Wait a minute Bakugou, going off alone ruins our cooperative efforts!" Iida spazzed doing his continuous hand gestures

Komei jumped as she unexpectedly felt her arm being tugged.

"K-Katsuki!" She squealed now stumbling forward losing her footing

"We'll find this dummy while your still figuring out what to do-" He glared at Midoriya and Iida as Komei watched his expression

"You see, that's the difference between you and me..." Bakugou turned back towards the entrance with Karin in tow

"N-No d-don't!" Midoriya reached out an arm

"Wait up you guys, it's dangerous! I'll come along-" Kirishima followed the duo

"Yeahhh, I guess we better go with them~~" Kaminari lazily put his hands behind his head

"H-Hey you guys... we need some kind of plan..." Midoriya's shoulders dropped

"We're good, just meet us at the stairs in ten!" Kirishima rose up a reassuring hand

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Bakugou is with us-"

"Probably-" Kaminari scoffed as Midoriya frowned

"R-Right- s-suree, be careful in there..."

* * *

"H-Hey! Slow down, it's like you're trying to lose us!" Kaminari shouted, walking alongside Kirishima. Bakugou was at least six feet ahead of them with Komei, still holding onto her arm

She quickly matched his pace trying to keep up.

_'These boys with their height and long strides...'_

Komei felt the grip on her arm tighten after hearing Kaminari's shout.

"I didn't tell you guys to follow me-" Bakugou scowled

She glanced over to Katsuki... and boy, he was fuming.

Without admitting it, this was his chance to be alone with her... but thing one and thing two had to ruin it.

Perfect.

" I-It really looks like a deserted underground mall don't you think?" Komei questioned trying to at least lighten the mood

"..."

He was silent until he matched his piercing red eyes with hers, letting his shoulders slightly drop in relaxation from the tension he placed on himself.

"Yeah-"

**BBBBRURRRRUMMM-**

"Woah! What the heck is happening!?" Kaminari jumped

"A-An earthquake?" Karin stuttered as the ground beneath them began to crack

_'Oh crap-'_

"AHHHHH!"

and down they went.

* * *

"Awe man, **BEING BURIED IS TERRIBLE!**" Kirishima shot straight up through the rubble

"Hey, Kaminari... are you still alive?" He lifted up the blonde

"Ughhh, I think so-" The boy slumped over

The room felt like it was spinning after that fall. Ears ringing, Komei slightly lifted her head looking around. Wow, they must've dropped all the way down.

"Hey-"

Her head whipped over to the faint voice she heard in the distance.

"You alright?"

The shadow closing in on her was easily recognizable. Spikiness due to his hair and mask, gauntlets wrapped on his arms, his built body... it was Katsuki without a doubt.

He was leaning over offering her a hand

"Y-Yeah, t-thanks-" She stuttered blinking

It took her a second to get her thoughts in order before grabbing his welcoming hand with hers. The momentum of his strength easily knocked the girl into his chest making her slightly blush, and him smirk

"Jeez, Bakugou was amazing back there- If he hadn't blown up the ceiling as it was falling, things would've been a lot more painful for us-"

Hearing Kaminari's voice in the distance Karin and Katsuki turned.

"Take some credit too man-"

"You're the one who used your hardening to protect me from the shards that flew from the explosion... if you think about it, I'm the only one who hasn't helped anyone yet... I'm just dead weight..." Kaminari sighed shuffling

"Come on Kaminari, stop beating yourself up-" Komei turned to the dirty blonde

"We're a dynamic duo, you can't have one without the other right?" She walked towards the two with Bakugou slightly behind her

"You guys!" Kirishima jumped in joy happy he found his friends

"Yeah! You're right Komei!" He pumped up his fists making his eyes sparkle

"Heh, **COULD YOU BE ANY STUPIDER?**" Bakugou growled trudging towards Kaminari

"H-Hey you d-don't have to say that to my face, I know I'm not the smartest kid out there... but come on!" The dirty blonde ranted

"Shut up you moron-"

"You said it again!"

""K-Katsuki..." Karin edged forward trying to somewhat defend Kaminari

"Listen-" Bakugou began turning

"Your's and Komei's power is what we need from here on out-" He pointed as the pinkette rose her eyebrows in surprise

"You don't even know that spark plug?!"

**"THINK FOR ONCE-"**

"Y-you mean it?" The dirty blonde softened

Bakugou might be a hard head... and an ass, but when all else fails... his classmates do respect him when it comes down to his talents.

Being acknowledged by one of the strongest in your class. That's just what Kaminari needed to hear.

"So what do we do now?" Kirishima questioned

"Isn't it obvious, we got to find a way to get out of this place. We should forget about that dummy and save ourselves-"

"But what if this is a part of the exercise Kaminari?" Komei questioned

"I mean, we're kinda the ones that have to be rescued at this point... it's dangerous down here!" He spazzed

"The teacher's have to know what's going on, don't they?" Kirishima thought

"H-Hey where are you going?!" Kaminari pointed as Bakugou began walking in the opposite direction... once again.

"I'm going to track down the stupid citizen that didn't escape in time!"

Komei, Kirishima and Kaminari all sweat dropped simultaneously.

"Hey wait up! This is just training, not a real person-" Kaminari reached out, trying to be the voice of reason

"We shouldn't risk our lives to try and save some doll-"

But the next sentence is what changed their outlook completely.

**"All Might would keep searching."**

"I don't care if it's training or not, All Might would save the person if they needed help-"

"If the number one hero would keep on fighting, then I'll do the same thing..." He growled

"I don't need anyone to come save me, I'll do the rescuing myself..."

"H-Hey, wait a sec... you're getting way too worked up-" Kaminari went on

"Don't worry man, I got your back-" Kirishima stepped forward

"You too?"

"Nah, it makes sense-" He smiled

"Once we get our provisional licenses we'll be doing real hero work on the streets right?"

"and when that happens we might be put in tough situations like this one. Would a pro leave someone alone who needs rescuing? That's not very manly-"

"Crimson Riot would never do something that low, so that's why I'm going with you!" The red head smacked his fists together

"O-Okay, now you're getting wayyy to worked up..." The dirty blonde dropped his shoulders

"Yeah! You're right!" Komei jumped

"Endeavor would never let something like this happen on his watch either! Let's do it!" Her eyes sparkled walking towards Bakugou and Kirishima

"Seriously? Did you both get hit in the head earlier?" The dirty blonde sweat dropped as he watched the three slowly disappear

"H-Hey!" He spazzed

"W-Wait for meeee! I don't want to be left alone down hereee!"

* * *

"Okay, this is the bottom level of the mall. B6..." Kirishima used his hardening to cut through the door

"Woah..." Komei gasped at the destruction

"What a mess... how are we going to find someone with all this crap on the ground?" Kaminari questioned

"Find the area that doesn't look like it's taken damage-" Bakugou spoke walking down the staircase

"I don't know why that matters, but... that place over there looks stable-" Kirishima pointed to the right

"Look, the walls are still in tact-"

"Alright, let's go-" Bakugou took the lead

"Okay-" Kirishima and Komei nodded as Kaminari went on with the questioning

"How come? Why there?"

"Anyone with a brain would guess the most fortified place is where the emergency power supply is located-"

"There we go... it still managed to get pretty banged up.." He looked over to the generator

"Come on Kaminari," Komei whispered pulling his arm forward smiling as he was dumbstruck in confusion

"Get over here and use your electricity to juice up this power supply!" Bakugou ripped off the metal door and pulled out the wires

"Uhhhh, right!" He stumbled

Kaminari then grabbed the wires of two batteries as Komei took charge of the other two.

"If that's all I gotta do, then this will be a piece of cake-"

"Stand back you guys-" The boy smirked

"Take this, I'll shock two million volts!"

Komei's eyes widened "KAMINARI NOOO!"

**"THE BATTERY IS GOING TO BREAK IF YOU PUT IN THAT MUCH POWER"** Bakugou smacked him into tomorrow

"Slow and steady Kami-" The pinkette whispered

"That way, I won't over exert myself and you won't... go stupid-"

"Right! I'll try again!" He totally disregarded her insult and put his glasses on

"H-Hey! We did it!" Kaminari turned to Komei

"Oh yeah!" They high-fived each other

"Now we just have to find that stupid dummy-" Bakugou began

"Okay... well, let's take a look around since we're down here" Komei got up dusting off her clothes turning to the three as they all nodded in agreement

"H-Hey! Kyo Kyo! Look I found it! The training dummy that needs rescuing!" Kirishima pointed as the girl walked over hearing the red heads shouts

"Nice we nailed it!" Kaminari smiled

"But how do we get him out?" Komei questioned with a hand on her hip

The dummy was under a bunch of rubble from the collapse.

"If we grab him without a plan this whole pile of debris could come piling down on us..."

"Hey, so what should we do Bakugou?" Kirishima turned

...

**"Blow it to hell!"**

"That's reckless Katsuki..." Karin sighed

_'There's no hope for him sometimes is there?'_

"Didn't you hear what I just said? It's unstable!" Kaminari spazzed

"I know, that's why we have to grab him before it does-" The ash blonde replied

To save the training dummy, the plan went smoothly. Kirishima would be the main rescuer, while Kaminari and Bakugou would blow up the main pieces of debris while Komei would grab the excess pieces to protect them, as well as Kirishima.

"Awe yeah! And that's how it's done-" Kirishima posed with the training dummy making Katsuki smirk and Karin laugh

"U-Uhhh y-you g-guys..." Kaminari turned pale causing the trio to turn around

Enormous amounts of water came shooting out of the walls.

"Fix it fix it fix it! I told you guys we need to be careful down here!" He spazzed

The water quickly went up to their ankles.

**"SHUT UP!"**

**"No use whining man-"**

**"Kaminari relax!"**

Bakugou, Kirishima and Komei all yelled at the boy. Nerves shot, they obviously realized they were not in a great position.

"You two don't move!" Bakugou quickly turned to Kaminari and Komei

"Good call Bakugou, if their quirks happen to go off then we'll be zapped-"

"Roger Roger!" The thunder pair saluted hugging each other comically

"Okay, let's head for the stairs-" Kirishima turned and just then, water gushed down crushing the staircase in the process

Water now waist deep.

Crap.

"Where's this water coming from? If we don't do something fast we're going to drown!"

"BLURAHH!"

Kirishima quickly turned to the ear shattering scream.

**"KOMEI!"**

From the pressure of the water Komei slipped, letting the waves take her, getting caught in the current. She would've drifted off if it wasn't for a specific blonde that caught her.

Head poking up from under the surface, she looked up coughing excess water.

"K-Katsuki?"

He grabbed her waist and held her in-front of him protectively.

If this was any other situation, the pinkette would've found this gesture flattering but...

She didn't like the look in his eyes.

He almost had a look of fear. Not knowing what to do.

"I-I don't think I c-can g-go any f-farther-" Kaminari moaned in exhaustion as the ceiling began to crack

"Oh no! what now!?" Kirishima spazzed the water began to freeze

"Not good..." She squeezed Katsuki's hand

"This way, climb up- quick!"

Karin's eyes widened hearing a specific voice.

"Shouto!" She shouted

"Todoroki!" Kaminari and Kirishima jumped in relief

**"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR HELP ICY HOT!"**

...

"Phew, that was a close one-" Kaminari laid down on the ground

"Thanks Shouto, Tokoyami, you saved us-" Komei smiled letting her muscles relax next to the distraught dirty blonde

"We're happy to assist-" Tokoyami nodded

Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"We can't get comfortable yet, the water in here is going to continue to rise. I'm going to freeze it to the best of my ability so the rest of you can escape-" Todoroki spoke

"By yourself?" Kirishima questioned

"I don't think so Shouto-" Komei stood up in worry

"We'll stay with you!" The red head defended

"I get the concern..." Todoroki began sighing

"Karin-" He turned to the pinkette

"I appreciate the offer, I do, but your quirks... just aren't the best for this..."

Her shoulders dropped and fists balled.

"I don't want you to get caught up in the ice-"

"If you don't want to be a burden, then leave this to me." He spoke coldly

He didn't mean to say it rudely, but it was the only way to get through to her.

"As Todoroki was saying, this is still a race against the clock. We should make hast-" Tokoyami spoke

"Right!" Kirishima nodded following the bird boy

"Always gotta be so cool huh? Alright, see you up top" Kaminari winked following the two... as there was just Komei left looking at the ground, struggling with herself.

Todoroki watched and waited. There's no way he'd let her stay down here in this destruction.

Feeling her finger tips dig into the palms of her hands, she looked up.

"F-Fine..." She matched his eyes with hers, before flicking over to the ash blonde slightly behind him

oooo, she's mad.

His burgundy eyes watched her pained expression before she ran back over to Kirishima and Kaminari.

He knew what he had to do.

"Now the question is, why are you still here Bakugou?" Shouto turned in question

"..."

"Tch, I just don't want to owe you anything-" The fiery blonde scowled crossing his arms

* * *

"H-Heyy!" Kirishima and the gang waved grabbing the attention of Yaoyorozu and Iida

"Kirishima, Komei, Uraraka, you guys!" Iida smiled in relief

"I'm so glad your all safe-" He went on before noticing some missing figures

"Hey, aren't we missing three people from team A?" He questioned

"Yeah... about that..." Kirishima put the training dummy down

"Water suddenly began to flood the bottom of the mall, Todoroki bought us some time for us to escape-"

"K-Katsuki stayed behind to help..." Komei looked down

"And when Midoriya heard that, he took off saying he was going to help safe em' both-" Kaminari finished

"He did what?" Iida's eyes widened

"You mean, the three of them are all still down there?" Momo gasped

"I-Im... I'm sure they're okay." Uraraka spoke up confidently

"If Deku said he was going to save them, then it's because he knew that he could save them!"

"And anyway, Bakugou and Todoroki are way strong. They won't go down without a fight."

"Don't worry, all three of them are going to be fine!" She reassured and that's exactly what Karin needed to hear. Who knew that Uraraka would be the one to step up.

The group decided to search B2 to see if they could help anyway. And what did they find? The three boys on B3.

"Look!" Uraraka pointed

**"I SAID NOT TO TALK-"**

Komei bolted hearing the familiar shout, a smile slowly forming.

_'They're okay-' _Her heart thumped in joy until she opened her eyes analyzing the trio

Shouto was in the front with Midoriya holding up Katsuki slightly behind

Wait, Midoriya holding Katsuki?

That didn't make sense.

She quickly scanned over the blonde and her stomach clenched.

He was bleeding.

* * *

_**8:00 p.m | U.A Dormitories **_

_'Oh... what am I doing, what am I doing?' _The pinkette spazzed as she got off the elevator to the 5th floor.

_'Stop being a baby Komei and just do it-'_ She smacked her cheeks before knocking on the door

. . .

No answer...

_'Maybe he's sleeping already?'_

_'No, it's too early-'_ She looking at the clock on the wall as his door creaked to open

"Idiot-" He let out a breath making her freeze

"The hell are you doing?" The blonde questioned with a carefree expression

Katsuki's sleepy yet stern eyes stared at the girl as she began to sweat.

"I- uhhh, wanted to k-know..."

_'Why does he always make me so nervous?'_

"You know what, I'm sorry-" She scratched the back of her head

"I'll just go back to my-" Her voice was cut off when she felt her arm being yanked into his room

Her eyes instantly wandered around his dorm room. It was similar to how his bedroom looked in his house.

"I-I wanted to check on you-"

"Heh, for what Sparky?" He scoffed

As if it wasn't obvious enough...

"You leg dummy!" She spazzed

"I'm fine-" He limped going over to his bed, sitting down

"Katsuki-" She sighed putting a hand on her hip

"You know it's okay to hurt, right?" She questioned making his body go stiff

"Your the strongest guy I know-" Komei walked up to the side of the bed taking a seat next to him

"And even the strongest feel pain, physically..."

"and or emotionally-" Her maroon orbs flickered up to him but was caught with nothing

He was avoiding eye contact, hair shagged over his eyes.

Something... ever since they got him back from the league of villains... he's different.

Grabbing a pillow and patting it down, he twisted his body shutting off the light in slight agitation

"I'm going to sleep-" He spoke leaving Komei sitting in the dark

_'Okay... is this my cue to leave?' _She thought before her body got yanked down onto the mattress

She blinked feeling a strong arm wrap around her waist. He pulled her into his chest as she got comfy under the covers.

A smile gracing her lips, she put a hand over his, sinking into the embrace.

Her anxiety going down, heart rate steadying, the girl fell asleep in no time.

The only time she was able to get a good night's sleep was with Katsuki. Just being with him made her feel safe, protected...

But little did she know the blonde was still up, holding onto her with tears welling up in his eyes.

He was hurting... and not just from the injury...

She was right.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I was really obsessed with this ova, love it! Comment below what you think!**

**-Julia**


	33. Licensing Exam

**Provisional Licensing Exam Location | National Dagoba Arena**

"Ohhh, I'm getting kind of nervous-" Jirou whined as the rest of the students got off the buses staring point blank at the arena

It was intimidating that's for sure.

"I wonder what they'll make us do?! W-What if I c-can't get my license..." Mineta sighed in defeat

"Mineta-"

"Don't say you can't, say you will." Aizawa leaned down to the boy

"R-Right! S-Sure! I-I got this!"

"If you can pass this test and get your provisional licenses, then you novice eggs will hatch into chicks. You'll be semi pros"

Komei next to Bakugou in the back gripped her hand with his, hard enough for the blonde to notice with the pressure now forming in his fingertips.

He glanced over to his left noticing her jitteriness.

She was freaking out.

Obviously, they all were one way or another.

Attempting to comfort her, he rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Alright! I can't wait to be a chicken hero!" Kaminari boasted

"Let's call out the usual you guys!" Kirishima smiled

"Plus-"

**"ULTRAAAAA"**

...

"Heh?"

"You know it's rude to but into peoples huddles like that-"

"W-What? P-Pardon me..."

"I AM-SO- EXTREMELY- SORRY!" The taller boy shouted bowing

"Uhh, who is this guy? I do not trust his enthusiasm!" Kaminari pointed

"H-Hey, look at their uniforms-" Jirou gasped

"There from that other famous school on the other side of Japan..."

Bakugou stepped forward letting go of the pinkette.

"U.A in the East, Shiketsu in the West-"

_'Shiketsu?'_ Komei repeated now staring at the trio in front of them

**"I WANTED TO SAY IT JUST THIS ONCE! PLUS ULTRA! I REALLY LOVE U.A HIGH SCHOOL, I'M VERY HONOURED TO COMPETE AGAINST SUCH INCREDIBLE STUDENTS"**

"What the heck is up with him?" She walked up next to the Bakugou whispering into his ear

"U.A students, please excuse me-" The Shiketsu boy turned around to walk together with his classmates

"Hold on-" Sero stood up after Aizawa gave the run down of Shiketsu's students

"This guy says he loves our school... was accepted into U.A, and turned down their offer?"

"Yeah... what a weirdo-" Mina spoke

"Maybe, but he's the real deal. Keep an eye on him-" Aizawa shrugged before his eyes went wide

**"Eraser?!"**

"I know that scowl anywhere! I saw you on tv at the sports festival, but it's been awhile since we were this close in person!" A blue haired woman walked over smiling

Aizawa's world came crashing down.

"Let's get married-"

**"No-"**

Mina jumped at the slight hint of romance.

"AHAHAHAHA! You're a real laugh riot buddy!" She chuckled

"...as usual... your impossible... Joke-" Aizawa frowned as the woman was now doubled over on the floor in laughter

"Come on imagine it! If I was your wife, you'd have a life of consistent laughter!" She cheered

"That sounds like an actual nightmare..."

"I don't know-" Komei crossed her arms watching the teachers

"I think Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Joke would make a great couple..."

"RIGHT?! DON'T YOU THINK SO?!" Mina bursted

"It seems like you two are close-" Sue whispered catching the woman's attention

"Our agencies were near each other! As young heroes striving to make a difference in the world... a mutual love bloomed!"

"No it didn't-" Aizawa shot back

"I do miss your quick retorts! You're my favourite person to tease my future husband!" She smiled placing her hands on her hips

Komei and Mina were about to explode, obsessed with this dynamic.

Aizawa sighed before continuing "So Joke, if your here... then that must mean-"

"That's right! Over here everyone!" She turned as a bunch of students began to walk over

"This is U.A!" The smile hero pointed

"Oh whoa! It really is class 1-A-"

"This is amazing! I've seen them on tv before!" A blonde haired girl shuffled in excitement

"These are 2nd years, from Ketsubutsu academy. This is class two, they're my students-" She winked

"Hey! I'm Shindou, U.A's had a lot of trouble this year. It must've been tough for you-" The boy introduced himself grabbing Midoriya's hands

"U-Uhh, Y-Yeah-!" The green haired boy stuttered

"So you're all still aiming to be pro heroes despite those hardships!" He went over to Kaminari then to Jirou

"It's wonderful! Hearts full of fortitude! I believe that's what every hero in the world should have-" He sparkled before his eyes caught a glance of a specific pink haired girl

"What about you pretty lady? Got a story?" He now grabbed the girls hand with his

"S-Story?" Komei spazzed uncomfortably, pink slightly dusting her cheeks

Seething, Katsuki grabbed her arm and yanked it out of his hold surprising the second year.

The blonde and the brunette shared a longing glance. Asserting his dominance, he sent out a viscous glare, piercing red eyes ready to attack.

_'Oh, I see-' _Shindou chuckled analyzing the duo

"Bakugou!" He then shouted trying keep his composure

"It must've been hard for you with that whole kidnapping incident! You have a stronger will, don't you?"

"Today, I'm going to do my best to learn from you!" He sparkled followed by a wink offering a handshake... though, the blonde slapped it away

"Stop pretending-" He scowled before turning the other way

"What you say doesn't match the look in your eyes..."

"Hey man! Don't be so rude!" Kirishima spazzed

"Sorry he's just like that..." The red head apologized

"It's fine~" Shindou smiled

"It prove's how tough his heart is~"

"Tch-" The blonde clicked his tongue in annoyance

* * *

**Exam Location**

"Wow, there's so many people here..."

Class 1-A entered the arena filled with all hero course students from different schools spread across Japan.

Ready to go in their hero costumes, they awaited instruction.

"You stick with me- got it?"

Komei turned to the blonde next to her.

She'd never admit it, but she thought Bakugou's hero costume was the absolute coolest. He looked really bad ass, and dare she say it... hot.

"Got it-" She nodded

The prompter went on with the instructions. They were to get three targets, place them on their bodies and try to eliminate the others while keeping theirs on. Three strikes and you're out.

Pretty self explanatory.

"H-Hey Katsuki-" Komei whispered catching the hot head's attention

"This could be difficult for us, since we were at the sports festival... on tv, others probably know how our quirks work..."

"Yeah, I thought of that..." He replied eyeing the arena

"But those losers are nothing to us" He spoke with a rasp walking off the platform

Komei stood still watching his silhouette. Those two words... surprised her.

_'To us...'_

She smiled, running to catch up.

.

.

.

"Everyone! Stay together! We'll fight them as a group!" Midoriya shouted in the front of the pack

The exam was about to start.

_'I get why he wants us to stay together, but that could also be a bad thing...'_ Komei thought

If everyone plans to target U.A... we will be caught in an ambush and that won't be good.

"Katsuki- let's go-" The pinkette spoke taking charge as the blonde nodded in agreement following, sprinting to the right

"W-Wait! Kaachan! Komei!" Midoriya turned

"This isn't a field trip Deku!" The blonde scowled before he took off

"Idiot... wait up!" Kirishima ran after the two in worry

"I'm going on my own too..."

All their eyes turned to Todoroki.

"It hard for me to use my power when there's a big group around-" He spoke before running off

"Todoroki!" The green haired boy shouted

"Midoriya! There's no time, let's go!" Mineta jumped

"Right!"

* * *

"Hey... Kaminari, why'd you follow us?" Kirishima questioned climbing up the stairs

"I don't know, cause you guys started running-" The boy replied

"I didn't want to end up alone... where are we going?" He light heartedly asked as Bakugou broke

**"SHUT UP-"**

"Why do you always have to be so mad?"

"Kaminari, just climb..." Komei sighed waiting or the dirty blonde to move up

Komei was the first one to grab onto the ladder, but Katsuki held her back. Confused, the girl was left in question. But shortly after, she understood the reason why.. and thought it was thoughtful... especially for him.

They were three teenage boys... and she was wearing a skirt.

Jeez, she didn't realize that... and he did.

"Just chill out Bakugou, there's probably a bunch of people out there... the four of us should work together..." Kirishima spoke trying to be the peacemaker

"Just like the survival training!" Kaminari boasted

"Stupid extras..." Katsuki scowled

"Hey I heard you!" Kaminari jumped as Kirishima and Komei sighed making it to the top

"You guys... come on-" The pinkette put her hands on her hips before her eyes widened watching the scene in front of her

"Look out!" Kirishima ran forward pushing Bakugou out of the way of the attack

"Kiri!" Komei gasped

"Kirishima!" Kaminari shouted

"What the...hell?" Komei looked in disgust

The red head turned into a deformed ball.

"Did that really just happen?!" Kaminari screamed as Bakugou readied himself

"All I know is that bastard looks like he's to blame-" Bakugou looked over to the enemy

"Shiketsu..." Komei growled getting into a fighting stance

"So...I'll kill him!" He devilishly smiled

"I'm from Shiketsu-" The raven haired boy spoke

_'Obviously-' _Komei rolled her eyes

"Please notice, our school keeps our hat's on while we're working. Why's that? Because each and everyone of our movements is crowded by the legacy and honour of our school"

"This is a demonstration, proof of the difference in level between my peers and your class. We value obligation and dignity. Things that appear to be sorely lacking among you" He dropped Kirishima's mushy 'body' on the ground making Kaminari and Komei squeal

"Heh. I really hate your type-" Bakugou scoffed

"What did he do to everyone else?" Komei looked over to all the mush balls surrounding the the Shiketsu student

"This guy is hard to follow! Makes me feel kinda dumb..." Kaminari spazzed

"Tch. He said his beady eyes are full of tears so he can't see how strong his opposites are-" The fiery blonde replied confidently

**"MY EYES ARE DRY AND HANDSOME THANK YOU~"** He shouted back making Kaminari freeze

"H-Hey- maybe... don't provoke this guy!"

"L-Look w-what he d-did to Kirishima!" Kaminari spazzed as Bakugou completely ignored him

"U.A high... I have respect for your school, I take pride in the fact that our schools are treated as equals..."

"But your class is shameful..." Shishikura put his hands behind his back creating those mushy blotches

"H-He's attacking again- I-I don't want to be gross!" Kaminari gasped

"M-Me neither!" Komei jumped behind the dirty blonde

The thunder duo were definitely not liking this situation.

"Obligation? Dignity?" Bakugou repeated

"You just like to hear yourself talk-"

"I don't see any proof, show us with your actions and not your cheap words... if you can-" He ran forward

"Your worst of all... BAKUGOU!" Shishikura shouted

**"AP Shot: Auto Cannon!"**

Small explosions came out from the blonde's palms blowing up the blobs.

"Heh... I had to make a weak version so I didn't kill anyone-" Bakugou slouched smiling

He was thriving off of pure adrenaline.

"You see? This is why everyone's terrified of you, your way to hardcore-" Kaminari commented

"Go Katsuki!" Karin cheered from behind, fist bumping the sky

"Komei!" Kaminari spazzed turning to the girl

_'Oh, how did I end up in this mess...' _The dirty blonde shook his head back and forth in disbelief

"So, those nasty finger things... just float back to him?" Kaminari questioned watching the blotches reform around his arms

"Eeeekkk! That's so gross, **I DON'T WANT IT NEAR MEEEEEEE**" Komei squealed as shivers ran down her spine

"Hey now pinky-" Katsuki chuckled at her reaction with a rasp in his voice

"There's no way I'm letting him touch you-" Katsuki defended throwing up a protective arm in front of her.

...

"Wait a second..." Kaminari blinked absentmindedly from behind

It's like a lightbulb flickered over his head.

"...Are you guys-" The boy pointed

Bakugou bit his lip and Komei froze, not moving a muscle. What were they going to do? Deny it?

**"OH MY GOD!"** The boy freaked

"Kaminari now's not the time!" Karin snapped

_'He's the type who reacts impulsively to a simple provocation, this sort of mentality come's from an inflated sense of pride-'_

"I see now. I'll teach you a lesson by breaking you! This will show you what it means to be dignified... and behave like a hero!" Shishikura shouted preparing to attack

"What the hell is up with this guy?" Karin retorted

"He thinks he's better than us... **BUT I'LL BET HE'LL SHUT UP WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM!"** Bakugou sprinted

"You left yourself open-"

"What the-" Bakugou slightly turned feeling his back collided into something soft

"Katsuki!" Karin shouted followed by Kaminari

"Bakugou!"

"You weren't paying attention..." Shishikura smirked

**"AHHHH KATSUKI TURNED INTO A MASHED POTATOOO!"** Komei freaked spazzing

"Woah, creepyyyy" Kaminari shivered

"Oh Kome's, what are we going to do?!"

"Both of you. Your untamed electricity will hurt your friends if you use it, they still feel pain in these bodies you know?" Shishikura provoked stepping on Kirishima's deformed body

"You might think you have us wrapped around your finger, you don't-" Karin spoke

"You quirk is nasty and gross, but I'm not about to lose for something as stupid as that-" She grimaced

The girl had to pull it together...

"You've been hurling insults at us this entire time, I'm kind starting to take it personally you know-" Kaminari sighed grabbing something out from his back pocket

"Heh. Then perhaps you are more self aware then I thought... I'd take time to reflect...on your failure!" Shishikura sent out pieces of his flesh towards the thunder duo

Both Kaminari and Komei dodged

"**How about you reflect on this!"**

"What the?" Komei's eyes widened

_'An explosion?'_

"Those ugly ass gauntlets of his aren't just a fashion statement you know?" The dirty blonde shouted making the pinkette turn

"He can use that gear along with his nitro sweat to create simple grenades-"

Shishikura came to realization.

"Ahh, that's it. He tossed it to you-"

"By the way big shot... you stepped into a real killer spot!" Kaminari pointed as Komei did the same pose next to him shooting off bolts of electricity through their pointer fingers.

They got him.

"Listen up!" Kaminari shouted in confidence actually catching Komei by surprise with the tone of his voice

"Bakugou may seem like a total jerk on the surface, but he's actually trying really hard to be a pro hero. He threw that grenade to me while being attacked, that was a result of calm judgement and planning-"

"And Kirishima is such a good dude that he rushed into enemy territory for his friends even though it was a stupid thing to do-"

"You only know bits of pieces about these guys... **DON'T INSULT WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW!" **

_'Woah, Kaminari...'_ Komei watched the blonde

"I'll teach you to know your place, YOU FILTHY DEGENERATES!" Shishikura screamed sprinting, as the thunder duo readied themselves for the attack.

All of a sudden, a flash of red appeared followed by a giant explosion.

"Kirishima!"

"Katsuki!"

"The more damage he takes, the more people get released-"

"No wonder he was only using long distance attacks-"

"Thanks for the save Kaminari... Kyo-Kyo~" Kirishima turned back giving them a wink

"No prob!" Komei put up a peace sign leaving Kaminari quiet

I think he was more stunned realizing that they were thanking him.

Although, his eyes quickly widened noticing movement.

"H-Hey woah! Look behind you!"

"All the other flesh balls are waking up!"

Bakugou devilishly smiling wiping his tongue along his pearly whites.

"Heh. We've got targets..."

Quickly, Kirishima and Komei matched his expression leaving Kaminari the only sane one.

* * *

**Resting Area**

"Oh hey! What a relief, I was starting to get worried-"

"No need to worry about us Yao-momo, What up? When did you guys pass, been here long?" Kaminari questioned walking up to the girl

"We just finished as well, Todoroki beat us-" Shoji walked over

"I was kinda shocked Bakugou wasn't here already-" Jirou began

"But I get it now, he was stuck with you-" She began to laugh as Karin and Katsuki then walked over

"Oh come on! Why is everyone dragging me today?!" The boy spazzed

"Speaking of Bakugou-" Kaminari slyly turned to Komei

Her eyes widened realizing what he was getting at.

_'Oh no you don't-' _She quickly dove, jumping on the boy's back covering his mouth.

Catching him by surprise, the boy slightly doubled over with the pinkette latched to the back of him.

Shoji, Momo and Jirou all sweat dropped as Kirishima Uraraka and Asui turned hearing the commotion.

Bakugou sitting down on the bench, peaked an eye open seeing Komei swinging off of Kaminari like a crazy person.

A loud buzzer went off making the thunder duo freeze as others turned to the loud speaker

**"THE LAST STUDENTS PASS! EVERY SPOT IS NOW FILLED! ONE HUNDRED STUDENTS WILL ADVANCE!"**

"Alright!" Kirishima and Sero jumped

"Our entire class passed the test! I'm so excited!" Uraraka squealed

"AGHH Komei lighten up! I was only joking-" The blonde wailed from underneath her grasp. She sat on top of his back, pinning him down.

"Komei-"

Bakugou unfazed, offered a hand out for her take, helping the girl up.

She took it as Kaminari let out a sigh of relief... but he wasn't out of the clear yet.

All the dirty blonde could see was Bakugou's bright black and orange boots to his left, and Komei's electric black ones to his right.

Slowly lifting his head upward, he was matched with some really demonic looking glares.

Bakugou had eyes of a lion and Komei had eyes of a vulture.

Ab-sol-u-tly terrifying.

Not wanting to die today, from either Bakugou or Komei... the boy gave up immediately.

.

.

.

_'They jut had to keep me on the edge of my seat huh?'_

"We're training so hard when we get back-"

AWEEE. Come on! You're happy aren't you?!" Ms. Joke winked

"Furious-" Aizawa crossed his arms

"Then what's that sparkle in your eyes?" She teased

"Annoyance..."

"HAHAHAAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm a really big fan of Aizawa and Ms. Joke. I want to see her more in the anime, I like her A LOT. Oh, how I love this chapter. Karin and Katsuki... They are such a power couple. I like the fact that Karin was the one calling the shots deciding that they should go separately from the group and he listened. **

**And Bakugou doesn't just listen to anybody right? She's starting to get more comfortable with him instead of being a nervous wreck all the time. Also, making her a bit more girlier when they versed Shishikura from Shiketsu? Love it.**

**And then Komei with Kaminari kicking some ass? YEAHH! xD I love love love their friendship!**

**How'd you like this chapter? Any favorite parts? Don't forget to comment below!**

**-Julia**


End file.
